Pídeme lo que quieras o déjame
by roanva
Summary: Serena y Darien regresan de su viaje de novios tras una boda de ensueño. El se siente el hombre más feliz del universo y no se imagina su vida sin ella; sin embargo, los celos y el afán de protección de Eric los enfrenta una y otra vez. Serena disfruta de Darien y de sus juegos sexuales, excepto cuando él le susurra que uno de sus mayores deseos es tener un hijo con ella.
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. La serie se llama "Pídeme lo que quieras" Es el tercer libro llamado "Pídeme lo que quieras o déjame"**

**Es una historia algo subida de tono – bueno esta bien muy subida de tono- ya que tiene escenas de tríos, exhibicionismo, y más... Al leer la historia me imagine al Darien del anime ya que el de la historia es igual de frió. Es una novela muy erótica…**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

_**Capítulo 1**_

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

_**Riviera Maya - Hotel Mezzanine**_

Playa de arenas blancas... Aguas cristalinas...

Sol cautivador... Cócteles deliciosos...

... y Darien Shields.

¡Insaciable!

Ésa es la palabra que define perfectamente el apetito que siento por él. Por mi alucinante, guapo, sexy y morboso marido. Todavía no me lo creo. ¡Estoy casada con Darien! ¡Con Iceman!

Estamos en Tulum, México, disfrutando de nuestra luna de miel, y no quiero que acabe nunca. Acomodada en una maravillosa hamaca, tomo el sol en toples. Me encanta sentir los rayos del sol en mi cuerpo, mientras mi Iceman habla a escasos metros de mí por teléfono. Por su cejo fruncido sé que está concentrado en temas de la empresa y yo sonrío.

Darien está moreno y guapísimo con su bañador celeste. Mientras, yo lo miro... lo observo... y cuanto más lo hago, más me gusta y me excita.

¿Será el efecto Shields?

Con curiosidad, veo que unas mujeres que están sentadas en el bonito bar del hotel lo miran también. No es para menos. Reconozco que mi chicarrón es un lujo para la vista y, divertida, sonrío, aunque estoy a punto de gritar: «Ehhh, lobeznas, ¡es todo mío!».

Pero sé que no hace falta que lo haga. Darien es todo, absolutamente mío, sin necesidad de que yo lo grite a los cuatro vientos.

Tras la bonita boda en Múnich, tres días después, mi flamante marido me sorprendió con un estupendo y romántico viaje de luna de miel. Y aquí estoy, en la exótica playa de Tulum del Caribe mexicano, disfrutando de unas buenas vistas y deseosa de regresar a la intimidad de nuestra habitación.

Tengo sed. Me levanto de la hamaca, me quito los cascos del iPod, me pongo la parte de arriba de mi biquini amarillo y me dirijo hacia el bar de la playa.

¡Qué tiempo tan estupendo!

De pronto, sonrío al oír la voz de Alejandro Sanz y canturreo mientras camino.

_Ya lo ves, que no hay dos sin tres,_

_que la vida va y viene y que no se detiene... y qué sé yo..._

Ya te digo que no hay dos sin tres. Que me lo digan a mí.

La suave brisa mueve mi pelo y yo sigo canturreando hasta llegar al bar.

_Para qué me curaste cuando estaba herido si hoy me dejas de nuevo el corazón partío._

_¿Quién me va entregar sus emociones?_

_¿Quién me va a pedir que nunca la abandone?_

_¿Quién me tapará esta noche si hace frío?_

_¿Quién me va a curar el corazón partío?_

Le pido una Coca-Cola gigante con extra de hielo al camarero y, cuando bebo el primer trago, unas manos me rodean la cintura y alguien dice en mi oído:

—Ya estoy aquí, princesa. Su voz...

Su cercanía...

Su manera de llamarme «pequeña»...

Mmmmm... me vuelve loca y, con una amplia sonrisa, observo cómo las mujeres de la barra se sonrojan ante la cercanía de Darien. ¡No es para menos! Y yo, más feliz que una perdiz, apoyo la nuca en su espalda y él me besa la frente.

—¿Quieres Coca-Cola?

Asiente, se acomoda en el taburete que hay a mi lado, coge el vaso que le ofrezco y, tras beber un largo trago, murmura:

—Gracias. Estaba sediento. —Y con una guasona sonrisa, tras pasear su azulada mirada por mis pechos, pregunta—: ¿Por qué te has puesto la parte de arriba del biquini? Me privas de unas maravillosas vistas.

—Es que me incomoda estar con las tetillas al aire aquí en el bar.

Darien sonríe. Me traspasa su calor y la música de pronto cambia y suena una romántica ranchera.

¡Vivan las rancheras!

Qué pasada de canciones. ¡Cuánto sentimiento! Nunca imaginé que me llegaran a gustar tanto. Darien, que en la intimidad es la persona más romántica que he conocido en toda mi vida, al oír la canción me mira peligrosamente, se acerca a mí, me agarra por la cintura con aire posesivo y pregunta:

—¿Bailas, morenita? Ay, que me da...

¡Yo es que me lo como!

Me encanta cuando se deja llevar por la naturalidad y sólo piensa en él y en mí.

Suena la canción que Haruka nos dedicó en nuestra boda y cada vez que la escuchamos la bailamos muy acaramelados.

Loca...

Enamorada hasta las trancas...

Y más contenta que unas pascuas...

Me bajo del taburete y allí, en medio del bar de la playa, sin importarnos los turistas que nos observan, acarameladitos, bailamos ante la cara de envidia de varias mujeres, mientras la voz de Luis Miguel canta.

_Si nos dejan, nos vamos a querer toda la vida._

_Si nos dejan, nos vamos a vivir a un mundo nuevo._

_Yo creo podemos ver el nuevo amanecer de un nuevo día._

_Yo pienso que tú y yo podemos ser felices todavía._

Oh, Dios... oh, Dios, ¡qué momentazo!

Eso quiero yo, que nos dejen a Darien y a mí ser felices o, mejor dicho, que nos dejemos nosotros mismos. Porque si algo tenemos claro es que somos el fuego y el agua y, aunque nos queremos con locura, somos dos bombas siempre cargadas y a punto de estallar.

Desde la boda no hemos vuelto a discutir. Paz y amor. Estamos los dos en tal nube que sólo nos besamos, nos decimos cosas bonitas y nos dedicamos el uno al otro.

¡Viva la luna de miel!

La canción suena y nosotros, enamorados, la seguimos bailando. Darien me hace feliz. Disfrutamos de ese momento. Bailamos, nos olvidamos del mundo y nos miramos a los ojos con auténtica adoración.

Su mirada azul me traspasa, me dice cuánto me quiere y desea y cuando la canción acaba, mi marido, mi amante, mi loco amor me besa y, sentándome en el taburete, susurra a escasos centímetros de mi boca.

—Como dice la canción, te voy a querer toda la vida.

Madre... madre... ¡Si es que es para comérselo a bocados de lo lindo que es!

Cinco minutos después, cuando por fin dejamos de hacernos arrumacos dulces y sabrosones, ante las miradas indiscretas de unas mujeres que nos observan, le pregunto:

—¿Hablabas con Haruka por teléfono?

—No, con el socio de Haruka. Quiere que nos reunamos mañana en sus oficinas para tratar unos asuntos.

—¿Dónde están sus oficinas?

—A unos treinta minutos de aquí. En Playa del Carmen. Por lo tanto, mañana por la mañana vamos a...

—¿Vamos? —lo corto—. No... no... dirás que vas. Yo prefiero esperarte aquí. Darien levanta las cejas. No lo convence lo que he dicho. Yo sonrío y él pregunta.

—¿Sola?

Su gesto me hace gracia y, dispuesta a conseguir mi propósito, respondo:

—Darien..., sola no estoy. El hotel está lleno de gente y la playa también. ¿No lo ves? Frunce el cejo. ¡Regresa Iceman! Y afirma:

—Estarás sola, Sere, y eso no me hace gracia.

Divertida, suelto una carcajada.

—Vamos a ver, cariño...

—No, Sere..., vendrás conmigo. He visto demasiados depredadores en busca de una bonita mujer y no voy a consentir que sea la mía —insiste con seriedad.

Eso me hace reír a carcajadas. A él, lógicamente, no.

Me excita su parte celosa y, levantándome del taburete, me acerco más a él, me abrazo a su cuello y murmuro:

—Ningún depredador llama mi atención excepto tú. ¡Mi gran depredador! Por lo tanto, tranquilo, que sé cuidarme sola. Además, conociéndote, madrugarás mucho, ¿verdad? —Mi chicarrón asiente, me agarra por la cintura y yo añado en plan princesita mimosa—: No quiero madrugar, quiero dormir y, cuando me levante, tomar el sol hasta que tú regreses. ¿Dónde está el problema?

—Sere...

Lo beso. Adoro besarlo y, cuando termino, con una candorosa sonrisa, añado:

—Vayamos a la habitación.

—Estamos hablando de...

—Es que cuando te veo tan serio y terrenal —lo corto—, me pones como una moto y te deseo.

Darien sonríe. ¡Biennnnn!

Me agarra la nuca y me besa... me besa con auténtica adoración, dejando patidifusas a las mujeres del bar.

Toma ya, ¡eso por mironas!

Después, sin importarle quién nos mire, me coge en brazos y, sin más, se encamina hacia donde yo he sugerido.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la habitación, mi depredador particular ya está a cien. Entre risas, abro con la tarjetita y, una vez dentro, él la cierra con el pie. No me suelta. Me lleva hasta la cama, me deja encima y murmura:

—Voy a llenar el jacuzzi.

Lo observo. Camina hasta la bañera redonda que hay a escasos metros de la cama y, tras abrir los grifos, me mira y, excitado, susurra:

—Desnúdate o ese biquini acabará hecho pedazos.

¡Guauuuuuu!

Ni que decir tiene que rápidamente me lo quito con una sensual sonrisa. El biquini es precioso, me lo compré ayer en una carísima tienda de Tulum y es una pasada. No quiero que termine como la mayoría de mi ropa interior.

Darien, al ver mi premura, sonríe. Se muerde el labio mientras me observa y, una vez me tiene desnuda, con el dedo índice me indica que me acerque a él. Lo hago. Y cuando mis pechos chocan con su terso abdomen, murmura con voz ronca:

—Demuéstrame cuánto me deseas. Oh, sí..., ¡claro que sí!

Deseosa y caliente, suelto el cordón del bañador celeste que lleva puesto. Meto las manos por el interior de la goma y me agacho hasta quedar de rodillas ante él. Una vez le quito el bañador por los pies, levanto la vista y observo su pene.

¡Fascinante!

La boca se me hace agua al ver que ya está preparado para mí. Desde mi posición, observo el gesto de Darien, que dice:

—Soy todo tuyo, princesa.

Sin más, agarro con mi mano su duro pene y lo paso por mi cara y mi cuello, mientras lo miro y observo su expresión de deseo.

Dispuesta a disfrutar de ese manjar, saco la lengua y, sin demora, la paseo por su miembro de arriba abajo, tentadora.

Darien sonríe y yo, caliente, lo mordisqueo con los labios sin quitarle los ojos de encima, hasta que suelta un gruñido satisfactorio y posa la mano en mi cabeza. Mi respiración se agita, ¡le deseo! Y, ansiosa de más, introduzco su erección en mi boca mientras siento que sus manos se enredan en mi pelo y lo oigo gemir. ¡Oh, sí!

Adoro su pene, terso... caliente y suave y nuestro juego continúa unos minutos hasta que siento que no puede más. Me agarra del pelo, tira de él para que lo mire y exige con voz cargada de tensión:

—Túmbate en la cama.

Me levanto del suelo y hago lo que me pide. Me tiemblan las rodillas, pero consigo llegar hasta mi objetivo. Una vez allí, Darien, mi poderoso dios del amor, se acerca y, con la respiración entrecortada, ordena:

—Ábrete de piernas.

Jadeo, mi respiración se agita. Sé lo que va a hacer y me vuelvo loca.

Darien se sube a la cama y me besa. Como un león sobre mí, a cuatro patas, acerca tentador una y otra vez su boca a la mía y yo siento una ansia viva por devorarlo.

Besos... mordisquitos... y morbo. Eso me produce mi marido y, cuando sabe que estoy totalmente dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por él, repta por mi cuerpo hasta quedar entre mis piernas y me hace gritar.

Su boca, ¡oh, su boca ya está moviéndose y exigiendo en mi centro del deseo!

Sus dedos abren mis labios y, sin pausa, entran en mí una y otra vez, mientras yo jadeo.

—No pares...

Oh, Dios... no me hace caso. Estoy a punto de matarlo. De pronto, su lengua, su húmeda y maravillosa lengua, entra en mi interior y me hace el amor.

¡Oh, sí, qué bien lo hace!

Jadeo... agarro con mis manos la bonita sábana color hueso y me agito, mientras gimo una y otra vez y disfruto de lo que mi amor, mi marido, mi amante me hace.

Cuando creo que ya no puedo más, Darien saca la cabeza de entre mis piernas, me mira, se inclina sobre mí y me penetra. Su embestida es seca y fuerte y yo me arqueo para recibirlo, muerta de placer.

Sin darme tregua, sus manos agarran mis caderas al tiempo que se introduce en mí una y otra vez una... dos... tres... veinte... y yo me acoplo para recibirlo. Mis piernas tiemblan. Mi cuerpo vibra enloquecido ante sus acometidas y cuando el calor, la locura y la pasión suben hasta mi cabeza, oigo un gemido largo, varonil y satisfactorio. Instantes después, otro gemido sale de mi boca y, sudando por el esfuerzo realizado, mi chico cae sobre mí.

Treinta segundos más tarde, acalorada por tener a mi gigante sobre mi cuerpo, murmuro:

—Darien... no puedo respirar.

Rápidamente, rueda hacia mi lado derecho sobre la cama. En su viaje me lleva con él, quedando yo encima, y, con una sonrisa maravillosa, dice:

—Te quiero, princesa. —Y, como siempre, pregunta—: ¿Todo bien?

¡Ay, que me lo como!

Y encantada de la vida y del amor, sonrío.

—Todo perfecto, Iceman.

Entre risas y juegos pasamos la tarde, solos en nuestro particular nidito de amor. Darien me demuestra su cariño, yo le demuestro el mío y la felicidad entre los dos es mágica y maravillosa, mientras tienen lugar nuestros calientes encuentros.

Por la noche, al final de una maravillosa cena en el restaurante del hotel, a Darien le suena el móvil. Tras contestar, lo deja sobre la mesa y explica:

—Era Roberto. He quedado con él en su despacho a las ocho de la mañana. Divertida, lo miro.

—Pues ya sabes, ¡mañana madrugas!

Al entender lo que acabo de decir, va a hablar cuando lo interrumpo.

—Ah, no... he dicho que yo no voy. Quiero tomar el sol.

—Sere...

—Déjate de celos tontos, cariño. Quiero dormir y después tomar el sol. —Y acercándome a mi ceñudo maridito en plan zalamero, murmuro—: Y, cuando llegues, regresaremos a nuestra habitación y volveremos a divertirnos tú y yo. ¿Qué te parece el plan?

Darien sonríe. Sabe que no me va a convencer y finalmente dice:

—De acuerdo, cabezota. Regresaré con una botella con pegatinas rosa, ¿te parece?


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. La serie se llama "Pídeme lo que quieras" Es el tercer libro llamado "Pídeme lo que quieras o déjame"**

**Es una historia algo subida de tono – bueno esta bien muy subida de tono- ya que tiene escenas de tríos, exhibicionismo, y más... Al leer la historia me imagine al Darien del anime ya que el de la historia es igual de frió. Es una novela muy erótica…**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

_**Capítulo 2**_

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

A las seis y media de la mañana me despierto y oigo a Darien en el baño. Quiero darle un beso antes de que se marche, pero tengo tanto sueño que esperaré a que termine de asearse. Pero cuando me despierto son las diez y media de la mañana y sólo puedo musitar:

—Joderrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Tumbándome de nuevo en la maravillosa y enorme cama que comparto con mi amor, cojo mi móvil y tecleo:

_¿Todo bien?_

Me preocupo por mi chico tanto como él se preocupa por mí. Y un minuto después recibo la contestación:

_Cuando esté contigo, todo volverá a estar bien. Te quiero_

Sonrío como una boba, me revuelco en la cama y disfruto de su aroma en las sábanas. Holgazaneo un poco y después abro el Facebook en mi portátil y subo una foto de Darien y mía en la playa. Dos segundos después, mi muro se llena de comentarios de mis amigas las guerreras. Divertida, leo cosas como: «¡Cómete a tu marido!» «¡Si tú no lo quieres, dámelo a mí!» O aquello otro de «¡Quiero un Darien en mi vida!».

Me río. Las guerreras, esas amigas que un día conocí a través de una red social, están felices por mi boda y no paran de bromear sobre mi luna de miel. ¿Será que me envidian?

Tras una ducha fresquita, decido llamar a mi padre. Quiero hablar con él. Miro el reloj y calculo la diferencia horaria. En España es de madrugada, pero sé que él ya está levantado. Le pasa como a Darien, duerme poco.

Me siento en la cama, marco el número, se oyen dos timbrazos y, cuando descuelgan, digo:

—Orale, papitooooooooooo. ¡Buenasssssssss!

Al reconocer mi voz, mi padre suelta una carcajada.

—Hola, vida mía. ¿Cómo está mi morenita?

—Bien, papá, ¡todo genial! —Y tras oírlo reír, añado—: Esto es una pasada y me lo estoy pasando genial con Darien.

—Me encanta saberlo, bonita.

—En serio, papá, tienes que animarte y venir. Deberías decirle al Bicharrón y al Kakeru que el próximo viaje lo tenéis que hacer aquí. Os va a encantar.

Mi padre suelta una carcajada.

—Ojú, morenita, ¡al Kakeru no lo sacamos de España ni jarto vino tinto! Fue a tu boda a Alemania sólo porque eras tú. ¡No te digo más!

—¿Tan mal lo pasó en el viaje?

—No, hija, lo pasó muy bien. Pero lleva muy mal el tema de la comida. Según él, ¡como en su casa no se come en ningún lado!

—Pues haz el viaje con el Bicharrón y su mujer, ¡seguro que les encanta!

—Eso sí... a ésos seguro que les gusta.

Hablamos durante un buen rato. Le cuento mil cosas y me cuenta cómo va todo. Está algo preocupado por la crisis. Ha tenido que despedir a uno de sus mecánicos y eso a mi padre se le ha clavado en el corazón. Cuando consigo que sonría de nuevo, pregunto:

—¿Endimion se está portando bien?

—Como una malva, y menuda niñera que es para Diana. ¡Se la come a besos! —Yo sonrío al imaginarlo y él prosigue—: En serio, cariño, se está divirtiendo mucho con los muchachos de la urbanización y con Chibi. ¡Vaya camarilla más peligrosa forman esos dos! Por cierto, no veas lo que le gusta al jodío el jamoncito. Y tiene buen paladar. No le des jamón corrientito, que rápidamente me mira y dice: «Manuel, ¿este jamón es del malo?».

—¡No me digas!

—Ya te digo. Y el salmorejo de la Pachuca, ¡ojú!, lo tiene loquito. —Yo me río—. No hay vez que no entremos en el bar que el muchachillo no pida un salmorejo. Y lo dicho, con Chibi lo pasa genial. Le ha enseñado a montar en bici y...

—Por Dios, papá, a ver si le va a pasar algo —digo preocupada. Por favorrrrrrrr, acabo de hablar como Darien.

—Tranquila, hija..., el muchacho es duro y, aunque se ha dado dos buenos porrazos contra la verja...

—Papááááááááááááá...

—Nada importante, mujer. Es un niño. Por un par de chichones y arañazos no le pasa nada. Eso sí..., tendrías que verlo cómo maneja la bici.

Sonrío al imaginármelos. Chibi y Endimion, ¿quién lo iba a decir?

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que se vieron y mi pizpireta sobrina me preguntó: «¿Por qué no me habla el chino?». Pero sorprendentemente, luego se han conocido y son tal para cual. Tanto como para que Endimion exigiera irse a Jerez durante el tiempo de nuestra luna de miel.

—¿Y Rini? —pregunto, para cambiar de tema.

—Tu hermana me tiene frito, hija.

Yo sonrío y lo compadezco. Cuando mi hermana regresó a España tras mi boda, decidió marcharse un tiempo a Jerez con mi padre. Yo le ofrecí la casa que Darien me regaló, para que viviese allí con las niñas, pero ni mi padre ni ella aceptaron. Quieren estar juntos.

—Vamos a ver, papá, ¿qué ocurre con Rini?

—Tu hermana... me está descabalando la vida. ¿Te puedes creer que se hizo la dueña del mando del televisor? —Yo me río y él añade—: Estoy harto de ver programas de cotilleo, culebrones y chismes del corazón. ¿Cómo le pueden gustar tanto esas tonterías?

Sin saber qué responder, voy a decir algo cuando él añade:

—Y que sepas que ha dicho que cuando vengáis a recoger a Endimion tras el viaje de novios, va a hablar con Darien para que le busque un trabajo. Según ella, tiene que comenzar su vida de nuevo y sin trabajar no lo puede hacer. Y, por supuesto, luego están las llamadas de Jesús.

—¡¿Jesús?! ¿Qué quiere el imbécil ese ahora?

—Según tu hermana, sólo ver cómo están las niñas y hablar con ella.

—¿Tú crees que quiere volver con él?

Oigo que mi padre resopla y finalmente responde:

—No, eso gracias al Cristo lo tiene claro.

Saber de esas llamadas no me hace ni pizca de gracia. El atontado de mi ex cuñado abandonó a mi hermana estando ella embarazada, para vivir su vida loca. Sólo espero que Rini sea lista y no se deje embaucar por ese lobo con piel de cordero.

Intentando no hablar más de ese tema, que sé que a mi padre le preocupa, añado:

—En cuanto a lo de que quiere trabajar, papá, lo siento, pero en eso le doy la razón.

—Pero vamos a ver, morenita, con lo que yo gano puedo mantenerlas a ella y a las niñas. ¿Por qué quiere trabajar?

Convencida de que entiendo a mi hermana y también a mi padre, digo:

—Escucha, papá, estoy segura de que Rini contigo es muy feliz y te agradece todo lo que puedas hacer por ella. Pero su intención no es quedarse en Jerez y tú lo sabes. Cuando lo hablamos, ella te dijo que sería algo momentáneo y...

—Pero ¿qué hace ella sola en Madrid con las niñas? Aquí estaría conmigo, yo la cuidaría y sabría que las tres están bien.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonrío. Mi padre es tan súperprotector como Darien y, conciliadora, añado:

—Papá... Rini tiene que volver a vivir. Y si se queda contigo en Jerez, tardará más en retomar su vida. ¿No lo entiendes?

Mi padre es el ser más bueno y generoso que hay en el mundo y lo entiendo. Pero también comprendo a mi hermana. Ella quiere salir adelante y, conociéndola, sé que lo conseguirá. Eso sí, espero que no con Jesús.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde, tras despedirme de mi padre, me lleno el estómago en el bufet libre. Todo está riquísimo y me pongo morada no, ¡lo siguiente! Cuando termino, con mi biquini verde fosforito que me hace más morena, me encamino hacia la playa. Una vez allí, busco una hamaca libre con sombrilla y, cuando la veo, me dijo hacia ella y me tumbo.

¡Me encanta el sol!

Saco mi iPod, me pongo los auriculares, le doy al play y mi amado Pablo Alborán canta:

_Si un mar separa continentes, cien mares nos separan a los dos._

_Si yo pudiera ser valiente, sabría declararte mi amor... que en esta canción derrite mi voz._

_Así es como yo traduzco el corazón._

_Me llaman loco, por no ver lo poco que dicen que me das. Me llaman loco, por rogarle a la luna detrás del cristal. Me llaman loco, si me equivoco y te nombro sin querer. Me llaman loco, por dejar tu recuerdo quemarme la piel. Loco... loco... loco... loco... locoooooooooooooo._

Canturreo, mientras miro cómo las olas vienen y van.

¡Qué maravillosa canción para escuchar contemplando el mar!

Feliz por el momento que disfruto, abro mi libro y sonrío. En ocasiones, soy capaz de leer y canturrear. Algo raro, pero que yo puedo hacer. Pero veinte minutos más tarde, cuando Pablo canta _La vie en rose_, los párpados me pesan y la maravillosa brisa me hace cerrar el libro. Sin darme cuenta, me tiro en plancha a los brazos de Morfeo. No sé cuánto tiempo he dormido, cuando de pronto oigo:

—Señorita... señorita...

Abro los ojos. ¿Qué ocurre?

Sin entender qué pasa, me quito los auriculares, y un camarero que está delante de mí con una encantadora sonrisa me tiende un cóctel Margarita y dice:

—De parte del caballero de la camisa azul que está en la barra. Sonrío. Darien ha vuelto.

Sedienta, bebo un trago. ¡Qué rico! Pero cuando miro hacia la barra con una más que encantadora y sensual sonrisa, me quedo petrificada al ver que quien me ha enviado el cóctel no es Darien.

¡Dios, qué apuro!

El caballero de la camisa azul en cuestión es un hombre de unos cuarenta años, alto, de pelo oscuro y con un bañador a rayas. Al ver que lo miro, sonríe y yo quiero que la tierra se me trague.

¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Escupo lo bebido?

Pero no dispuesta a hacer nada de eso, le doy las gracias como bien puedo, dejo de mirarlo y abro el libro. Pero con el rabillo del ojo observo que sonríe, se sienta en uno de los taburetes que hay en la barra y continúa bebiendo.

Durante más de media hora, me dedico a leer, pero en realidad no me entero de nada. El hombre me está poniendo histérica. No se mueve, pero no deja de mirarme. Al final, cierro el libro, me quito las gafas de sol y decido darme un chapuzón en la playa.

El agua está fresquita y me encanta.

Camino unos metros y, cuando me llega por la cintura y veo que viene una ola, como una sirena me lanzo hacia adelante y me zambullo para después comenzar a nadar.

Oh, sí... Qué sensación tan maravillosa.

Cansada de nadar, finalmente me tumbo boca arriba y hago el muerto. Estoy a punto de quitarme la parte de arriba del biquini, pero al final no lo hago. Algo me dice que el hombre de la barra me sigue mirando, y se podría tomar eso como una invitación.

—Hola.

Sorprendida al oír una voz a mi lado, me sobresalto y casi me ahogo. Unas manos desconocidas para mí rápidamente me sujetan y, cuando consigo ponerme de pie, me sueltan. Limpiándome la cara y la boca, parpadeo y, al ver que se trata del hombre que lleva observándome más de una hora, pregunto:

—¿Qué quieres?

Él, con una guasona sonrisa, responde:

—De entrada que no te ahogues. Lo siento si te he asustado. Sólo quiero platicar, linda damita.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonrío. Soy así de tonta y risueña. Su acento mexicano es muy dulce, pero recomponiéndome, me separo un poco de él.

—Oye, mira..., muchas gracias por la bebida, pero estoy casada y no quiero _platicar _ni contigo, ni con nadie, ¿entendido?

Él asiente y pregunta.

—¿Recién casada?

Estoy a punto de mandarlo a paseo. ¿Y a él que le importa? Respondo:

—He dicho que estoy casada, por tanto, ¿serías tan amable de dejarme en paz antes de que me enfade y lo lamentes? Ah..., y antes de que insistas, te diré que puedo pasar de ser una _linda damita _a una bestia parda. Así pues, ¡aléjate de mí y no me hagas enfadar!

El hombre asiente y, cuando se aleja, lo oigo decir:

—¡Mamacita, qué mujer!

Sin quitarle ojo, veo que sale del agua y se encamina directamente hacia el bar. Allí, coge una toalla roja, se seca la cara y se marcha. Encantada de la vida, sonrío y nado de regreso a la orilla. Me siento en la arena y comienzo a hacer eso que tanto me gusta: churritos sobre mis piernas.

Ensimismada, estoy cogiendo arena mojada para dejármela caer encima, cuando veo que alguien se sienta a mi lado. Es una niña.

Encantada, sonrío y la pequeña me dice, tendiéndome un cubo de playa.

—¿Jugamos?

Incapaz de negarme, asiento y, mientras lo lleno de arena, pregunto:

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella, con una preciosa sonrisa, me mira y responde:

—Angelly. ¿Y tú?

—Serena.

La cría sonríe.

—Tengo seis años. ¿Y tú?

Vaya... otra preguntona como mi querida sobrina Chibi y, con una sonrisa, le alboroto el pelo y, cogiendo el cubo, pregunto a mi vez:

—¿Hacemos un castillo?

Maravillada, empiezo a jugar mientras el sol me seca. Me estoy poniendo muy... muy morena; como diría mi padre, ¡agitaná!

Una hora más tarde, la pequeña se va con sus padres y cuando regreso a mi hamaca, a los dos segundos un chico más joven que yo se me acerca y, sentándose en la arena, dice en inglés:

—Hola. Me llamo Georg, ¿estás sola?

Sin poder evitarlo, me entra la risa. Pero ¡cuánto se liga aquí!

—Hola, me llamo Serena y no, no estoy sola.

—¿Española?

—Sí. —Y, adelantándome, añado—: Seguro que te gusta la paella y la sangría, ¿verdad?

—Oh, sí... ¿cómo lo sabes?

Divertida, sonrío. Ese acento tan característico lo conozco y, mirándolo, pregunto:

—¿Alemán, verdad? Boquiabierto, me mira.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Me dan ganas de decirle cosas como ¡Frankfurt! ¡Audi!, pero, divertida, respondo:

—Conozco un poco a los alemanes y su acento.

Dicho esto, cojo la crema y comienzo a dármela, cuando él pregunta:

—¿Te pongo crema yo?

Me paro. Lo miro de arriba abajo y digo:

—No, gracias. Yo solita me la doy muy bien. Georg asiente. Tiene ganas de hablar.

—Llevo observándote toda la mañana y nadie se ha sentado aquí contigo excepto yo, ¿seguro que no estás sola?

—Ya te he respondido.

—He visto que has jugado con una niña y le has dado calabazas a un tío. Increíble, ¿ese niñato me ha estado observando todo el rato?

—Mira, Georg, no quiero ser antipática, pero ¿me puedes decir qué narices haces observándome?

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer. Estoy de vacaciones con mis padres y me aburro. ¿Me dejas invitarte a una copa?

—No, gracias.

—¿Seguro?

—Segurísimo, Georg.

Su insistencia y su juventud me hacen reír justo cuando me suena el móvil. Un mensaje.

_¿Ligando, señora Shields?_

Rápidamente me muevo. Miro a mi alrededor y lo veo. Darien está en el bar y me observa. Le sonrío, pero él no me devuelve la sonrisa. Uy... Uy... Uy...

Por su mirada sé que está pensando qué hace ese desconocido a mi lado. Y yo, dispuesta a acabar con eso, miro al chaval y le digo:

—¿Ves aquel hombre alto y rubio que nos mira desde el bar?

—El que nos mira con cara de mala leche —dice el muchacho, mirando en la dirección que señala mi dedo.

Sin poder evitarlo, suelto una carcajada y asiento.

—Exacto. Pues quiero que sepas que es alemán como tú.

—¿Y qué pasa?

—Sólo que es mi marido. Y por su cara creo que no le está gustando nada que estés a mi lado. Su cara se contrae.

¡Pobrecito!

Darien es más grande, fornido y alto que él. Mirándome con cara de circunstancias, Georg se levanta y murmura mientras se aleja.

—Lo siento. Disculpa. Ya me voy. Seguro que mis padres se están preguntando dónde estoy. Alegre, sonrío mientras se aleja. Después miro a mi maridín, pero él no sonríe. Pongo los ojos en blanco y le hago una seña para que se acerque. No lo hace. Le hago un puchero y por fin veo que la comisura derecha de la boca se le curva hacia arriba.

¡Biennnn!

Vuelvo a insistir con el dedo para que se acerque, pero al no hacerlo, decido ir yo. Si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma irá a la montaña.

Me levanto y entonces se me ocurre algo.

Con una maquiavélica sonrisa, me quito la parte de arriba del biquini, la dejo sobre la hamaca y, dispuesta a darle unas buenas vistas a mi marido, camino sinuosa hasta él.

¡Qué descarada me estoy volviendo!

Darien me mira... me mira y me mira. Se me come con la vista y yo siento un calor horroroso ante mi descaro, y mis pezones se contraen.

Dios... cómo me pone que me mire así.

Al llegar, me pongo de puntillas, lo beso en los labios y murmuro:

—Te echaba de menos.

Desde su altura y sin moverse, me mira. Es mi perdonavidas particular.

—Estabas muy entretenida hablando con ese muchachito. ¿Quién era?

—Georg.

—¿Y quién es Georg?

Divertida al ver su cejo fruncido, respondo:

—Vamos a ver, cariño, Georg es un muchacho que está de vacaciones con sus padres. Estaba aburrido y se ha sentado a hablar conmigo. No empieces de nuevo con eso de los depredadores.

Darien no dice nada y yo recuerdo al hombre de la camisa azul.

Madre mía... madre mía... si llega a ver que se ha metido en el agua conmigo. Ése sí que era un depredador. Una cosa es Georg, un muchacho demasiado joven, y otra cosa era el tipo que me ha invitado al Margarita.

Tras unos segundos en los que Iceman me observa y yo estoy a punto de partirme el cuello por mirarle a la cara, finalmente sonríe y dice:

—En la habitación, en hielo, tengo algo que lleva pegatinas rosa.

Suelto una carcajada y, sin más, corro hasta mi hamaca. Recojo mis cosas a toda prisa y cuando llego de nuevo hasta él con la lengua por los suelos y las tetillas al aire, Darien me coge entre sus brazos y, tras darme un suave beso en los labios, murmura:

—Vayamos a disfrutar, señora Shields.

Esa noche hay una fiesta en el hotel. Después de cenar, Darien y yo nos sentamos cómodamente en los pufs dispuestos para disfrutar del espectáculo. El colorido de los bailes y el sabor mexicano están todo el rato presentes y lo paso en grande mientras canto:

_Altanera preciosa y orgullosa, no permite la quieran consolar._

_Dicen que alguien ya vino y se fue, dicen que pasa las noches llorando por él._

_La bikina, tiene pena y dolor. La bikina, no conoce el amor._

Sorprendido, Darien me mira. Sonríe y pregunta:

—¿También te sabes esta canción? Asiento y, acercándome a él, le digo:

—Cariño, he estado en varios conciertos de Luis Miguel en España y ¡me las sé todas!

Nos besamos. Disfrutamos el momento mientras los mariachis cantan _La bikina _y cuando acaban y unos nuevos acordes suenan, uno de los hombres vestido de charro me invita a bailar, como a otras turistas. Yo, ni corta ni perezosa, accedo. ¡Juergas a mí!

De su mano, llego a la pista, donde el resto de los bailarines y turistas hacen lo que pueden al son de la música y yo, encantada de la vida, los imito. No me da vergüenza bailar, al revés, disfruto como una loca, mientras Darien me observa y sonríe. Se le ve tan relajado, disfruta de lo que ve y yo estoy a punto de explotar de felicidad.

Pero de pronto, en una de mis vueltas, mis ojos se encuentran con los del hombre que esta mañana me ha invitado a un cóctel en la playa y me ha seguido al agua.

¡El de la camisa azul!

Madre mía... madre mía como se le ocurra abordarme otra vez, la que se va a liar. Me pongo nerviosa, pero ¿por qué?

Rápidamente, miro a Darien, que me guiña un ojo, y cuando veo que el desconocido va directamente hacia él y lo saluda, pierdo el equilibrio y si no es por el bailarín, que me sujeta de la mano, me habría caído en plancha ante todo el público del hotel.

A partir de ese momento, no doy pie con bola.

¡Ya no sé ni bailar!

Observo que Darien habla afablemente con el hombre y lo invita a sentarse en mi puf.

¡Mi puf!

Unos minutos después, el baile acaba y el bailarín me acompaña hasta mi mesa. Cuando me deja, miro a Darien, que me da un beso y dice:

—Has bailado maravillosamente bien.

Asiento y, con una artificiosa sonrisa, voy a decir algo, cuando añade:

—Cariño, te presento a Helios, primo de Haruka. Helios, ella es mi preciosa mujer, Serena.

El otro hombre, con una guasona sonrisa, me coge la mano y, con galantería, me la besa, diciendo:

—Serena, es un placer conocerte... por fin.

—¿Por fin? —pregunta Darien, sorprendido.

Y antes de que yo pueda decir nada, Helios aclara divertido.

—Mi primo me habló muy bien de ella. Me sonrojo.

Dios mío... Dios míoooooooo. ¿Qué le habrá contado Haruka?

Al ver mi cara, Darien sonríe. Sabe lo que pienso, cuando Helios prosigue:

—Pero digo por fin, porque esta mañana intenté conocerla. Pero _güey_, qué genio tiene tu mujercita. Me echó de su lado a patadas y me advirtió que si la seguía molestando tendría problemas muy serios con ella.

Darien suelta una carcajada. Le ha gustado oír eso, pero descolocado porque yo no le he contado nada, me mira y yo aclaro:

—Te dije que yo solita sé defenderme de los depredadores. Helios se carcajea y afirma:

—Oh, sí... te lo puedo asegurar, amigo. Me dio hasta miedo.

Darien se sienta en el puf, me sienta sobre él y, tras abrazarme protector, con una guasona sonrisa pregunta.

—¿Este mexicano ha intentado ligar contigo? Yo sonrío y el mencionado responde:

—No, _güey_, sólo intentaba conocer a la mujer de mi amigo. Haruka me comentó que estabais alojados en este hotel y cuando la vi supe que esta joven tan relinda era Serena.

Darien sonríe. Helios también y, finalmente, lo hago yo también. Todo está aclarado.

Los tres nos divertimos mientras bebemos exquisitos Margaritas y la música suena deliciosamente en el bar. Helios es tan divertido y dicharachero como Haruka. Incluso físicamente se parecen. Ambos son morenos y atractivos, pero a diferencia de su primo, éste no me mira con deseo.

Hablamos... hablamos y hablamos y me entero de que Helios nos acompañará a España y luego viajará por Europa. Es asesor de seguridad y trabaja diseñando sistemas para empresas.

La conversación se alarga hasta las dos de la madrugada, cuando Helios nos mira con complicidad y dice, levantándose:

—Bueno..., me voy a dormir, para que ustedes lo pasen bien y lo disfruten. Yo sonrío y Darien, haciéndome levantar, pregunta, tendiéndole la mano:

—¿Irás a la cena que ha organizado Haruka en su casa de México?

—No lo sé —responde Helios —. Me lo comentó y lo intentaré. Si no puedo, nos vemos en el aeropuerto, ¿de acuerdo?

Darien asiente, Helios también y, tras darme dos besos en la mejilla, se va. Una vez nos quedamos solos, Darien acerca su boca a mi cuello y murmura:

—Me gusta saber que has sabido defenderte tú sola de los depredadores. Mimosa, lo miro.

—Te lo dije cariño.

—¿Qué te parece Helios ?

Al ver su mirada, levanto una ceja y pregunto:

—¿En qué sentido?

—¿Te parece sexy como hombre?

Sonrío. Creo intuir lo que pregunta y respondo:

—A mí sólo me pareces sexy tú.

—Mmmmm... me excita saberlo —susurra sobre mi boca.

Su mirada y la mía se encuentran. Estamos a escasos centímetros el uno del otro y ya sé lo que quiere y lo deseo. Su respiración se acelera y la mía también.

¡Vaya dos!

Sonreímos y, de pronto, siento su mano bajo mi larga falda y, acalorada, pregunto:

—¿Qué haces?

Darien... mi Darien sonríe peligrosamente y, con un hilillo de voz, añado:

—¿Aquí?

Asiente. Está juguetón. Y yo me acaloro.

¿Me quiere masturbar allí?

La gente a nuestro alrededor ríe, se divierte y bebe Margaritas, mientras se oye el ruido de las olas y suena la música. Estoy de espaldas a todo el mundo, sentada en el puf frente a mi amor y siento que su mano llega a mi muslo. Traza circulitos y luego llega a mi tanga.

—Darien...

—Chis...

Histérica y nerviosa, sonrío. Madre mía... madre mía...

Con disimulo, miro a ambos lados. La gente está a lo suyo, cuando Darien, acercándose más a mí, cuchichea juguetón:

—Princesa, nadie nos mira.

—Darien...

—Tranquila...

Retira la fina tela de mi tanga y, rápidamente, uno de sus dedos juguetea con mi clítoris. Cierro los ojos y mi respiración se hace más profunda.

Oh, Dios..., adoro lo que me hace.

La sensación de lo prohibido me excita. Me excita mucho y, cuando Darien mete uno de sus dedos en mi interior, yo jadeo y, al abrir los ojos, me encuentro con su morbosa sonrisa.

—¿Te gusta?

Como un muñequito, asiento mientras mi estómago se descompone en mil pedazos de gusto.

¡No quiero que pare!

Él sonríe mientras su dedo juega dentro de mí y la gente, ajena a nuestro caliente juego, se divierte a nuestro alrededor.

¡Qué sinvergüenza es!

Pero me gusta... me gusta y me gusta y, entrando por fin al trapo, sonrío y me muevo en busca de más profundidad y placer.

Mi gesto de poseída lo hace resoplar. Sí...

Lo vuelvo loco. Sí...

Y acercando su boca a la mía, susurra, tremendamente excitado:

—No te muevas si no quieres que se den cuenta. Dios... Dios... Diossssssssssss, qué morboooooooooo...

¡Me va a dar algo!

Pero ¿cómo no me voy a mover?

Su manera de tocarme me incita a querer más y más y cuando mi gesto le revela lo que pienso, Darien saca su mano de mi humedad y mi falda, se levanta, me coge de la mano y dice:

—Vamos.

Excitada... nerviosa... y deseosa, lo sigo. ¡Lo sigo al fin del mundo!

Me sorprendo cuando veo que no va hacia la habitación. Se encamina hacia la playa. Una vez las luces del bar dejan de iluminarnos y la oscuridad de la noche y la brisa nos envuelven, mi amor me besa con desesperación.

Deseosa de tocarlo, le desabrocho la camisa y me deleito en el cuerpo de mi marido. Suave, fibroso y ardiente.

Lo toco. Me toca.

Y el ardor de nuestros cuerpos crece a cada segundo.

Entre besos y tocamientos llegamos hasta el chiringuito de la playa. Ese que prepara unos Margaritas estupendos por las mañanas. Ahora está cerrado y Darien quiere jugar. Con premura, desanuda la camisa que llevo atada a la cintura y cuando mis pechos quedan al aire, murmura:

—Esto es lo que yo quiero...

Como un lobo hambriento, se arrodilla y me besa los pezones. Primero uno y después otro. La camisa cae al suelo y me quedo sólo con la falda larga. Excitada por el momento, miro hacia el bar, donde la gente continúa divirtiéndose. Están a escasos cien metros, pero sin importarme quién nos pueda mirar, lo agarro del pelo y murmuro, acercando mi pecho derecho a su boca:

—Saboréame...

Encantado, se deshace en atenciones con mi pecho, mientras sus manos recorren mis piernas y me suben la falda lenta y pausadamente. Cuando el pezón está duro, sin necesidad de que yo se lo pida, Darien presta atención a mi otro pezón, mientras susurro:

—Sí... así... así me gusta...

Enloquecido por el momento, sus manos me aprietan el trasero y oigo cómo la tela de mi tanga se rasga. Cuando lo miro, dice divertido:

—Esto sobra.

Suelto una carcajada, pero cuando de un tirón me baja la falda al suelo y me quedo totalmente desnuda en el chiringuito, mi risa se vuelve risita nerviosa.

Estoy a escasos metros de los turistas del hotel, desnuda, con el tanga roto y dispuesta a pasarlo bien. En ese instante, una risa de mujer que no es la mía se oye cerca de nosotros. Darien y yo miramos y nos encontramos con que al otro lado de la barra del chiringuito hay una mujer y un hombre en nuestra misma situación.

No hablamos. No hace falta. Sin acercarnos los unos a los otros, cada pareja continúa con su morboso momento.

Nos excita su presencia.

Darien me besa. Ansía mi boca como yo necesito la de él. Sus manos agarran mis muñecas y me las sube por encima de la cabeza. Su cuerpo aplasta el mío contra la madera del chiringuito y noto su erección en mi estómago. Eso me excita aún más.

Duro. Latente. Lo quiero dentro de mí cuando murmura:

—Me vuelves loco.

Sonrío. Cierro los ojos y soy inmensamente feliz.

De pronto, el gemido de la mujer hace que los dos volvamos a mirar. Ella está ahora en el suelo, a cuatro patas, y su acompañante la penetra desde atrás, una y otra vez.

Sin poder apartar los ojos de ese espectáculo, observo la expresión de la mujer. Su boca, su cara, su mirada extasiada me hacen ver lo mucho que disfruta y me acaloro más.

Mirar me gusta. Mirar me excita.

Mirar me incita a querer jugar.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —pregunta Darien en mi oído.

Esa pregunta me hace recordar nuestra primera visita al Moroccio, aquel restaurante tan especial al que me llevó en Madrid. Sonrío al recordar mi cara de horror de aquel entonces y suspiro al imaginar mi cara en este momento. Todo es distinto. Gracias a Darien mi percepción del sexo ha cambiado y, para mi gusto, a mejor.

Ahora soy una mujer que disfruta del sexo. Que habla de sexo. Que juega con el sexo y que ya no lo ve como tabú.

Asiento. Su voz cargada de erotismo, unido al espectáculo que observamos son, como poco, morbosos, mientras los gemidos de la mujer se oyen cada vez más y las acometidas son más duras y certeras.

Sin poder apartar la vista de eso, noto cómo Darien se suelta el cordón de los pantalones de lino y se los quita. Me hace dar la vuelta con rapidez y dice en mi oído:

—Ahora quiero oírte gemir a ti.

Sin más, me separa las piernas y, tras pasarme su dura erección por las cachas del culo, baja hasta mi sexo y, tras unos segundos en que me hace rabiar, me penetra.

Oh, sí... sí.

Su estocada es terrenal y certera. Como nos gusta a los dos. Su duro, suave y erecto pene entra totalmente en mí y mi húmeda vagina lo succiona y aprieta, gustosa de recibirlo.

El placer es enorme... El calor me abrasa...

Jadeo y mi amor, mi amante, mi alemán me agarra posesivo por la cintura, deseoso de pasarlo bien, mientras una y otra vez me empala, arrancándome gemidos que nos vuelven locos a los dos.

Miro hacia la derecha, observo cómo los que antes gemían nos observan y sé que ahora soy yo la que le muestra a la otra mujer el nivel de mi placer.

Oh sí... quiero mostrárselo. Quiero que sepa cuánto disfruto.

La altura de Darien y su fuerza me levantan del suelo un par de veces y yo me agarro a la madera del chiringuito, dispuesta a que él vuelva a entrar y a salir de mí. Me gusta cómo me posee.

Una y otra vez lo hace. Lo disfruto. Lo disfruta. Lo disfrutan los extraños, hasta que mis fuerzas desfallecen, mi cuerpo se vuelve gelatina y me dejo ir con un gustoso gemido. Darien llega instantes después al clímax, tras un ronco jadeo.

Durante unos segundos permanecemos quietos, sin movernos. Estamos agotados por el momento, hasta que un movimiento nos hace regresar a la realidad y vemos que la otra pareja se viste y, tras un saludo con la mano, se van.

Darien, aún abrazado a mí, saca su pene de mi interior. Me besa las costillas y, cuando ve que me encojo, me da la vuelta y, cogiéndome entre sus brazos, murmura:

—¿Te apetece un bañito en la playa?

Oh, sí... con él me apetece todo y, sin dudarlo, acepto.

Me encanta sentirlo tan natural. Tan poco envarado. Tan poco serio.

Desnudos, felices y cogidos de la mano, corremos hasta la playa. Al llegar, ambos nos zambullimos y, cuando nuestras cabezas emergen del agua, mi amor me coge en brazos y después de besarme, cuchichea:

—Cada día estoy más loco por ti, señora Shields. Yo sonrío.

Como para no sonreír... babear... y gritar de felicidad. ¡Pedazo de marido que tengo!

Enrosco las piernas alrededor de su cuerpo y, cuando noto que su erección comienza de nuevo a crecer, con gesto divertido miro a mi insaciable, morboso y caliente esposo y susurro:

—Pídeme lo que quieras.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. La serie se llama "Pídeme lo que quieras" Es el tercer libro llamado "Pídeme lo que quieras o déjame"**

**Es una historia algo subida de tono – bueno esta bien muy subida de tono- ya que tiene escenas de tríos, exhibicionismo, y más... Al leer la historia me imagine al Darien del anime ya que el de la historia es igual de frió. Es una novela muy erótica…**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

_**Capítulo 3**_

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Después de veinte días en nuestro paraíso particular, donde todo es mágico y divertido, cuando llegamos a México DF, miro sorprendida desde la ventanilla del coche las calles abarrotadas de gente. Darien habla por el móvil con su habitual gesto serio, mientras el chófer conduce la impresionante limusina.

Al llegar a un edificio de lo más moderno, un hombre de uniforme nos abre la puerta. Saluda a Darien y rápidamente llama el ascensor. Cuando nos paramos en el piso dieciocho y las puertas se abren, veo que Haruka acude a nuestro encuentro. Su cálida sonrisa me hace ver lo contento que está por nuestra visita.

—Míralos, qué relindos y morenos llegan los novios. —Todos sonreímos y el mexicano, cogiéndome las manos, añade—: Diosa, qué alegría volver a verte.

—¿Y conmigo qué pasa? —protesta Darien al oírlo.

Haruka choca su mano contra la de él y, con complicidad, cuchichea:

—Lo siento, _güey_, pero tu mujer me gusta más que tú.

Divertida, me acerco a él, me agacho, pues va en silla de ruedas, y le doy dos besos en la mejilla. Haruka, feliz por nuestra llegada, tras saludarnos mira a una mujer que está a su lado y nos la presenta:

—Ella es Michiru, mi asistente personal. A Darien ya lo conoces.

—Bienvenido, señor Shields —dice la muchacha morena. Darien le da la mano y, con una candorosa sonrisa, responde:

—Encantado de volver a verte, Michiru. ¿Todo bien con este pesado?

La joven de pelo aguamarina mira a Haruka con una tímida sonrisa y murmura:

—Ahorita mismo todo perfecto, señor.

Haruka, divertido, tras escucharla me mira y dice:

—Serena es la mujer de Darien y han pasado a visitarnos tras su luna de miel.

—Encantada, señora Shields, y enhorabuena por su reciente boda —me felicita la muchacha, mirándome.

—Por favor —digo rápidamente, mientras me estiro la minifalda—, llámame Serena, ¿te parece?

La joven mira a Haruka, él asiente y yo añado:

—No lo mires a él ni a mi marido. No hace falta que te den su beneplácito para que me puedas llamar por mi nombre, ¿de acuerdo?

Sonrío. La mujer sonríe y Darien concluye:

—Ya lo sabes, Michiru... llámala Serena.

—De acuerdo, señor Shields. —La muchacha sonríe y, mirándome, añade—: Encantada, Serena.

Ambas sonreímos y eso me tranquiliza.

Que me llamen continuamente señora, o señora Shields, no es algo que me vuelva loca. Es más, me suena a carcamal con olor a rancio.

Aclarado esto, observo a Michiru y deduzco que debe de tener pocos años más que yo. Su aspecto es pulcro y, desde mi punto de vista, es guapa. Pelo aguamarina, ojos cautivadores y una dulzura que relaja. Eso sí, su fuerte no es la moda. Va demasiado chapada a la antigua para ser una joven de mi edad.

Una vez nos hemos saludado todos, entramos a un salón diáfano. Nada de obstáculos, para que Haruka se pueda mover bien por allí con su silla de ruedas.

Durante una hora, los cuatro hablamos cordialmente y recordamos la boda. Haruka me pregunta por mi hermana y cuando la nombra por cuarta vez, lo miro y aclaro:

—Haruka..., a mi hermana ni te acerques.

Darien y él sueltan una carcajada que yo en cierto modo entiendo. No quiero ni pensar lo que ocurriría si a Haruka se le ocurriera tener una cita con mi hermana y proponerle alguna de sus cosas. El bofetón se lo lleva seguro. Me río sólo de pensarlo.

Darien, que sabe lo que pienso, al ver mi gesto risueño dice:

—Tranquila, Sere. Haruka sabe muy bien con quién debe o no salir.

Asiento. Quiero que eso quede claro cuando el jodido de Haruka pregunta:

—Diosa, ¿celosita de tu linda hermana? Divertida, lo miro.

¿Yo celosa de mi hermana?

Por favorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... ¡si adoro a Rini! Y dispuesta a dejarlo claro, respondo:

—No. Simplemente cuido de ella.

Haruka sonríe.

—Tú eres relinda, mi querida Serena.

—Gracias, relindo —me mofo—. Pero por tu integridad física deja a mi hermana a un lado. El que avisa no es traidor. ¡Recuérdalo!

Los tres nos reímos, conscientes de a lo que nos referimos y, de pronto, me doy cuenta de que Michiru no lo hace. No sonríe. Sus ojos se llenan momentáneamente de lágrimas y mira al suelo. Tras dos inspiraciones, vuelve a levantar la cabeza y sus ojos vuelven a estar normales.

Vaya... qué capacidad de recuperación y, sobre todo, ¡qué fuerte lo que acabo de intuir!

¡Viva el sexto sentido de las mujeres!

Sólo me han hecho falta unos minutos con Michiru para darme cuenta de que está coladita por Haruka. Pobrecita. Me da hasta pena.

Instantes después, la joven se despide y se va.

Cuando nos quedamos los tres a solas en el enorme salón, Haruka nos pregunta cómo nos han tratado en el hotel durante la luna de miel. Mi chico me mira y yo sonrío como una tonta.

Ha sido todo fantástico. El mejor viaje de mi vida. Darien me adora como nunca pensé que un hombre me pudiese adorar y yo estoy completamente coladita por él.

Entre risas y cuchicheos, Haruka nos pregunta si hemos jugado en nuestra luna de miel, a lo que yo respondo que hemos jugado mucho... mucho..., pero que han sido juegos sólo entre mi marido y yo.

Oh Dios..., sólo de recordarlo me pongo cardiaca. El hotel...

La cama...

Sus ojos... sus manos...

Aquellas conversaciones calientes y morbosas...

Al escucharme y, en especial ver mi cara, Darien sonríe. Dice que en mi expresión se ve claramente lo que pienso y sin duda alguna ha adivinado mis pensamientos. Al ver cómo nos miramos, Haruka, guasón como siempre, me guiña un ojo y murmura, mirando mis bronceadas piernas.

—Diosa..., cuando tú quieras, me tienes listo para jugar. Eso me hace acalorar aún más.

Los juegos de Haruka son calentitos y morbosos y al ver el gesto de Darien sonrío. Mi marido siempre está dispuesto. Pero nuestra excitante conversación se corta cuando suena un teléfono y, segundos después, Michiru entra con él en la mano.

Haruka contesta y Darien, acercándose a mí, comenta:

—Te veo acalorada, cariño, ¿pasa algo? Pero qué sinvergüenza es el tío.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonrío y, antes de que pueda responder, me pasa la mano por las piernas y murmura en tono meloso:

—Si tú quieres, yo estoy dispuesto... Guauuu, ¡qué calor... qué calor!

Sé a lo que se refiere y me entran los sofocos de la muerte.

¡Sexo!

Como siempre que la ocasión se presenta, mi estómago se contrae y mi vagina se lubrica en décimas de segundo. Al final Darien va a tener razón y me estoy convirtiendo en una bestia sexual.

¡Qué fuerte!

¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que me encantaría este juego? Definitivamente, me estoy volviendo una loca del sexo.

Pero lo cierto es que me gusta y apetece. Mi deseo crece en un instante y con sólo observar cómo me mira mi recién estrenado maridito, ya estoy a cien y quiero jugar.

Mi chico sonríe. Yo también. Y dispuesta a pasarlo bien, susurro con sensualidad, sin que

Michiru me oiga.

—Rómpeme el tanga.

Oh, Diossssssssssss, ¿qué he dicho?

La mirada azulada de mi Iceman de pronto se torna intensa y morbosa.

¡Guauuu! De cien ya he pasado a doscientos y, por cómo me mira, sé que él a quinientos.

Soy consciente de que lo vuelve loco mi descaro y mi entrega. Sonrío como sé que le calienta más la sangre y, guasón, murmura algo que los mexicanos dicen mucho:

—¡Sabrosa!

Cuando Haruka termina la llamada y le entrega el teléfono a Michiru, ésta se marcha y Darien dice:

—Haruka..., ¿a qué hora llegan los invitados para la cena?

Sus miradas se encuentran y sé que se han entendido a la perfección. ¡Vaya dos!

—Faltan tres horas —responde encantado.

Yo sonrío. Haruka levanta las cejas y, con complicidad, tras pasear sus ojos con descaro por mis pezones erectos, pregunta.

—¿Qué os parece si vamos a un lugar más íntimo? Tuchúnnnnnnn... Tuchúnnnnnn... Mi corazón se desboca. ¡Sexo!

Nerviosa, me levanto y Darien me coge de la mano con fuerza. Me gusta esa sensación. Caminamos tras Haruka y me sorprendo cuando veo que entramos en su despacho. Yo creía que iríamos a una habitación.

Una vez Darien cierra las puertas, me quedo boquiabierta cuando el mexicano aprieta un botón de la librería y ésta se desplaza hacia la derecha. Debo de tener tal cara que Haruka dice:

—Diosa..., bienvenida a la habitación del placer.

Sin soltarme la mano, Darien me guía. Entramos en ese oscuro lugar y, cuando la librería se cierra detrás de nosotros, una luz tenue y amarillenta se enciende.

Morbo en estado puro.

Mis ojos se adaptan a la penumbra y veo un espacio de unos treinta metros con una cama, un jacuzzi, una mesa redonda, una cruz en la pared, cajoneras y varias cosas colgadas en las paredes. Al acercarme, veo que son cuerdas y juguetes sexuales. ¡Sado! Yo no quiero sado.

Mi cara debe de ser un poema, pues Darien, acercándose más a mí, pregunta:

—¿Asustada?

Niego con la cabeza. Con él no me asusta nada. Sé que nunca permitiría que yo sufriera y menos aún me dejaría hacer nada que no quiero.

Haruka, sentado en su silla, se acerca a un equipo de música y pone un CD. Instantes después, la habitación se inunda de una música instrumental muy sensual. Calentita. Luego se acerca a la mesa redonda y Darien me besa. Mete su lengua en el interior de mi boca y yo disfruto... disfruto y disfruto, mientras planta sus manos en mi trasero y me lo aprieta con deleite.

El calor vuelve a la carga y mi cuerpo reacciona ante su contacto en décimas de segundo. Durante varios minutos nos besamos y nos tocamos. Soy consciente de que Haruka nos observa y disfruta. Y cuando estoy total y completamente excitada por mi guapo marido, éste abandona mi boca y dice, mientras se sienta en la cama:

—Desnúdate, cariño.

Los ojos de ambos hombres me comen, mientras observo que Darien no se desnuda ni Haruka tampoco. Sólo me miran y esperan que yo haga lo que él me ha pedido.

Sin dudarlo un instante, me desabrocho el botón y la cremallera de la minifalda y la prenda cae al suelo.

Los dos clavan la vista en mi tanga, pero no me lo quito.

Haruka hace un movimiento con la mano y, al entenderlo, giro sobre mí y les enseño mi trasero.

—Mamacitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa —murmura el mexicano.

Cuando vuelvo a mirarlos de frente, me quito lentamente la camiseta de tirantes que llevo y me quedo ante ellos vestida sólo con la ropa interior y los zapatos de tacón. Los conozco y sé que les encanta que lleve los zapatos puestos.

—Ponte las manos en la cintura y separa un poquito las piernas —dice Haruka. Hago lo que me pide, mientras mi respiración se acelera y Darien dice:

—Tócate los pechos.

Con sensualidad, llevo mis manos hasta ellos y, por encima del sujetador, me los estrujo y masajeo mientras los dos me recorren entera con la mirada y yo ardo de deseo.

Estoy siendo observada por dos hombres que quieren penetrarme. Estoy siendo observada por dos hombres que quieren saborearme. Estoy siendo observada y quiero que me observen, porque me excita.

Mi respiración se acelera. Deseo que me toquen. Haruka se acerca y, sin moverse, murmura:

—Aún recuerdo cómo aquella mujer en Alemania disfrutaba de tu cuerpo y tú jadeabas. Fue padrísimo. No veo el momento de volverlo a ver.

Recordar eso me hace jadear. Diana, la mujer alemana de la que habla Haruka, me gusta. Su manera de poseerme es tan exigente que pensar en ella me lubrica más.

Darien lo sabe.

Le pone. Le excita saberlo.

Lo hemos hablado durante nuestra luna de miel y está tan deseoso como yo de volver a quedar con ella. Ahora, al ver mi gesto, dice:

—Lo verás, amigo. Me consta que Sere está deseando repetirlo.

Haruka resopla y asiente. Después se dirige hacia un lateral de la habitación donde hay una pequeña nevera y veo que saca una botella de agua y un botecito con algo rojo. Mi curiosidad me puede y pregunto:

—¿Qué hay en el bote?

Haruka lo destapa y, enseñándomelo, contesta:

—Guindas rojas. ¡Me encantan!

Sin más, se mete una en la boca, la mastica, saborea y murmura:

—Hum... qué dulce.

Darien, al ver mi expresión, sonríe y Dextrer, tras dejar el agua y el bote de guindas sobre la mesa, abre uno de los cajones de la mesilla, saca una caja y un antifaz y, entregándoselo a Darien, dice:

—Pónselo.

Darien coge el antifaz, se acerca a mí y, tras mirarme de aquella forma que me vuelve loca, me besa y me lo pone. Mi mundo se vuelve oscuro. No veo nada y oigo a Haruka que pide:

—Siéntala en la mesa.

Mi chico me guía y, cuando me siento donde Haruka ha dicho, sus manos ya están en mis rodillas. Las toca y lo oigo decir:

—Túmbate cariño.

Vuelvo a hacer lo que me pide.

La mesa está dura y no veo nada. No sé dónde está Darien y eso me desconcierta un poco. Un dedo pasea en ese momento por mi tanga y mi estómago se deshace. Estoy caliente. Excitada y totalmente expuesta a ellos, mientras oigo cómo la silla de ruedas de Haruka da vueltas alrededor de la mesa.

—Diosa..., tu olor a sexo me vuelve loco, pero quiero que sea tu hombre quien te quite las bragas para mí y me invite a tomar de ti todo lo que me apetezca.

Instantes después, siento la boca de Darien en mi ombligo. La reconozco. Me lo besa. Deja un reguero de besos desde ahí hasta el principio de mi tanga, toca mis muslos con deleite y, después, me lo quita.

Acelerada y con la respiración entrecortada, tengo la boca seca y murmuro:

—Tengo sed.

Un cubito de hielo recorre de pronto mis labios. Abro la boca, dispuesta a que su frescor me reconforte y Darien dice cerca, muy cerca de mí:

—Haruka, te invito a tomar lo que quieras de mi mujer.

—Gracias, _güey_, lo haré encantado.

Mi boca, húmeda por el hielo, se seca en cuestión de segundos cuando de pronto siento cómo me cae agua fresquita sobre el sexo. Una suave toalla me seca y la voz de Darien murmura:

—Ahora estás lista, mi amor.

El corazón se me va a salir por la boca. Estoy tremendamente excitada y, parapetada bajo el antifaz, pregunto:

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Con delicadeza, Darien se tumba sobre mí en la mesa, me desabrocha el sujetador y, al quitármelo y quedar mis pechos al aire, contesta tras besarlos:

—Me vuelve loco, pequeña.

Cuando me quedo totalmente desnuda en la mesa, siento que Darien se aleja y en su lugar es Haruka el que se coloca entre mis piernas, sentado en su silla. Me las agarra, se las pone sobre los hombros y dice:

—Qué rico manjar me ofreces, preciosa.

Me estremezco. Sé lo que va a ocurrir y ya suelto un gemido. Sin darme tregua, Haruka pasea su mano por mi tatuaje y, cuando presupongo que lo ha leído, susurra:

—Te pido que te entregues a mí.

Enloquecida por sentirme tan deseada, me muevo sobre la mesa a la espera de que me devore, cuando de pronto dice:

—Pon los pies en el suelo. Date la vuelta y túmbate sobre la mesa.

Hago lo que me pide. Me doy la vuelta y, cuando mi cara toca la madera y mi culo queda expuesto, me da varios azotitos.

—Enrojecido... así... rojito para mí.

El trasero me escuece tras los azotes. Sé que Darien mira y controla y de pronto siento que la mano de Haruka me separa las cachas del culo y dice, mientras aplica gel en mi ano:

—Hoy vamos a jugar a otra cosa.

¿Otra cosa? ¿Qué cosa?

Estoy a punto de protestar, cuando noto las manos de Darien en mis hombros y susurra en mi oído lentamente:

—No te muevas.

Su voz me tranquiliza y noto cómo Haruka introduce algo en mi ano mientras, con voz cargada de morbo, susurra:

—Estas bolas anales aumentarán tu y nuestro placer... Ya lo verás.

Tumbada sobre la mesa, dejo que introduzca bola a bola en mi interior, mientras, excitada por ello, me dejo hacer.

Dios... ¡cómo me gusta ser su juguete!

Haruka se recrea con mi ano y las bolas. A cada una que introduce, azotito que me da, seguido de un tierno mordisquito y masaje en las nalgas. Oh, sí... me gusta lo que hace.

Una vez acaba, siento mi ano repleto. Es una sensación rara, pero me gusta.

—Diosa, túmbate de nuevo sobre la mesa como estabas antes.

Con el trasero enrojecido, lleno de bolitas y el antifaz puesto, hago lo que me pide.

—Darien... ¿puedo saborear ahora a tu mujer?

Mi corazón, tuchún... tuchún..., se acelera más cada segundo.

Ellos son dos morbosos y expertos jugadores y me están volviendo loca sin haberme casi tocado aún. Abro la boca para respirar y suelto un jadeo cuando le oigo decir a Darien:

—Saboréala todo lo que quieras. No veo sus ojos...

No veo su mirada...

No veo su expresión...

Pero me los imagino y su tono de voz me hace saber lo mucho que disfruta este momento. Yo jadeo enloquecida y mis fuertes respiraciones se oyen en la habitación.

Oh, sí... sí...

No quiero que paren. Quiero que jueguen. Quiero que me saboreen. Quiero que me follen.

Haruka me abre los muslos y quedo totalmente expuesta ante él; entonces noto que algo redondo y pringoso se pasea por mi clítoris y Haruka dice:

—Guindas rojas y Serena. Una explosiva y riquísima mezcla.

Y, sin más, noto cómo sus dientes aprisionan la guinda y comienzan a apretarla contra mí. La dureza y suavidad de la piel de la fruta golpea y resbala con deleite por mi clítoris y yo jadeo mientras Haruka mueve la boca con destreza y la guinda me calienta y estimula en décimas de segundo. Noto que suelta la guinda y ésta corre por mi sexo, mientras él me toca el clítoris con la lengua para luego volver a coger la fruta y repetir la acción.

Oh, Dios... ¡Oh, Diossssssssss! Mi cuerpo reacciona.

Jadeo... y enloquezco cuando la boca de Darien toma la mía. Me besa...

Me disfruta...

Me vuelve loca...

Mientras, Haruka succiona mi hinchado clítoris y yo levanto la pelvis de la mesa, dispuesta a ofrecérselo más.

—Así..., amor..., así... —murmura Darien, al notar mi entrega.

Durante varios minutos soy el manjar de ellos dos sin yo poder ver nada. Sólo sé que uno disfruta entre mis piernas y el otro disfruta con mi boca. Pero lo mejor es que yo disfruto de ambos.

¡Qué maravilla!

De pronto, Darien se retira de mi boca. Levanto el cuello en su busca, pero no le encuentro y, con el antifaz, no lo veo.

Quiero sus besos... Quiero su contacto...

Y cuando siento que me echan agua de nuevo sobre el sexo, sé que el juego va a cambiar. Haruka se retira y oigo cómo la silla rodea la mesa hasta llegar a la altura de mi cabeza. Me coge las manos y, tras besarme los nudillos, murmura:

—Ahora te van a dar lo que yo no te puedo proporcionar.

Las manos de Darien me tocan. Las reconozco. Sonrío y, cogiéndome con fuerza de los muslos, me los separa con contundencia y me penetra de una certera estocada.

Su gruñido varonil me vuelve loca.

Mi respiración se acelera. Haruka me suelta las manos y Darien, levantándome de la mesa, dice, quitándome el antifaz:

—Acóplate a mí. Tiemblo... Jadeo... Enloquezco...

Mientras, el hombre que adoro me penetra una y otra vez con fuerza y yo lo miro a los ojos sin necesidad de que me lo pida.

¡Oh, Dios, su mirada!

Sus ojos me traspasan, me hablan, me dicen que me quiere, mientras Haruka me da cachetes en el trasero y me lo enrojece, como a él le gusta.

De nuevo, Darien me penetra y, en ese instante, Haruka tira de la cuerdecita de las bolas anales. Saca una y me da un azote. Boquiabierta por lo que he sentido, suelto un grito. Eso los enloquece.

Darien sonríe y, agarrándome con fuerza, me vuelve a penetrar. Nueva arremetida.

Nuevo tirón de las bolas y cachete. Nuevo grito mío.

Una a una, las suaves bolitas salen de mí y yo me entrego enloquecida, mientras Darien, que me tiene entre sus brazos, me mira y murmura:

—Así..., cariño..., así... Mírame y disfruta.

Cuando salen de mí todas las bolas anales que Haruka me ha metido, éste se va hacia un lado y Darien toma la iniciativa de nuestro momento. Camina hacia la pared, me apoya en ella y, devorándome la boca como sólo él sabe hacer, me penetra una... y otra... y otra vez... Su fuerza me parte en dos, pero me gusta. Sus manos me estrujan el trasero mientras yo le recibo y me abro más y más para él.

Nuestro gozo es inmenso. No quiero que acabe. Quiero que sus penetraciones duren eternamente. Sus gruñidos secos me enloquecen y cuando creo que los dos vamos a explotar, soltamos un gemido al mismo tiempo y, tras una última embestida, gozosos nos dejamos llevar por el placer.

Con su pene todavía alojado en mi interior, agotada apoyo la cabeza en su cuello. Adoro su olor. Su contacto. Cierro los ojos y me abrazo más a él, mientras mi amor me abraza a su vez y sé que siente todo lo que siento yo.

Al cabo de unos instantes en los que nuestras respiraciones se normalizan, como siempre, pregunta en mi oído:

—¿Todo bien? Asiento y sonrío.

Darien camina hasta la mesa y me deja sobre ella. Cuando se separa de mí, Haruka se acerca y, cogiéndome la mano, me besa los nudillos y murmura:

—Gracias, diosa.

Yo sonrío y sin pizca de vergüenza por mi desnudez, cojo el tanga, que está sobre la mesa, y mientras me lo pongo deseosa de una ducha, respondo:

—Gracias a ti, relindo.

Dos horas más tarde, tras darnos una duchita en la habitación que nos han asignado y vestirnos para la cena, mi chicarrón y yo regresamos al salón, que ya está a reventar de gente.

No conozco a nadie, pero todos me saludan con una amplia sonrisa. Son la familia y los amigos de Haruka. Darien conoce a todo el mundo y me sorprende verlo tan dicharachero y feliz.

Desde luego, cuando quiere, ¡el jodío es un amor!

La familia de Haruka es encantadora y sus padres maravillosos. Por cómo tratan a Darien, se ve que lo aprecian mucho y cuando él me presenta como su mujer, me abrazan y, con su dulce acento mexicano, me miman y me dicen cosas preciosas.

Sin demora, todos me saludan, tíos, primos y amigos de Haruka y me hacen sentir muy especial. Me recuerdan a mi gente de Jerez, cercana y cariñosa. Sonrío al ver que Darien coge en brazos al bebé de la hermana de Haruka y me mira.

Oh, Dios, ¡cómo me pica el cuello!

Al ver que me rasco, mi Iceman suelta una carcajada y yo sonrío también. De pronto, veo una cara amiga, ¡el primo de Haruka!

Con una encantadora sonrisa, Helios saluda a Darien, ambos se acercan a mí y el recién llegado, mirándome, pregunta:

—¿Puedo saludarte sin que peligre mi vida? Yo sonrío.

Cada vez que recuerdo las cosas que le dije ese día al pobre me tengo que reír, pero me gusta ver que él se lo ha tomado bien. Si fuera yo, con la mala leche que tengo, seguro que aún lo tendría crucificado.

La reunión con esas personas es agradable y de pronto me fijo en Michiru, la asistente de Haruka. La joven permanece en un segundo plano. En ese momento, se acerca hasta nosotros Cristina, la madre de Haruka, y, cogiendo del brazo a su sobrino Helios, al que llaman cariñosamente Juanal, le pregunta:

—¿Es cierto que te vas a España pasado mañana con ellos?

—Sí, tía.

—¿Y a qué vas? Si se puede saber.

Helios sonríe y, con cariño, responde:

—Quiero visitar España y algunos países de Europa, para ver si puedo expandir mi negocio.

—Pero luego regresarás, ¿verdad? —insiste la mujer.

—Claro que regresaré, tía. Mi empresa está aquí y mi vida en México.

Veo que la mujer cabecea. No sé qué pensará, pero no parece muy convencida de ello, cuando oigo que Haruka dice divertido:

—Yo también voy, mamita.

Me río. Me parto con Haruka y sus caras de pilluelo.

—A qué irás tú, sinvergüenza. Te pasas media vida fuera.

—Mamá... mamita linda, mi empresa es internacional y requiere que viaje mucho. Es más, esta vez, para que te quedes más tranquila, Michiru me acompañará.

La cara de la mujer se transforma. ¡Sonríe! Y, encantada, dice:

—Oh... eso me gusta más. Ella dará normalidad a tus horarios. Me vuelvo a reír.

¡A Haruka no lo normaliza ni Dios! Y cuando creo que la mujer se va a marchar, me mira y dice:

—Querida..., búscale una buena mujercita a mi sobrino. Mi Juanal necesita una bonita esposa cariñosa, que lo cuide y lo mime.

—Oye..., de paso que me busque a mí otra —se mofa Haruka. Su madre lo mira y, ante todos, baja la voz y cuchichea:

—Tú, si quisieras, ya la tendrías. Te lo he dicho mil veces.

Haruka pone los ojos en blanco y, tras mirar a Michiru, que tiene al hijo de la hermana de

Haruka en brazos, murmura:

—Mamita, no sigas con eso.

Helios, al oírlo, mira a su tía y, señalando a un par de amigas de Haruka que hay allí, dice:

—Tía, lo que yo menos necesito es una esposa. Ahora que vuelvo a estar soltero, puedo tener muchas y...

—Déjate de pendejas facilonas y búscate una mujer en condiciones. ¡Eso es lo que necesitas!—sisea la mujer y, mirándome, añade—: Yo no sé qué le pasa a esta juventud. Ninguno quiere tener algo tan bonito como lo que tienes tú con Darien.

—Es que Serena es un amor, Cristina —aclara Darien, agarrándome por la cintura—. Mujeres como mi pequeña no hay muchas... créeme. Por eso, cuanto la conocí, la amarré a mi lado hasta que conseguí que fuera mi mujer.

¡Plofffffff!

Y ¡reploffffffffffff! Por favorrrrrrrrrrrr...

¡Si me cortan con un cuchillo, no sangro!

Pero qué cosa más bonita y romántica ha dicho mi marido. Es que me lo como... ¡Me lo comooooooooooo a besos!

Enamorada hasta las trancas y más allá, apoyo la cabeza en su brazo y respondo al ver la tierna expresión de la mujer:

—Lo bonito es encontrar a alguien especial y yo tuve la suerte de conocer a Darien. Mi chico, al escucharme, me aprieta más contra él y Cristina pregunta:

—No tendrás una hermana para mi Haruka, ¿verdad?

La carcajada que suelta Darien es tan monumental que Haruka dice:

—Sí, mamá, la tiene, pero según Serena, su hermana no me conviene.

—¿Tan mala es?

Ahora la que se ríe a carcajadas soy yo y respondo:

—No, Cristina. Precisamente es demasiado buena e inocente para tu hijo.

Antes de que me pregunte más sobre mi hermana, Haruka se lleva a su madre de mi lado y todos nos sentamos a la mesa para cenar.

Durante la velada, varias amigas de Haruka, por cierto unas lagartas de mucho cuidado, nos acompañan. Para mi gusto son algo escandalosas y creo que para el gusto de Cristina, la madre del anfitrión, también. La manera que tienen de acercarse a Haruka o a Helios no es la correcta y cuando lo intentan con Darien, las miro con actitud de «te arranco los ojos». Y al final lo rodean. Darien sonríe.

Tras la cena, todos pasamos al enorme salón, donde bebemos y hablamos. Y, como suele ocurrir en esas fiestas familiares, al final, Haruka saca una guitarra, la coge su padre por banda y su madre se arranca y nos canta una ranchera.

Estoy segura de que si la fiesta fuera en España, mi padre cantaría una bulería con el Bicharrón.

¡Qué arte tienen!

Alucinada, escucho a la madre de Haruka y su voz me recuerda a la tristemente desaparecida

Rocío Dúrcal.

¡Qué fuerza tenía esa mujer para cantar lo que se propusiera!

Mi padre tiene todos sus discos y sonrío al recordar cómo los canturreaba con mi madre. ¡Qué bonitos recuerdos!

Una vez acaba la canción, aplaudo y, ni corta ni perezosa, le pido que cante _Si nos dejan_. Darien me mira y yo sonrío. Oficialmente, es la canción de nuestra luna de miel.

Cristina no lo duda ni un segundo y Haruka se le une. Oh, Dios... ¡qué pasote! Vaya voces tan lindas tienen.

Sentada sobre mi marido, que me agarra con fuerza, escucho esa bonita, romántica y apasionada canción. Cuando terminan, Darien me besa y murmura en mi oído:

—Te quiero, princesa.

Después de varias canciones más, me hacen cantar a mí. ¡Soy la española! Madre... madre, la que voy a liar.

Darien me mira y sonríe. Sabe que, metida en juerga, soy un terremoto. Les canto la Macarena y todos se parten de risa. ¡Se la saben!

Una vez acabamos la divertida canción con su correspondiente bailecito, el padre de Haruka, que sabe tocar muy bien la guitarra, toca una rumbita y yo, más alegre que unas castañuelas, me lanzo y, al más estilo Rosarillo Flores, me toco el pelo y saco todo el arte que llevo dentro.

¡Viva el poderío español!

Una vez acabo, Darien aplaude orgulloso y todos lo felicitan por el arte que tiene su mujercita. Cuando todos estamos más tranquilos, me fijo en Michiru y veo cómo sigue con su mirada a

Haruka por el salón. Me da penita. Sé lo que es sufrir por tu jefe y no poder hacer nada por remediarlo.

Mientras Darien habla con los padres de Haruka, decido darme un garbeo por la fiesta y acabo al lado de Michiru, que me mira y sonríe, aunque en su mirada veo algo que no he visto por la mañana: resentimiento. Eso sí, cuando mira a Haruka, lo hace con auténtica adoración.

Ay, qué riquiña. Eso me hace sonreír y pregunto, centrándome en ella:

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo trabajando para Haruka? La joven me mira directamente y responde:

—Unos cuatro años.

Asiento. Cuatro años son muchos años para desesperarse y, curiosa, pregunto:

—¿Y qué tal es Haruka como jefe?

Se retira con coquetería el pelo de la cara y, con resignación, dice:

—Es buen jefe. Me ocupo de que esté bien en su casa y que no le falte de nada.

Sonrío, consciente de que aunque fuera un tirano nunca me lo confesaría. Un dolor en mi tripa me hace maldecir. ¡Me cago en la mar! Seguro que me viene la regla. Y cuando estoy sumida en mis pensamientos, la joven añade en voz baja:

—En ocasiones es algo desconcertante, pero ahorita mismo, con su visita y esta fiesta, está muy feliz. Los aprecia mucho.

Su sonrisa, su gesto, su mirada me hacen saber que es una buena muchacha e, intentando afianzar los lazos que me pueden unir a ella, añado:

—¿Sabes?, Darien también era mi jefe y se comportaba como dices que se comporta Haruka. Eso la sorprende y, prestándome toda su atención, pregunta:.

—¿El señor Shields era tu jefe?

—Sí, pero yo trabajaba en su oficina, no en su casa.

Su actitud cambia. De pronto me ve como a una igual.

—Entonces me alegra doblemente que su amor pudiera ser real. ¡Qué relindo!

—Gracias, Michiru.

Darien y Haruka nos miran desde el grupo donde están. Sé que cuchichean y yo sonrío mientras Gabriela se sonroja. Me gustaría preguntarle a esta joven muchas cosas, pero me contengo. No quiero ser una cotilla como mi hermana, o ni yo misma me lo perdonaría. Por eso, para cortar mi vena de detective, digo para alejarme:

—Tengo que ir al baño, ¿me dices dónde está? Michiru asiente.

—Yo te acompañaré.

Caminamos por un pasillo muy amplio cuando se para, abre una puerta y dice:

—Te esperaré aquí para regresar las dos juntas, ¿te parece? Asiento y entro en el cuarto de baño.

La madre del cordero, ¡me ha venido la regla!

Consciente de que siempre es inoportuna, abro la puerta y digo:

—Michiru, ¿me podrías dejar alguna compresa?

—Ahorita mismo. En seguida te las traigo.

La joven desaparece. Yo me quedo en el baño, acordándome de todos los familiares de la tan famosa regla y, cuando Michiru vuelve y me entrega lo que le he pedido, sonrío. De momento no me duele, pero estoy convencida de que dentro de unas horas estaré doblándome de dolor.

Una vez acabo, abro la puerta y salgo. La joven me mira. Conozco esa mirada. Sé que desea algo y le pregunto directamente:

—Quieres saber algo, ¿verdad?

Ella asiente y, dispuesta a resolver sus dudas, la animo:

—Vamos... pregunta.

Mirando a los lados, Michiru baja la voz y, colorada como un tomate, dice:

—Haruka va mucho por Alemania. ¿Hay allí alguien especial?

Ay, pobre. Ahora entiendo todavía más su angustia y, deseando abrazarla, contesto:

—Si te refieres a una mujer, no. No hay ninguna especial.

Su gesto cambia. Mi respuesta la hace sonreír y, agarrándola del brazo, decido dejarme de medias tintas; la meto en el baño y, una vez la puerta está cerrada, le digo:

—Sólo me han hecho falta unas horas para darme cuenta de lo mucho que te gusta Haruka.

—¿Tanto se nota?

—Intuición femenina, Michiru. Ésa pocas veces falla. Ya sabes que las mujeres tenemos algo de brujillas.

Ambas sonreímos. Somos conscientes de nuestro sexto sentido.

—En cuanto a tu pregunta, te diré que en Alemania no hay nadie especial. Y te lo digo porque lo sé de buena tinta.

Roja a más no poder, asiente. Le he quitado un gran peso de encima y, sin poder evitarlo, pregunto:

—¿Él lo sabe?

Avergonzada, se encoge de hombros y responde:

—No lo sé. A veces pienso que sí por cómo me trata, pero otras veces, sinceramente, creo que ni sabe que existo. Me gustó desde el primer instante en que lo vi postrado en la cama. Me fijé en él porque me recordó a un cantante mexicano llamado Alejandro Fernández. ¿Lo conoces?

—Uy, sí... pedazo de hombre.

Ambas asentimos y, divertidas por nuestro gesto, prosigue:

—Yo trabajaba de enfermera en el hospital y cuando su familia me propuso este trabajo, no lo dudé. Era una manera de seguir estando cerca de él. Fue un amor a primera vista. —Sonríe—. Pero creo que él nunca se ha fijado en mí. Me trata bien, es correcto con todo lo que necesito, pero nada más.

Sorprendida por esa profesionalidad de Haruka, pregunto:

—¿Nunca se te ha insinuado?

—No.

—¿Ni siquiera un poquito?

—Nada.

—Pero ¿nada de nada?

—Nada de nada. Y no será porque yo no lo haya intentado.

Suelto una carcajada. No me imagino a Haruka obviando proposiciones sexuales.

—No soy de piedra, Serena, y tengo mis necesidades. Pero está claro que, como mujer, a él no le atraigo. No existo.

Su dulce tono de voz me llega al corazón y pregunto:

—Tú no eres mexicana, ¿verdad? Ella sonríe y murmura.

—Nací en Chile, concretamente de un precioso lugar llamado Concepción. Aunque llevo muchos años trabajando en México. Mi padre era de aquí. Soy una mezcla de chilena y mexicana.

Divertida, miro a la joven que sin apenas conocerme se ha sincerado tras saber que Darien era mi jefe. Es una muchacha agradable a la vista, pero totalmente asexual. El vestido que lleva y el moño tan tirante no la favorecen nada.

—Escucha, Michiru, yo no sé si tú sabes que Haruka no puede... Abre los ojos.

—Lo sé. Recuerda que lo conocí en el hospital. Lo sé todo sobre él.

—¿Sabes que no puede... eso... y aun así quieres algo con él? Más colorada que segundos antes, asiente.

—En esta vida, no todo es el sexo convencional.

Vaya... vaya... vaya... con la asexual.

Boquiabierta al ver que es menos inocente de lo que yo creía, pregunto:

—¿Ah, no?

Ella niega con la cabeza y, acercándose más, susurra:

—Alguna que otra ocasión, lo he visto con alguna de sus amigas y amigos en su despacho, o en el cuarto que hay dentro de su despacho. —Yo la miro y ella añade—: En el cuarto donde habéis estado hoy los tres. Sé muy bien lo que allí pasa.

—¿Lo sabes? Michiru asiente.

Ahora la que debe de estar roja como un tomate soy yo y entiendo su mirada de reproche. Pero sin importarle lo que yo piense, mira al techo y dice:

—Oh, Dios, ¡Haruka es tan caliente... tan fogoso! —Y al ver que yo suelto una carcajada de incredulidad, la pobre dice rápidamente—: Por favor... por favor... pero ¿qué estoy diciendo? ¿Qué hago contándote esto? Perdón... perdón...

Al ver que, horrorizada, se tapa la cara con las manos, me da pena y, acercándome, digo:

—Tranquila, Michiru. No pasa nada. —Y, dispuesta a saber cuánto sabe, pregunto—: ¿Y qué te parecen los juegos que practica Haruka con sus amigos?

Michiru suspira, sonríe y murmura:

—Morbosos y excitantes.

Toma yaaaaaaaaaaaaa... con la mojigata dulce. ¿Quién me lo iba a decir?

—¿Y tú has jugado alguna vez a lo que juega él?

Nerviosa, suspira, y, dispuesta a darle toda la confianza del mundo, reconozco:

—Yo sí he jugado, aunque fuera de estas paredes negaré haberlo dicho. ¿Y tú? Sorprendida por lo que acabo de decir, parpadea y finalmente responde:

—Después de ver lo que él hacía, investigué y conocí a unas personas con las que juego y fantaseo que es él. Pero con Haruka nunca me he atrevido.

—Pero ¿lo harías?

Asiente sin pizca de duda y yo sonrío. Está claro que el morbo y el sexo a todos nos gusta. Como dice Darien, hay quienes los disfrutan y hay quienes se pasan media vida obviando lo que les gustaría.

Al final, y tras ver la cara de circunstancias de Michiru, finalmente digo:

—Tranquila, tú me has confiado un secreto y yo no soy nadie para desvelarlo. Espero que el mío también lo guardes.

—No lo dudes, Serena.

—Ahora bien, si te gusta Haruka —insisto—, creo que debes hacer algo para llamar su atención.

—Lo he hecho todo, pero no se fija en mí. Sin querer ofenderla, añado:

—Quizá si te vistieras de otra manera, eso cambiaría, ¿no crees?

Tocándose el tirante moño, dice:

—Si tengo que llevar la pinta que llevan las pendejas de sus amiguitas para que se fije en mí, ¡no lo haré!

—No me refiero a eso, Michiru —la corto y pregunto—: ¿Es cierto que en este viaje acompañarás a Haruka a España y después a Alemania?

Emocionada, asiente, y, dispuesta a ayudarla, digo:

—¡Genial! Pues entonces, mañana tú y yo tenemos día de chicas. Nos iremos de compras mientras ellos hablan de negocios, ¿te apetece?

—¿Harías eso por mí?

—Pues claro que sí. Las mujeres estamos para ayudarnos, aunque a veces parezca lo contrario

—respondo, convencida de estar metiéndome donde no me llaman.

En ese momento, unos golpecitos suenan en la puerta. Al abrir, veo que es Darien, que, con cara de preocupación, pregunta:

—¿Por qué tardas tanto? ¿Ocurre algo?

Cuando salimos del baño, miro a mi chico y, dándole un cariñoso beso en los labios, respondo:

—Cariño, me ha venido la regla. —El pobre arruga el entrecejo. Sabe que me vuelvo una borde cuando estoy así—. Por cierto, mañana iré con Michiru de compras, ¿algún problema?

Sorprendido por esa repentina amistad, me mira. Sabe que estoy tramando algo. Lo veo en sus ojos y responde:

—Por mi parte ninguno y creo que por parte de Haruka tampoco lo habrá.

Al oírlo, sonrío. Pero qué listo es el jodío. Inteligencia alemana. No se le escapa una.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. La serie se llama "Pídeme lo que quieras" Es el tercer libro llamado "Pídeme lo que quieras o déjame"**

**Es una historia algo subida de tono – bueno esta bien muy subida de tono- ya que tiene escenas de tríos, exhibicionismo, y más... Al leer la historia me imagine al Darien del anime ya que el de la historia es igual de frió. Es una novela muy erótica…**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

_**Capítulo 4**_

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

A la mañana siguiente, después de una noche de dolor inhumano por la maldita regla, cuando abro los ojos el dolor ha desaparecido. ¡Bien! Sé que es una tregua y que volverá a hacer acto de presencia, pero ya estoy acostumbrada.

Me levanto y, tras desayunar con Haruka y Darien y hacerlos partícipes de los planes de Michiru y míos, Haruka se empeña en que alguien nos acompañe. Se niega a que vayamos solas a cualquier lado de la ciudad. Habla por teléfono y, una hora después, un chófer de lo más simpático nos lleva a las dos a las tiendas más exclusivas.

De tienda en tienda, disfruto comprando todo lo que se me antoja para toda mi familia y para Darien. Me encanta llevarle cosas a mi chico. Aunque lo conozco y sé que la camiseta roja que dice «Viva la morenita» nunca se la pondrá, la compro sólo por verlo sonreír.

Horas después, cuando yo llevo de todo y Michiru nada, al llegar a una enorme tienda, me envalentono y digo:

—Vamos a ver, Michiru, ¿qué podemos comprarte? Ella me mira y, con cara de circunstancias, contesta:

—No lo sé. Algo bonito para lucir durante el viaje y por el precio no hay problema. Llevo ahorrando tanto tiempo que creo que hoy es un buen día para gastármelo en ropa.

Sonrío. Su dulzura me encanta y, mirando alrededor, propongo:

—¿Qué te parece si empezamos buscando unos bonitos pantalones vaqueros que te queden de infarto?

—Llevo sin utilizar tejanos desde que era una adolescente.

—¿En serio? —Y al ver que asiente, añado—: Pues chica, yo no podría vivir sin ellos. Es lo que más uso y te aseguro que pegan con todo.

Michiru sonríe y al ver su buena disposición, añado:

—Podríamos comprar varias cositas para combinar que sean modernas y actuales, algunos vaqueros, algún que otro vestido y algo más elegante por si tenemos que ir a alguna fiesta como la de anoche.

Los ojos se le iluminan y susurra:

—¡Padrísimo!

Dispuesta a ayudarla a conquistar a Haruka, sonrío y busco a mi alrededor. Suena de fondo la canción _Money_, de Jessie J, y yo la tarareo.

_It´s not about the money, money, money. We don´t need your money, money, money._

Cojo unos vaqueros de cintura baja, una camiseta de tirantes violeta y unas botas de caña alta negras.

Guauuu, conociendo a Haruka, estas botas le encantarán.

Es más... me voy a comprar unas que he visto rojas y que a mi chico lo volverán loco.

—Pruébate esto. Seguro que te queda genial.

Michiru mira lo que le entrego como quien mira una cápsula espacial. No es de su estilo, pero si quiero que cause efecto en Haruka, la mejor manera es ésta. Al final, como veo que no se mueve, divertida la empujo al probador. Una vez desaparece, cojo las otras botas y me las pruebo.

¡Son la bomba!

Taconazo... taconazo... Suaves, altas hasta la rodilla y rojas. A mi Iceman le encantarán. Con los vaqueros que llevo me quedan de lujo y decido dejármelas puestas. Son preciosas. En ese instante, mi móvil vibra. Un mensaje.

_Te echo de menos, princesa._

_Espero que te compres todo lo que quieras. Te quiero_

Ay, mi chicarrón. Si es que es para comérselo a besos. Está pendiente de mí en todo momento y, con una sonrisa tonta, tecleo:

_La tarjeta Visa ardeeeeeeee. Te quiero, iceman_

Le doy a Enviar. Me imagino su sonrisa al leer el mensaje y eso me llena el alma. Darien es tan maravilloso que simplemente pensar en él me hace sonreír.

De pronto, el probador se abre y, como era de esperar, Michiru está fantástica.

¡Menudo cuerpazo tiene la chilena! La miro boquiabierta.

—Si Haruka no se fija en ti con ese tipazo que tienes, es que está más muerto de lo que yo creía.

Michiru sonríe, pero pregunta:

—¿No será exagerado?

Niego con la cabeza y, convencida de que la chica tiene un potencial tremendo, digo:

—Te aseguro que, cuando te vea, Haruka se levanta y anda.

Ambas nos reímos y, con ganas de que se pruebe más cosas, la apremio:

—Venga... vamos a enloquecer a ese mexicano.

Tras el primer conjunto, la hago probarse una falda larga negra recogida en un lateral, acompañada de una sexy camisa color pistacho que se anuda a la cintura y unos bonitos zapatos de tacón del mismo color. El resultado es espectacular. Hasta Michiru se mira sorprendida al espejo.

—Esto lo puedes utilizar para cualquier fiesta y estarás impresionante.

—Me encantaaaaaaaaaa. —Aplaude al mirarse al espejo.

Cuando se desnuda, le paso un sencillo vestido negro sin mangas y escote de pico. Le añado unos bonitos zapatos negros de tacón, y tela marinera lo guapa que está.

La dependienta está feliz. Le estamos haciendo una buena compra y cuando le pregunto por la ropa interior y nos indica su lugar, Michiru murmura al ver que le paso un conjuntito de lo más sexy, color berenjena.

—Oh, Dios... esto me cuesta más comprarlo.

—¿Por qué?

Con una sonrisita picarona, suspira.

—Porque es lencería. Suelto una carcajada.

Pero qué tontusas somos a veces las mujeres con las vergüenzas. Si un hombre te gusta, lo que quieres es que te vea sexy, pero sexy... muyyyy sexy. ¡La más sexy del mundo!

Cojo un conjunto azul eléctrico de corpiño y tanga, se lo enseño y añado:

—Yo me voy a probar esto. Digamos que estoy comprando un regalito de cumpleaños para Darien.

Ambas soltamos una carcajada y entramos en los probadores. Veinte minutos más tarde, hemos acabado y pregunto:

—¿Te quedaba bien?

Michiru sonríe y, con gesto pícaro, murmura:

—Llegado el momento, podría ser un buen regalito para Haruka.

Cuando salimos de la tienda es tarde. Llevamos toda la mañana allí y decidimos sentarnos en un restaurante a comer. Estamos hambrientas y yo necesito tomarme un calmante. El dolor vuelve, pero lo atajo antes de que se haga insoportable.

Mientras estudiamos la carta, me fijo en que varios hombres nos miran y eso me hace sonreír. Dicen varias veces con voz cantarina eso de «¡Sabrosa!». Y Michiru y yo sonreímos.

Si Darien estuviera aquí, los miraría con su aire de perdonavidas y todos apartarían la vista. Pero no está y disfruto al sentirme admirada. Soy mujer, ¿qué pasa?

Al terminar la comida, veo una peluquería y le propongo a Michiru entrar. Accede encantada. Rápidamente, yo pido que me alisen el pelo. Sé que a Darien le gusta cuando lo llevo así, y ella, tras dejarse aconsejar por el estilista, permite que le hagan un corte de pelo de lo más favorecedor y juvenil.

El resultado es espectacular.

A cada cosa que Michiru se hace, me quedo más perpleja. Esta joven es terriblemente guapa y debe sacarse partido.

Dos horas más tarde, cuando salimos de la peluquería, uno de los hombres que pasan por nuestro lado pregunta con gracia:

—¿Qué hacen dos estrellas volando tan bajito?

¡Nos piropean!

Ambas reímos y, alucinada, Michiru dice:

—Es la primera vez en muchos años que un hombre me dice algo lindo. De nuevo otro hombre pasa por nuestro lado y exclama:

—Mamacita... ¡qué sabrosas!

Ambas nos reímos y Michiru comenta:

—Estos mexicanos son muy piropeadores.

Sin sorprenderme por lo que dice, hago que se mire en el cristal de una tienda.

—Vamos a ver, Michiru, pero ¿tú te has mirado bien, reina? Incrédula, contempla su reflejo.

—Gracias, Serena. Muchas gracias por compartir conmigo este bonito día de chicas. Encantada, le doy uno de mis besazos en la mejilla y, agarrándola del brazo, contesto:

—De nada, preciosa. Con tu nuevo look, más de uno te piropeará. Prepárate, porque cuando lleguemos, Haruka se va a quedar sin palabras.

—¿Eso crees?

—Ajá. —Sonrío divertida—. Te aseguro que su cara será todo un poema. Eso sí, ahora tú debes jugar tus cartas para que se fije en ti. Sigue tu trato correcto con él, pero deja que otros te halaguen. Eres joven, guapa, soltera y este viaje que vas a hacer con nosotros te puede aclarar muchas cosas. Creo que Haruka es muy parecido a Darien en muchas cosas y, si le interesas, ya verás como rápidamente mueve ficha o, como decís aquí, ¡te amarra cortito!

De nuevo reímos, e insisto:

—¿Estás segura de que quieres que te amarre cortito?

—Totalmente segura, Serena.

—Muy bien. —Asiento y, mientras caminamos, pregunto—: ¿Cenas todas las noches con

Haruka?

—Sí. Siempre que él no salga, cenamos juntos.

—Pues esta noche no vas a cenar con él, ni con nosotros.

—¡¿No?! —dice con cara de horror. Yo niego con la cabeza.

—Llama a alguna amiga tuya y queda con ella para cenar o ir al cine, ¿puedes hacerlo?

—No tengo muchas amigas, la verdad. Llevo cuatro años centrada en Haruka y perdí mis amistades por el camino.

De nuevo no me sorprendo por lo que dice, e insisto:

—¿Ni siquiera una con la que quedar a tomar un café?

—Bueno... puedo llamar a una pareja con la que quedo de vez en cuando.

Su gesto pícaro me indica qué tipo de pareja es y, consciente de ello, respondo:

—Mira, reina, disfruta del sexo si se da la ocasión, como lo disfruta Haruka. Además, hoy estás esplendida y seguro que lo pasas doblemente bien.

Colorada como un tomate, asiente mientras yo hago planes.

—Le diremos a Haruka que hemos coincidido con algún amigo tuyo en el centro comercial y que has quedado con él para cenar. Si le joroba, lo veremos. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

Michiru está bloqueada y disfrutando como una quinceañera de lo que tramamos.

—Mañana prometo contarte con todo lujo de detalles si te ha añorado en la cena. Me río. ¡Qué mala soy! Al final, ella también se ríe.

Llama a la pareja en cuestión y queda con ellos. Después nos encaminamos hacia el parking donde nos espera el coche.

—Prepárate, Michiru, que hoy a Haruka lo descuadras.

Dicho y hecho. A las siete de la tarde, tras un día entero de compras, entramos en la casa de Haruka, subidas las dos en nuestras botas nuevas. Los hombres, que están hablando en el salón, vuelven la cabeza para mirarnos. Mis ojos se encuentran con los de Iceman y sonrío.

Con seguridad, Michiru y yo nos acercamos a Darien, Helios y Haruka, y casi me da un ataque de risa cuando este último dice:

—Pero qué dos bellas damitas llegan aquí. —Y, mirándola a ella, añade—: Ahorita mismo dime dónde dejaste a Michiru y quién eres tú.

Con gesto indiferente, como le he dicho que haga, ella lo mira y, sonriéndole, contesta:

—Soy la misma de siempre, pero con ropa nueva.

Sorprendido por el cambio tan increíble, Haruka va a decir algo, cuando Helios pregunta:

—Michiru, ¿tienes planes para cenar?

¡Guauuuu!, ¡esto se pone interesante!

Si ya decía yo que la chica tiene potencial. La miro y está roja como un tomate.

Vamossssss, Michiru, responde... respondeeeeeeee. Pero no... no es ella quien lo hace, sino Haruka, que dice:

—Por supuesto que tiene planes. Cenará aquí con nosotros, ¿verdad? Michiru me mira. Pobrecita, qué mal momento está pasando.

Aún no se me ha olvidado lo mucho que Darien me imponía y, guiñándole un ojo, le hago saber que ha llegado el momento de jugar sus cartas y dice:

—Lo siento, Haruka pero hoy no cenaré aquí. Hice planes con un amigo. Bien. ¡Biennnnnnnnnnnn!

Tengo que aguantarme para no aplaudir al ver la cara de desconcierto de él y la oigo añadir:

—Como estás acompañado para la cena, no pensé que mi ausencia te importara.

«¡Olé tu madre, Michiru!», estoy a punto de gritar y, dispuesta a meter información, explico:

—En el centro comercial hemos coincidido con un amigo de Michiru. —Y mirándome el reloj, digo—: Es más, creo que deberías marcharte o no llegarás a tu cita.

Ella, nerviosa, mira su reloj.

Está tan bloqueada como Haruka y, para echarle una mano, me suelto de Darien y, dándole dos besos que la hacen volver a la realidad, la animo:

—Vamos... pásalo bien y no llegues tarde. Que mañana nos vamos a España.

—Espérame, Michiru —le pide Helios —. Yo también me voy. Haruka, al verlo, acerca su silla a ella y dice:

—Le diré al chófer que te lleve.

—No, gracias. No necesito chófer.

Y, sin más, se da la vuelta y, subida en sus impresionantes botas, desaparece junto a Helios por el mismo sitio por donde hemos llegado hace unos minutos.

Una vez se van los dos, Haruka sigue ojiplático y Darien me mira. Divertida, le guiño un ojo a mi Iceman y, al abrazarme, susurra, tocándome el pelo:

—Estás preciosa con el pelo así y me encantan tus botas.

—Graciassssssssssss.

Sin dejar de sonreír, cuando Haruka desaparece por la puerta, mi querido y único amor me mira y cuchichea:

—Intuyo que estás planeando algo, morenita. Me río. Darien también.

Esa noche cenamos los tres. Mientras lo hacemos, el dicharachero Haruka está más callado de lo habitual. Incluso lo veo mirar el reloj en varias ocasiones. Eso me hace sonreír. Vaya... vaya... lo que estoy descubriendo.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. La serie se llama "Pídeme lo que quieras" Es el tercer libro llamado "Pídeme lo que quieras o déjame"**

**Es una historia algo subida de tono – bueno esta bien muy subida de tono- ya que tiene escenas de tríos, exhibicionismo, y más... Al leer la historia me imagine al Darien del anime ya que el de la historia es igual de frió. Es una novela muy erótica…**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

_**Capítulo 5**_

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, no veo a Michiru. ¿Dónde se ha metido?

Me duele el vientre. La puñetera regla me fastidia cuando viene y cuando se va. ¡Es así de graciosa ella!

Al oír mi gemido, Darien frunce el cejo. Sabe que estoy mal y respeta mi silencio. Por su integridad física, ha aprendido a hacerlo.

Somos los primeros en llegar al jet privado y, al subirme al avión, me espachurro en uno de los cómodos sillones y me tomo un calmante. Necesito que se me pase este maldito dolor.

No hablo. Si lo hago, me duele más.

Darien se sienta a mi lado, me toca la cabeza y dice:

—Odio saber que te duele y no poder hacer nada.

—Más lo odio yo —respondo de lo más borde.

Pobrecito. Me da pena su cara y, acurrucándome contra él, susurro:

—Tranquilo, cariño. Pronto se me pasará y no me dolerá hasta el mes que viene. Sin más, mi rubio me abraza y, dolorida, caigo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Cuando me despierto, volamos y estoy sola en el asiento. Darien está sentado con Haruka y Helios, pero en cuanto me muevo, ya está a mi lado.

—Hola, pequeña. ¿Cómo estás?

Parpadeo y me doy cuenta de que mi dolor ha desaparecido.

—En este instante perfecta. No me duele. Ambos sonreímos y él añade:

—Vaya sueñecito que te has pegado.

—¿He dormido mucho?

Divertido, me pasa la mano por el pelo y, besándome la frente, contesta:

—Tres horas.

—¡¿Tres horas?!

—Sí, cariño —ríe mi chico.

Sorprendida por la siesta, voy a decir algo cuando pregunta:

—¿Quieres comer?

Asiento. He dormido como un oso polar y tengo hambre.

En ese momento, se abre la puerta del baño y sale Michiru. Al verme, se le iluminan los ojos y rápidamente se sienta a mi lado. Darien dice:

—Le diré a la azafata que os traiga algo de comer a las dos.

Asentimos y, cuando nos quedamos solas, ella murmura con disimulo:

—Haruka me ha preguntado dónde estuve anoche.

—¿Y qué le has dicho?

—Que cenando con un amigo.

Al recordar su cita morbosa, pregunto:

—¿Fue bien tu encuentro con la parejita con la que quedaste? Michiru sonríe, asiente y responde en voz baja:

—Se asombraron al ver mi nuevo aspecto y lo pasamos muy bien.

Sin poder evitarlo, soltamos una carcajada que hace que los hombres nos miren. Darien sonríe, pero Haruka está serio y, cuando dejan de mirarnos, murmuro:

—Guauuu... creo que alguien está molesto.

Ella asiente y, apretándose más en el sillón, cuchichea:

—Haruka quería saber el nombre de mi amigo y al no decírselo se enojó como un burrote. Eso me hace sonreír y, mirándola, digo:

—Anoche en la cena casi no habló y estuvo todo el rato mirando el reloj. Cuando Darien y yo nos fuimos a dormir, él se quedó solo en el salón.

—Cuando regresé a las tres de la madrugada, estaba despierto allí mismo. Boquiabierta, exclamo:

—Pero ¿qué me dices?

—Sí —ríe ella—. Estaba leyendo en el salón. Cuando entré, no me dirigió la palabra y me fui directa a dormir. Minutos después, escuché que entraba en su habitación.

Alucinada, miro a Haruka y me doy cuenta de que nos observa. Estoy sorprendida. No es posible que todo vaya tan rápido entre ellos y, mirándola a los ojos, insisto:

—Vamos a ver, Michiru, cuando tú te has insinuado a Haruka, ¿él nunca te ha respondido?

—Nunca.

—Pero ¿te decía algo al menos?

En ese momento llega la azafata y, después de que deje ante nosotras unas bandejitas con algo de comida, Michiru dice:

—La última vez que lo intenté, hará cerca de un año, me dijo que no lo volviera a intentar, porque él no me podía dar nada de lo que yo deseaba y no quería decepcionarme.

—Vaya...

—Recuerdo que no me tomé bien ese desplante y que estuve cerca de un mes sin hablarle. Incluso busqué otro trabajo a través del periódico matinal y él, al darse cuenta, se enfadó. No quería que trabajase para otra persona. Lo increíble fue que al mes siguiente me duplicó el sueldo. Cuando le dije que yo no le había pedido ningún aumento, me respondió que ya que no me podía dar lo que yo pretendía, al menos quería tenerme contenta en lo monetario, para que no me fuera a trabajar para otro.

Pero bueno... ¡aquí hay tema que te quemas! Y segura de lo que digo, exclamo en voz baja:

—Madre mía, Michiru, lo que me acabas de contar me confirma que le gustas, y mucho.

—No... no le gusto. Él nunca hace la menor mención.

—¿Y por qué te sube el sueldo sin que tú se lo pidas?

—No lo sé. Haruka es muy desprendido para el dinero.

—¿No será que es desprendido contigo porque le gustas?

—No creo.

—Pues yo pienso que sí. Le gustas. Ningún jefe sube el sueldo así porque sí.

—¿Tú crees?

Asiento. Aún recuerdo cuando Darien me propuso acompañarlo en aquel viaje por las delegaciones de Alemania y me dijo que yo fijara el sueldo.

—Michiru..., ese hombre te digo yo que babea por ti.

—Madre de Diosssssssssss —murmura, roja como un tomate.

De nuevo, Haruka nos mira. Yo le guiño un ojo. Pobre, ¡si supiera de lo que hablamos! Él sonríe y aparta la vista.

—Ay, Michiru, y luego dicen que las raras somos las mujeres, pero los hombres son telita también. —Ambas nos reímos—. Te digo yo que a Haruka le gustas tanto como él te gusta a ti. Su reacción está siendo exagerada para lo poco que hiciste. Pero lo que está clarito es que le interesas y lo está demostrando con sus actos.

—Ay, Serena..., no me digas eso que me pongo mala.

Soltamos una carcajada y, tapándome la boca, digo:

—Malito se va a poner cuando lleguemos a Jerez y mis amigos te tiren los tejos por todos lados.

En Jerez, nuestra llegada es la bomba.

Mi padre quiere ir a buscarnos al aeropuerto, pero Darien ya lo ha dispuesto todo y un hombre nos entrega las llaves de un Mitsubishi Montero de ocho plazas, igualito que el que tenemos en Alemania. Al ver que lo miro sorprendida, mi chico dice:

—He comprado este coche para cuando vengamos a Jerez, ¿te parece bien? Asombrada, asiento y sonrío. Darien es un controlador y le gusta llevar las riendas.

Entre risas, todos vamos a Jerez y, cuando llegamos ante la casa que Darien me regaló, y veo un cartel que pone «Villa Morenita», me troncho, mientras mi marido, divertido, disfruta viéndome reír.

Le doy un beso y él lo acepta gustoso.

Después, saca un mando de la guantera del coche para abrir la cancela negra y yo no puedo dejar de sonreír. Me encantan sus sorpresas y ver que la parcela está tan cuidada me vuelve a emocionar.

Él me comenta que encargó a mi padre que contratara a alguien que adecentara el lugar aun sin estar nosotros.

Cuando para el coche, la primera en bajarse soy yo. Y, encantada, miro a mis invitados y digo:

—Bienvenidos a nuestro hogar en Jerez.

Al entrar en la casa, rápidamente llamo a mi padre y le soplo que en una hora estamos en su casa. Él, encantado, nos ha preparado algo para cenar y nos espera feliz, junto a mi hermana y los niños.

Rápidamente, y como anfitriona de Villa Morenita, organizo cómo van a dormir los invitados. Hay habitaciones para todos y, tras darles una horita para una ducha, nos montamos en el Mitsubishi y nos vamos a casa de papá.

Estoy deseando verlo.

Al aparcar el coche en la calle, emocionada veo que Endimion y Chibi corren hacia nosotros.

¡Mis niños!

Apenas Darien para el motor, abro la puerta y me bajo. Ellos se abalanzan sobre mí y yo, más feliz que una perdiz, los abrazo mientras mi sobrina grita emocionada:

—Titaaaaaa... Titaaaaa, ¿qué me has traído?

—¿Y a mí? —pregunta Endimion.

¡La madre que los parió!

Pero incapaz de enfadarme con ellos, los beso y respondo:

—Un montón de regalitos. Ahora, venga, saludad y...

Pero Endimion ya se ha tirado a los brazos de su tío Darien y, como siempre, me emociono al ver el cariño que se profesan. De pronto, mi sobrina, que es mas bruta que un mastodonte, se lanza en bomba contra ellos, Darien pierde el equilibrio y los tres terminan despatarrados en mitad de la calle.

Haruka y compañía se ríen y Darien, divertido, dice mirándome:

—Sere, cariño, ¡ayúdame!

Rápidamente me acerco a él. Me tiende la mano, se la cojo y, el muy sinvergüenza, tira de mí y acabo también en el suelo, junto a él y los niños. Naturalidad, amor y risas, ¡eso es lo que me hace sentir!

Tras ese momento divertido, cuando por fin conseguimos levantarnos, mi padre ha llegado hasta nosotros y, mirándome, dice abriendo los brazos:

—¿Cómo está mi conejito? Corro hacia él.

Lo abrazo...

Lo adoro...

Quiero a mi padre con locura y, emocionada al ver su gesto, respondo:

—Muy bien, papá. Feliz y locamente enamorada del cabezón.

Darien se acerca y, tras darle primero la mano a mi padre y finalmente abrazarlo, le presenta a Haruka, Michiru y Helios.

Después de saludar a los vecinos, que amablemente han salido para recibirnos, entramos en casa y pregunto:

—Papá, ¿dónde está Rini?

—Terminando de bañar a Diana, cariño. Ve a tu habitación y la verás.

Ansiosa, entro en mi antigua habitación y sonrío. Allí está mi loca hermana, secando sobre el cambiador a la pequeñaja, que ya tiene mes y poco. Sin hacer ruido, me acerco a Rini y, abrazándola por detrás, murmuro, aspirando su olor a colonia:

—Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Su grito no tarda en llegar y, volviéndose, dice:

—Usaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Divertidas, nos abrazamos y nos besuqueamos. Tenemos tantas cosas que contarnos que hablamos las dos atropelladamente sin parar, hasta que la pequeña Diana hace un ruidito y las dos la miramos.

—Madre míaaaaaaa, pero ¡cuánto ha crecido esta pequeñaja!

Rini asiente y, con la típica voz que todos ponemos cuando un bebé está delante, dice tocando los mofletes de la pequeña:

—Es que está muuu gochita, ¿verdaddd? ¿Verdad que sí, cochita potitaaaaaaa?

Emocionada al ver a la niña, me acerco más a ella y, tras darle un beso y aspirar su olor a colonia Nenuco, digo en el mismo tono de voz canturreante que mi hermana:

—Holaaaa, ceporritaaaaaaa. Ay, madre, que me la como... ay que me la como toda todita a esta niña tan potitaaaaaaaaaaa.

—Dile hola a la titaaaaaaaaaa —insiste mi hermana y, cogiéndole la manita, dice—: Holaaaaaa, titaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Soy Dianaaaaaaaaaaa.

—Holaaaaaaa, cariñitooooooooo... Apuffffffffffff... Apufffffffffffff

—Requetupuchuflusssssssssssssssssssssss...

La pequeña cierra los ojos. Estoy segura de que si nos pudiera contestar nos mandaba a freír espárragos por ser tan ñoñas e idiotas.

Pero ¿qué hacemos hablando balleno?

¿Por qué siempre ante un bebé utilizamos ese tipo de jerga tan rara?

Al final, la pequeña estornuda y mi hermana rápidamente comienza a vestirla antes de que coja frío.

—En la cocina de tu casa tienes lo que me pediste.

—¿Me hiciste la mini tarta de chocolate?

—Sí. —Sonríe—. Me costó un triunfo que los niños no me vieran preparándola, pero lo conseguí. Todo sea por mi cuñado. La dejé metida en un táper en tu casa. Está al fondo de la nevera, detrás de las Coca-Colas.

Sonrío. Mañana hace un mes que Darien y yo estamos casados y quiero sorprender a mi maridito.

—Usako, ve con los invitados, ahora vamos Diana y yo.

Le doy un beso y salgo disparada hacia el jardín, donde al llegar veo que todos se han acomodado alrededor de la mesa, mientras se toman unas cervezas. Haruka y mi padre hablan sobre las rosas que éste planta. Son una pasada. Las rosas más bonitas que he visto en toda mi vida, mientras Darien y Endimion se hacen confidencias y Michiru y Helios los escuchan. Chibi, al verme aparecer, dice rápidamente:

—Tita, ha dicho el tito Darien que nos des los regalos. Él sonríe y añade:

—Les he dicho que has sido tú quien los ha comprado y tú...

—De eso nada, cariño —aclaro divertida—. Los regalos los hemos comprado los dos y se los daremos los dos.

Ansiosos, los críos no paran de mirar el maletón que hemos llevado. Al final, Darien lo pone sobre la mesa del jardín lo abre y juntos comenzamos a repartir regalos a los niños y a mi padre.

Los críos, encantados, comienzan a abrir paquetes, cuando, de pronto, como si de un terremoto se tratara, aparece mi hermana, más andaluza que nunca, con el pelo recogido en un remoño, con la niña en una mano y en la otra el móvil y, sin cortarse un pelo, deja a la pequeña Diana en brazos de un desconcertado Helios, que no sabe qué hacer con el bebé, y, dándose la vuelta, Rini dice:

—Pues mira, ¡va a ser que no! Este fin de semana no me viene bien. Tengo planes.

Todos la miramos. Menudo genio se gasta cuando pone esa voz grave. Miro a mi padre, que menea la cabeza, mientras una salerosa Rini camina hacia la piscina y, parándose en seco, añade:

—Que no. Que no quiero verte, Jesús. Que te olvides de mí. Que hables con tu abogado y haz el favor de pagar la manutención de las niñas, porque lo necesito. ¿Me oyes? ¡LO-NE-CE-SI- TO!

Pero mi ex cuñado, el atontado, debe de decirle algo y ella grita:

—¡Me cago en tu padre, en tu madre y en to bicho viviente de tu familia! ¡Me importa una mierda tu situación personal! ¿Y sabes por qué? —Todos la miramos y no se oye ni una mosca—. Porque tengo a dos niñas que sacar adelante y necesito el dinero. Por lo tanto, déjate de tanto viaje, que no te quiero ver. Y lo que ahorras, lo ingresas en la cuenta, que las niñas comen y necesitan mil cosas. ¿¡Cómo!? —grita de nuevo—. Tú lo que eres es un sinvergüenza putero y con complejo de Peter Pan. Madura..., so mugroso, ¡madura! Y no me vuelvas a preguntar si nos vemos mañana porque te juro que al final quedo contigo, aunque sólo sea para darte dos guantás con la mano abierta.

Asombrada por lo que escucho, no sé qué hacer. Madre mía, qué rebote tiene mi hermana. Pero de pronto soy consciente de que mi pequeña Chibi, mi Lucecita, está escuchando lo mismo que yo y la sangre se me altera. Darien y yo nos miramos y, ante mi bloqueo, él dice:

—Mira, Chibi, qué cámara de fotos de Bob Esponja que te he comprado.

Las palabras Bob Esponja hacen que mi sobrina olvide la conversación de mi hermana y mire a

Darien.

—¡Qué pasote, titooooo!

La cámara digital amarilla, con el puñetero Bob Esponja, es lo único que le importa en ese momento. Menos mal que mi chico ha reaccionado rápidamente.

Darien le da otra cámara a Endimion, pero ésta de los muñecos del Mortal Kombat y los críos se vuelven locos. Sin demora, Michiru se acerca a ellos y los aleja un poco de la mesa para que no escuchen la conversación de mi hermana. ¡Que la está liando parda por teléfono!

Mi padre, angustiado, va hacia ella para tranquilizarla. Pobre hombre, la que le ha caído con Rini y conmigo. Yo, al ver a Helios con cara de circunstancias y mi sobrina en brazos, corro a cogérsela.

Creo que si tiene a la pequeña un segundo más, le da una lipotimia de no respirar. Cuando me entrega a Diana, el pobre suelta un suspiro de alivio. ¡Qué mal ratito ha pasado con la cría!

Con cariño, acerco su carita hasta mi cara y, mirándola, digo:

—Holaaaaaaaaaaaa..., cucurucucu cucuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...

ay, que te como los morretessssssss, ¡que te los comooooooooooooo!

La pequeña me mira. Debe de pensar que la idiota que hablaba balleno minutos antes ha vuelto y, de pronto, Haruka dice:

—Qué linda se te ve, Serena. Te queda muy bien un bebecito en los brazos.

Al escuchar el comentario lo miro y veo que los tres hombres me observan. Pero mención especial merece la cara de mi marido. Su expresión se ha vuelto esponjosilla y, con una radiante sonrisa, dice:

—Estás preciosa con un bebé.

Ufff... ¡que me empieza a picar el cuello!

Que no. No quiero hablar de bebés ni de tonterías de éstas.

Sin pensar, busco a quién darle a la pequeña y Darien, acercándose, me tiende los bazos. Se la entrego como un paquetillo y de pronto le oigo decir con su acentazo alemán:

—Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Holaaaaaaaaa, preciosaaaaaaaaaaa... Soy el tito Darien. ¿Cómo está mi niña bonitaaaaaaaaaaaaa?

Pero vamos a ver... ¿otro que habla en balleno?

Darien se sienta junto a Haruka y los dos empiezan a decirle monadas cantarinas a la pequeña Diana, mientras yo miro a mi padre y leo en sus labios cómo le pide tranquilidad a Rini cuando ella cierra con furia el teléfono. Está enfadada y cuando mi hermana se enfada no tiene medida.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran. Y cuando estoy a punto de ir a hablar con ella, cambia de expresión y, como la mejor actriz de Hollywood, se acerca a nosotros y le dice a Darien:

—Hola, cuñado, ¿cómo va eso?

—Bien. ¿Y tú?

Rini se encoge de hombros y suelta tan pancha:

—Como dice mi padre, jodida pero contenta.

Darien y ella se besan con cariño y, mirándola, él insiste:

—¿Seguro que estás bien?

Rini asiente y Haruka, cogiéndole las manos, dice:

—Pero ¿qué le pasa a mi guapa española?

Mi hermana resopla, mira alrededor y, tras ver que Chibi no está cerca, explica:

—Mi ex me quiere volver loca, pero ¡antes me lo cargo! Darien me mira y yo rápidamente digo:

—Rini, te presento a Helios. Es primo de Haruka y estará unos días en España.

—Encantada —responde, sin apenas mirarlo.

Él, que no le quita ojo, asiente y entonces veo que mira a Haruka con complicidad y murmura:

—Mamacita, qué mujer.

En ese momento aparecen Chibi y Endimion con Michiru y comienzan a hacernos fotos con sus cámaras nuevas. Media hora más tarde, mi padre nos agasaja con una estupenda cena, donde no falta rico jamoncito, gambas, cazón adobadito por él y salmorejo.

A la mañana siguiente, mi despertador suena a las seis y media de la mañana. Rápidamente lo paro.

¡Estoy muerta! ¡Qué sueño! Pero quiero sorprender a Darien.

Es nuestro cumplemés de casados. ¡Un mes! Y quiero llevarle el desayuno a la cama.

Lo miro con cariño. Está dormido y, como siempre me pasa, siento unos deseos tremendos de achucharlo. Pero claro, si lo achucho lo despierto y no podré darle la sorpresa que le tengo preparada.

Me levanto con sigilo, voy al baño y, con cuidado, cierro la puerta. Rápidamente me quito el pijama, me lavo, me pongo la camiseta que le compré a Darien y me peino. Ya no tengo la regla.

¡Bien!

Contemplo el resultado, sonrío y salgo del cuarto de baño y de la habitación. Cuando llego a la cocina, busco tras las Coca-Colas, como me dijo mi hermana, y allí encuentro un táper rosa.

Rini es una artista haciendo tartas.

Sin demora, cojo una bandeja, preparo un par de cafés con leche, platitos, cucharitas, servilletas, coloco la bonita tarta en el centro y cojo un cuchillo para cortarla.

¡Qué mono me ha quedado!

Le hago una foto con mi móvil para el recuerdo. Al fin y al cabo, es nuestro primer mesecito de casados.

Feliz por sorprender a mi chico, regreso a la habitación. Cuando entro, me acerco seductora a la cama. Poso la bandeja en un lateral y dejo la tarta a mi lado, mientras canturreo la canción que me he inventado.

_Feliz... feliz... cumplemesdecasadosssssss. _

_Alemán que la española te ha cazado, que seas feliz a mi lado_

_y que cumplamos muchos másssssssss._

Darien abre los ojos y, al oírme, sonríe. Por norma siempre me despierta él a mí, pero esta vez es al revés. Su sonrisa se ensancha cuando ve la camiseta roja que llevo, que pone «Viva la Morenita» y digo:

—¡Felicidades, tesoro! Hoy hace ya treinta días que estamos casados.

Abrazándome, me pone sobre él y, mirando divertido mi camiseta, lee imitando el acento mexicano con su acentazo alemán:

—¡Viva la conejito!

Ambos reímos y, pletórico de felicidad, murmura con mimo:

—Han sido los mejores treinta días de mi vida. Ahora quiero ir a por muchísimos más. Su boca busca la mía y me besa. Increíble. Ni recién despierto le huele mal el aliento.

Me chupa el labio superior... después el inferior y, finalmente, me da su maravilloso mordisquito... Oh, sííííííííííííí.

¡Adoro que haga eso!

Su respiración se acelera y su manera de abrazarme se vuelve más intensa. Rápidamente, me quita la camiseta roja, que cae al suelo. Adiós «¡Viva la Morenita!».

Encantada, me dejo llevar por la pasión del momento, cuando Darien, sin que yo lo pueda remediar, se levanta, me coge en volandas y, al dejarme caer en la cama, se oye:

¡Pruuuuuuuu!

Sorprendido por el ruido, me mira, mientras yo cierro los ojos y aclaro:

—Eso no es lo que tú crees. —Darien levanta las cejas divertido y yo explico—: Lo que ha sonado es la tarta que te traía, que ahora está justo debajo de mi culo.

Veo cómo sus ojos bajan hacia mi trasero y, al ver el chocolate y el bizcocho aplastado, se deja caer sobre la cama y comienza a reír. Yo no me puedo mover. Si lo hago, lo pringaré todo de tarta y, durante unos segundos, le observo revolcarse de risa en la cama. Al final yo hago lo mismo. Lo ocurrido es para eso y más y cuando se tranquiliza, digo:

—La tarta se ha chafado, pero al menos los cafés siguen vivos sobre la bandeja.

Darien los mira, alarga la mano y, cogiendo una taza, toma un sorbo tan tranquilo. Boquiabierta, lo miro y, frunciendo el cejo, pregunto:

—¿Se puede saber qué haces?

—Desayunar.

—¡¿Desayunar?!

Él asiente y, haciéndome reír, añade:

—Y ahora quiero mi tarta.

Al ver sus intenciones, niego con la cabeza.

—Ni se te ocurra.

—Quiero tarta —insiste.

—Ni lo sueñes.

Pero al ver su determinación, me río y me quedo sin fuerzas justo en el momento en que él tira de mí y me pone boca abajo en la cama.

—Darien, ¡no!

Pero no sirve de nada lo que yo diga. Mi loco amor me chupa las cachas del culo y exclama:

—Hum... es la mejor tarta que he comido en toda mi vida.

—¡Darien! —protesto, pero él chupa y chupa y disfruta de su ración de tarta. Muerta de risa, voy a hablar cuando oigo que dice a mi espalda.

—Delicioso manjar.

—Era parte del regalo.

—¡Genial! Luego recuérdame que te dé el tuyo.

—¿Tienes un regalo para mí?

—¿Lo dudabas? —Y antes de que responda, añade—: Como tú has dicho, ¡es nuestro cumplemés!

Divertida, voy a decir algo, cuando me da la vuelta para dejarme frente a él y dice:

—Te quiero, pequeña.

Tengo la mano sobre la tarta aplastada, cojo un trozo y, dispuesta a seguir con el juego, me pringo los pechos. Sigo hacia el ombligo y termino en mi monte de Venus.

Darien sonríe y, decidida a pringarnos del todo, cojo más tarta y se la restriego a él por el abdomen y los hombros.

¡El pringue está servido!

Juguetón al ver eso, se tumba sobre mí y me besa. A estas alturas, la tarta está completamente repartida entre nuestros cuerpos y la cama.

—Siempre me has resultado dulce, conejito, pero hoy más que nunca.

Animada, sonrío y Darien comienza a chuparme los pezones, mientras mi olfato se impregna del olor a chocolate. Sigue el reguero que yo le he marcado y baja hasta mi ombligo y, cuando llega a mi monte de Venus, aspira mi perfume y su ansia por mí es tal que directamente me degusta. Me abre las piernas y su lengua entra en mí.

Embravecida, me retuerzo al sentir la vibración de mi cuerpo, mientras él, como un lobo hambriento, me agarra los muslos y me los abre para tener mejor acceso.

—Oh, sí..., sí... —jadeo gustosa.

Una y otra vez, Darien pasea su lengua por mi humedad. Sus dedos, juguetones, rápidamente buscan hueco y, mientras con dos de ellos me penetra, su lengua juega y juega conmigo, arrancándome oleadas de placer.

La cama se mueve y, enloquecida, agarro las sábanas e intento no chillar. No quiero que el resto de la casa se despierte. Aprieto los talones contra el colchón y me echo hacia atrás hasta que mi cabeza cae por un lateral de la cama.

Darien me sujeta, me vuelve a colocar en el centro y ya no me puedo mover. Mi depredador particular tiene las energías a tope. Está fresco y quiere sexo del que nos gusta. Veo cómo se muerde el labio inferior mientras se pone de rodillas, me coge por la cintura y me da la vuelta.

Adoro cómo me maneja en la cama. Me encanta su posesión. Y como sé lo que quiere, me incorporo un poco hasta quedar a cuatro patas. Coloca su duro pene en mi húmeda abertura y lenta y pausadamente me penetra.

—Más... —exijo.

—¿Quieres más?

—Sí...

—Ansiosa —ríe divertido.

—Me gusta ser ansiosa. —Y suplico—. Más profundo.

Oigo su risa. Me encanta su risa. Me da un azote que suena y, agarrándome las caderas, me da lo que le pido, profundiza en mí y yo grito. Muerdo las sábanas.

Acto seguido, acerca su boca a mi oído y murmura:

—Chis... no grites o despertarás a los que duermen.

Una y otra vez me vuelve a penetrar mientras yo muerdo las sabanas para ahogar mis jadeos. Me gusta... me gusta lo que hace. Me gusta nuestro lado animal e, incitándolo a que continúe, arqueo las caderas y voy en su busca.

El encuentro es asolador y los dos jadeamos más fuerte de lo normal.

De pronto se para. Saca su duro pene de mí y, dándome la vuelta, nuestros ojos se encuentran. Mientras me vuelve a penetrar, susurra:

—Mírame.

Clavo mis ojos en él. En mi rey, en mi sol, y entonces soy yo la que sube la pelvis con brusquedad y lo hago jadear. Sonríe peligrosamente de medio lado.

¡Guauuu... he despertado a Iceman!

Con exigencia, pasa una mano por debajo de mi cuerpo para inmovilizarme y, tumbándose sobre mí, me besa mientras me penetra sin descanso y nuestras bocas ardientes mitigan nuestros jadeos.

Placer... Calor... Deseo...

Y amor...

Todo eso es lo que siento, mientras me penetra mil veces y yo me abro para recibirlo, hasta que un gustoso espasmo hace que me arquee y me dejo ir. Instantes después, me empala una última vez y, tras un ronco gemido, cae rendido sobre mí.

Mi vagina lo succiona. Tiemblo por dentro mientras su cuerpo vibra sobre mí. Noto cómo su simiente me empapa y me vuelvo a apretar contra él.

Dos minutos más tarde, Darien rueda en la cama para no aplastarme y en su camino me deja tumbada sobre él. Le encanta hacer eso. Lo vuelve loco tenerme encima.

Tengo el pelo pringoso de tarta y chocolate y me doy cuenta de que los dos estamos completamente manchados.

—Cuando mi hermana te pregunte si te ha gustado la tarta, dile que sí o me mata. Darien sonríe y contesta, con la respiración entrecortada:

—No te preocupes, conejito. Estoy totalmente convencido de que ha sido la mejor tarta de mi vida.

Ambos reímos y cinco minutos después, cuando nuestros cuerpos se pegan por el azúcar, nos levantamos y vamos directos a la ducha. Allí, la pasión nos embarga de nuevo mientras nos lavamos mutuamente, y vuelvo a hacer el amor con mi alemán.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. La serie se llama "Pídeme lo que quieras" Es el tercer libro llamado "Pídeme lo que quieras o déjame"**

**Es una historia algo subida de tono – bueno esta bien muy subida de tono- ya que tiene escenas de tríos, exhibicionismo, y más... Al leer la historia me imagine al Darien del anime ya que el de la historia es igual de frió. Es una novela muy erótica…**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

_**Capítulo 6**_

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Ese día, a las dos y media, todos excepto Helios, que ha ido a visitar a un posible cliente de Jerez, estamos en el restaurante de la Pachuca. Para celebrar nuestro aniversario, Darien nos invita a todos comer.

Antes de salir de la habitación, me entrega mi regalo. Es un sobre. Él y los sobres. Me río. Lo abro y pone:

_Vale por una equipación completa de motocros._

Está feliz. Su rostro, sus ojos, su sonrisa me dicen que todo está bien, y yo soy la mujer más feliz del mundo. Ni que decir que me lo como a besos.

Desde que nos hemos casado no hemos discutido ni una sola vez y eso me asombra. Estoy pensando contactar con los editores del _Libro de los récords Guiness _y que nos añadan. Pues, como dice nuestra canción, si él dice blanco, yo digo negro, pero nuestra felicidad hasta el momento es tanta que ni en colores hemos pensado. Nuestra armonía es completa y espero que siga así durante mucho... mucho tiempo.

Mi padre está radiante por tenernos a todos reunidos y yo disfruto de su felicidad. Siempre he pensado que es el mejor padre del mundo y cada día lo ratifico más. Sólo por aguantarnos a mi hermana y a mí ya se ha ganado el cielo.

Darien y él se llevan de maravilla y eso me gusta. Me encanta ver la complicidad que hay entre los dos y, aunque sé que alguna vez se pondrá en mi contra, no me importa. Esa alianza entre ellos es algo que nunca tuvo mi padre con el atocinado de mi ex cuñado.

Darien lo escucha, no se las da de listo con él y eso a mi padre le gusta y a mí mucho más.

Está claro que son dos hombres de diferentes clases sociales, pero ambos se amoldan a las situaciones y eso es lo que creo que me tiene enamorada de ambos: su saber estar.

Mientras todos comemos alrededor de la mesa, observo cómo Haruka mira a unos chicos que han entrado en el restaurante. Michiru regresaba del servicio y ellos le han silbado al pasar.

Me hace gracia la mirada del duro de Haruka. No sé que pasará entre ellos, pero lo que sí tengo claro es que al final algo surgirá. Sólo hay que darle tiempo al mexicano.

Mi hermana parece relajada. Tras hablar con ella y saber que el tonto de mi ex cuñado quiere volver, me quedo tranquila cuando Rini me deja claro que ni de coña lo va a hacer. Ya le ha tomado bastante el pelo y no piensa volver a darle ninguna oportunidad.

Al final, mi padre la ha convencido y, al menos durante el primer año de vida de la pequeña Diana, vivirá con él en Jerez. Retrasa lo de regresar a Madrid y buscar trabajo. A mí me parece una idea excelente. Rini con mi padre estará como una reina, aunque a veces tengan ganas de estrangularse mutuamente.

Endimion y Chibi se han hecho muy amigos en las vacaciones y cuando me entero de las trastadas que han protagonizado, me río. Cada vez que comentamos que dentro de unos días regresaremos a Alemania, se ponen tristes, pero entienden que el curso escolar empezará en breve y que todos debemos volver a la normalidad.

Cuando la Pachuca trae una tarta, mi hermana le pregunta a Darien:

—¿Te ha gustado la tarta de esta mañana?

Mi chicarrón me mira. Yo sonrío y, finalmente, dice:

—Ha sido la mejor tarta que he comido en toda mi vida. Rini, encantada por el halago, sonríe y ofrece:

—Pues cuando quieras, me lo dices y te hago otra de limón, que me salen muy ricas.

—¡¿Limón?! —murmura Darien, mirándome—. ¡Qué refrescante!

Incapaz de aguantarme, me río a carcajadas y Darien conmigo. Nos besamos y mi hermana, que nos mira, dice, con la pequeña Diana en brazos:

—Ay, usa, qué bonito es el amor cuando estás enamorado y eres correspondido.

Ese comentario, unido a su vocecita de pena, me entristece. Ojalá Rini conozca a alguien y rehaga su vida. Lo necesita. Es la típica mujer que necesita un hombre al lado que la quiera para ser feliz. Y ese hombre no es mi padre.

Los días pasan y nuestra estancia en Jerez es una maravilla. Helios visita varias empresas por Andalucía y, encantado, nos comenta que ve posibilidades en la zona.

En esos días, observo cómo mira a mi hermana. Lo hace interesado, incluso me he percatado de que se lleva bien con mi sobrina. La verdad, llevarse mal con Chibi es difícil, es tan dicharachera que en cuanto le haces caso y entras en su juego te quiere para toda la vida.

Helios viaja todos los días, pero quiere regresar por las noches a Jerez. Según él, prefiere estar acompañado. Según Darien y yo, le gusta mi hermana. Se le ve el plumero.

Como es lógico, a Rini no se le escapa lo que ocurre y me sorprende que pasen los días y no diga nada. Pero claro, como siempre digo, mi hermana es mi hermana, y una tarde, mientras tomamos el sol junto a la piscina de mi padre a solas, dice:

—Es majo ese Helios, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Espero... Si quiere sacar el tema que lo saque y, tras un par de minutos en silencio, insiste:

—Se le ve muy educado, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Sonrío... Veo que me mira de reojo y entonces me pregunta:

—¿Qué te parece a ti como hombre?

—Es majo.

—¿Sabes qué me dijo el otro día, cuando salimos todos a cenar?

—No.

—¿Quieres saberlo?

—Claro... cuéntamelo.

En ese momento aparece Michiru y se tumba a nuestro lado. Imagino que mi hermana va a cerrar el pico, pero en vez de eso, se sienta en la tumbona y continúa:

—La otra noche, cuando regresábamos de tomar unas copas, antes de marcharos para tu casa, me miró a los ojos y dijo: «Eres como un sabroso capuchino: dulce, caliente y me pones nervioso».

Michiru al oírla, comenta:

—Los mexicanos son muy aduladores. Sorprendida, miro a mi hermana y pregunto:

—¿Te dijo eso?

—Sí, tal como te lo he dicho.

—Vaya..., qué piropo más bonito, ¿no crees?

Rini asiente y, con una voz de lo más sugerente, añade:

—Sí, es un piropo muy elegante, como él.

Michiru, que está a nuestro lado, suelta una risita y las tres nos callamos. Vaya con mi hermana y parecía tonta.

Silencio. Rini se tumba, pero la conozco y sé que esa paz durará poco. En menos de dos minutos se vuelve a sentar en la hamaca.

—Y ahora, cada vez que cruzo mi mirada con él, me dice «¡Sabrosa!».

—¡¿Sabrosa?! —repite Michiru y, sentándose también, aclara—: Eso, en México es como decirte, qué buenas estás, o te comería entera.

—¿En serio? —pregunta Rini, acalorada, y la joven chilena asiente.

Me aguanto la risa. Ver a mi hermana en esa tesitura es algo nuevo para mí y de pronto dice, dándome un golpe en el brazo:

—¡Se acabó! No puedo continuar obviando que ese mexicano guapo y con cara y voz de galán de telenovela me gusta, y cuando me dice eso de «¡Sabrosa!»... Uy, usaaaaaaaa, lo que me entra por el cuerpo. Y ahora que sé que ese «¡Sabrosa!» quiere decir eso... Oh, Dios, ¡qué calor!

Me río a carcajadas y la oigo decir:

—Usa, no te rías que estoy preocupada.

—¿Preocupada?

Rini asiente y, acercándose a Michiru y a mí, cuchichea:

—Llevo varias noches teniendo sueños muy subiditos de tono con él y ahora la nerviosa sin tomar el capuchino soy yo.

Sentándome en la hamaca, miro a Michiru y me río. Si es que mi hermana es la bomba. Pero al ver su gesto de preocupación, pregunto:

—Vamos a ver, ¿a ti te gusta Helios?

Mi loquita hermana coge su Fanta de naranja, da un trago y contesta:

—Más que comer langostinos con las manos. Las tres nos reímos y añade:

—Me gustaría saber de él, usa. Es un tipo muy agradable y me gusta su simpatía.

—No te conviene, Rini.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque él regresará a México y...

—¿Y a mí eso qué me importa?

Eso me descuadra. ¿Cómo no le va a importar? Boquiabierta estoy cuando dice:

—Yo no quiero que me jure amor eterno ni nada por el estilo. Quiero ser moderna por una vez en mi vida y saber lo que es tener un rollito salvaje.

—¿Cómo? —pregunto descolocada.

—Usako, quiero pasarlo bien. Olvidarme de mis problemas. Sentirme guapa y deseada, pero no me gustaría tontear con él y luego descubrir que está casado. No quiero hacer sufrir a otra mujer.

Vamos a ver... vamos a ver...

Mi hermana es la persona más convencional que existe sobre la faz de la tierra ¿y quiere ser moderna y tener un rollito salvaje? Yo flipo. Flipo en colorines.

Como veo que me mira a la espera de que le cuente algo de su posible rollito, miro a Michiru. Ella conoce a Helios mejor que yo, pero dispuesta a hacer rabiar a Rini, pregunto:

—¿Rollito salvaje?

Ella sonríe. Qué linda es cuando lo hace, y al ver la guasa en mi mirada, dice:

—Ay, usa, debo de estar muy necesitada de atenciones, porque cuando estoy con él o me dice eso de «¡Sabrosa!», siento unas ganas irrefrenables de cogerlo del cuello, meterlo en mi habitación y hacerle de todo. Vamos, ¡que me pone!

¡¿Que la pone?!

¿Mi hermana ha dicho que la pone Helios?

Muerta de risa, la miro. Dios... Rini necesita sexo urgente y al ver que ella me mira a la espera de que le cuente cosas, digo:

—Michiru, tú que lo conoces mejor que yo, por favor, saca a mi hermana de sus dudas y cuéntale cosas de Helios.

La joven chilena sonríe, mira a Rini y explica:

—Está divorciado y...

—¡¿Divorciado?!

—Ajá...

Eso a mi hermana le gusta. Nerviosa, bebe más Fanta de naranja y Michiru añade:

—Se llama Helios Riquelme de San Juan Bolívares.

—Vaya, tiene nombre de culebrón —susurra Rini, complacida.

—Ya te digo —respondo divertida.

—Tiene cuarenta años y es primo de Haruka por parte de madre. No tiene hijos. Su ex mujer, Jazmina, una víbora de mucho cuidado, nunca quiso darle ese placer en los seis años de matrimonio. Pero tras divorciarse de él, actualmente está encinta de su nueva pareja.

—Las hay lagartas —masculla mi hermana.

—Muy lagartas —asiento yo, pensando en que no quiero tener hijos.

—Hel es dueño de una empresa muy exitosa de seguridad en México y con este viaje intenta expandir su negocio por Europa. Es un hombre hogareño, cariñoso y muy amigo de sus amigos.

Durante unos instantes, observo cómo mi hermana procesa la información que Michiru le da y, una vez lo hace, suelta:

—Lo de los hijos me lo imaginaba. Sólo hay que ver cómo coge a Diana para saber que no ha tenido un bebé en brazos en su vida.

—Darien tampoco tiene hijos y...

—Pero él es diferente —afirma Rini.

—¿Diferente por qué? —pregunto curiosa.

—Pues porque ha criado solito a su sobrino y estoy segura de que cuando Endimion era un bebé, era súper cariñoso con él. Sólo hay que ver cómo lo cuida, cómo mima a Chibi y cómo se deshace con Diana. Y, hablando de niños...

—No —la corto—. No me he planteado tenerlos todavía. Por lo tanto, obviemos ese temita. Nada más decir eso, me doy cuenta de las miradas de mi hermana y de Michiru. ¡Lagarto, lagarto! Y, tumbándose en la hamaca, Rini dice:

—Ay, usako..., con lo bonitos que te van a salir los niños. Cuando se calla, respiro con tranquilidad.

Pero ¿por qué todo el mundo se empeña en que tengo que tener hijos?

Al final, sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto, me tumbo como ellas en la hamaca y disfruto del sol de mi Andalucía.

¡Viva mi tierra!

Esa noche, cuando todos nos juntamos en la casa de mi padre para cenar, observo con más detenimiento a mi hermana y a Helios. No hacen mala pareja.

Cuando, después de cenar, Rini cierra el móvil tras hablar con el atontado, veo que el mexicano se acerca a ella y la tranquiliza. Cada vez que llama el empanado de mi ex cuñado, mi hermana se sale de sus casillas.

Mi padre me mira, yo levanto las cejas y, de pronto, veo que sonríe señalando a Helios. No quiero ni imaginarme qué estará pensando.

Papá, ¡que te conozco!

Los días pasan y tenemos que regresar a Alemania. Las vacaciones se acaban. Darien debe trabajar, el colegio de Endimion comienza y nuestra vida se tiene que normalizar.

Tras una opípara comida en el restaurante de la Pachuca, donde Endimion y yo nos ponemos hasta las cejas de salmorejo, decidimos salir esa última noche a tomar algo.

Mi padre se desmarca. Él prefiere quedarse en casa cuidando de los cachorros, como él dice.

A las ocho de la tarde, tras regresar Helios de un viaje a Málaga, pasamos por la casa de mi padre para recoger a Rini y nos vamos todos a cenar y a tomar algo.

Cuando llegamos al bareto de Sergio y Elena, como siempre el más concurrido de Jerez, mis amigos se levantan para saludarme. Me felicitan por mi boda y Darien los invita a unas copas. Rocío, mi amiga, está contenta. Me ve feliz y con eso le vale. De pronto suena una canción y ella, cogiéndome de la mano, me lleva hasta la pista mientras las dos cantamos como locas.

_Never can say goodbye, no, no, no, no,_

_never can say goodbye._

_Every time I think I´ve had enough_

_And start heading for the door._

Reímos. Cientos de recuerdos de veranos locos nos vienen a la memoria mientras cantamos a voz en grito y bailamos esa canción de la voz de Jimmy Somerville.

Cuando acaba, vamos al baño, centro neurálgico del puro cotilleo, y allí le contesto a todo lo que quiere saber. Hablamos... hablamos y hablamos. Nos ponemos al día en diez minutos y cuando salimos estamos sedientas y nos paramos en la barra para pedir unas bebidas. De pronto, alguien me agarra por la cintura y oigo que me dicen al oído:

—Hola, preciosa. Reconozco su voz...

Rápidamente, me vuelvo y veo a Ittou Guepardo. Mi amigo de las competiciones de motocross. Me da dos besos y me abraza. Convencida de que a Darien no le gustaría cómo me tiene cogida, me escabullo de sus manos como puedo y pregunto:

—¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

Ittou, un bombón en toda regla, pasea sus ojos por mi cuerpo y, dando de nuevo un paso hacia mí que me deja contra la barra del bar, contesta:

—Llegué ayer. Y hoy he venido para ver si te veía.

Rocío me mira. Yo la miro a ella y, antes de que pueda decir nada, veo aparecer a mi alemán, alias Iceman, con cara de cabreo por detrás de Ittou y sisea:

—¿Podrías separarte de mi mujer para que pueda respirar?

Al oír eso, Ittou mira hacia atrás y, al verlo, sin moverse del sitio, responde:

—Tú otra vez. —Y antes de que yo pueda decir nada, salta—: Mira, amigo, ésta no es tu mujer y, por lo que imagino, no lo va a ser nunca. Por lo tanto, ¿qué tal si te das una vueltecita y nos dejas en paz?

Madre mía, la cara de Iceman. Las aletas de la nariz se le dilatan y yo rápidamente digo:

—Ittou, tienes que...

Pero no puedo decir más. Darien lo agarra del brazo con sus manazas, lo separa de mí y, en un tono nada calmado, sisea en su cara:

—El que se va a ir a dar una vueltecita vas a ser tú. Porque como vuelvas a acercarte a mi mujer como lo has hecho hoy, vas a tener problemas conmigo, ¿entendido?

El motero se queda parado. Yo alzo la mano, le enseño el anillo de mi dedo y aclaro:

—Ittou, Darien es mi marido. Nos hemos casado.

El gesto del joven cambia por completo. En el fondo es un buen chico y dice rápidamente, levantando las manos:

—Lo siento, tío. Creía que este encuentro era como el de la última vez.

La cara de Darien se relaja. Su enfado disminuye y, cogiéndome de la mano, tira de mí y antes de salir del local, añade:

—Pues ya lo sabes. Procura no volver a equivocarte.

Rocío me mira desde la barra y yo le sonrío mientras me alejo con Darien. Aunque no apruebo los celos, reconozco que ese momentito terrenal de mi maridín me ha excitado. Qué sexy se pone cuando me mira así.

Sin hablar, salimos del local y de pronto veo aparecer a Fernando. Nuestras miradas se cruzan y ambos sonreímos.

Viene de la mano de la misma agradable muchacha que lo acompañó a mi boda en Alemania y, cuando nos acercamos a ellos, Darien me suelta y Fernando y yo nos damos un tremendo abrazo.

—Hola, Bombón.

Luego me suelta y le tiende la mano a Darien diciendo:

—¿Cómo va eso?

—Muy bien, amigo. Todo va muy bien.

En su código se entienden. Al final, tras todo lo que pasó entre los tres hemos conseguido que nuestras relaciones se normalicen y ser amigos. Eso me encanta. Fernando es una de las mejores personas que conozco y soy feliz al ver que Darien y él por fin se llevan bien.

Tras saludar a Aurora, que es como se llama la chica que va con él, tomamos algo juntos hasta que Fernando, mirando su reloj, dice:

—Nos tenemos que ir. Hemos quedado con unos amigos.

Yo sonrío. Nos despedimos y, cuando se van, Darien me agarra por la cintura y pregunta:

—¿Eres feliz, pequeña?

Besándolo encantada de la vida, respondo:

—Muchísimo, grandullón.

Cuando regresamos con el resto del grupo, charlamos durante horas y nos divertimos. Estar con mi gente es lo que tiene, alegría, cachondeíto y diversión.

Me río para mí al ver la expectación que provoca Michiru. Esa chilena de voz dulce se lleva a los jerezanos de calle, mientras Haruka observa y resopla. Se resiste. Esto va a costar más de lo que yo en un principio creía.

El buen rollo es patente entre todos, cuando mi hermana, que está sentada a mi lado, dice con gesto contrariado:

—Ay, Usaaaa...

Su actitud y su voz me alertan:

—¿Qué pasa?

Con el cejo fruncido, me mira y cuchichea:

—Acabo de ver a Peruru aparcar el coche.

La sangre se me arremolina. Como al atontado de mi ex cuñado se le ocurra acercarse, le voy a dar tal guantazo que va a llegar sin coche hasta Madrid. Ofuscada, miro a mi alrededor y Darien, que me ve hacerlo, pregunta:

—¿Qué ocurre?

—El imbécil de Peruru está aquí.

Su cara se contrae, pero mirándome, murmura:

—Tranquila, princesa. Somos adultos y personas civilizadas.

Su comentario me hace sonreír al recordar lo ocurrido antes con Ittou, pero para calmar el ansia que tengo de abrirle la cabeza al que ha hecho sufrir tanto a mi hermana, cojo mi vaso y bebo un trago, cuando veo que Rini se levanta. ¿Adónde va?

Voy a agarrarla del brazo para que no se acerque a Peruru, pero ella me deja sin palabras. Va hasta Helios, que está hablando con Haruka, lo agarra por el cuello, se sienta en sus piernas y lo besa en la boca.

¡Flipante!

Yo me atraganto.

Darien me coge la mano.

Haruka me mira y yo, ojiplática, sólo puedo ver que mi hermana se morrea como una quinceañera allí, delante de todos.

Mi ex cuñado, que se acerca, al ver eso se paraliza y grita:

—¡Rini!

Pero ella continúa su devastador beso a Helios. Desde luego, lo está paladeando, la jodía. Me la veo diciéndole «¡Sabroso!».

Pero ahí no queda la cosa. El mexicano, animado por el momento, rodea con los brazos la cintura de mi hermana y profundiza el beso mientras una de sus manos baja hasta su trasero y se lo aprieta.

Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué están haciendo?

El tiempo parece que pase a cámara lenta mientras ellos se besan sin ninguna prisa, hasta que sus labios se separan y oigo que Helios dice:

—Rini, ¿crees en el amor a primera vista o tengo que volverte a besar?

Guauuu, ¡no me lo puedo creer!

¡Culebrón mexicano en vivo y en directo!

Un ex marido, un nuevo amante y la prota, que no es otra que mi hermana. ¡Qué fuerte, por favor!

Boquiabierta, parpadeo, mientras Darien, a mi lado, observa muy tranquilo la situación. El tío es puro hielo cuando quiere. Y entonces, con un gesto de lagarta que me deja totalmente paralizada, mi alucinante hermana mira a mi ex cuñado, que está parado ante ella, y pregunta:

—¿Qué quieres, pesadito?

Él no puede ni hablar. Le tiembla hasta la barbilla y yo estoy a punto de gritar: «¡Toma y toma, por capullo!».

Instantes después, cuando Peruru consigue reponerse, con los ojos como platos dice:

—Rini, no te tomaré esto en cuenta, pero tenemos que hablar.

¿Que no se lo tomará en cuenta?

Madre, madre, yo me levanto y le pateo la cabeza. ¡Será sinvergüenza!

Pero Darien, que ve cómo me remuevo en la silla, me mira y, sin soltarme la mano, me pide tranquilidad con los ojos.

—Mira, Peruru —replica Rini, sorprendiéndome—, tómame esto en cuenta porque lo pienso volver a repetir tantas veces como quiera. ¡Estamos separados! Y antes de que comiences con tu perorata, la respuesta es ¡NO!

—Pero churriiii.

—Ya no soy tu churri —grita ella.

Peruru la mira y, por su mueca, veo que no la reconoce y, oye, no me extraña, ¡no la reconozco ni yo!

De pronto, sorprendiéndonos a todos, se levanta Helios, con mi hermana aún entre sus brazos y, con gesto serio e intimidante, le dice a mi ex cuñado:

—Escucha, _güey_, esta linda mujercita no tiene nada que platicar contigo. A partir de ahorita, cada vez que la llames al celular te las verás conmigo, porque estamos cansaditos de tus llamadas y tus insistencias. Ella no quiere ni comer, ni cenar, ni desayunar con un tipo como tú. Primero, porque no lo desea y segundo, porque esta preciosa muchacha está conmigo y yo soy muy terrenal. Y lo mío es sólo mío y no permito que lo toque nadie. Pásale la manutención de las bebitas, que es lo que tienes que hacer, que para eso eres su padre, y en lo referente a mi reina, ahora soy yo el que velará por ella. Por lo tanto, ándale y desaparece de mi vista, ¿entendido?

Boquiabierta... Alucinada...

Y sorprendida, parpadeo, cuando mi hermana, agarrada al gigante del mexicano, mira a su ex con una sonrisita de satisfacción y dice:

—Ya lo has oído Peruru. ¡Adiós!

—Pero las niñas...

—Las niñas las verás siempre que te toque. Por eso no te preocupes —afirma Rini.

Una vez el atontado procesa lo que allí ha pasado, se da la vuelta y se marcha. Cuando desaparece de nuestra vista, yo miro a mi hermana aún con la boca abierta y ella, descomponiéndose por segundos por su atrevimiento, balbucea mirando a Helios con cara de susto.

—Gra... Gracias por tu ayuda.

Él, soltándola, se vuelve a sentar donde estaba y, paseando su mirada por el cuerpo de Rini, murmura en tono melosón:

—Las que tú tienes, relinda.

—Joder —murmuro y oigo reír a Darien.

Pero ¿cómo se puede reír en un momento así?

Como veo a mi hermana totalmente bloqueada tras lo que ha ocurrido, decido entrar en acción y, cogiéndola de la mano, tiro de ella y me alejo de las miradas guasonas de los demás. Una vez llegamos al baño, la suelto, abre el grifo y se echa agua en la nuca. No sé qué decir hasta que Rini exclama:

—Ay, usako...

—Lo sé...

—Ay, qué calor, usaaaaa.

—Normal.

Totalmente desencajada, la decente de mi hermana me pregunta:

—¿Acabo de hacer lo que creo que he hecho?

—Sí.

—¿En serio?

—Lo corroboro. Lo acabas de hacer.

—¿Me acabo de besar con... con... Helios?

—Sí. —Y al ver que no reacciona, añado—: Te acabas de dar un filetón con tu rollito salvaje que no se lo salta un cojo. Vamos, que sólo te ha faltado decirle eso de «¡Sabroso!» canturreando.

Mi hermana parpadea. Yo parpadeo.

Las dos parpadeamos y, de pronto, la muy lagartona dice:

—Madre mía..., madre mía, pero ¿tú has visto cómo besa ese hombre?

Asiento con la cabeza. Lo he visto yo y medio Jerez y, antes de que diga nada, añade:

—Me he lanzado y... y... luego él me ha apretado y... y... ¡me ha tocado el culo el muy cochino!, además de meterme la lengua hasta la campanilla. Oh, Dios... ¡qué calor! Y luego ha dicho eso de que si creo en el amor a primera vista o...

—... O te besaba otra vez. Sí... muy culebrón mexicano —finalizo. La abanico o ésta se me desploma, que es muuuu exagerá.

Se vuelve a echar agua en la nuca y jadea como un perrillo. Todavía no puede creerse lo que ha hecho. Pobrecita. Pero deseosa de que sonría, digo:

—Creo que hoy te has quitado a Jesusín de encima para el resto de tu vida. —Y, divertida, añado—: Ese mexicano se lo ha dejado clarito, _güeyyyyyyyyyyyy._

—Ay, usa... no te rías.

—No puedo evitarlo, Rini. Tocándose la cara, horrorizada, sisea:

—Ese hombre habrá pensado que soy una fresca.

—Pero ¿no decías que querías ser moderna?

—Sí, pero no una zorrasca —insiste acalorada.

Consciente de que necesita reactivar su vida, la miro y le digo:

—Mira, Rini, que piense lo que quiera. ¿A ti te ha gustado ese beso? No lo duda ni un segundo y responde:

—Sí..., no lo voy a negar.

—Pues ya está. Sé positiva y piensa dos cosas. La primera, te has quitado a Peruru de encima y, la segunda, un mexicano como los de las telenovelas que te gustan te ha dado un beso que te ha quitado el sentido.

Al escuchar eso, por fin sonríe y yo la imito. Aunque segundos después me mira y dice:

—Madre mía, usa... me lo como con tomate.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. La serie se llama "Pídeme lo que quieras" Es el tercer libro llamado "Pídeme lo que quieras o déjame"**

**Es una historia algo subida de tono – bueno esta bien muy subida de tono- ya que tiene escenas de tríos, exhibicionismo, y más... Al leer la historia me imagine al Darien del anime ya que el de la historia es igual de frió. Es una novela muy erótica…**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

_**Capítulo 7**_

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Las despedidas nunca me han gustado y menos si son de mi padre, mi hermana y mis sobrinas. Alejarme de ellos de nuevo me parte el corazón, pero ahí está mi Darien para hacerme sonreír y prometerme que los veremos siempre que yo quiera.

En el aeropuerto de Jerez nos espera el jet. Mi sobrina se empeña en subir. Quiere chocolatinas y la azafata se las da encantada. Pero el reloj avanza y tenemos que irnos, por lo que finalmente no queda más remedio que despedirnos.

—Escucha, conejito —dice mi padre mientras me abraza—, eres muy feliz. Lo veo. Darien siempre me gustó, desde el minuto uno, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Yo asiento—. Pues entonces sonríe y disfruta de la vida y yo disfrutaré también.

Hago lo que mi padre dice, pero respondo:

—Papá, es que os echo tanto de menos. Y esto de no saber cuándo os voy a volver a ver me mata y...

Mi padre sonríe, me pone un dedo en los labios y dice:

—Le he prometido a Darien que las próximas Navidades las pasaremos todos juntos en Alemania. Ese muchacho te quiere y no ha parado de pedírmelo hasta que me ha convencido.

—¿En serio?

Mi sonrisa se ensancha y vuelvo a abrazar a mi padre. Mientras estoy entre sus brazos, miro a Darien, que en ese momento se despide de mi hermana y sonríe. Nunca imaginé que un hombre como él se preocuparía tanto por mi bienestar. Pero ahí está, ese alemán algo cuadriculado que me enamoró, consiguiendo que yo vuelva a sonreír.

Una vez me separo de mi padre, es mi hermana la que se acerca a mí y, con cara de patito tristón, murmura:

—Todavía no te has ido y ya te echo de menos. Sonrío, la abrazo y soy yo la que dice:

—Ay, mi usakoooooooooooo, ¡cuánto te quiero! Ambas nos reímos e insisto:

—Pórtate bien con el mexicano. Y, aunque quieras ser moderna, piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas, que tú de moderna tienes muy poco, ¿vale?

Mi loca hermana sonríe y, acercándose más a mi oído, cuchichea:

—Me ha pedido que lo acompañe a Madrid.

—¿En serio? —Rini asiente y yo pregunto—: ¿Cuándo?

—Dentro de tres semanas. Mañana se irá para Barcelona y cuando regrese le he prometido acompañarlo. Oye, en el fondo me viene bien ir, así me traigo cosas que necesito de Chibi y, tranquila, soy moderna, pero no me acostaré con él. ¡No estoy tan desesperada! —Al ver mi cara de guasa, añade—: Anoche le comenté a papá el viaje y le pareció bien. Es más, me dijo que el mexicano le gusta. Que es un hombre que se viste por los pies.

Eso me hace reír. Mi padre y sus hombres que se visten por los pies.

Es lo mismo que me dijo a mí de Darien cuando lo conoció. Debe de ser que los hombres tienen un código especial que no conocemos las mujeres y en Helios ve la seriedad que vio en Darien para sus alocadas hijas.

—Escucha, Rini, ¿estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?

Ella sonríe. Mira hacia donde está Helios y el resto del grupo y dice:

—No, usa. Pero necesito hacer algo loco. Nunca he sido espontánea y me apetece vivir algo diferente con este hombre. Lo nuestro durará el tiempo que él esté en España, pero...

—Rini, vas a sufrir cuando él se marche. ¡Te conozco!

Mi hermana asiente y, con una serenidad que últimamente me deja alucinada, responde:

—Lo sé, usa..., pero el tiempo que esté aquí, quiero disfrutarlo. Soy consciente de mi situación y de que tengo dos niñas, creo que pocas emociones locas le puedo pedir a la vida. Por ello, ¡a disfrutar, que son dos días!

Sonrío, pero me apena que piense así. Es demasiado joven para creer que su vida ya no será emocionante y, cuando le voy a decir algo, Darien se acerca y, agarrándome de la cintura, dice:

—Chicas, siento interrumpir este momento vuestro, pero el piloto dice que tenemos que marcharnos.

En ese momento se acerca hasta nosotros el tan mencionado mexicano y, mientras mi hermana y Darien se despiden, lo miro, pero antes de que yo pueda decir nada, él afirma:

—Lo sé. No te preocupes. Yo me ocuparé que ella y de que todos estén bien. Por cierto, a Darien ya se lo he dicho, pero gracias a ti también por dejarme Villa Morenita.

No puedo decir nada.

No puedo reprocharle nada.

Y, sonriendo, le doy con el puño en el pecho.

—Ya sabes, _güey_, cómo me las gasto si algo no me gusta. ¿Entendido? —le advierto.

El rollito salvaje de Rini sonríe y me da dos besos. Cuando me separo de él, vuelvo a abrazar a mi padre, a mi hermana, beso a mi Chibi, que lloriquea porque se va Endimion, ¡pa matarla!, y cuando beso a mi pequeña Diana y le vuelvo a hablar en balleno, mi padre dice:

—Recuerda, conejito, quiero más nietos y si es un chicote, ¡mejor!

—Yo prefiero otra conejito —balbucea mi marido. No respondo.

Mi cara lo dice todo.

Ambos sonríen y yo pongo los ojos en blanco mientras me rasco el cuello.

¡Hombres!


	8. Capitulo 8

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. La serie se llama "Pídeme lo que quieras" Es el tercer libro llamado "Pídeme lo que quieras o déjame"**

**Es una historia algo subida de tono – bueno esta bien muy subida de tono- ya que tiene escenas de tríos, exhibicionismo, y más... Al leer la historia me imagine al Darien del anime ya que el de la historia es igual de frió. Es una novela muy erótica…**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

_**Capítulo 8**_

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

La llegada al aeropuerto Franz Josef Strauss Internacional de Múnich se hace en el tiempo previsto y sin complicaciones. Cuando bajamos del avión, Darien se entretiene hablando con el piloto y veo a Taiki con el coche. Endimion corre hacia él al verle y se tira a sus brazos. Me encanta ver cómo el hombre sonríe de felicidad al ver al muchachito.

Una vez que el pequeño se mete en el coche con Michiru y Haruka, yo miro a Taiki con complicidad y le doy un abrazo. Como siempre, se queda más tieso que un palo, pero no me importa, yo lo abrazo igualmente y lo oigo decir emocionado:

—Qué alegría tenerla de nuevo en casa, señora.

Sonrío. He pasado de ser la señorita Serena a ¡la señora!

—Taiki, ¿no quedamos en que me llamarías por mi nombre?

El hombre asiente con la cabeza y, tras saludar a Darien con un apretón de manos, añade:

—Eso es cosa de mi mujer, señora. Que, por cierto, está como loca por tenerla de nuevo en casa.

Cuando tenemos ya el equipaje, Taiki lo mete en el maletero del coche mientras Darien me agarra de la cintura con actitud posesiva, me da un beso y murmura:

—De nuevo estás en mi terreno, pequeña.

Su gesto es divertido y, pellizcándole la cintura, aclaro:

—Perdona, bonito, pero éste es mi terreno ahora también.

Divertidos, nos subimos al coche para dirigirnos a nuestra casa. Nuestro hogar. En el camino, Michiru mira por la ventanilla con curiosidad y, mientras los hombres bromean con el pequeño Endimion, yo le explico por dónde pasamos.

Darien sonríe satisfecho al ver que sé manejarme tan bien por Múnich y yo le guiño un ojo.

Al llegar a la casa, Taiki le da al mando a distancia del coche y la verja color acero se abre. Una vez cruzamos el bonito jardín, veo en la puerta principal a Ami, junto a _Susto _y _Calamar_.

La mujer sonríe radiante y corre hacia el coche junto con los perros.

Emocionada, antes de que el coche pare, abro la puerta y me bajo como una loca. _Susto _y _Calamar _se abalanzan sobre mí y yo los besuqueos mientras ellos saltan y ladran de felicidad. Segundos después, mi mirada se cruza con la de Ami, ¡mi Ami!, y me fundo en un caluroso abrazo con ella.

Pero de pronto, noto que alguien me coge por el brazo y tira de mí. Al mirar, me encuentro con el gesto ofuscado de Darien. ¿Qué le pasa?

—¿Te has vuelto loca?

Sorprendida por su seriedad y, en especial, por el tono de su voz, pregunto:

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Endimion, que se tira en tromba para abrazar a Ami, dice desde sus brazos:

—Tía Sere, no puedes abrir la puerta con el coche en marcha. Eso es peligroso.

En ese momento soy consciente de que lo que dicen es verdad. Mi impulsividad me ha vuelto a jugar una mala pasada. Horrorizada, parpadeo. Darien ni se mueve. Qué mal ejemplo soy para Endimion y, mirando a mi enfadado alemán, murmuro mientras _Susto _le pide que lo salude:

—Lo siento, Darien. No me he dado cuenta. He visto a Ami y...

El gesto de mi chico se relaja y, pasándome la mano por la cara, susurra:

—Lo sé, cariño. Pero por favor, ten más cuidado, ¿vale? Sonrío y, abrazándome a él, suspiro.

—Te lo prometo, pero ahora, sonríe, por favor.

No duda en hacerlo. Su expresión vuelve a ser risueña y, dándome un beso en los labios, murmura:

—Te lo haré pagar en cuanto estemos a solas.

Con gesto pícaro, lo miro y cuchicheo antes de que Michiru llegue a nuestra altura:

—Guauuu... esto se pone interesante.

Después de soltar una carcajada, Darien saluda a unos enloquecidos _Susto _y _Calamar_.

¡Qué emocionados están mis perretes de vernos de nuevo!

Cuando Darien, junto con Endimion, se agacha y los abraza, mi corazoncito late desbordado. Si les llegan a decir eso hace un año, ninguno de estos dos duros alemanes se lo hubieran creído. Pero ahí están, tío y sobrino prodigando mil cariños a nuestras dos mascotas.

Cuando Endimion corre hacia un lateral del jardín, los perros se van tras él y, mientras Taiki saca las maletas, Darien hace lo mismo con la silla de ruedas de Haruka y, una vez abierta, el mexicano se sienta en ella.

—Serena, ¡qué contenta estoy de verte!

—Y yo de verte a ti, Ami. Lo creas o no, te he echado de menos.

La mujer sonríe y, al ver que Michiru está a nuestro lado, se la presento:

—Ami, te presento a Michiru.

—Encantada, señorita Michiru.

—Por favor, Ami —dice la joven en alemán—, me sentiría más cómoda si me tutearas, como a Serena.

La historia se repite.

Está visto que a las chicas criadas en familias de clase media, eso de «señorita» nos incomoda y, mirando con complicidad a Ami, digo:

—Ya sabes, el señorita lo podemos obviar.

—Ahorita mismo evítalo, ¿vale, Ami? —insiste Michiru. La mujer sonríe y, de pronto, exclama sorprendida:

—¡Hablas como la protagonista de _Locura Esmeralda_! Al oír ese nombre, Michiru nos mira.

—¿Veis _Locura Esmeralda _en Alemania? Ami y yo asentimos y ella insiste:

—¿En serio?

—Totalmente en serio, Michiru —respondo. Me río por no llorar.

Todavía no entiendo cómo me he podido enganchar a un culebrón así y añado:

—No veas el enganche que tenemos con Esmeralda Mendoza y Luis Alfredo Quiñones. Qué disgusto cuando le disparan en el último capítulo. No morirá, ¿verdad?

Michiru niega con la cabeza y Ami y yo suspiramos agradecidas. ¡Menos mal!

—Es la telenovela más exitosa de México. Allí ya finalizó la segunda temporada.

—Aquí anuncian que el 23 de septiembre comienza de nuevo.

—Pero ¿qué me dices? —exclamo emocionada. Ami asiente feliz y Michiru añade:

—En México la han repetido un par de veces. Esmeralda Mendoza se ganó el corazoncito de todas las mexicanas por su carácter combativo.

Ami y yo asentimos. Ese mismo efecto está ocasionando en las alemanas.

—Ami, ¿cómo estás, bella mujer? —pregunta Haruka. Encantada por nuestro regreso, la mujer lo mira y responde:

—Estupendamente bien, señor Tenoh. ¡Bienvenido! —Y, señalando a Michiru, añade—: Déjeme decirle que su prometida, o su mujer, es preciosa.

Juas... y rejuás, ¡lo que ha dicho Ami!

Al oír eso, Haruka se paraliza. Michiru se pone roja como un tomate y yo, como soy una bruja, no desmiento nada cuando Ami, guiñándole con complicidad un ojo a Haruka, afirma convencida:

—Ha sabido usted elegir muy bien, señor.

Darien sonríe ante mi silencio. Cómo me conoce mi alemán. Pero Haruka, dispuesto a aclarar lo que yo no he querido aclarar, dice:

—Gracias, pero tengo que decirle que Michiru sólo es mi asistente personal.

Ami lo mira, después mira a la muchacha y, al ver su cara de apuro, junta las manos y ruega perdón.

—Disculpe, señor, mi indiscreción.

—No pasa nada, Ami —sonríe Haruka.

Todos entramos en la casa y, cuando llegamos al salón, oigo que Ami le pregunta a

Michiru:

—¿Estás soltera?

—Sí.

La mujer la mira. Luego me guiña un ojo y dice:

—Te aseguro que en Alemania te saldrán mil pretendientes. Las morenas gustáis mucho por estos lugares.

La cara de Haruka al oír eso es todo un poema y yo, sin poderlo remediar, miro hacia otro lado para que no me vea reír. Está claro que se va a tener que aclarar con esa chilena de una vez por todas.

Por la tarde aparecen Setsuna, la madre de Darien, y Rie, su hermana, con su novio Nicolas. Al verlos, Endimion corre hacia ellos y los abraza. Observo la cara de Setsuna, que disfruta de ese contacto tan cercano con su nieto, mientras Rie, divertida, lo coge en brazos y da vueltas con él. Nunca han estado tanto tiempo separadas del niño y su reencuentro las emociona.

Como es de suponer, al ver a Michiru las dos piensan lo mismo que ha pensado Ami y Haruka vuelve a aclarar que la joven no es ni su prometida, ni su mujer.

Le pregunto a Setsuna por Masato y ella, acercándose a mí, murmura:

—Hemos roto. —Y antes de que yo diga nada, añade—: Yo no quiero ataduras a mi edad. ¡Será por hombres!

Asiento y me río. Mi suegra nunca para de sorprenderme. ¡Es la bomba!

Durante horas, todos hablamos con familiaridad alrededor de la mesa, mientras tomamos algo y Darien y yo enseñamos nuestras fotos de la luna de miel.

Bueno, todas no. Hay unas que nos reservamos sólo para él y para mí. Son demasiado íntimas.

Al saber que Michiru está soltera, Rie rápidamente la invita a salir una noche de juerga y yo me apunto. Estoy deseando ir al Guantanamera para ver a mis amigos, bailar salsa y gritar

«¡Azúcar!».

Darien me mira y en sus ojos veo que eso no le hace ninguna gracia, pero no pienso dejar de salir con los amigos por el simple hecho de ser la señora Shields. ¡Ni de coña!

Regresar de nuevo a la rutina significa volver a aclararlo todo. Una cosa ha sido toda la vorágine de la boda y la luna de miel y otra muy diferente el día a día. Y aunque adoro a mi marido y él me adora a mí, sé que vamos a chocar. Y lo sé ya sólo con esa simple miradita.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. La serie se llama "Pídeme lo que quieras" Es el tercer libro llamado "Pídeme lo que quieras o déjame"**

**Es una historia algo subida de tono – bueno esta bien muy subida de tono- ya que tiene escenas de tríos, exhibicionismo, y más... Al leer la historia me imagine al Darien del anime ya que el de la historia es igual de frió. Es una novela muy erótica…**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

_**Capítulo 9**_

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Al día siguiente quedamos para cenar con Andrew, Mina y Yaten en Jokers, el restaurante del padre de Andrew. Haruka, Michiru, Darien y yo, tras saludar al simpático Klaus, nos dirigimos hacia la mesa que éste nos indica. Pedimos unas cervezas y comenzamos a charlar.

—Oh, Dios, me encanta la cervecita de Los leones.

—¿La Löwenbräu? —pregunta Darien.

Michiru asiente y, tras beber un trago, responde:

—Hace muchos años, cuando yo vivía en Chile, tenía un vecino cuyo padre era alemán y se hacía traer esta cerveza desde aquí. Hum, ¡está buenísima!

Haruka con una enorme sonrisa al verla tan feliz, pregunta:

—¿Te pido otra?

—Me encantaría.

Los miro. Vaya dos patas para un banco.

Ambos se gustan, pero ninguno da el primer paso. Bueno, Michiru lo ha dado y ahora es Haruka quien tiene que hacerlo. Estoy convencida de que lo desea, pero lo frena su condición. Lo que no entiendo es cómo es tan tonto. Sabe que ella conoce sus limitaciones y aun así él le interesa. Sinceramente, no le entiendo.

Cuando nos traen una nueva ronda de cervezas, brindamos y el buen humor reina entre nosotros, como siempre. En ese momento, veo que entra el guapísimo Andrew acompañado por una mujer. ¿Quién será?

Él no nos ha visto todavía y puedo curiosear a gusto. La mujer, como era de esperar, es un cañon. Alta, taconazos, sexy, rubia y guapa, muy guapa.

Cuando su padre le advierte que lo esperamos y Andrew se da la vuelta, nuestras miradas se encuentran y me guiña un ojo.

¡Qué gran amigo es!

—Darien, ha llegado tu amiguito —susurro divertida.

Mi rubio, al escucharme, se levanta de la mesa y, cuando esos dos titanes a los que tanto quiero se encuentran, se dan un largo y significativo abrazo. Se adoran. Acto seguido, Andrew me abraza y murmura en mi oído:

—Bienvenida a casa, señora Shields.

Yo sonrío y observo cómo su acompañante me mira con gesto poco amable. Por su actitud se ve que no se siente muy feliz con esta cena. Andrew sigue su ronda de saludos y, tras estrecharle la mano a Haruka y presentarle éste a Michiru, pregunta:

—¿No han llegado Mina y Yaten?

—¡Estamos aquí! —dice pronto la voz de Mina.

Al oírla, doy un salto y corro hacia ella. Mi loca amiga viene dando saltitos y, tras abrazarnos, pregunta:

—¿Cómo va todo?

Separándome de ella, respondo:

—Genial. De momento no nos hemos matado.

Mina sonríe y ahora es Yaten el que me abraza y me achucha. Son todos tan cariñosos conmigo que no puedo parar de sonreír. Veo que conocen a Michiru de cuando han viajado a México.

Clavo la mirada en la rubia que, con cara de asquito, nos observa desde un lateral de la mesa y le digo a Andrew:

—Haz el favor de ser caballeroso y presentarnos a tu acompañante.

Él, que está emocionado por esta reunión, se acerca a la desconocida y, cogiéndola por la cintura, dice:

—Agneta, te presento a mis amigos. Darien y su mujer Serena. Yaten y su mujer Mina y Haruka y su novia Michiru.

Uy... Uy..., lo que ha dicho.

Me entra la risa sin poderlo remediar.

Y antes de que Haruka lo aclare, Michiru mira al guapísimo Andrew y dice:

—No somos novios. Sólo soy su asistente personal.

Andrew al oír eso, mira sorprendido al mexicano, después a la joven y, en español, para que Agneta no lo entienda, dice:

—Pues entonces, creo que tú y yo vamos a tener una cita.

Me parto. Andrew no desperdicia oportunidad y Michiru, con una gracia que me descoloca, asiente.

—Estaré encantada de tenerla.

Vayaaaaaaaaaa con la chilena.

¡No quiero mirar a Haruka!

¡No debo hacerlo!

¡Pobrecito!

Pero al final, como soy una cotilla, ¡zas!, lo miro y veo cómo la mandíbula se le cuadra, mientras se retira su oscuro pelo de la cara. No dice nada y da un trago a su cerveza. Ay, pobre, me da hasta pena.

Tras las presentaciones, todos nos sentamos y empezamos a hablar. Klaus, el padre de Andrew rápidamente nos llena la mesa de ricos manjares. Los ojos me hacen chiribitas mientras le explico a Michiru un poco qué es todo aquello.

Uff... ¡qué hambre tengo, por favor!

—¿Sabes quién es ésa? —cuchichea Mina con disimulo.

Yo la miro y, al ver que señala a la acompañante de Andrew, pregunto:

—¿Quién?

—Esa chica trabaja en las noticias de la CNN aquí en Alemania. Es presentadora de televisión.

—Vaya —susurro, mirándola con curiosidad.

Michiru, que es de buen comer, como yo, rápidamente se lanza y, tras comerse una rica albóndiga, me mira y dice con su dulce voz:

—¡Qué ricoooooooooooo!

Yo asiento. Esas albóndigas de carne picada están de muerte. Dispuesta a que siga descubriendo cosas, cojo dos brezn y le entrego uno.

—Prueba esta rosquilla salada mojada en esa salsa y verás.

—Los brenz de aquí son espectaculares —interviene Mina, que coge otro—. Ya verás.

Las tres mojamos las rosquillas, las masticamos y nuestros exagerados gestos lo dicen todo.

¡Deliciosas!

Los chicos nos miran y sonríen. Pedimos más cerveza. Comer da sed.

Mientras los hombres hablan, nosotras le damos buen uso a nuestro paladar, hasta que, de pronto, la mirada de Agneta llama mi atención y pregunto:

—¿No comes?

Ella niega con la cabeza y, arrugando la nariz, responde:

—Demasiada grasa para mí.

—Pues mira, ¡a más tocamos! —responde Michiru en español y yo contengo la risa. Creo que la cerveza le está comenzando a afectar.

Mina, que está a nuestro lado, dice:

—Mujer, pero algo comerás.

Agneta con un gesto que me recuerda a no sé quién, la mira y responde:

—He pedido una ensalada de rábanos y queso.

—¿Sólo comerás eso?

La rubia alemana asiente y, levantando el mentón, añade:

—Todo lo que coméis es un segundo en la boca y seis meses en las caderas. Yo me debo a mi público, que quiere verme bella y delgada.

Tiene razón.

Pero oye, ¡el segundo de la boca es la bomba! En cuanto a lo segundo que ha dicho, prefiero no opinar. Ésta es tonta, pero tonta... tonta.

Durante varios minutos, comemos y comemos y, de pronto, me paro. ¡Ya sé a quién me recuerda la cara de Agneta!

Es igualita a un caniche llamado _Fosqui _que tuvo la Pachuca cuando yo era pequeña. Me vuelvo a reír. No puedo remediarlo y Darien, acercándose, me besa en el cuello y pregunta:

—¿Qué te da tanta risa?

No puedo decirle la verdad y respondo:

—Michiru. ¿Has visto qué contenta está? Darien la mira, asiente y murmura:

—Creo que no debería beber más Löwenbräu.

Ambos asentimos y, acercándome a él, le doy un besito en la punta de la nariz.

—Te quiero, señor Shields.

Darien sonríe y, tras ponerme un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, dice:

—¿Sabes?

—¿Qué?

—Hace mucho tiempo que no discutimos y no me llamas una cosa.

Al escucharlo suelto una carcajada y, al darme cuenta de a qué se refiere, parpadeo y afirmo:

—Eso sólo lo diré cuanto te lo merezcas y ahora no te lo mereces. Por lo tanto, ¡no! Me niego a darte ese placer.

—Me vuelve loco cuando me lo llamas.

—Lo sé —río divertida.

Me hace cosquillas en la cintura y pide:

—Venga, dímelo.

—No.

—Dímelo.

—Que no... que no te lo mereces ahora.

Me besuquea y, contenta como unas pascuas, finalmente digo:

—Gilipollas.

Darien suelta una carcajada. Nos volvemos a besar. Dios... cómo besa mi chicarrón.

—Esta ensalada no es la que yo he pedido —dice una voz estridente.

Darien y yo regresamos a la realidad. Miramos a Agneta, que, con cara de enfado, protesta:

—He pedido una ensalada de queso y...

—Esto es una ensalada de queso y rábanos —la corta Andrew, mirándola.

La estrellita de la CNN mira el plato que tiene delante y, adoptando una expresión más dulce, contesta:

—Ah, vale... sí tú lo dices, entonces me lo creo.

—¿Si te lo digo yo?

Acercándose a Andrew, que la mira algo alucinado, la rubia murmura:

—Sí. Si me lo dices tú.

Mina y yo nos miramos e intuyo que pensamos lo mismo. Es tonta... pero tonta de remate. Pero vamos a ver, qué poca personalidad. ¿Qué ha visto Andrew en ella?

Bueno, vale, ya sé que es un bellezón y, conociendo los gustos de mi amigo, la chica ha de ser, como poco, una fiera en la cama. Pero hombre, no se la puede sacar sin bozal.

Todos seguimos comiendo y la conversación poco a poco se normaliza. Mina, al ser alemana como Agneta, intenta incluirla en la conversación, pero ésta no está por la labor y se niega.

Tras los postres y las risas, Michiru le pide a la camarera:

—Póngame diez Löwenbräu para llevar.

Todos nos reímos, pero Haruka le dice a la mujer.

—Ni caso... Ni caso.

Michiru, al oírlo, lo mira y, apoyando un codo en la mesa y la barbilla en la mano, pregunta:

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué crees que no debería llevarme alguna cervecita? El mexicano, con una sonrisa cariñosa, responde:

—Te vas a poner mala, créeme.

Michiru suelta una carcajada. Desde hace rato, soy consciente de que su timidez brilla por su ausencia y, antes de que yo pueda pararla, se acerca más a Haruka y dice:

—Mala estoy de ver que no quieres nada conmigo, cuando sería padrísimo que jugáramos juntos en tu habitación del placer.

Guauuu, ¡Michiru está desatá!

—¡¿Cómo dices?! —pregunta él, totalmente descolocado.

—Sé que te gusto y mi comadre Serena también se ha dado cuenta. No disimules, _güeyyyyyyyyyy._

¡Toma ya!

Mina me mira. Yo la miro. Darien me mira. Yo lo miro. Andrew me mira. Yo lo miro.

Todos me miran y, cuando Haruka, lo hace digo:

—A ver, Michiru se refiere a... Pero no puedo continuar.

Michiru le coge la barbilla y, delante de todos, le da un besazo de tornillo en toda regla que nos deja patidifusos.

Otra como mi hermana. ¡Joder con las sositas!

Cuando termina, sonríe y, a escasos centímetros de la cara del mexicano, explica:

—Me refiero a esto, cielito lindo. Quiero dejar de jugar con otros para hacerlo contigo. Madre míaaaaaaaaaa... madre míaaaaaaaaaaaa...

No sé qué hacer.

Estoy bloqueada. Michiru no para de parpadear en dirección a Haruka y él, mirándome, pregunta:

—¿A qué se refiere con lo de jugar?

Yo levanto las cejas y Haruka, alucinado, me entiende. La mira boquiabierto y dice:

—Pero por el amor de Dios, ¿con quién juegas tú?

—Con mis amigos.

—¡¿Cómo?! —grita, demasiado alto.

Michiru, con muchas cervezas en el cuerpo, responde:

—Ya que tú no quieres hacerlo conmigo, me busco la vida. Nadie se mueve.

Nadie sabe qué hacer hasta que Darien, tomando las riendas de la situación, dice levantándose:

—Es tarde, creo que será mejor que regresemos a casa.

Todos nos ponemos en pie. Yo me acerco a Michiru y, al ver que Haruka es el primero en moverse con su silla de ruedas, le pregunto en voz baja:

—¿Qué estás haciendo, loca?

Ella se encoge de hombros y responde:

—Decirle la verdad de una vez por todas. Creo que las cervecitas me han ayudado.

—Ya te digo si te han ayudado. Anda y tira para casa —musito.

Una vez salimos del restaurante, mientras Haruka se acomoda en el coche y Darien pliega la silla de ruedas, Mina y Yaten se marchan. Agneta, muy diva ella, sin despedirse se mete en el deportivo de Andrew. Qué tía más antipática.

Andrew, que espera a que Darien termine, me mira y sonríe, consciente de que Haruka nos escucha. Como dice mi padre, ése sabe más que los ratones coloraos, y, cuando se despide de Michiru, susurra:

—Ha sido un placer, y lo de la cena sigue en pie. Mañana hablamos.

¡Menudo sinvergüenza!

Sin necesidad de pedirle colaboración, ya está ayudando para pinchar a Haruka. Sin más, nos da un beso a Michiru y a mí y se marcha en su deportivo. Nosotras dos subimos al coche y, en silencio, los cuatro llegamos hasta nuestra casa.

Una vez allí, Haruka, enfadado, se va a la habitación de la planta baja que se le ha asignado, y cuando Michiru se va a la suya, Darien me mira y, divertido, pregunta:

—¿Por qué eres tan traviesa, princesa?

—¡¿Yo!?

—Sí... tú.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Acercándose a mí, insiste:

—¿Qué es eso de que Michiru juega y de que tú sabes que a Haruka le gusta esa mujer? Divertida por cómo me mira, respondo:

—Punto uno: me lo ha confesado ella sin yo decir nada.

—Vaya, qué confianzas —murmura, besándome el cuello.

—Y punto dos: ¡es obvio! Sólo hay que mirar a Haruka cuando un hombre está cerca de Michiru para darse cuenta de que le importa y le molesta que se fijen en ella.

Darien sonríe, me coge entre sus brazos y, tras darme un cálido beso, murmura a escasos centímetros de mi boca.

—¿Qué te parece si jugamos un ratito tú y yo y nos dejamos de puntos? Aprisionándome contra la pared, le devuelvo el beso y contesto:

—Encantada, señor Shields.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. La serie se llama "Pídeme lo que quieras" Es el tercer libro llamado "Pídeme lo que quieras o déjame"**

**Es una historia algo subida de tono – bueno esta bien muy subida de tono- ya que tiene escenas de tríos, exhibicionismo, y más... Al leer la historia me imagine al Darien del anime ya que el de la historia es igual de frió. Es una novela muy erótica…**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

_**Capítulo 10**_

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Dos días después, mi cuñada Rie llama por teléfono y esa noche quedamos para salir de juerga con ella.

¡Guau, me apetece un montón!

En un principio, habíamos quedado Michiru y yo, pero al final los chicos se apuntan. No quieren que vayamos solas y, cuando llegamos a la puerta del Guantanamera, observo la cara de mi amor y sé que no es un acierto que esté allí.

Cuando entramos, veo que Anita, Rie con Nicolas y unos amigos ya están bailando en la pista. Yo sonrío. Mira que le va ese bailoteo a mi cuñada la alemana. Darien la observa. Nunca la ha visto bailar así y, sorprendido al ver cómo se contonea, pregunta:

—¿Por qué pone esas caras mi hermana?

Divertida, la miro en el momento en que Rie nos ve y, soltando una carcajada, corre hacia nosotros con su novio detrás. Nos saludamos.

De pronto, me fijo en un chico que baila en la pista con Anita. ¿De dónde ha salido ese pedazo de bombón? Rie, al ver la dirección de mi mirada, cuchichea:

—Impresionante, ¿verdad?

Asombrada, asiento. Se trata de un morenazo increíblemente sensual.

—Lo hemos bautizado como Don Torso Perfecto.

—Telita cómo está el Don —murmuro.

—Se llama Máximo —susurra Rie.

—¿Y quién es?

—Un amigo de Reinaldo.

—¿Es cubano?

—No, argentino y está buenísimo, ¿verdad?

—Ya te digo.

Asiento. Negarlo sería una de las mayores mentiras del mundo. Bloqueadas, estamos observando cómo Anita baila salsa con el argentino, cuando de pronto Darien dice a mi lado:

—Tu bebida, Sere.

Al coger lo que me ofrece, veo en sus ojos que ha oído nuestra conversación y que está molesto.

Ay, mi niño, que se me pone celosón. Sonrío. No sonríe.

Me acerco a él y, besándolo, murmuro:

—A mí sólo me gustas tú.

—Y Máximo —se mofa.

Al final, tras besuquearlo con insistencia, consigo que sonría y me bese. Durante el rato que el grupo charla, me doy cuenta de cómo Haruka y Darien se comunican con la mirada cuando pasa una mujer que les resulta atractiva. Me río. No me puedo enfadar. Yo también tengo ojos en la cara.

Darien paga una ronda de mojitos cuando suena una canción y casi todos gritamos:

—¡Cuba!

Sorprendido, Darien me mira. Yo comienzo a contonearme lenta y pausadamente al son de la música y observo cómo mi marido me escanea con su azulada mirada. El vestido corto que llevo le gusta, me lo compró él en nuestra luna de miel, y, tentándolo, digo:

—Ven. Vamos a bailar a la pista.

Mi chico arquea las cejas y niega con la cabeza. Sólo le falta decirme «¡Ni loco!».

Estamos de regreso en Alemania y la naturalidad de sus actos en nuestra luna de miel parece haber desaparecido. Eso me apena. Me gustaba mucho el Darien desinhibido. Me observa con gesto serio y al ver que yo no paro de moverme, dice:

—Ve tú a la pista.

Deseosa de bailar y cantar la canción del grupo Orishas que suena, salgo a la pista con mis amigos y bailo junto a ellos. Nuestros movimientos son lentos y sensuales. La música entra en nuestros cuerpos y cantamos.

_Represent, represent,_

_Cuba orishas underground de la Habana._

_Represent, represent, Cuba, hey mi música._

La pista se llena.

Todos bailamos la canción, mientras la cantamos a voz en grito y observo que Darien no me quita ojo. Me vigila. No está cómodo.

Llega mi amigo Reinaldo. Ve a Darien y corre a saludarlo. Ambos sonríen. Mi rubio le presenta a Haruka y Michiru y le señala dónde estoy yo. Reinaldo, con su gran sonrisa cubana, corre hacia la pista y, agarrándome por la cintura, comienza a bailar esa calentita canción.

_Represent, represent,_

_Cuba orishas underground de la Habana._

Miro a Darien y me doy cuenta de que ese bailecito que nos estamos marcando no le está gustando un pelo. Rápidamente, me suelto y toda la pista comienza a saltar mientras cantamos.

_Aprenderás que en la rumba está la esencia._

_Que mi guaguancó es sabroso y tiene buena mezcla. A mi vieja y linda Habana un sentimiento de mañana._

_Todo eso representas,_

_¡Cuba-a-a!_

El local entero jalea la canción y baila y, cuando termina, el Dj cambia de ritmo y yo vuelvo con mi marido, sedienta. Cojo el mojito y le doy un trago considerable.

—¿No bailas, cielo?

Darien me mira... me mira y me mira y al ver cómo sudo, pregunta, retirándome el pelo de la cara:

—¿Desde cuándo me gusta bailar?

Su respuesta es borde a tope, pero como no quiero discutir ni recordarle que en nuestra luna de miel bailó todo lo que quiso y más, se lo paso por alto y, agarrándole del cuello, murmuro:

—Vale, pues entonces, bésame. Eso te gusta, ¿verdad?

¡Sonríe por fin!

Me besa y disfrutamos de nuestro beso, pero de pronto Rie tira de mí, me lleva a la pista y comenzamos a bailar la Bemba colorá. El semblante de Darien vuelve a oscurecerse. Está claro que no le está gustando un pelo el Guantanamera.

Michiru nos mira y le hago una seña para que se nos una. No lo piensa y sale a la pista con nosotras, mientras menea las caderas. Haruka y Darien se miran y ambos resoplan.

¡Vaya dos!

Rápidamente se nos unen Reinaldo, Anita, Nicolas, un par de amigos cubanos y Don Torso Perfecto.

Madre mía. De cerca, el argentino todavía está mejor.

Como no es la primera vez que voy a ese local, ya sé cómo bailan. Hacemos un corrillo y, en medio, pareja por pareja demuestran su gracia en el bailoteo calentito y sabrosón. Rie y yo nos movemos como dos locas mientras gritamos «¡Azúcar!».

Cuando la canción acaba, regreso junto a Darien. Vuelvo a estar sedienta y él, con gesto incómodo, me mira y pregunta:

—¿Va a ser así toda la noche?

Observo que Haruka le dice algo a Michiru y que ella pone los ojos en blanco. Vuelvo a mirar a mi chico no latino y pregunto, tras beber un enooooooorme trago de mi rico mojito:

—¿No te gusta el vacilón?

Esa palabra no la entiende y, al ver su cara, insisto:

—¿No te gusta la fiesta y el buen rollito que hay aquí?

Darien, o mejor dicho, Iceman, mira alrededor y, con su sinceridad aplastante, responde:

—No. No me va nada. Pero a ti sí, ¿verdad?

Tras acabarme el mojito, lo miro y, a pesar de que sé que le molesta, contesto:

—Ya tú sabes mi amol.

Las aletas de la nariz se le mueven. Guauuuu, ¡excitante!

Luego, acercándome a él, murmuro:

—Me pones como a una Ducati cuando eres tan terrenal.

Pego mi cuerpo al suyo. Incluso con tacones le llego a la nariz. Darien no se mueve. Sólo me mira y yo empiezo a mover mi cuerpo lentamente al compás de la música. Noto su erección y, besándolo, pregunto:

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos a casa? Asiente sin dudarlo y yo sonrío.

Cuando llegamos, son las dos y cuarto de la madrugada, nos despedimos de Haruka y Michiru y, cuando entramos en nuestra habitación, Darien sigue ceñudo.

Yo estoy algo perjudicá con los mojitos y, acercándome, digo:

—Oye, cariño...

Pero no puedo decir más.

Iceman me agarra entre sus brazos y, con una pasión que me deja sin habla, me besa y me devora. Me empotra contra la pared y, arrancándome las bragas, dice cerca de mi boca, mientras se desabrocha los pantalones:

—No me gusta que bailes con otros.

Me penetra de un empellón que me hace jadear.

—No quiero que vuelvas a ir a ese sitio, ¿entendido?

Su pasión me enloquece, pero tonta no soy. Me agarro con fuerza a sus hombros y, mirándolo, respondo sin perder la cordura:

—Mis amigos van allí, ¿dónde está el problema?

El semblante de Darien se torna de nuevo sombrío. Agarra mis caderas, me vuelve a apretar contra él y yo grito. Su profundidad me vuelve loca, ¡me encanta!, y sisea:

—No me gusta ese local.

Lo beso y, cuando separo mis labios de los suyos, contesto:

—A mí sí. Me lo paso bien y no hago mal a nadie.

—Me lo haces a mí —masculla, empalándome de nuevo.

Me falta el aire. Pero nuestro caliente juego me gusta y, deseosa de más, susurro:

—No, cariño. A ti nunca te haría mal.

Tras una nueva penetración, Darien jadea y murmura:

—Demasiados hombres mirándote.

—Pero sólo soy tuya.

Su boca vuelve a tomar la mía. Sus manos bajan a mi trasero. Me sujeta por él y me penetra una y otra vez. No descansa. Está furioso y su furia me encanta. Me abro. Me deleito con ese momento tan terrenal. Tan pasional hasta que mi cuerpo no puede más y, apretándome contra él, un placer intenso y adictivo sale de mí.

Darien, al notarlo, incrementa sus acometidas una y otra y otra. Se hunde en mí sin descanso hasta que un varonil gruñido me hace saber que ha llegado al límite.

Sin soltarnos, seguimos contra la pared. Nos encanta esa clase de sexo. Nuestras respiraciones están agitadas y, mirándolo, digo:

—Vaya, te ha excitado el Guantanamera.

Él me mira y, al ver mi sonrisa, al final sonríe también y dice, abrazándome:

—Me excitas tú, princesa... sólo tú.

No vuelve a prohibirme nada. Sabe que no debe. Aunque ya me ha quedado claro lo que piensa del Guantanamera.

Esa noche, tras hacer de nuevo el amor como salvajes bajo la ducha, dormimos abrazados y muy... muy enamorados.

Los días pasan y Haruka y Michiru no avanzan. Me tienen aburrida.

Andrew llama para cenar con Michiru, ella acepta y Haruka no dice nada. Pero ¿este hombre no tiene sangre en las venas?

Al día siguiente le pregunto a Michiru por su cita y, encantada, me comenta que Andrew se comportó como un caballero en todo momento. Cero sexo.

Sinceramente, no me sorprende. Si algo tiene Andrew, aparte de estar buenísimo, es que es un auténtico gentleman y un buen amigo de sus amigos.

El colegio de Endimion comienza. En su primer día de clase está nervioso. Durante el trayecto, Taiki y yo sonreímos al verlo tan feliz. Lleva en su mochila el regalo que ha hecho para su amiga especial Laura y está deseoso de dárselo.

Pero su expresión ya no es la misma cuando vamos a buscarlo por la tarde. Está triste y compungido.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunto.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, mi pequeño coreano alemán me mira y murmura, con el regalo aún envuelto en sus manos.

—Laura ya no está en el colegio.

—¿Por qué?

—Me ha contado Ariadna que sus padres se han mudado de ciudad. Ay, mi niño. Su primera decepción en el amor.

Qué pena. ¿Por qué el amor es siempre tan puñetero?

Lo abrazo y se deja abrazar mientras Taiki conduce. Beso su cabecita morena e, intentando buscar las mejores palabras que mi padre diría, consigo decir:

—Escucha, Endimion, entiendo que estés triste por no ver a Laura, pero tienes que ser positivo y pensar que ella, aunque no esté en este colegio, está bien. ¿O preferirías que estuviera mal?

El crío me mira, niega con la cabeza y dice:

—Pero ya no la volveré a ver.

—Eso nunca se sabe. La vida da muchas vueltas y quizá algún día te vuelvas a reencontrar con tu amiga.

Mi pequeño no contesta e, intentando que sonría, propongo:

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprarle algunos regalos a Darien? El sábado es su cumpleaños. Asiente. Rápidamente, le indico a Taiki que se desvíe y nos lleve a una joyería donde sé que hay un reloj que a mi marido le gusta. Cuesta un pastizal, pero oye, ¡nos lo podemos permitir!

Cuando entramos en la joyería, a mí no me conocen, pero a Endimion y a Taiki sí y, cuando digo que soy la señora Shields, sólo les falta ponerme una alfombra roja y tirar pétalos de rosa a mi paso.

¡Qué fuerte! Lo que hace el tener dinero.

Tras comprar el reloj y una pulsera de cuero negro que a Endimion le ha gustado para su tío, dejo que lo envuelvan todo para regalo y me entristezco al ver la carita de mi sobrino. No me gusta verlo tan triste, después de que el último mes haya estado tan feliz. Cuando subimos al coche, intento que sonría.

—¿Sabes que dentro de dos fines de semana participo en una carrera de motocross junto con Jurgen?

—¡Haaaala! ¿Sí? Asiento y pregunto:

—¿Quieres ser mi ayudante?

El crío asiente, pero no sonríe y yo insisto:

—¿Qué te parece si el próximo fin de semana comenzamos tus clases con la moto? Su expresión cambia y los ojitos se le iluminan.

Desde antes de nuestra boda, el pequeño quiere aprender a montar en moto y por eso le pedí a mi padre que aprovechara el verano y le enseñara primero a montar en bicicleta. Eso me facilitaría la tarea.

Pienso en Darien y se me abren las carnes. Sé que esas clases me traerán más de un dolor de cabeza, pero también sé que finalmente Darien aceptará. Mi chico prometió cambiar su actitud ante todos y ha de demostrarlo.

Endimion comienza a hacerme preguntas de la moto. Yo le respondo como buenamente puedo, hasta que me mira y dice:

—El tío Darien se enfadará, ¿verdad?

Quitándole importancia, lo beso en la cabeza y contesto, convencida de que tiene razón:

—Tú, tranquilo. Te prometo que lo convenceré.

Pero Endimion y yo acertamos. Esa tarde, cuando Haruka y Michiru se marchan para arreglar unos asuntos de su empresa, le hablo a Darien sobre el tema y se enfada.

—¿Y por qué has tenido que recordárselo? —me dice, desde el otro lado de la mesa de su despacho.

—Escucha, Darien —respondo, mirando la estantería con sus armas—. Endimion estaba destrozado por la pérdida de Laura y yo he pensado que...

—Has decidido que cambiara a Laura por una moto, ¿no? Lo miro. Me mira.

Nos retamos como siempre con la mirada y añado:

—Antes de la boda le prometiste que aprendería a montar en moto.

—Sé lo que le prometí. Lo que no entiendo es por qué has tenido que recordárselo.

En eso tiene razón. Como siempre, he sido demasiado impulsiva. No pienso las cosas y así me va luego. Pero como no escarmiento, añado:

—Él me lo hubiera pedido igualmente. Dentro de dos fines de semana participo con Jurgen en una carrera y...

—¿Que vas a hacer qué? Oh... oh... Mal rollito.

Frunce el cejo y noto que se tensa. Pero dispuesta a que cumpla lo que prometió en su día, aclaro:

—Te lo dije. Lo sabes desde hace un mes. Te dije que Jurgen me avisó de esa carrera y tú mismo me dijiste que te parecía bien que participase. ¿Por qué si no ordenaste que trajeran mi moto en tu avión?

Asombrado, me mira y pregunta:

—¿Yo lo ordené?

—Sí. Y si tienes menos memoria que Doris, la amiga de Nemo, ¡no es mi problema! —Y antes de que diga nada más, añado—: Pero bueno, eso ahora no importa, lo que importa es hablar de Endimion.

Darien me mira con el cejo fruncido.

—Comienza el curso escolar y no quiero que se distraiga de los estudios. Deja las clases de moto para la primavera.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Sere, por el amor de Dios. A Endimion le da igual aprender ahora que dentro de un tiempo.

—Pero yo le he prometido que...

—Lo que tú le hayas prometido no es asunto mío —me corta con voz seca—. Además, la moto de Hannah o la tuya son muy altas para él. Habría que comprar una adecuada para un niño.

—Buenooooo... —resoplo.

- Yo aprendí con la moto de mi padre y aquí estoy, ¡enterita!

—Mira, Sere, está claro que aprenderá a montar en moto, pero ahora no es el momento.

—Ahora sí lo es. Tensión... Mucha tensión.

—Sere... —sisea.

Sin amilanarme, respondo:

—Darien...

Llevaba un tiempito sin sentir esta sensación. Me mira con sus helados ojos de Iceman y mi estómago se contrae. Dios, ¡cómo me pone! Y cuando voy a decirle que no quiero discutir, suena el teléfono. Darien lo coge, me hace una seña y yo entiendo que es trabajo.

Espero cinco minutos para retomar la conversación, pero al ver que aquello se alarga, decido salir del despacho e ir a la cocina a tomar algo. Cuando entro, me encuentro con Endimion allí sentado. Vuelve a estar cabizbajo. Sostiene todavía el paquetito envuelto para Laura y al verme me mira y dice:

—No quiero que el tío y tú discutáis.

—No pasa nada, cariño.

—Pero he oído que el tío se ha enfadado.

—Se ha molestado porque ha recordado que yo voy a participar en una carrera de motos, no porque tú vayas a aprender —le miento y, al ver su carita, insisto—: No pasa nada, cielo, créeme.

—Sí, sí pasa. Os enfadaréis y tú te volverás a ir.

Al oír eso, sonrío. Mi pitufo gruñón me quiere y eso me llega al corazón. Por eso, sentándome en una silla a su lado, hago que me mire.

—Mira, Endimion, tu tío y yo nos queremos muchísimo, pero aun así somos tan diferentes en tantas cosas que nos va a resultar muy difícil no discutir. Pero aunque discutamos, eso no quiere decir que yo me vaya a ir, porque para que yo me vaya y te deje a ti y a él, tiene que ocurrir algo muy... muy... muy grave y eso no voy a permitir que ocurra, ¿de acuerdo?

El niño asiente. Lo cojo de la mano y hago que se siente sobre mis piernas. Todavía me sorprende haber conseguido esa cercanía y, cuando me abraza y apoya su cabecita en mi hombro, murmuro:

—Me encantan tus abrazos, ¿lo sabías?

Noto que sonríe y, durante más de cinco minutos continuamos así, sin hablar y sin movernos, hasta que él, mirándome de nuevo, dice:

—A mí me encanta que vivas con nosotros.

Ambos reímos y volviéndome a sorprender, añade, cogiendo mi mano:

—Ya que Laura se ha ido, quiero que el regalo sea para ti.

—¿Estás seguro?

Endimion asiente y yo cojo el regalo.

Abro el papel y sonrío al ver una pulserita hecha a mano con las piezas de un juego de las Bratz de mi sobrina, que, curiosamente, es de mi color preferido: ¡Lila!

—Es preciosa, ¡me encanta!

—¿Te gusta?

—Por supuesto que me gusta. —Y, poniéndomela, extiendo la mano y pregunto—: ¿Qué tal la ves?

—Te queda muy bien. Además, la hice de tu color preferido.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo dijo Chibi y recuerdo que un día el tío también lo comentó. Saber eso me hace sonreír y, dándole un beso, murmuro:

—Gracias, cariño. Me encanta el regalo.

—No discutas con el tío por mí.

—Endimion...

—Prométemelo —insiste.

Deseosa de que vuelva a sonreír, pongo mi pulgar junto al suyo y afirmo:

—Te lo prometo.

Me abraza con fuerza. Tan fuerte que hasta me hace daño en los hombros, pero no me quejo y, dispuesta a que ese niño sea feliz sí o sí, digo haciéndole cosquillas:

—Te voy a comer a besos, ¿sabes?

Él suelta una carcajada y yo, encantada, me río también, hasta que de pronto los dos somos conscientes de que Darien está en la puerta. Nos mira. Su mirada, como siempre, me impacta. Se acerca a nosotros y, agachándose para estar a nuestra altura, dice:

—Punto uno —eso me hace sonreír—, Serena no se va a ir de nuestro lado nunca, ¿entendido?—El crío asiente y Darien prosigue—: Punto dos, compraremos una moto para un niño de tu edad, así podrás comenzar las clases con Sere. Y punto tres, ¿qué te parece si ahora nos vamos de compras para que Sere sea la más guapa en la Oktoberfest?

Endimion parpadea, se tira a los brazos de su tío y después sale corriendo de la cocina. Yo todavía no entiendo nada. ¿Qué ha pasado? No me muevo cuando mi loco amor, arrodillado ante mí, murmura:

—Muy... muy... muy... muy grave tiene que ser lo que ocurra entre tú y yo para que te deje marchar, ¿entendido, princesa?

Al escuchar eso, sonrío y pregunto:

—Has escuchado la conversación, ¿verdad?

Darien asiente y, acercando su boca a la mía, susurra:

—He escuchado lo suficiente como para saber que mi sobrino y yo estamos locos por ti y que ya no sabemos vivir sin nuestra conejito.

Me desarma...

Sus palabras derriban todas mis defensas...

Lo beso y, gustoso, responde. Le deseo desesperadamente y cuando mis manos lo agarran con más pasión, Darien me para y dice:

—Aunque lo que más deseo en el mundo en este momento es desnudarte y hacerte mía mil veces, ahora no puede ser.

Yo protesto.

Él sonríe y dice al ver mi cara:

—Endimion regresará en seguida para que nos vayamos de compras.

—¿De compras, adónde?

Una vez nos levantamos los dos, mi chico me besa... me besa... me besa y, cuando he perdido el sentido común por completo, dice, dándome un empujoncito en el trasero:

—Vamos, debemos ir a comprarte algo bonito para la gran fiesta de Múnich.

Horas después, en una tienda de lo más típica, nos encontramos con Haruka y Michiru. Al vernos, vienen a nuestro encuentro y me divierto comprando los trajes típicos bávaros. ¡Nos vamos de fiesta!


	11. Capitulo 11

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. La serie se llama "Pídeme lo que quieras" Es el tercer libro llamado "Pídeme lo que quieras o déjame"**

**Es una historia algo subida de tono – bueno esta bien muy subida de tono- ya que tiene escenas de tríos, exhibicionismo, y más... Al leer la historia me imagine al Darien del anime ya que el de la historia es igual de frió. Es una novela muy erótica…**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

_**Capítulo 11**_

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Dos días después comienza la Oktoberfest, la fiesta de la cerveza más importante del mundo. Darien ha quedado allí con los amigos y la familia.

Cuando termino de vestirme, me miro al espejo. Parezco una campesina alemana con el dirndl, que es el traje típico, compuesto por falda larga, delantal, corpiño y blusa blanca. Divertida, empiezo a hacerme unas trenzas y, al mirarme al espejo, sonrío. Estoy convencida de que mi apariencia lozana a Darien le encantará.

Suena una llamada en la puerta de mi habitación y entra Endimion. Está guapísimo con sus pantalones cortos de cuero marrón, sus tirantes, el gorrito verde y la chaqueta de paño grisácea.

—¿Estás preparada?

—Pero qué guapo estás, Endimion.

El pequeño sonríe y yo, dándome una vuelta ante él, pregunto:

—¿Parezco una alemana así vestida?

—Estás muy guapa, pero te pasa como a mí, no tenemos cara de alemán. Ambos nos reímos y, divertida por lo que ha dicho, me hago la otra trenza.

—Dile a tu tío que bajo en cinco minutos.

El crío sale despepitado de la habitación y, cuando termino de peinarme y me doy la vuelta, me sorprendo al ver a Darien apoyado en el quicio de la puerta.

Me mira... y luego dice con una sonrisa torcida:

—No sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre estás preciosa. Se me reseca la boca.

Madre mía, qué pedazo de marido tengo.

Aquí el guapo, el precioso, el impresionante, el alucinante ¡es él!

Vestido con unos pantalones largos de cuero marrón oscuro, una camisa beige y unas botas marrones de caña alta está impresionante. Nunca imaginé que vestido de bávaro Darien pudiera estar tan sexy.

Por cierto, me gusta cómo le queda el cuero. Debo exigirle que se compre algo de ese material.

Cuando consigo reaccionar, repito la misma operación que segundos antes de hecho con Endimion. Me doy una vueltecita y, cuando vuelvo a mirar a Darien, sus manos ya están en mi cintura y me besa con aire posesivo.

Oh, sí... adoro esta intensidad.

Sin cortarme un pelo, me agarro a su cuello, salto y, rodeándole la cintura con las piernas, digo:

—Si sigues besándome así, creo voy a cerrar la puerta, echar el cerrojo y la fiestecita la vamos a organizar tú y yo en la habitación.

—Me gusta la idea, princesa. Nuevos besos...

Mayor intensidad...

—Pero ¿qué hacéis? —pregunta Endimion, sorprendiéndonos—. Dejad de besaros y vámonos de fiesta. Todos nos esperan.

Nos miramos y sonreímos.

Y al ver que el pequeño, con los brazos en jarras, no se mueve de la puerta esperando que nosotros salgamos, Darien me deja en el suelo y murmura:

—Esto no acaba aquí.

Divertida, asiento y corro tras Endimion, mientras sé que Darien sonríe y camina detrás de mí.

Haruka y Michiru nos esperan y están monísimos con sus trajes bávaros. Una vez estamos todos, nos despedimos de Ami, que se niega a acompañarnos, y subimos al coche.

Taiki nos deja lo más cerca posible de la explanada Theresienwiese, lugar donde se celebra la multitudinaria fiesta.

El tumulto es increíble y, sorprendida, le digo a Darien:

—¿Te puedes creer que esto me recuerda a la Feria de Abril de Sevilla? Estoy por gritar

«¡Olé... torero...!».

Darien suelta una carcajada y yo añado:

—Eso sí, aquí vais vestidos de bávaros y bebéis cerveza y allí vamos de flamencos y bebemos rebujito.

Mi chico, feliz, me da un beso en la cabeza, mientras cientos de alemanes y extranjeros vestidos de todas las maneras posibles se disponen a divertirse entre música y litros y litros de cerveza.

Darien agarra mi mano con fuerza y con la otra sujeta a Endimion. No quiere perdernos a ninguno de los dos y, mirando a Haruka y Michiru, dice:

—Seguidme.

Caminamos entre la gente y me fijo en que las casetas llevan los nombres de las marcas de cerveza. Al llegar a una de ellas, el grandullón que hay en la puerta, al ver a Darien, nos deja pasar. Suena música. La gente canta, baila y bebe. Se lo pasan bien, ¡qué guay! Darien se para, mira a su alrededor y, cuando localiza lo que busca, seguimos andando.

—Esto está a reventar de gente —grito. Él asiente y dice:

—Tranquila, nosotros tenemos nuestro sitio reservado todos los años.

Al fondo, entre el tumulto, de pronto veo a Mina y Setsuna con el pequeño Yusuke en brazos, mientras Rie y Yaten bailan.

—Pero ¿quién ha venido? —grita Setsuna al ver a su nieto.

Tras abrazarla, Endimion comienza a hacerle monerías a Yusuke, que le sonríe. Mina, contenta de verme, me mira y exclama:

—Chicaaaaaaaa..., te pongas lo que te pongas te queda bien. Yo sonrío con picardía y, acercándome a ella, respondo:

—Eso, más que a mí díselo a mi marido. ¿Has visto qué guapo está? Mi buena amiga lo mira de arriba abajo y dice:

—La verdad es que sí, tu maridito tiene muy buena planta, pero mi Yaten también está muy guapo y... bueno... bueno... para guapo el que viene, y lo bien acompañado que va.

Sigo la dirección de su dedo y veo que Andrew, en todo su esplendor, llega del brazo del caniche _Fosqui _y de otra rubia más. La gente los mira. La tal Agneta es muy conocida por salir en la televisión y pronto la rodean para pedirle autógrafos.

Al acercarse puedo ver que la otra rubia es Diana. Andrew consigue arrancar a su chica de las garras de sus fans y cuando llegan hasta nosotros, tras darle un beso a él, intento ser amable con la presentadora.

—Hola, Agneta.

Ella me mira y, tras repasarme de arriba abajo, dice:

—Perdona, no recuerdo tu nombre, ¿cómo te llamabas?

—Serena.

—Ah sí, es cierto. —Y, volviéndose hacia su amiga, añade—: Ésta es Serena. Diana asiente. Ya nos conocemos y, acercándose a mí, dice:

—Encantada de volver a verte, Serena.

Mi estómago se contrae al recordar lo que esta mujer sacó de mí aquella noche en el local de intercambio de parejas y, acalorada, respondo:

—Yo también estoy encantada.

De pronto, oigo que el caniche estreñido exclama:

—¡Darien! Qué alegría volver a verte. Ven, quiero presentarte a Diana. La madre que parió a _Fosqui_.

¿Se acuerda del nombre de él y no del mío? Esta tía si me gustaba poco, ahora menos.

Como si me leyera la mente, mi guapo marido las saluda a ella y a Diana, pero luego, inmediatamente se acerca a mí. Sabe lo que pienso. Por ello, me coge en brazos y, levantándome delante de todos, dice:

—Amigos, es el primer Oktoberfest de mi preciosa mujer en Alemania y me gustaría que brindarais por ella.

En ese momento, todos los alemanes, conocidos y desconocidos, que hay a nuestro alrededor levantan sus enormes jarras de cerveza y, tras dar un grito de guerra, brindan por mí. Yo sonrío y Darien me besa.

¡Se acabó mi mala leche!

Endimion quiere ir a montar en las atracciones y Rie y yo nos ofrecemos voluntarias para acompañarlo. Necesito que me dé el aire.

Cuando salimos de la carpa, la muchedumbre nos absorbe. Rie me mira y yo le indico que no se preocupe que voy tras ella. Cuando llegamos a una de las atracciones para niños, Endimion se monta encantado. Rie y yo lo esperamos.

—Madre mía, qué melopea llevan ésos. —Señalo a unos que van borrachos hasta las trancas. Rie sonríe y responde:

—Tienen pinta de ingleses. ¿Sabes cuál habrá sido su problema? —Yo niego con la cabeza y Rie me aclara divertida—: Seguro que han intentado seguir el ritmo cervecero de algún alemán y lo que no saben es que la cerveza que se sirve en esta fiesta es mucho más fuerte de lo habitual. —Yo me río a carcajadas—. Pero si la jarra más pequeña es del tamaño de un libro, ¿qué te puedes esperar?

Entre risas, esperamos a que Endimion acabe y, cuando lo hace, corremos a un par de atracciones más. Cuando regresamos de nuevo a la carpa, Darien me guiña un ojo y Mina me coge de la mano y me hace subir a una de las mesas para cantar una canción típicamente alemana. Divertida, los sigo. Curiosamente, me la sé y Darien sonríe junto a su madre.

Cuando voy a bajar de la mesa, un hombre se acerca a mí y me ayuda. Me coge por la cintura y, cuando estoy en el suelo, dice sin soltarme:

—¿Sabes que eres una joven muy bonita?

Yo sonrío, se lo agradezco y me voy con mi grupo, pero al acercarme me paro y siento que la furia sube por todo mi cuerpo a borbotones al ver a Esmeralda frente a Darien.

¿Qué hace aquí Esmeralda?

¡Odio a esa maldita mujerrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Me pica el cuello. Me rasco y maldigo en español, para que nadie me entienda.

De repente, ella me ve. Darien, al ver su gesto incómodo, mira y me ve también. Molesta, me doy la vuelta y me encuentro de frente con el hombre que segundos antes me piropeaba y que pronto me doy cuenta de que está como una cuba.

—Hola de nuevo, preciosa. No le respondo y él insiste:

—Déjame invitarte a una cerveza.

—No, gracias.

Me doy la vuelta. Estoy cabreada, muy cabreada, cuando siento que alguien me coge de la cintura. Maldito borracho. Me inclino y lanzo un codazo hacia atrás para alejarlo de mí con todas mis fuerzas. Oigo una protesta y, al darme la vuelta, mi corazón se desboca al ver a Darien, que, encogido, me mira y gruñe:

—Pero ¿qué te ocurre?

Su reacción me indica que le he hecho daño.

¡Madre mía, qué bruta soy!

Me paralizo. Él se recupera, me coge con fuerza de la mano y, sin soltarme, me lleva hasta un lateral de la carpa. Cuando llegamos, dice enfadado:

—¿A qué ha venido darme ese codazo?

Voy a responder, pero no me deja e, inmediatamente, continúa:

—Si es por Esmeralda, es alemana y está en su derecho de venir a la fiesta. Y antes de que sigas echando humo por las orejas, o propinando salvajes codazos, déjame decirte que no se me ha insinuado, no ha intentado ligar conmigo y no ha hecho nada de lo que se tenga que avergonzar, porque valora su trabajo y sabe que no quiero que nos ocasione problemas. Ella en su momento lo entendió, ¿lo has entendido por fin tú?

No pienso decir nada.

¡Me niego!

No voy a contestar. Sigo molesta por haberla visto.

Darien espera... espera... espera y cuando veo que desespera, suelto:

—Vale. Entendido.

Su gesto se relaja. Me toca el pelo y murmura:

—Princesa..., sólo me importas tú. Me va a besar, pero yo me retiro.

—¿Me acabas de hacer la cobra, señora Shields?

Su gesto, su voz y su risa, consiguen que finalmente yo sonría y responda:

—Ten cuidado, o la próxima vez te haré la víbora, ¿entendido?

Darien suelta una carcajada, me abraza y regresamos junto al resto de los amigos, donde me quedo sin habla al ver a Michiru sentada sobre las piernas de Haruka mientras él la sujeta y la besa. Vaya... creo que estos dos han vuelvo a beber cerveza de Los Leones.

Al verlos, Darien me mira y murmura:

—Aquí besa todo el mundo menos yo.

Su ironía me hace gracia y, volviéndome hacia él, me agarro a su cuello con actitud posesiva y, mirándolo a los ojos, le pido:

—Bésame, tonto.

No se hace de rogar. Me besa ante todo el mundo y su madre es la primera en brindar y beber un trago de cerveza.

No vuelvo a ver más a Esmeralda. Se ha escabullido.

Entrada la noche, la fiesta continúa. Andrew se marcha con sus amigas y Rie con Nicolas. Mina y Yaten se van con el pequeño Yusuke, que ya está cansado, y Haruka y Michiru se quieren ir a casa. Tienen prisa y yo sonrío al ver la cara de la chilena.

Darien, sin preguntar, llama a Taiki con el móvil y quedan en el mismo lugar donde nos dejó. Cinco minutos más tarde, Haruka y Michiru, acompañados por Setsuna y Endimion, desaparecen y Darien murmura en mi oído:

—Creo que esta noche alguien lo va a pasar muy bien en nuestra casa. Eso me hace sonreír.

Por fin, los dos le van a dar un gustazo al cuerpo y, si todo funciona bien, quizá se den una oportunidad.

Durante una hora, Darien y yo lo pasamos bien divirtiéndonos, hasta que le vibra el móvil y, tras leer el mensaje, me dice:

—Es Andrew.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran. Nos miramos durante unos segundos y él añade:

—Está en un local de intercambio llamado «Sensations» y nos pregunta si nos apetece ir.

Mi cuerpo se calienta. Sexo. Y veo cómo mi chico no latino curva la comisura derecha de la boca y dice:

—Sólo iremos si tú quieres.

¡Uf, qué calor!

Acalorada como estoy ya por tanta bebida, esto directamente me abrasa.

Bebo de mi cerveza mientras Darien me observa. Me pongo nerviosa y, finalmente, pregunto:

—¿Estarán las dos mujeres que lo acompañaban?

Darien me mira. Ha intuido que el caniche y yo somos dos razas incompatibles y responde:

—Sólo Diana.

Saber que el caniche no estará me hace sonreír y entonces experimento un morbo increíble al ser consciente de que tres depredadores quieren jugar conmigo. Darien, Andrew y Diana. Me gusta la idea.

El corazón se me acelera y Darien, al intuir lo que pienso, murmura elevando más mi calentón:

—Quiero ofrecerte. Quiero follarte y quiero mirar. Asiento...

Asiento... Asiento...

Y finalmente respondo con un hilillo de voz, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Lo deseo, Darien. Lo deseo mucho.

Mi chico sonríe. Teclea algo en el móvil y, segundos después, dice levantándose:

—Vámonos.

Lo sigo al fin del mundo, mientras mi cuerpo se revoluciona y mi mente piensa, ¡sexo!


	12. Capitulo 12

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. La serie se llama "Pídeme lo que quieras" Es el tercer libro llamado "Pídeme lo que quieras o déjame"**

**Es una historia algo subida de tono – bueno esta bien muy subida de tono- ya que tiene escenas de tríos, exhibicionismo, y más... Al leer la historia me imagine al Darien del anime ya que el de la historia es igual de frió. Es una novela muy erótica…**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

_**Capítulo 12**_

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Cuando salimos de la caseta, Darien me pasa un brazo por los hombros e intenta que nadie me roce. Su protección hacia mí me gusta y me hace sonreír. Es terrenal. No soporta que los hombres me miren o me toquen, pero luego, en nuestros momentos íntimos, le excita ofrecerme a ellos.

Al principio de nuestra relación, yo misma no conseguía entenderlo. ¡Era de locos! Pero tras meses practicando el mismo sexo que él, sé diferenciar una cosa de otra. La vida, el respeto y el día a día son una cosa, y las fantasías sexuales, cuando nosotros lo decidimos, otras.

Yo tampoco soporto que ninguna mujer mire o se insinúe a Darien. ¡Me pongo mala! Pero sin embargo, cuando jugamos, me gusta ver que disfruta.

Sé que nuestra relación, en especial nuestra sexualidad, es algo difícil de entender para mucha gente. Mi hermana seguramente pondría el grito en el cielo y me llamaría degenerada, cochina y cosas peores, y mi padre no me lo quiero ni imaginar. Pero es nuestra relación, y con nuestras propias normas todo funciona de maravilla y no quiero que cambie. ¡Me niego! Darien me ha descubierto un mundo morboso y placentero que yo desconocía y me siento atraída por él.

Me gusta que me observen cuando practico sexo...

Me gusta que me disfruten cuando mi pareja me abre las piernas para otros... Y me gusta ver cómo mi pareja disfruta...

Voy sumida en mis pensamientos, mientras Darien se abre paso entre la gente. Cuando salimos de la marabunta, para un taxi y, tras darle la dirección, me mira y dice:

—Estás muy callada, ¿qué piensas?

Lo miro. Quiero ser sincera y contesto:

—Pienso en lo que va a ocurrir.

Sonríe y, acercando su boca a mi oído para que el taxista no nos oiga, murmura:

—¿Y qué quieres que ocurra?

—¿Qué quieres tú?

Mi chico apoya la cabeza en el respaldo del taxi, coge aire y, mirándome con intimidad, susurra en español:

—Quiero mirar, quiero follarte y quiero que te follen. Anhelo besar tu boca mientras tus gemidos salen de ella. Deseo todo, absolutamente todo lo que tú estés dispuesta a darme.

Como un muñequito vuelvo a asentir y mi estómago de nuevo se contrae. Escuchar en su boca la palabra «follar» me excita, ¡me pone! Mis braguitas ya están húmedas sólo de pensarlo y respondo:

—Te daré todo lo que tú quieras. Mi amor sonríe y cuchichea:

—De momento, dame tus bragas.

Suelto una carcajada. Él y mi ropa interior.

Con disimulo, hago lo que me pide sin que el taxista se dé cuenta, de lo contrario me moriría de vergüenza; y una vez se las doy, primero se las acerca a la nariz y luego se las guarda en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Veinte minutos más tarde y sin bragas, el taxi para en una calle transitada. Una vez nos bajamos, mi amor me agarra posesivo por la cintura y caminamos hacia la puerta de un bar iluminado llamado «Sensations». El portero nos mira y, al ver nuestras pintas aún con los vestidos bávaros, sonríe y nos deja pasar.

Al entrar veo que muchas de las parejas que hay ahí van vestidos como nosotros. Eso me deja más tranquila. Sin pararnos, caminamos hacia el fondo. Darien abre una puerta y entramos en una segunda estancia. Allí la música no está tan alta como en el primer lugar y observo que los presentes nos miran. Somos los nuevos y atraemos su atención.

Darien me lleva hacia una barra, donde veo que dos hombres y una mujer se tocan íntimamente. Eso no me sorprende y sonrío y los observo en su morboso juego, mientras Darien pide unas copas.

—Quiero saber por qué te ríes —me dice mi marido al oído.

Divertida, me siento en uno de los taburetes y, tras señalar al trío que disfruta cerca de nosotros, le pongo los brazos alrededor del cuello y contesto:

—Acabo de recordar cuando en Barcelona me llevaste a aquel bar de intercambio, me sentaste en un taburete y me hiciste abrir las piernas para que otros miraran. —Darien sonríe y yo añado—: Esa noche me calentaste para nada.

—Fue mi castigo por irte del hotel sin decirme nada, princesa —responde divertido y, besándome en el cuello, murmura mimoso—: Eso te excitó mucho.

—Sí.

Mi respiración se agita cuando Darien, mi Darien, mi amor, coge mi falda larga y comienza a subirla lentamente hasta mis muslos. ¡Qué juguetón es!

—Hay un hombre a tu derecha que no para de observarnos y a mí me excitaría que pudiera ver algo más de mi mujer. ¿Quieres?

Sus manos suben por la cara interna de mis muslos hasta llegar al centro de mi deseo. Lo toca. Yo lo miro con pasión y susurro:

—Sí, quiero.

No espera más. Me besa y, acto seguido, da la vuelta a mi taburete. El hombre, de unos cincuenta años, atractivo, nos observa. Clava su mirada en mí y veo cómo la baja. Desde atrás, Darien me abre más las piernas y veo cómo los ojos del desconocido se dilatan y brillan.

Excitada, yo misma me subo más la falda, cuando Darien dice en mi oído:

—Se muere porque lo invitemos a meterse entre tus piernas. Míralo. Sus ojos te poseen, ¿lo ves?

Asiento, mientras noto cómo me humedezco y mi respiración se acelera. Darien lo sabe y, poniéndome una mano sobre el corpiño, me toca un pecho y murmura:

—Eres apetecible, cariño. Muy... muy apetecible. —Y, mientras el maduro desconocido no nos quita ojo, Darien pregunta—: ¿Alguna vez has tenido relaciones con un hombre de esa edad?

Niego con la cabeza.

—No. El más mayor has sido tú.

Mi chico asiente y, apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro, inquiere:

—¿Qué te parecería tener sexo con él?

—Bien —respondo sin pensar.

En un momento así y con lo caliente que estoy, sólo deseo que me satisfagan. Imagino cosas y, dándome la vuelta, sonrío.

—¿Por qué sonríes, preciosa?

Clavo mis ojos en él, me humedezco el labio inferior y contesto:

—Esta noche yo también quiero jugar contigo.

Darien me entiende. Lo veo en su mirada. No sonríe y susurro:

—Quiero volver a ver cómo un hombre te hace una felación.

Mira el suelo. Después me mira a mí y, levantando las cejas, pregunta:

—¿Tanto te gusta verlo?

—Sí.

—¿Y no temes que me pueda gustar más eso que otras cosas?

Suelto una carcajada. Si algo tengo claro es que las mujeres siempre le gustarán más y respondo:

—A ti te gusta verme con otra mujer, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Y no temes que me pueda gustar más eso que otras cosas?

Darien sonríe. Entiende lo que acabo de decir. Mueve la cabeza y, besándome, dice:

—Muy bien, pequeña. Juguemos los dos. Pero sólo felación.

—Darien, ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte por aquí!

Esa voz nos saca de mi burbujita calentorra y sonrío. Saber que Darien está dispuesto a entrar en mi juego me excita aún más. Mucho más.

Mi amor y el desconocido se estrechan la mano.

—Hola, Roger. —Y, mirándome, dice—: Ella es mi mujer, Serena. Acalorada, sonrío. No puedo ni hablar cuando Darien pregunta.

—¿Has visto a Andrew?

El hombre asiente y saluda con un guiño a una mujer que pasa por nuestro lado.

—Está en el reservado diez.

Vaya... nuestro amigo no pierde tiempo.

Cierro las piernas y me bajo la falda. Al verlo, Darien sonríe y me da un beso en la frente. Durante unos veinte minutos, charlamos los tres y veo que el hombre maduro que me miraba ya ha encontrado otra pareja con la que pasarlo bien y desaparece con ella tras unas cortinas rojas. Pero también me percato de que Roger no para de mirarme los pechos, hasta que dice:

—Tu mujer es preciosa. Mi marido asiente.

—Sus pechos te enloquecerían.

Roger me los mira de nuevo y, alejándose, dice:

—Llámame.

Sorprendida por esa extraña conversación, pregunto:

—¿A qué venía hablar de mis pechos? Darien sonríe y, acercándose, responde:

—A Roger le encantan los pechos. Adora chupar pezones.

Eso me asombra. Pero no puedo continuar preguntando, porque Darien me hace bajar del taburete y vamos hacia la cortina roja por la que he visto desaparecer al maduro y a otras parejas.

Al traspasarla, oigo jadeos. Muchos jadeos y grititos de gusto. Miro alrededor y veo varios reservados separados por cortinas de colores. Darien descorre varias cortinas y yo miro. En los cubículos veo a varias personas manteniendo relaciones de todo tipo.

—¿Qué te parece? —pregunta Darien ante uno de los reservados.

Tras pasar mis ojos curiosos por la estancia y ver a un hombre con dos mujeres, respondo:

—Que lo pasan bien.

Salimos de allí y Darien abre el cortinaje de otro. Dentro hay una pareja con varios hombres. Juegan con la mujer y entre ellos y disfrutan. El maduro atractivo que nos miraba en la barra al vernos se detiene y se levanta, mientras los otros continúan su jueguecito. Sus ojos vuelven a recorrer mi cuerpo cuando Darien entra en el reservado y dice:

—Túmbate en la cama, Sere.

Sin cuestionarlo, hago lo que me pide. Me pone a cien cuando me ordena algo con ese tono de voz. La cama se mueve por las embestidas de las otras personas y yo me acelero al mirarlos. Me percato de que la mujer me mira y de que no le molesta nuestra presencia. Sonríe y yo le sonrío. Darien se me acerca, se sienta en la cama e, inclinando la cabeza, murmura:

—Deseo que te toque para mí, ¿te parece bien? Tumbada en la cama, asiento. Lo deseo, pero susurro:

—Antes yo quiero otra cosa.

Darien me mira. Me va conociendo e intuye lo que le voy a pedir, cuando digo:

—Ya sabes lo que quiero, ¿verdad?

Mi chico se resiste y, dispuesta a conseguir mi propósito, insisto:

—Es nuestro juego. Sólo felación, ¿recuerdas?

Asiente con la cabeza. Sonrío. Miro al madurito que está frente a nosotros y digo:

—Arrodíllate ante él.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, el desconocido hace lo que le pido. Se arrodilla ante Darien. Desabrocho el botón del pantalón de éste y le ordeno al otro hombre:

—Dale placer.

Él posa las manos en el pantalón de Darien, que da un respingo, pero no se mueve ante mi mirada. Con delicadeza, el hombre baja los pantalones de mi amor y en su camino se lleva el bóxer, dejándoselo todo a media pierna.

La verga de Darien aparece erguida y dura y yo suspiro mientras el hombre arrodillado ante mi marido se la toca. Le encanta. Disfruta con ello. Pasea su mano por su miembro y por sus testículos, endureciéndolo más. Instantes después, con delicadeza, se la lava y después se la seca.

Darien me mira y yo sonrío.

Acto seguido, el madurito le acerca su boca hasta la punta del pene, saca la lengua y lo chupa. Al sentir el contacto, Darien cierra los ojos y a mí se me pone el vello de punta.

¡Excitante!

Con deleite y disfrute personal, observo cómo el desconocido es todo un experto. Recorre cada milímetro del miembro de Darien con su lengua, lenta y pausadamente, para después introducírselo entero en la boca una y otra vez.

¡Ardor!

Sus manos le tocan los testículos, se los aprieta con delicadeza y, cuando se saca el pene de la boca, se los chupa, los succiona.

Darien jadea. Su cuerpo vibra de placer, mientras echa la cabeza hacia atrás.

¡Calor!

La respiración de mi amor se acelera por segundos y la mía también. Ver esto me parece morboso, excitante, caliente y más cuando observo que mi chico lo disfruta y que las venas del cuello se le marcan.

¡Combustión!

Todo en la habitación es morboso. A mi lado, tres hombres proporcionan placer a una mujer y un desconocido a mi loco amor, mientras observo el espectáculo que yo he provocado y me excito. Me humedezco. Me empapo.

En ese instante, el madurito desliza una de sus manos hacia el trasero de Darien, se lo aprieta y le separa las cachas del culo. Pero cuando va a meterle un dedo en el ano, mi marido lo para. El hombre no insiste y vuelve a centrarse en su enorme erección. Entiende la negativa. Incrementa sus lametazos y oigo de nuevo gemir a Darien.

¡Quemazón!

Con la mano derecha, éste empieza a empujar la cabeza del desconocido con fuerza, para introducirle todo el pene en la boca. El hombre se vuelve loco con esa exigencia.

Yo más.

Se arrima más a Darien y, agarrándolo con fuerza por el culo una y otra vez, repite la misma acción hasta que mi amor, mi maravilloso amor no puede más, suelta un potente gruñido y se deja ir.

¡Fuego!

Cuando acaban, el desconocido se va a la ducha. Yo me levanto de la cama y, cogiendo la jarrita de agua, la echo con cuidado por el pene de mi marido. Lo lavo, lo seco y pregunto:

—¿Todo bien?

Darien asiente a su vez, sonríe y susurra:

—¿Excitada?

—Mucho.

Instantes después, el madurito regresa con nosotros. Sin necesidad de que Darien diga nada, me vuelvo a tumbar en la cama y mi chico asiente.

Sin hablar, el hombre me sube la falda hasta la cintura y yo me muevo nerviosa. Acto seguido, pasea sus manos por mis muslos y me los separa un poco para echarme agua sobre el sexo. Lee mi tatuaje y sonríe.

El frescor se agradece. Cierro los ojos y Darien susurra:

—Abre las piernas y dale acceso a ti.

Hago lo que me pide. Me excita hacerlo y siento el aliento del hombre sobre mi húmeda entrepierna. Sus manos me abren los labios, me tocan y noto que uno de sus dedos entra en mí.

Juega... Aprieta...

Abro los ojos y Darien dice:

—Así... déjale entrar... así. El momento...

Su voz...

Sus peticiones...

Todo me exalta por segundos, mientras las otras personas desatan su pasión a nuestro lado.

El desconocido introduce y saca el dedo de mi interior, mientras su lengua succiona mi clítoris y mi respiración se vuelve sibilante. No sé el tiempo que estamos así, sólo sé que disfruto el momento.

De pronto, se para, se pone un preservativo y se tumba sobre mí. En ese instante, Darien aclara:

—Su boca es sólo mía.

El desconocido asiente y, pasando uno de sus brazos por debajo de mi trasero, me levanta y, con impaciencia y exigencia, me penetra. Oh, sí..., es lo que necesito.

—Mírame —pide Darien.

Lo hago. Sin parar, ese hombre con el que ni siquiera he hablado ni sé cómo se llama, entra y sale de mí una y otra vez y yo quiero más profundidad. Necesito más y pongo las piernas en sus hombros. Ese gesto lo excita. Sonríe y, agarrándome de las caderas, se empala en mí y yo me sofoco cuando Darien, acercándose a mi boca, murmura:

—Dame tus gemidos cariño..., dámelos.

Me falta el aire, pero beso a mi amor y le entrego lo que me pide. Mi boca jadea bajo la suya. Sus dientes muerden mis labios y se bebe mis gemidos. Eso lo excita, lo pone, lo vuelve loco, mientras el hombre sigue su particular baile dentro de mí y yo me entrego al disfrute. Hasta que él no puede más y, tras un último empellón que me hace gritar, llega al clímax.

El desconocido sale de mí y vuelve a echar agua sobre mi sexo.

¡Frescor!

Después coge un paño limpio y me seca. Pasados unos segundos, mi corazón se relaja y Darien, asiéndome de la mano, dice:

—Levanta, cariño.

La falda me cae hasta los pies y, sin mirar atrás ni cruzar palabra con ese hombre desconocido, salimos del reservado. Darien tiene prisa.

Al llegar al pasillo, donde se oyen mil jadeos, mi dueño, mi amor, mi marido, me coge entre sus brazos, me arrincona contra la pared y me besa. Su beso es exigente, loco, asolador. Embriagada por la locura que me demuestra, le respondo. Entonces siento que me sube la falda, se abre el pantalón y me penetra.

Oh, sí..., ése es el roce y la profundidad que yo necesito.

¡Darien!

Sin mediar palabra, mi exigente marido entra en mí una y otra vez y yo me acoplo a él mientras jadeo, y me agarro a sus hombros dispuesta a recibirlo más.

Como si fuese una muñeca, Darien me mueve entre sus brazos y yo enloquezco mientras dice:

—Lo siento, pequeña, pero me voy a correr ya.

Está muy excitado por lo que ha visto y sus penetraciones buscan un desahogo que yo sé que necesita y que le quiero dar. Instantes después, mi útero se contrae, Darien rechina los dientes y se deja ir.

Sin soltarme, susurra:

—Siento que haya sido tan corto, pero me ha excitado mucho ver lo que hacías. Con una pícara mirada, contesto:

—No te disculpes, cariño, ahora te voy a exigir mucho más.

Darien sonríe y yo también. Me besa y me baja al suelo. Siento cómo su fluido corre por mis piernas y digo:

—Necesito una ducha.

Él asiente y echamos a andar por el pasillo de los jadeos. De pronto, se para, abre una de las cortinas donde pone número diez y dentro veo a Andrew y a Diana. Cada uno de ellos está con dos mujeres. Parecen pasarlo bien. Andrew nos ve. Su azulada mirada nos mira y dice:

—Nos vemos en la sala de los espejos. Está reservada. Darien asiente y, mientras caminamos, comento:

—Veo que conoces muy bien el lugar.

Mi chico sonríe y, besándome, murmura:

—Te aventajo en años, cariño.

Al llegar frente a una puerta, Darien la abre y entramos. Está oscuro, pero al encender la luz, me sorprendo al ver que las paredes, el techo y el suelo está todo cubierto de espejos. De pronto, la luz se torna violeta y, besándome, mi chico dice:

—Tu color preferido.

Sonrío y lo beso. Adoro sus carnosos labios y entonces él me agarra por el trasero.

—Vamos a ducharnos.

Entre risas, nos quitamos los trajes de bávaros y nos metemos bajo una moderna ducha.

—¿Todo bien, cariño?

Sonrío y asiento. Ya echaba yo de menos la pregunta.

El agua corre por nuestros cuerpos y estamos disfrutando el momento cuando Darien dice:

—Estás consiguiendo de mí cosas que nunca pensé posibles. Sé que se refiere al hombre de antes y contesto:

—Adoro ver tu cara cuando un hombre te da placer. Los dos sonreímos y nos besamos.

Cuando salimos de la ducha, el impresionante jacuzzi que hay en un lateral de la habitación, lleno de agua que cambia de color, nos llama a gritos. Darien me coge en brazos y nos metemos en él.

Me besa... lo beso. Me mima... lo mimo. Me toca... lo toco.

Todo entre nosotros es puro morbo cuando la puerta se abre y entra Andrew, acompañado por Diana. Ambos vienen desnudos, pero llevan unas bolsas en la mano, que dejan sobre la cama. Al vernos en el jacuzzi, sonríen, van directos a la ducha. Cuando salen, Andrew se mete también en el jacuzzi y Diana saca unos CD de música de su bolsa. Los ojea. Elige uno y el resto los deja sobre una silla. Instantes después, oigo la voz de Duffy cantar _Mercy_.

Diana se mete en el jacuzzi y, al ver que tarareo la canción, murmura con voz melosa:

—Me encanta esta mujer.

Durante un rato, charlamos los cuatro. Nuestra conversación gira sobre lo que hemos hecho esta noche en el local y yo me sorprendo siendo tan sincera como ellos. Hablo de sexo con normalidad y disfruto de nuestra conversación.

—¿En serio no has probado el sado? —pregunta Diana. Darien sonríe y Andrew también cuando respondo:

—No. No me va eso del dolor. Prefiero otro tipo de disfrute. Diana asiente y Darien dice:

—Sere, el sado no te va, pero me he dado cuenta de que en el sexo eres sumisa y acatas mis órdenes. ¿Te has percatado de ello?

Asiento y aclaro:

—También me excita que tú me obedezcas. Ambos sonreímos y mi chico murmura:

—Eres mi dueña y yo tu dueño.

—Y el sexo es sólo sexo —finalizo yo.

Mimosa, me acerco a él y, sentándome entre sus piernas, digo, mientras siento su pene juguetón bajo el agua:

—Soy tuya y tú eres mío. No lo olvides, amor.

Sin preocuparse de los cuatro ojos que nos observan, Darien murmura:

—Tus juegos se van ampliando día a día. Primero conociste los vibradores, después los tríos y los intercambios de pareja y el día que estuvimos con Haruka me di cuenta de lo mucho que te gusta complacer y obedecer.

Andrew sonríe.

—A Haruka le va el sado. Disfruta mucho con ciertas cosas.

Los dos amigos se miran. Su complicidad me encanta. Se comunican con la mirada y Darien le aclara:

—Con Sere, ciertas cosas no las probará nunca, porque ella antes le cortaría el cuello.

Todos nos reímos. No hace falta que me digan a qué se refieren. Lo imagino. ¡Dolor! Algo que nunca entrará en mis planes. Me niego.

Andrew, que bebe champán a nuestro lado, al ver cómo nos miramos, dice, sorprendiéndonos:

—Espero conocer algún día a una mujer que me sorprenda, y vivir el sexo y la vida como vosotros lo vivís. Reconozco que os envidio.

Darien me besa y murmura:

—Algo bueno en mi vida. Ya tocaba, ¿no?

Andrew asiente, choca la copa con la de su amigo y yo añado:

—Como diría mi padre, tu media naranja seguro que existe, ¡sólo tienes que encontrarla! Todos reímos y Darien me mira de una manera especial y dice:

—Si te ordeno cosas esta noche como un amo, ¿obedecerás?

Sonrío como una vampiresa.

—Depende...

Él sonríe. Le gusta mi respuesta y matiza:

—Nunca te ordenaría nada que no te gustara, cariño. Convencida de ello, respondo:

—Ordéname..., _amo_.

Nuestro juego. Nuestro caliente juego comienza de nuevo y su mirada ya me excita. Su boca me vuelve loca y sus órdenes sé que me gustarán. Darien tiene razón, me gusta obedecer y entregarle todo lo que quiere.

—A Serena la excita que le hablemos y seamos descriptivos mientras la follamos, ¿verdad? — afirma Andrew, con su claridad de siempre.

Asiento y Darien dice con seguridad:

—Sí, amigo. Mi mujercita es caliente, muy caliente.

Diana, que hasta el momento ha permanecido callada escuchándonos, interviene:

—A mí lo que me tiene loca es eso de «Pídeme lo que quieras». Ese tatuaje que llevas en cierto lugar me hace aflorar el morbo y desear hacerte y pedirte muchas cosas, Serena.

—¿Y a qué esperas para hacerlo? —pregunta Darien y, con una sonrisa torcida, me mira y susurra—: Jugamos a los amos.

Todos me miran. No sé qué decir. Mi respiración se acelera cuando Diana dice:

—Prometo ser una ama... cariñosa.

Frunzo el cejo. Pienso que no sé si este jueguecito de amos me va a gustar, cuando Darien dice con decisión:

—Sere, como soy tu amo, quiero que salgas del jacuzzi y te tumbes en la cama para que Diana tome lo que quiera. Una vez ella esté satisfecha, regresa al jacuzzi y siéntate entre Andrew y yo. Esta noche tengo planes para ti y tú obedecerás.

Ufffff, ¡lo que me acaba de hacer el estómago!

Sin dudarlo, salgo del jacuzzi dispuesta a entrar en el juego. Cuando cojo una toalla para secarme, Darien dice:

—Sere, no he dicho que te seques. Suelta la toalla y túmbate en la cama.

Hago lo que me pide y segundos después veo que Diana sale también del jacuzzi. Darien y Andrew nos observan en silencio. Sin secarse tampoco, Diana se acerca a mí, toca el tatuaje que tanto le gusta, lo besa y murmura:

—Date la vuelta.

No hace falta que lo repita. Lo hago y, cuando estoy boca abajo, se tumba sobre mí y me toca. Siento cómo pasea su monte de Venus por mi cuerpo.

—Incorpórate.

Me pongo a cuatro patas sobre la cama. Diana coge entonces mis pechos mojados y me los estruja. Sus dedos me aprietan los pezones y la sensación me gusta, mientras posa su monte del amor en mi trasero. Me calienta.

La sala de espejos me hace tener una buena visión de todo y sonrío al ver cómo la mirada de Darien habla por sí sola.

Entonces, Diana dice:

—Túmbate.

Cuando lo hago, ella coge una de las bolsas que Andrew y ella han dejado sobre la cama y saca algo. Se lo enseña a Darien, que asiente. Yo no sé qué es hasta que Diana dice:

—Entrégame tus pechos.

Lo hago y veo que se trata de unos clamps como los que Haruka usó. Me tranquilizo. Me los pone en los pezones y, tirando de la cadenita, dice mientras yo ronroneo:

—Tu amo te ha entregado a mí y ahora tu ama soy yo. Miro a Darien y él asiente.

En ese instante, Diana me coge la cara con una mano y con la otra me da un azote. Mirándome directamente a los ojos, sisea:

—No lo mires a él. Mírame sólo a mí.

Estoy a punto de mandarla a tomar viento fresco, pero reconozco que la situación me excita y la miro. Ella observa mi boca, se acerca y, cuando me va a besar, se para y dice:

—Respetaré tu boca porque sé que sólo es de él, pero el resto lo tomaré como mío, porque te quiero poseer para mi propio placer.

Estoy desconcertada. Su voz es sibilante y su gesto agresivo. Pero aun así, excitada, no me muevo, dejo que tome el mando de la situación y espero acontecimientos.

Una vez me tiene como quiere, se deleita en lo que ve y, tirando de los clamps y con ello estirando mis pezones, murmura mirando mi tatuaje:

—Quiero saborearte, entrégame lo que deseo.

Separo las piernas y levanto las caderas en señal de entrega. Diana sonríe y, deseosa de probar lo que le ofrezco, suelta la cadenita, coge mi trasero con las manos y su boca baja hasta mi sexo.

Me besa, lo mordisquea hasta que me lo abre con los dedos y ataca directa a mi clítoris. Lo humedece con su lengua y luego lo succiona. Siento un enorme placer. Me chupa ansiosa y yo enloquezco y abro más las piernas, deseosa de que continúe.

Su manera exigente de tocarme y de chuparme siempre me excita. Diana tiene la delicadeza de una mujer, pero el ansia de un hombre. Asedia mi cuerpo y yo jadeo.

—Vamos, preciosa..., vamos... Dame tu jugo —exige.

Lametazo a lametazo, consigue lo que se propone y la fiera que hay en mí le entrega lo que pide. Una y otra vez me humedezco. Gemidos asoladores salen de mi boca ante las cosas que me hace mientras murmura:

—Así..., así..., córrete así.

Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. Diana se para. Yo protesto y ella susurra:

—Ponte de rodillas y separa las piernas.

Al incorporarme casi me mareo, pero recuperándome rápidamente, me pongo de rodillas sobre la cama, como ella, y antes de que pueda volver la cara para mirar a Darien, me sujeta por la cintura y, acercándome totalmente, mete dos dedos en mi húmeda vagina, mientras dice:

—Así..., vamos..., jadea para mí. Hazme saber cuánto te gusta.

Sus dedos entran en mí una y otra vez. Dios, esta mujer sabe lo que hace. Jadeo excitada, mientras a escasos centímetros su boca me exige:

—Muévete..., vamos..., muévete. Así..., así... —Sonríe tras un nuevo resoplido mío—. Quiero que te corras, que te empapes, para después abrir tus piernas y beberme tu dulce elixir.

Me vuelvo loca al escuchar el chapoteo de mis jugos en su mano al subir y bajar. Quiero sentir su boca entre mis piernas. Deseo que su lengua chupe mi clítoris y beba mi elixir. Mi respiración parece una locomotora y ella aumenta la rapidez, la intensidad y la penetración.

No me lo puedo creer. Esta mujer me lleva de un orgasmo a otro de una manera imparable. Estoy empapada. Me noto muy mojada y cuando siento que el placer se propaga por mi cuerpo, grito y caigo hacia atrás.

Al verlo, Diana me abre rápidamente los muslos y toma de nuevo lo que la apasiona de mí. Chupa... lame y yo de nuevo se lo entrego. Cedo ante ella, deseosa de que no pare.

Cuando creo que se ha saciado de mí, me quita los clamps y me chupa los pezones. La suavidad de su lengua me reconforta y más cuando sopla y siento un rico hormigueo en los pechos. Hum... me encanta.

Pienso en Darien. En sus ojos. En cómo me mirará en este momento e imagino lo duro y excitado que tiene que estar, cuando oigo su voz que dice:

—Diana, usa el arnés doble e hinchable.

Ella se mueve y saca de la bolsa un arnés que nunca he visto antes. Es una especie de braga de cuero con enganches, una bola y dos penes. Uno por dentro de la braga y otro por fuera. Me lo entrega y dice:

—Pónmelo.

Excitada, con los pezones como piedras y el arnés en la mano, la miro. Yo nunca he puesto uno de esos y ella me aclara:

—Introdúceme el pene que hay dentro y luego átame el arnés a la cintura para que yo te pueda follar a ti.

Sin más, se pone de rodillas sobre la cama, separa las piernas y exige, dándome un azote:

—Hazlo.

Al meter las manos entre sus piernas, siento su calor. Por norma, yo nunca suelo tocar a las mujeres, prefiero que me toquen a mí, y a pesar de las ganas que me entran de hacerlo en ese momento, me limito a hacer lo que me pide.

Separo con los dedos sus labios vaginales, que son suaves y están mojados, y le introduzco el pene lentamente. Me gusta esa sensación de controlar yo el momento.

¿Me gustaría ser ama?

Una vez el arnés se ha acoplado a su cuerpo, engancho las correas a sus caderas y dice:

—Túmbate, abre las piernas y, cuando te haya penetrado, rodéame la cintura con ellas y respóndeme, ¿entendido?

Asiento y me tumbo. De rodillas y con el arnés puesto, Diana observa lo que hago y, cuando abro las piernas, se tumba sobre mí. Tras introducir lentamente el otro pene en mi cuerpo, murmura:

—Rodéame con las piernas.

Obedezco. Con una mano, ella aprieta la bola que está enganchada al arnés y explica:

—Estoy inflando el pene que hay en tu interior. Voy a dilatarte.

Segundo a segundo, mi vagina se llena más y más. Nunca he tenido nada tan grueso dentro y cuando creo que voy a reventar, ella para y dice:

—Dame las manos.

Hago lo que me pide y, cogiéndomelas, me las coloca por encima de mi cabeza y, apretándomelas contra el colchón, mueve las caderas y las dos jadeamos.

—¿Te gusta...?

—Sí...

De nuevo se aprieta contra mí y ambas gemimos. La sensación es plena. Estoy totalmente llena y noto cómo mi vagina se dilata para amoldarse al pene. Una y otra vez, entra y sale de mí y jadeo.

En ese momento, oigo decir a Darien:

—Dale profundidad, Diana. A Sere le gusta.

Ella pone mis piernas en sus hombros y me da lo que Darien ha pedido. Mis jadeos se convierten en gritos de placer.

Oh, sí... me gusta.

Enloquecida, cojo los pechos de Diana, la obligo a que me los meta en la boca y, mientras le muerdo los pezones y veo que le gusta, ella me vuelve a penetrar sin piedad. Yo le araño la espalda y gimo con sus pezones en mi boca.

—Sí..., sí..., no pares..., no pares. No lo hace.

Me obedece.

Me da lo que le pido.

Tengo mucho calor...

Me abraso..., me quemo.

Y cuando el ardor se extiende a las dos, Diana cae sobre mí y yo grito al sentir que llego al clímax.

Agotada, sudada y satisfecha, miro a los espejos del techo y veo a Darien y Andrew.

—Mírame a mí —exige Diana.

Lo hago. Ella me agarra los hombros y me vuelve a hacer gritar. Yo, a cambio, le muerdo un pezón. Eso la reactiva y, como una posesa, aprieta su pelvis contra la mía y las dos jadeamos.

Minutos después, cuando su ataque finaliza, mi respiración se normaliza. No me muevo. No sé si Diana se ha saciado ya de mí. Ella manda y yo obedezco. Ése es el juego y me gusta. Me gusta mucho.

Cuando sale de mi interior, mi vagina se deshincha. Ella se tumba a mi lado y, mirándome, me explica:

—Te seguiría haciendo mía el resto de la noche, pero no quiero ser egoísta. Ahora les toca a ellos. —Y levantando la voz, dice—: Darien, de momento he acabado.

Sonrío. Me gusta oír eso de «¡de momento!».

Quiero repetir con Diana. Ella me pone mucho en el plano sexual.

—Sere, ven al jacuzzi —dice Darien.

Me levanto. Las piernas me tiemblan, mis jugos chorrean por ellas, pero camino hacia allá. Cuando me meto en el jacuzzi, recuerdo que Darien ha dicho que al regresar me sentara entre los dos. Lo hago y suspiro al notar el agua sobre mi piel.

¡Qué gustazo!

Por debajo del agua, siento que Darien busca mi mano. Se la doy y se la aprieto. Soy consciente de lo que con ese gesto me está preguntando.

Durante unos minutos nadie habla, nadie se mueve. Cierro los ojos y disfruto del momento. Sé que esperan a que me recupere.

Cuando oigo un ruido, abro los ojos. Diana se mete en la ducha y Darien dice:

—Mastúrbanos.

Como tiene sujeta mi mano, la lleva hasta su pene. Está duro y erecto. Lo acaricio y, sin demora, con la otra mano cojo el de Andrew. Ambos están como piedras. Listos para mí y, aunque yo les daría otro uso en ese momento, tengo que obedecer. Los masturbo.

Mis movimientos son rítmicos. Subo y bajo las dos manos al mismo tiempo hasta que se me descompasan por los movimientos de ellos. Miro el espejo que tengo delante y observo que tienen los ojos cerrados y disfrutan. Disfrutan, mientras yo continúo dándoles placer.

Al poco rato me duelen los hombros. Esto es agotador, pero no paro. No quiero decepcionarlos. Continúo mi movimiento y mi chico dice con voz entrecortada:

—Diana, trae preservativos.

Ella los saca de la bolsa y se los entrega a Andrew. Está claro para quién son. La mirada de él y la mía se encuentran, suelto su erección y se levanta. Su pene es enorme y la boca se me hace agua.

Andrew es tan sexy.

—Diana, cambia el CD y pon el azul.

La mujer obedece y, cuando suenan los primeros acordes de _Cry Me a River_, de Michael Bublé, ambos sonreímos y dice:

—Esta cancioncita siempre me recuerda a ti.

Darien se mueve, su pene sobresale del agua y me olvido de Andrew. Mi marido es lo más y me vuelvo loca.

Lo deseo.

Lo deseo dentro de mí con urgencia y ansia viva.

Con una sonrisa que me demuestra lo bien que lo está pasando, se desplaza hasta una parte del jacuzzi donde casi se puede tumbar y dice:

—Vamos, pequeña, móntate en mí.

Excitada, voy hasta él y lo beso. Su lengua se enreda en la mía y ambos sonreímos. Jugamos, nos tocamos y me agarra para, lentamente, introducirse en mí. Yo jadeo.

—Me vuelves loco, conejito.

Sonrío y, abrazándome, él murmura:

—Tu entrega me excita cada día más.

—Lo sé.

Mientras muevo las caderas y busco mi placer, susurro en su oído:

—Me gusta lo que hacemos y me gusta que me des órdenes. Mirándome a los ojos, él asiente y, penetrándome con fuerza, sisea:

—Sé que has disfrutado. Tus gemidos me lo decían.

—Sí. Mucho.

Con una peligrosa sonrisa que me pone la carne de gallina, Darien añade:

—Ahora disfrutarás más. —Y, mirando por encima de mi hombro, dice—: Andrew, te esperamos. Siento que el agua del jacuzzi se mueve y nuestro amigo se pone detrás de mí.

—Tu culito me encanta, preciosa.

Mi mirada se intensifica al saber lo que va a pasar cuando mi marido dice:

—En este instante es todo para ti, amigo. Disfrutemos de mi mujer y volvámosla loca. Andrew me besa el cuello y, agarrándome desde atrás los doloridos pezones, murmura:

—Estoy loco por hacerlo.

Cuatro manos me tocan bajo el agua, mientras Michael Bublé canta.

Darien separa mis nalgas y Andrew guía su erección hasta mi ano. Sin necesidad de lubricante, éste se dilata y, en cuestión de segundos, dos hombres me poseen en el jacuzzi mientras Diana nos observa y bebe de su copa.

—Así..., cariño..., así... Dime que te gusta.

—Me gusta... sí.

Desde atrás, Andrew pregunta:

—¿Cuánto te gusta?

—Mucho... mucho... —respondo.

—Quiero que disfrutes con nosotros, cariño.

—... Lo hago, cielo..., lo hago —susurro, convencida de ello. Me hacen suya sin descanso.

Enloquezco entre mis dos hombres preferidos. A Darien lo amo con locura y mi vida sin él ya no tendría sentido, y a Andrew lo quiero como amigo personal y de juegos. Nuestro trío siempre es caliente y morboso. Los tres nos hemos acoplado de manera increíble y siempre que nos juntamos lo pasamos muy bien.

De pronto, Darien se reclina un poco más en el jacuzzi y dice mirando a Andrew:

—Doble.

—¿Seguro? —pregunta él.

—Sí.

No sé a qué se refieren. Sólo siento que Andrew sale de mí, se levanta, se quita el preservativo y se pone otro. Después se agacha de nuevo en el jacuzzi y, tocando la entrada de mi vagina bajo el agua, lugar por donde me penetra Darien, murmura en mi oído, mientras uno de sus dedos entra en mí.

—Mmmm... me encanta la estrechez.

Eso me tensa. ¿Doble penetración vaginal?

Miro a Darien. Está tranquilo, seguro del momento. Pero yo tengo miedo al dolor. Lo ve en mi cara y, acercando su boca a la mía, murmura:

—Tranquila, pequeña. Diana te ha dilatado. —Y, besándome. susurra—: Nunca permitiría que sufrieras, cariño.

Asiento mientras su beso me asola y siento el dedo de Andrew junto al pene de Darien en mi interior. Después de un dedo entran dos, hasta que mi marido detiene sus enardecidas acometidas.

Andrew coloca entonces la punta de su pene en mi vagina, saca los dedos y, tras un par de empujones, noto cómo su duro miembro entra totalmente pegado junto al de mi amor.

—Así, pequeña..., así... Disfruta...

—Dios, Serena, qué maravilla —dice Darien en mi oído, mientras se aprieta más contra mí. Jadeo... Jadeo... Jadeo...

Mi vagina vuelve a estar totalmente dilatada. Dos penes juntos y casi fusionados entran y salen de mí y yo sólo puedo jadear y abrirme para ellos.

Oh, sí. Lo estoy haciendo. Estoy siendo doblemente penetrada por la vagina. Enloquecido, Darien me aprieta la cintura mientras pregunta:

—¿Todo bien, cariño?

Asiento. Sólo puedo asentir y disfrutar de ello.

Excitado, Andrew se mueve detrás. Sus manos me abren las nalgas. Me las aprieta y dice:

—Dime qué sientes.

Pero no puedo hablar. Estoy tan embargada por el deseo que sólo puedo jadear cuando Darien murmura:

—Dinos qué sientes o pararemos.

—No... no paréis por favor... No paréis... Me gusta... —consigo balbucear. Tengo mucho calor.

Me sube por todo el cuerpo. Me abraso y, cuando la calentura llega a mi cabeza, grito y me dejo caer sobre Darien, mientras ellos penetran mi cuerpo en busca de su placer.

Oh, Dios..., qué sensación. Toco el botón del jacuzzi y las burbujitas nos rodean. Estoy entre mis dos titanes.

Ambos me tocan, me mordisquean, me exigen, me penetran.

Sus duros penes, apretados el uno contra el otro, entran y salen de mí mientras el placer me recorre y grito enloquecida, apretándome a ellos.

El ruido del agua al moverse mitiga nuestras voces, nuestras fuertes respiraciones, nuestros gritos de placer. Pero yo las oigo. Oigo a mi amor, oigo a Andrew y me oigo a mí misma, hasta que los tres nos dejamos llevar por un devastador clímax.

Esa noche, cuando llegamos a casa sobre las cinco de la mañana, estoy agotada. Cuando el taxi nos deja en la verja, hace fresquito. En septiembre, en Alemania ya refresca.

Darien me coge de la mano con seguridad y, en silencio, caminamos hacia la casa. _Susto _y _Calamar _vienen a saludarnos. Con mimo, Darien y yo los besuqueamos y ellos corren a nuestro alrededor hasta desaparecer.

Sonrío. Me gusta mi vida. Todavía no puedo creer todo lo que he hecho esta noche, pero soy consciente de que lo quiero volver a repetir.

Menuda máquina sexual que soy. ¿Quién me lo iba a decir a mí?

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de nuestra casa, tiro de Darien y, mirándolo a los ojos, musito:

—Te quiero y adoro todo lo que hacemos juntos. Él sonríe y susurra cerca de mi boca:

—Ahora y siempre, cariño. Nos besamos...

Nos amamos...

Nos adoramos...

Acabado el cariñoso beso, abre la puerta de la casa y vemos luz en la cocina. Sorprendidos, nos miramos, vamos hacia allí y vemos a Michiru y Haruka besándose.

—Ejem... ejem...

Los tortolitos nos miran y, divertida, pregunto:

—¿Qué hacéis todavía despiertos a estas horas?

Sin levantarse de las piernas de Haruka, Michiru sonríe.

—Teníamos sed y hemos decidido tomar algo fresquito.

Sobre la mesa tienen una botellita con pegatinas rosa y Darien, divertido, me mira y exclama:

—¡Buena elección!

—Por cierto, _güey_, este Moët Chandon rosado está padrísimo. Darien sonríe. Yo también y añado:

—Esa botellita con pegatinas rosa ¡está de muerte!

Entre risas, nos sentamos a tomarnos una copichuela con ellos dos y en un momento en que

Darien y Haruka hablan, Michiru me mira y murmura:

—Si antes me gustaba este mexicano, ahora me enloquece.

—¿Todo bien entre vosotros?

—Más que bien, ¡colosal!

Eso me hace sonreír y pienso que, en ocasiones, el amor es muy grande, ¡grandísimo! Y ésa es una de esas ocasiones.

Quince minutos después, nos despedimos de ellos y mi amor y yo nos vamos a nuestra habitación. Estamos cansados y cuando nos desnudamos y nos metemos en la cama, Darien me toca con mimo el cuero cabelludo. Sabe que me encanta y murmura:

—Duerme, princesa.

Me acurruco entre sus brazos y, feliz y dichosa, me duermo.


	13. Capitulo 13

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. La serie se llama "Pídeme lo que quieras" Es el tercer libro llamado "Pídeme lo que quieras o déjame"**

**Es una historia algo subida de tono – bueno esta bien muy subida de tono- ya que tiene escenas de tríos, exhibicionismo, y más... Al leer la historia me imagine al Darien del anime ya que el de la historia es igual de frió. Es una novela muy erótica…**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

_**Capítulo 13**_

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Dos días después me encuentro algo revuelta.

Me duele el estomago y supongo que me va a venir la regla.

Odio que me duela tanto. ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar a mí esto cuando tengo amigas que ni se enteran?

Voy al baño y, ¡zas!, ya me ha bajado. Cuando salgo, me tomo un calmante. Eso y escuchar mi música me relajará. Cojo mi iPod, me pongo los casos y escucho.

_Me llaman loco_

_por no ver lo poco que me dicen que me das._

_Me llaman loco_

_por rogarle a luna detrás del cristal._

Cierro los ojos y la voz de Pablo Alborán me relaja como siempre y finalmente me duermo. Suaves y dulces besos me despiertan y, al abrir los ojos, veo que es Darien. Me quito los cascos y dice:

—Hola, princesa, ¿cómo estás?

—Jorobada... muy jorobada —susurro. Rápidamente se alerta y le aclaro al ver su gesto:

—Me ha venido la regla y el dolor me está matando. Darien asiente. Lo sabe de otros meses y dice:

—Hay un remedio alemán muy bueno para que no te duela.

—¿Cuál? —pregunto esperanzada.

Lo que sea con tal de no tener este dolor tan asqueroso.

—Quédate embarazada y durante casi un año te olvidarás de ella. Su gracia no me hace gracia.

Él se ríe. Yo no.

Tengo ganas de darle un puñetazo ¿Se lo doy? ¿No se lo doy?

Al final contengo mis impulsos más trogloditas y, dolorida, digo:

—Me parto y me mondo.

—¿No crees que es un buen remedio?

—No.

—Una conejito con tus ojitos... tu naricita... tu boquita...

—Lo llevas claro —gruño.

Darien ríe y, besándome, añade:

—Sería preciosa. Lo sé.

—Tenlo tú... so listo.

—Sí pudiera, lo haría. Lo miro y me rasco.

—Mira cómo se me está poniendo el cuello. ¿Quieres parar?

Lo oigo reír. Maldito risitas. Cojo un cojín y se lo estampo en la cabeza con todas mis fuerzas. Oh... oh... me conozco y, como siga riéndose, soy capaz de estrangularlo.

Su risa sube de decibelios. Lo miro y, con cara de destroyer total, siseo:

—¿Serías tan amable de irte y dejarme sola para que el dolor se me pase?

—Cariño, no te enfades.

Pero mi nivel de tolerancia en ocasiones como ésta es nulo y, sin mirarlo, digo:

—Pues vete y cierra el pico.

Claudica. Sabe que la regla hay meses que me ennegrece el humor y, tras darme un beso en la coronilla, se va. Cierro los ojos, me vuelvo a poner los cascos e intento relajarme, esta vez con la voz rota de Alejandro Sanz. Necesito que el dolor se me pase.

El viernes, Helios, el primo de Haruka, aparece en Múnich.

Cuando lo veo me sorprendo. Nadie me ha advertido de su llegada y a la primera ocasión le pregunto:

—¿Cómo se ha quedado mi hermana?

El mexicano sonríe y, tocándose el pelo, responde:

—Tan linda como siempre.

Pero esa contestación no me vale e insisto:

—Quiero saber si se ha quedado bien o mal con tu marcha.

—Bien, mujercita..., bien. Le prometí pasarme por Jerez antes de regresar a México. Por cierto, me dio esto para ti.

Saca un sobre cerrado. Lo cojo y me lo guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón. Diez minutos después y deseosa de leer lo que mi hermana dice en esa carta, me escabullo a mi habitación y, sentándome en la cama, abro el sobre y leo.

_Hola, usako:_

_Por aquí todo bien. Papá estupendo, Chibi feliz en su colegio y Diana engordando y creciendo._

_Te escribo para decirte que estoy bien a pesar de que ya imaginarás que la marcha de mi mexicano me deja espachurrada. Ya me advertiste tú. Pero yo he querido ser una mujer moderna y, a pesar de lo mal que me siento ahora, estoy feliz por haberlo sido._

_Por cierto, ¡no me he acostado con él! No soy tan moderna, aunque entre nosotros ha habido más que dulces y tiernecitos besos._

_Con él, he conocido a un hombre maravilloso, cariñoso y encantador. Y por fin he conseguido quitarme el mal sabor de boca que me dejó el empanado de Peruru. Por tanto, cuando lo veas trátalo con cariño, que te conozco, y él se lo merece, ¿entendido?_

_Te quiero, usa, y prometo llamarte un día de éstos._

_Rini_

Lágrimas como puños brotan de mis ojos.

Pobrecita, mi hermana, lo mal que lo debe de estar pasando y el miedito que tiene a que yo le abra la cabeza a Helios. Joder, que tan bruta no soy.

Sin más, cojo el teléfono y marco el número de Jerez. Quiero hablar con ella. Un timbrazo...

Dos timbrazos...

Y al tercero oigo su voz.

—¿Estás bien, Rini?

Al reconocerme, la oigo que suelta uno de sus suspiritos lastimosos y murmura:

—Sí. Estoy bien a pesar de los pesares.

—Te lo dije, Rini, te dije que él regresaría a México.

—Lo sé, usa... Lo sé.

Tras un silencio más que significativo, dice, dejándome totalmente sorprendida:

—¿Sabes?, lo volvería a hacer. Ha merecido la pena disfrutar el tiempo con él. Helios no tiene nada que ver con Peruru y, aunque ahora lloriqueo por las esquinas, reconozco que me ha subido mi autoestima como mujer y ahora me valoro más. ¿Él está bien?

—Sí, lo acabo de ver. Está en el salón con Darien y Haruka y...

—Dale un beso de mi parte, ¿vale?

—Vale.

Hablamos unos minutos más y al final nos despedimos cuando Diana se pone a llorar. Mi hermana tiene que atenderla.

Cuando regreso al salón, veo sólo a Michiru, leyendo una revista.

—Los hombres están en el despacho —me informa. Asiento y voy a la cocina.

Tengo sed. Hablar con mi hermana me deja triste, pero saber de su propia boca que se valora más como mujer me hace feliz. Al final, no hay mal que por bien no venga.

Abro el frigorífico, cojo una Coca-Cola y, cuando me la estoy bebiendo apoyada en la encimera, oigo la voz de Ami, que cuchichea en el lavadero:

—¿Por qué tiene que venir aquí?

—Lita viene a Alemania por temas laborales.

—¿Acaso no sabe que su presencia nos incomoda?

—Mujer, escucha —le oigo decir a Taiki—. Lo que ocurrió pasado está. Es mi sobrina.

—Exacto, tu sobrina. Una estúpida que...

—Ami...

—¿Cuándo te ha dicho que llega?

—Mañana.

—¡Maldita sea!

—Ami, ¡esa lengua por favor! —la regaña Taiki.

Sonrío sin poderlo remediar, cuando oigo la voz terriblemente enfadada de mi Ami:

—Y, claro, como tu sobrina es una señorita muy fina, llama antes al señor Shields que a ti y se queda a dormir en esta casa en vez de en la nuestra, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que podría haber pasado de no ser por Andrew?

—Lo recuerdo y, tranquila, no volverá a suceder.

Oigo entonces que la puerta del lavadero se abre y, por el ventanal de la cocina, veo a Ami caminar muy enfadada hacia su casa y a Taiki detrás.

¿Qué ocurre?

Sorprendida, los sigo con la mirada. Es la primera vez que veo que esa cándida pareja no está de acuerdo en algo y me preocupa. Pero más me preocupa saber quién es Lita, por qué llama a Darien en vez de a su tío y qué pasó esa última vez.

Debo hablar con Ami en cuanto pueda.

Esa noche, cuando Darien y yo estamos en nuestra habitación, digo, enseñándole mi móvil:

—¿A que no sabes qué tono de llamada me he puesto para cuando me llames?

Él me mira. Coge su móvil, llama al mío y sonríe al reconocer la música de la ranchera _Si nos dejan_.

Enamorados, nos abrazamos y sonreímos. Cinco minutos después, tras varios besos, cuando Darien me suelta, digo:

—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

—Claro, cariño. Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

—¿Tú me darías trabajo?

Darien me mira. Sonríe y, abrazándome, dice, acercándose a mi boca:

—Te dije hace mucho que tu contrato está renovado de por vida, princesa.

Me río. Recuerdo que me dijo eso el día que le mandé las flores al despacho e insisto:

—Me refiero a trabajar en las oficinas de Moon.

—¿Trabajar? —Y, soltándome, añade—: ¿Por qué?

—Porque cuando se vayan Haruka y Michiru me aburriré. Estoy acostumbrada a trabajar y la vida ociosa no me va nada.

—Cariño, ya trabajo yo por los dos.

—Pero yo quiero cooperar. Ya sé que tienes mucho dinero y...

—Tenemos, princesa —me corta—. Tenemos. Y antes de que continúes, no necesitas trabajar porque yo te puedo mantener con holgura. No estoy dispuesto a que mi mujer esté sujeta a unos horarios que no son los míos y a privarme de ti porque tengas obligaciones que cumplir. Por tanto, tema zanjado.

—Y una leche, tema zanjado.

Mi tono de voz no le ha gustado.

A mí no me ha gustado su contestación y, señalándolo con el dedo, digo sin muchas ganas de discutir:

—Por hoy dejamos el tema, pero que te quede muy clarito, guapito de cara, que volveremos a hablar de ello, ¿entendido?

Darien resopla, asiente y se mete en el cuarto de baño. Cuando sale, sin darle descanso, digo:

—Necesito preguntarte otra cosa.

Mirándome con gesto incómodo, responde, sentándose en la cama:

—Tú dirás.

Me muevo por la habitación. Deseo preguntarle por Lita, pero no sé cómo hacerlo. Saber que esa mujer lo ha llamado por teléfono y él no me ha dicho nada me molesta y, finalmente, dejando los paños calientes a un lado, suelto:

—¿Quién es Lita, por qué no me has dicho que te ha llamado y por qué se va a alojar en nuestra casa?

Sorprendido al oír ese nombre en mi boca, pregunta:

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso? Mi cara cambia.

Toc... toc... los celos vienen en tromba.

Achino los ojos y, con ese no sé qué que me entra cuando desconfío, insisto:

—Aquí la pregunta más bien es, ¿por qué no me has dicho que una desconocida para mí te ha llamado y se va a alojar desde mañana en nuestra casa? Y ahora, enfádate, pero que sepas que más enfadada estoy yo de no haberme enterado por ti.

—¡¿Llega mañana?! —pregunta sorprendido.

Por su expresión, intuyo que es sincero. No lo recordaba y respondo:

—Sí. Un poco más y me entero cuando esté sentada a la mesa.

Darien me entiende. Me lo grita su mirada y, acercándose a mí, dice desde su gran altura:

—Cariño, estoy tan liado últimamente que se me había olvidado contártelo. Perdóname. —Y al ver que no respondo, añade—: Es la sobrina de Taiki y Ami y era la mejor amiga de mi hermana Hotaru. Me llamó y, al saber que venía a Alemania por trabajo, la invité a alojarse en nuestra casa.

—¿Por qué?

—Hotaru le tenía mucho cariño.

—¿Has tenido algo con ella?

Mi pregunta lo sorprende y, dando un paso hacia atrás, responde:

—Por supuesto que no. Lita es una mujer encantadora, pero nunca hemos tenido nada, Sere. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿Y Andrew?

Boquiabierto, me mira y dice molesto:

—Que yo sepa, tampoco. Pero vamos, si lo han tenido no me interesa y creo que a ti tampoco te ha de interesar. ¿O debo pensar que te preocupa si tuvo un rollo con Andrew?

Al ver por dónde va su pregunta, lo miro ofuscada y murmuro:

—Por Dios, Darien, ¡no digas tonterías!

—Pues no hagas esas preguntas.

Me callo. No quiero comentar lo que le he oído decir a Ami, pero estoy dispuesta a averiguar a qué se refería con eso de «¿No recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez?».

—¿Estás celosa de Lita?

Su pregunta directa me hace dar una respuesta directa:

—En lo referente a ti, sí. Y te perdono el olvido de no contármelo. Él sonríe, yo no.

Da un paso hacia mí, pero yo no me muevo. Me abraza, pero yo no lo abrazo.

Sin tacones y descalza sobre la alfombra me siento pequeña. Me coge la barbilla y con delicadeza me hace mirarlo.

—¿Todavía no te has convencido de que la única mujer que necesito, adoro y quiero en mi cama y en mi vida eres tú? —pregunta—. Te dije y te repetiré mil veces que te voy a querer toda la vida.

Ea... ya me ha ganado.

Ha vuelvo a derribar mis defensas con eso de «Te voy a querer toda la vida».

¡Ya me ha hecho sonreír!

—Sé que me quieres tanto como yo te quiero a ti, porque el ahora y siempre que llevamos en nuestros anillos es sincero —digo, enseñándole mi dedo con el anillo—. Pero me molesta que no me contases lo de la llamada y más cuando una mujer que no conozco va a dormir en nuestra casa.

Darien me levanta del suelo y, cuando me tiene delante de su cara, acerca su boca a la mía. Me lame el labio superior, después el inferior y, finalmente, me muerde con cariño y susurra:

—Tontita celosa, dame un beso.

Estoy por hacerle la cobra, pero al final no le doy un beso, le doy veintiuno y terminamos haciendo el amor a nuestro modo, contra la pared.

Al día siguiente, cuando me levanto y bajo al salón, Helios se ha marchado para Bélgica. Anoche, antes de dormir, le di el beso que mi hermana me pidió y él lo recibió con cariño. Menudo rollito más raro se traen estos dos.

Intento hablar con Ami, pero no está. Se ha ido a comprar.

Haruka y Darien van a pasar la mañana fuera, solucionando temas empresariales, y Michiru y yo nos vamos de compras. La semana siguiente regresan a México y quiere llevarse muchos recuerdos.

Por la tarde, cuando llegamos, entro en la cocina y veo a Ami, que me sonríe. Me acerco a ella y la abrazo. Necesito ese contacto cuando Darien no está. Ella lo sabe y me abraza también.

Cuando me siento a la mesita de la cocina, la mujer sigue con sus tareas y comento:

—Estás muy seria. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Nada.

—¿Seguro, Ami?

—Sí, Serena.

Asiento. Durante unos minutos permanecemos calladas y, cuando voy a decir algo, de pronto me mira y me apremia:

—Vamos, es la hora. Comienza _Locura Esmeralda_.

Doy un salto y corro junto a ella. Entramos en el salón donde Michiru está leyendo y, tras saludarla, nos acomodamos en el sofá y encendemos el televisor.

—Comienza _Locura Esmeralda _—cuchicheo emocionada, mirando a Michiru. Ella sonríe y no dice nada.

Mejor... ya sé que me estoy volviendo una hortera.

Cuando comienza a sonar la melodía de la serie, Ami y yo nos miramos y, rápidamente, canturreamos:

_Ámame, en nuestro loco amanecer.Bésame, en nuestra cama en la ídame, porque soy tuya y no de otro.Mímame, soy tu Locura Esmeralda._

Michiru suelta una carcajada y Ami y yo también.

La madre que nos parió, la pinta que tenemos que tener las dos cantando la cancioncita de marras en alemán. Me estoy volviendo una friki. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Con el corazón en un puño, volvemos a ver cómo a nuestro amado Luis Alfredo le disparan. Esmeralda Mendoza corre a auxiliarlo y de la nada sale un hombre que está de muy buen ver y los ayuda. Termina el primer capítulo con Esmeralda llorando en el hospital. Teme por la vida de su amado Luis Alfredo. Lo malo no es que ella llore, sino que lloramos, ella, Ami, Michiru y yo.

¡Vaya tres patas para un banco!

Cuando se termina la serie, nos miramos con gesto compungido y terminamos riendo. Divertidas, nos vamos a la cocina; necesitamos beber algo para reponer las lágrimas que hemos perdido.

En ese instante, se abre la puerta, entra Taiki y, tras él, una mujer bastante mona, de pelo claro, que dice de pronto:

—Hola, tía Ami.

Sin parpadear, observo cómo la desconocida se echa a los brazos de mi querida Ami y ésta, por no querer dejarla en evidencia, sonríe.

—Lita, qué alegría.

Taiki, que está detrás de ellas, se da media vuelta y se marcha. Anda que no es listo. Se quita de en medio.

Una vez la joven se separa de Ami, ésta, mirándome, dice:

—Lita, te presento a la señora Shields.

La joven me mira con una grata sonrisa y yo, tendiéndole la mano, digo:

—Puedes llamarme Serena.

—Encantada, Serena.

Entonces me acerco a Michiru y añado:

—Ella es Michiru, una buena amiga.

—Encantada, Michiru.

—Lo mismo digo, Lita.

Hechas las presentaciones, Ami me mira y pregunta:

—¿Dónde quieres que se aloje, Serena?

—Donde tú quieras, Ami.

Lita nos observa alucinada y, mirando a su tía, exclama:

—Llamas a tu señora por su nombre.

Y antes de que yo pueda responder, Ami dice:

—Sí. Y ahora, sígueme.

Ami, que espera con la pesada maleta en la mano, echa a andar cuando la joven Lita le dice en un tono que a mí particularmente no me gusta mucho:

—Tía, lleva la maleta a donde corresponda y luego me dices en qué habitación me alojo. Ya conozco la casa. —Y luego, mirándome con una enorme sonrisa, añade—: Muchas gracias por permitir que me quede en tu nuevo hogar.

Punto uno, tendría que ser ella quien llevara la maleta a la habitación y no Ami. Punto dos, eso de «me conozco la casa», me ha tocado la moral.

Punto tres, se acaba de pasar de lista.

Estoy a punto de decirle algo, cuando Darien entra en la cocina y la recién llegada exclama al verlo.

—¡Darien!

—Hola, Lita.

—Enhorabuena por tu boda. Los tíos me acaban de presentar a tu mujer y es encantadora. Él le da dos besos y, mirándome, dice:

—Gracias por la felicitación. Se puede decir que estoy en el mejor momento de mi vida.

Todos sonreímos. Haruka entra y los dos hombres se marchan al despacho. La chica me guiña un ojo y dice:

—Espero que seas muy feliz, Serena.

Con gesto incómodo, Ami se marcha y Lita se sienta conmigo y Michiru a la mesa de la cocina, donde yo la someto a un tercer grado.

Joder... cada día me parezco más a mi hermana Rini.

Cuando Endimion vuelve del colegio, Lita se levanta para abrazarlo. El niño se alegra al verla. En sus recuerdos está grabado que era amiga de su mamá.

Esa noche, una hora más tarde de lo normal, todos cenamos en el salón. Invito a Ami y Taiki a que se unan a nosotros, pero Ami se niega. No insisto. Veo con claridad lo mucho que la incomoda Lita y decido hablar con ella mañana sábado por la mañana.

Cuando me despierto, como siempre, estoy sola en la cama.

Me desperezo y de pronto me doy cuenta de algo tremendamente importante: ¡es el cumpleaños de Darien!

Encantada de la vida, corro al baño, me lavo los dientes, me doy una ducha rápida y me visto. A toda prisa, cojo el regalo que tengo para él y bajo los escalones de cuatro en cuatro para felicitarlo.

Oigo voces en el salón y, al entrar, veo a Darien sentado allí con Haruka. Dispuesta a sorprenderlo, corro como una loca hacia el sillón y me tiro por encima del respaldo para caer en sus brazos. Pero la mala suerte hace que coja demasiado impulso y termine despanzurrada en un lateral del salón y el regalo ruede por los suelos.

Menudo golpazo me he dado. Creo que me he abierto la muñeca.

Darien se levanta rápidamente y me auxilia, seguido por Haruka. Los dos me miran sorprendidos, sin saber aún qué ha pasado y yo no sé si estoy más dolorida física o moralmente.

¡Qué bochorno!

Darien me lleva en brazos hasta el sillón y, tras dejarme allí, pregunta, mirándome:

—¿Dónde te has hecho daño, cariño?

Le enseño la mano izquierda y, al moverla, suelto un quejido.

—Ay, qué dolor... qué dolor. Creo que me he abierto la muñeca.

Darien se paraliza, se queda blanco. No entiende qué es abrirse la muñeca y, al darme cuenta, aclaro para que me entienda:

—Cariño, me he torcido la mano. —Y, moviéndola ante él, añado—: No te preocupes, con una venda se soluciona.

Respira y el color vuelve a su cara. En ese momento aparecen Michiru y Lita, que al vernos preguntan:

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Haruka mira a su chica y responde:

—Amorcito, no lo sé. Sólo sé que he visto a Serena volar por encima del sillón y darse un fuerte golpe contra el suelo.

Michiru, que es enfermera, rápidamente se acerca a nosotros y, mirándola, digo:

—Estoy bien, pero me duele la muñeca. Darien, levantándose, dice rápidamente:

—Vamos, te llevaré al hospital para que te hagan unas placas.

Lo miro, me río y respondo:

—No digas tonterías. Esto me lo arregla Michiru con una venda, ¿verdad? Ella, tras revisar mi mano y moverla, asiente.

—No hay rotura. Tranquilo, Darien.

Pero claro, ¡Darien es Darien! e insiste:

—Me quedaré más tranquilo si le hacen una radiografía.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —afirma Lita—. Lo mejor es asegurarse de que todo está bien.

Sonrío. Miro a mi rubio preferido y, levantándome, razono:

—Escucha, cariño, mi mano está bien. Sólo le hace falta una venda y tema solucionado.

—¿Segura?

—Segurísima.

—Iré a la cocina a buscar el botiquín —dice Lita.

Michiru va tras ella y Haruka la sigue. Cuando nos quedamos solos, miro a mi amor y, sonriendo, susurro:

—Feliz cumpleaños, señor Shields. Darien sonríe. ¡Por fin sonríe!

—Gracias, cariño.

Nos besamos con ternura y, cuando se separa de mí, digo:

—Hoy hace un año que cené gratis con mi amigo Artemis en el Moroccio haciéndome pasar por tu mujer y luego tú viniste a mi casa con cara de malas pulgas y me dijiste con tu vozarrón de enfado: «¡¿Señora Shields?!».

Él suelta una carcajada al recordarlo y yo pregunto:

—¿Lo recuerdas?

—Sí..., osito panda —responde. Ay, ¡qué mono!

Suelto una carcajada. Me hace gracia que recuerde mi ojo aquel día. Madre mía, sucedió hace un año. ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo!

Encantada de recordar esos momentos tan bonitos, miro a mi alrededor en busca del regalo y lo localizo bajo la mesa. Voy hacia allá, me agacho y lo recojo. Regreso hacia Darien y, poniéndole mi carita de niña buena, le digo:

—Espero que te guste y, sobre todo, que funcione tras el golpazo que se ha metido. Abre el paquete y, al ver el reloj, me mira y, sacándolo de la caja, se lo pone y pregunta:

—¿Cómo sabías que me gustaba este reloj?

—Tengo ojos en la cara, cariño, y he visto cómo lo mirabas en esa revista tan cara que recibes mensualmente de cierta joyería. Por cierto, que sepas que los dueños me han abierto cuenta, aunque yo les dije que no.

—Normal, cariño, eres mi mujer. Cuando quieras algo bonito y original, Sven, el joyero, te lo puede hacer.

Sonrío. Yo soy más de bisutería y mercadillo. En ese momento entra Michiru sentada sobre las piernas de Haruka y, enseñándome las vendas, dice:

—Vamos, Serena, ven, que te vendo la muñeca.

De pronto soy consciente de que no he visto a alguien y pregunto:

—¿Dónde está Endimion?

Darien responde cuando Lita entra en el salón:

—Rei ha pasado a buscarlo hace un rato. Luego lo veremos en la cena.

—¿No cenáis aquí? —pregunta Lita.

—No. Hoy los invito a cenar por mi cumpleaños —responde Darien, mientras observa lo que hace Michiru.

—Oh... entonces cenaré sola —murmura.

La miro. Veo su expresión triste y, como siempre, me da pena.

Mis ojos se encuentran con los de Darien. Nos comunicamos en silencio y, cuando él asiente, miro a Lita y pregunto:

—¿Quieres venir con nosotros? —La joven parpadea y, sonriendo, responde:

—Me encantaría.

Cuando todos se tranquilizan después de mi tremendo testarazo, busco a Taiki. Está en el garaje con mi Ducati. Al verla, tengo un subidón de adrenalina y sonrío. Me acerco hasta él y pregunto:

—¿Necesitas ayuda? El hombre sonríe.

—No, señora. No se preocupe. La moto está perfecta y el domingo de la competición funcionará de maravilla, ya lo verá. ¿Quiere probarla?

Sin dudarlo, asiento.

¿Cómo resistirse a una vueltecita en mi Ducati?

Me monto, la arranco y grito al escuchar su bronco sonido. Taiki sonríe y salgo del garaje con ella.

Sin protecciones ni casco, me doy una vueltecita por la parcela. _Susto _y _Calamar _corren detrás. La moto funciona como siempre, ¡genial! Pedazo de maquina me compró mi padre.

Al pasar frente a uno de los ventanales del salón, veo que Darien me observa. Con chulería, hago un caballito y, al ver su gesto tenso, me río y dejo de hacerlo. Al bajar, la muñeca se me resiente.

Diez minutos más tarde, regreso al garaje, donde Taiki me espera, y le dejo la moto.

—¿Qué le parece, señora? ¿La encuentra bien?

Asiento y me toco la muñeca. Me duele, pero no me preocupo. Estoy segura de que en una semana estará mejor.

Darien nos lleva a cenar a un maravilloso restaurante. Allí ha quedado con su madre, su primo Zafiro, Rei, el novio de ésta y Endimion. Cuando nosotros llegamos con Haruka, Michiru y Lita, ya nos esperan. Endimion, al vernos, corre a abrazarnos y cuando Darien llega junto a su madre, ésta, con un afecto que me pone la carne de gallina, lo besa y dice:

—Felicidades, cariño mío.

Entre risas y buen rollo esperamos a los que faltan. Zafiro se sienta entre Lita y yo y hablamos sobre la carrera. Estoy emocionada. No veo el momento de dar saltos con mi moto y disfrutarlos. Darien nos escucha. No dice nada, sólo nos escucha y cuando apunto en un papel el lugar donde se celebra el evento, sonríe.

Aparecen Mina, Yaten y Andrew, que viene sin acompañante. Me fijo en su cara cuando ve a Lita y le veo una cierta incomodidad, pero cuando se acerca a nosotros la saluda como a una más. Eso sí, se sienta lo más lejos que puede de ella. Eso me da que pensar. Lita es una joven muy mona y es raro que Andrew, el gran depredador, se aleje de ella. Algo pasa y tengo que descubrirlo.

Uno a uno, le van dando a Darien sus regalos y él sonríe agradecido. Qué feliz que está mi chico en su treinta y tres cumpleaños.

Cuando pongo unas velas en la tarta que el camarero trae y le hago soplar, ¡sé que me quiere matar! Yo me río y le canto el cumpleaños feliz. Finalmente, sonríe... sonríe y sonríe.

—Creo que tienes algo que contarme, ¿verdad? —murmura Mina, acercándose a mí. Al ver su cara, sé de lo que habla y, divertida, cuchicheo:

—Si te refieres a dónde terminamos la noche del Oktoberfest, sólo te diré, ¡caliente!

Mina sonríe y asiente.

—Me comentó Andrew que lo pasasteis muy bien. Afirmo con la cabeza y ella añade:

—Diana es tremenda, ¿verdad? —Vuelvo a asentir y Mina dice, mirando a Michiru—: ¿Y esos dos cómo van? ¿Habéis jugado ya con ellos?

—A tu primera pregunta, por lo que intuyo van bien. Y en referencia a tu segunda pregunta, no, no hemos jugado con ellos.

Media hora después, Setsuna recibe una llamada. Su actual novio la llama. Rei y Nicolas se ofrecen a llevarla y se marchan. Lita habla con Zafiro y, mirando a Mina, pregunto:

—¿Qué te parece Lita?

—Es muy maja. Era la mejor amiga de Hotaru. —Y al ver que frunzo el cejo, pregunta—: ¿Qué es lo que realmente te preocupa de ella?

Sin querer desvelar lo que le oí decir a Ami y la percepción que me da ver que Andrew no cruza palabra con ella, digo:

—¿Ha jugado alguna vez con Darien o con vosotros?

—No, nunca. Creo que nuestro rollo no es el suyo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Sonrío al ver que Darien no me ha mentido. Eso me tranquiliza y respondo:

—Simplemente por saberlo.


	14. Capitulo 14

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. La serie se llama "Pídeme lo que quieras" Es el tercer libro llamado "Pídeme lo que quieras o déjame"**

**Es una historia algo subida de tono – bueno esta bien muy subida de tono- ya que tiene escenas de tríos, exhibicionismo, y más... Al leer la historia me imagine al Darien del anime ya que el de la historia es igual de frió. Es una novela muy erótica…**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

_**Capítulo 14**_

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Dos días después, Setsuna y Rei nos invitan a su graduación en la escuela de paracaidismo.

Darien va sin muchas ganas, pero como lo obligo, al final no tiene escapatoria. Durante la graduación, intenta mantener el tipo a pesar de lo nervioso que eso lo pone. Pero cuando su hermana y su madre, junto a otros alumnos, se suben en la avioneta y ésta se eleva en el cielo, me mira y dice:

—No puedo mirar.

—¿Cómo que no puedes mirar?

—He dicho que no puedo —sisea y, al ver que asiento, añade—: Cuando estén en tierra me lo dices, ¿vale?

Resignada, le digo que sí. Hay cosas que no puede remediar.

Me da hasta penita. Pobrecito mío, los esfuerzos que está haciendo para intentar entendernos a todos.

Endimion, emocionado por la proeza que van a hacer su abuela y su tía, aplaude emocionado. Y cuando uno de los monitores me dice que las dos que caen a la derecha son Setsuna y Rei, se lo digo y el pequeño grita encantado con Nicolas, que lo lleva a hombros.

—Cómo molaaaaaaaaa. ¡Caen en picado!

Darien maldice. Ha oído lo que dice su sobrino, pero no se mueve.

Michiru y Haruka, acaramelados, no paran de besarse. No miran la exhibición ni nada. Ellos, con darse besitos y prodigarse cariñitos tienen bastante. Eso me hace reír. Vaya dos empalagosos. Les ha costado decidirse, pero ahora no se separan en todo el día. No me quiero imaginar las bacanales de sexo que deben de organizar en la habitación. Es tal su nivel de besuqueo, que Endimion los ha bautizado como «los lapa».

Observo el cielo y veo cómo varios puntitos se acercan rápidamente, hasta que se les abre el paracaídas y caen lentamente. Miro a Darien y lo veo blanco como la cera. Me preocupo.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien?

Sin apartar la mirada del suelo, niega con la cabeza y pregunta:

—¿Han llegado ya?

—No, cielo... están cayendo.

—Dios, Sere, no me digas eso —murmura agobiado.

Intentando entender el esfuerzo que supone para él estar allí, toco su rubia cabellera para tranquilizarlo y, cuando Setsuna y Rei ponen los pies en tierra, digo:

—Ya está, cariño, ya han llegado.

La respiración de Darien cambia, mira de nuevo hacia donde todos miran y aplaude para que lo vean su madre y su hermana.

¡Vaya pedazo de actor!

Pasan los días y veo que Lita conmigo y con Michiru es encantadora, pero también observo que, con Ami, cada vez que se ven, los puñales vuelan. ¿Qué ocurre?

Una de las tardes, cuando estamos en la piscina cubierta, aparece Darien con Andrew. Vienen de la oficina y están guapísimos con sus trajes.

Haruka, que está en el agua con nosotras, al verlos aparecer, grita:

—Vamos, _güeys_, vengan a remojarse.

Darien y Andrew sonríen. Desaparecen de la piscina y, diez minutos más tarde, regresan con sus bañadores y se tiran al agua.

Rápidamente, mi chico nada hasta mí. Sus brazos me rodean y, tras besarme con adoración, murmura:

—Hola, preciosa.

Le devuelvo el beso y dos segundos después estamos jugando en el agua como niños. Ami entra en el recinto de la piscina y nos deja una bandeja con varias cosas. Sin demora, Lita va hasta la bandeja, llena un vaso de zumo de naranja y, acercándose al borde de la piscina donde estamos mi alemán y yo, dice:

—Toma, Darien, recién exprimido. Como a ti te gusta.

Encantado, mi chicarrón lo coge, mientras yo, con cara de asombro, miro a Lita. Ella no me mira, sólo tiene ojos para Darien y de pronto dice:

—Y esta Coca-Cola fresquita con doble ración de hielo para Serena, que sé que le encanta. Eso me llama la atención. ¡Qué observadora! Y contesto:

—Gracias, Lita.

—Gracias a ti por ser siempre tan amable conmigo.

Veinte minutos después, todos estamos sentados en el borde de la piscina, y Andrew, jugando, me empuja y caigo al agua. Rápidamente, veo que Darien lo empuja a él y también termina en el agua.

—Te echo una carrera —me reta.

Sin responder, comienzo a nadar con todas mis fuerzas hacia el otro lado de la piscina y, cuando casi llego al borde, Andrew me coge de los pies y me hundo.

Cuando consigo sacar la cabeza del agua, me coge por la cintura y me lleva hasta donde hago pie para que descanse. Una vez llegamos, me suelta y, divertida, le digo:

—Eres un tramposo, ¿lo sabías? Él sonríe y contesta:

—Soy como tú. No me gusta perder.

Ambos nos reímos y, al ver que el momento es propicio, le pregunto sin cambiar de expresión:

—¿Qué ocurre entre Lita y tú?

—Nada.

Pero su atigrada mirada ha cambiado y busca saber qué es lo que yo sé. Nos miramos y, entendiéndonos perfectamente, susurro:

—Algo ha pasado entre vosotros. Lo sé.

—Eres una listilla.

—Y tú un malísimo actor.

—¡Cállate!

—Uy, ¡qué mal rollito! —Y al ver cómo me mira, añado—: Sólo hay que ver que apenas hablas con ella y ni te acercas. Cuando tú eres un depredador de mujeres. Ella es muy mona y lo lógico sería que le estuvieras tirando los trastos.

Andrew sonríe. Lo acabo de sorprender y responde:

—Sólo te diré que cuando se vaya seré feliz.

—¿Darien sabe que no la soportas? Él niega con la cabeza.

—No.

—¿Me contarás lo que ha pasado?

—Sí, pero ahora no. Ya habrá ocasión.

Asiento. Estoy convencida de ello y comienzo de nuevo a jugar. Le hago ahogadillas, él me las hace a mí y nos divertimos hasta que, al salir y Darien arroparme con una toalla, oigo que Lita dice:

—Da gusto ver lo bien que os lleváis Andrew y tú.

—Es un buen amigo —respondo.

—El mejor —apostilla Darien.

Andrew nos mira y sonríe y Lita añade:

—No me negarás que es un hombre muy guapo.

Él la mira, sonríe y, con un gesto de «¡cállate!», masculla:

—Gracias, Lita.

Siguiéndole el juego, yo digo:

—No te lo niego, Lita. Andrew es un hombre muy guapo y sexy. Darien nos mira. Yo sonrío y, tras darle un beso, añado:

—Pero como tú, ¡ninguno!

Todos sonreímos. El buen rollo impera cuando Lita vuelve a la carga.

—Si no hubieras conocido a Darien, ¿te habrías fijado en Andrew?

Su pregunta me hace gracia y, siendo sincera, como siempre lo soy, respondo:

—Por supuesto que sí. Los morenos siempre me han gustado más que los rubios.

—¿En serio? —ríe Michiru.

Yo asiento y entonces Darien me agarra por la cintura, me sujeta encima de él y, mirándome, dice:

—Pues te has casado con un rubio que no te piensa soltar.

—Y yo no quiero que me suelte —respondo, mientras lo beso encantada.

Levantándose de la hamaca, mi loco amor me echa sobre su hombro en plan cavernícola y dice:

—Chicos... ahora volvemos.

—Suéltame —río divertida.

—No cariño... voy a cobrarme tus palabras.

—Será pervertido el tío —se mofa Andrew.

Y ante la risa que me da al ver la urgencia de mi marido, Haruka dice:

—Ándale y hazle pagar la osadía de que le gusten los morenos, compadre.

Darien, sin pararse, llega a nuestra habitación y, tras tirarme en la cama como a un fardo, dice, quitándose el bañador:

—Desnúdate.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me quito el biquini y cuando estoy totalmente desnuda, Darien se tumba sobre mí, pasa las manos por la hendidura de mi sexo y susurra:

—Me tienes a mil, conejito.

Dicho esto, sacamos nuestro lado salvaje y hacemos el amor como posesos.


	15. Capitulo 15

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. La serie se llama "Pídeme lo que quieras" Es el tercer libro llamado "Pídeme lo que quieras o déjame"**

**Es una historia algo subida de tono – bueno esta bien muy subida de tono- ya que tiene escenas de tríos, exhibicionismo, y más... Al leer la historia me imagine al Darien del anime ya que el de la historia es igual de frió. Es una novela muy erótica…**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

_**Capítulo 15**_

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Me despierto a las siete de la mañana. Hoy es domingo y compito en motocross. Salto de la cama y me voy derechita a la ducha. Cuando salgo, me pongo unos vaqueros y bajo a desayunar. Al entrar en la cocina, sólo está Haruka.

—Buenos días, mi reina.

Sonrío. Cojo una taza, me sirvo un café y me siento a la mesa con él. Haruka me acerca una magdalena, yo la cojo y le doy un mordisco. Durante varios minutos, devoro todo lo que hay ante mi vista, hasta que le oigo decir:

—Darien está nervioso. Que participes en esa carrera apenas le dejó dormir.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

—Porque a las cuatro de la madrugada, cuando vine a tomar un vaso de agua fresca, estaba sentado en la mismita silla donde ahorita estás tú.

Eso me sorprende. ¿Por qué Darien se preocupa tanto? Pero sin querer darle más vueltas, pregunto:

—¿Y tú qué hacías despierto a las cuatro de la mañana? Haruka sonríe.

—No podía dormir. Demasiados quebraderos de cabeza.

Bebo un sorbo de café y pregunto:

—¿Esos quebraderos de cabeza empiezan por _Mi _y terminan por _Chiru_? El mexicano sonríe y, echándose hacia atrás en su silla, responde:

—Estoy confuso. No creo que sea justo lo que estoy haciendo con ella.

—Por lo que sé, ella está encantada, Haruka. Asiente, pero con semblante serio, apunta:

—Cuando ocurrió mi accidente, mi vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Pasé de ser un hombre deseado al que el celular siempre le sonaba, a un hombre que deseaba y cuyo celular no sonaba. Hubo un tiempo en que sufrí para aceptar lo que me había ocurrido y conseguí superarlo cuando dejé de tener sentimientos románticos hacia las mujeres. Todo estaba controlado, pero Michiru...

—Michiru te gusta, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Y mucho, además.

—Y te ha sorprendido en especial por lo que tú y yo sabemos, ¿no es así? Haruka asiente y, mirándome a los ojos, dice:

—Temo hacerle daño y que ella me lo haga a mí. Soy consciente de mis limitaciones y...

—Eso ella lo sabe y me consta que no le importa —lo corto—. Quizá si fuerais la típica pareja sería importante y preocupante para ti, pero precisamente no lo sois y creo que los dos camináis en la misma dirección sexual. Por lo tanto, no has de preocuparte.

—¿Y el tema hijos? ¿Eso tampoco me debe preocupar? Ella es una mujer y tarde o temprano querrá tener un bebecito y yo eso no se lo puedo dar.

Uf... hablar de hijos no es lo que más me gusta, pero pregunto:

—¿Cómo que no?

Haruka me mira con cara de alucine. Debe de pensar que me he vuelto loca y aclaro:

—Hay muchos niños en el mundo en busca de una familia. No creo que haga falta que un bebé nazca de ti para quererlo, cuidarlo y protegerlo. Estoy segura de que, llegado el momento, Michiru y tú podréis tener vuestro propio hijo si ambos lo deseáis. Sólo tenéis que hablarlo. Ya lo verás. Pero ahora, disfruta, Haruka, disfruta de Michiru y deja que ella disfrute de ti. Ahora es vuestro momento de quereros, de pasarlo bien, de conoceros y de no permitir que nada ni nadie os amargue.

Él sonríe, toma un sorbo de su café y contesta:

—Cada día entiendo más al pobre de mi compadre. Eres una relinda mujercita, no sólo por fuera, sino también por dentro. Que Dios te guarde muchos años, mi querida Serena.

—Gracias, relindo —le contesto.

En ese momento, se abre la puerta de la cocina y oigo que Darien dice divertido:

—Maldito mexicano chingón, ¿ligando con mi mujer a escondidas?

—_Güey_, desde que sé que los morenos le gustan, ¡no pierdo las esperanzas!

Los tres nos reímos. Nadie entendería nuestra particular amistad. Pero nosotros sí y eso es lo único que nos importa.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, llega la hora de marcharse. Veo a Ami y me acerco a ella. Estos días, con tanta gente en casa y actividad, apenas hablamos y le pregunto:

—¿Todo bien, Ami?

Ella asiente. Pero yo sé que no está bien y, aprovechando este momento entre las dos, le digo:

—Sé que pasa algo con Lita. —Y, cuando ella me mira sorprendida, añado—: Cuando regrese esta tarde tenemos que hablar, ¿entendido?

Ami contesta que sí. La abrazo y, dándole un beso, murmuro antes de alejarme:

—Luego nos vemos.

—¡Suerte! —responde con una sonrisa.

A las diez y media, llegamos a la dirección que Zafiro me dio. Haruka, Michiru, Lita, Taiki y Endimion nos acompañan y yo estoy inquieta y deseosa de trotar en mi moto. Darien está atacado. Allí nos esperan Rei y Nicolas. Setsuna al final no ha podido venir.

Llevo sin saltar en moto desde días antes de mi boda y, aunque en la luna de miel conduje varias motos de agua, no es lo mismo y no veo el momento de montarme en mi Ducati.

Tras aparcar el coche, voy a apuntarme junto a Taiki, mientras Darien baja la moto del remolque. Cuando me dan el dorsal, sonrío. Me acerco a Darien y, enseñándoselo, digo divertida:

—Dorsal sesenta y nueve, ¿a que es sexy? Mi loco amor sonríe.

Pero su sonrisa no es amplia. Sé que está tenso, pero se tiene que relajar y eso sólo lo puede conseguir él. Cuando aparece Zafiro nos abrazamos. Está tan emocionado como yo por la competición. Me entrega un mapa del circuito y, como hace mi padre en Jerez, me explica un poco cómo son los saltos y en qué curvas he de tener cuidado para no caerme.

Darien nos escucha. Memoriza todo lo que Zafiro dice y cuando éste se marcha junto a Lita, dice, señalándome el papel:

—Recuerda, ten cuidado en la curva diez e intenta tomar la quince abierta.

—Vale, jefe —asiento divertida y él sonríe.

Endimion está nervioso y alucinado con tanta moto alrededor.

Rei y él me acompañan hasta los vestuarios y se encargan de ayudarme a ponerme el mono. Cuando por fin estoy equipada con mi traje de motocross, el crío me mira y murmura con gesto de flipe total:

—Cómo molaaaaaaaaaa.

Sonrío. Rei coge de la mano a su sobrino, me guiña un ojo y dice:

—Sere es nuestra súper heroína particular.

Juntos regresamos hasta donde el grupo nos espera y Lita dice al verme:

—Estás increíble.

—Gracias. —Sonrío.

Michiru, con gesto de susto, murmura, sentada sobre las piernas de Haruka:

—Serena, ¿estás segura de hacerlo?

Con mi casco bajo el brazo, asiento.

—Segurísima.

Darien me mira. Yo lo miro.

Le sonrío, pero él no me devuelve la sonrisa. Tiene miedo. Yo no.

Las carreras están divididas por sexos. Hombres y mujeres. Lo acepto, pero me gustan más cuando son mixtas. Me informan de que salgo en la tercera manga. Cuando comienzan las anteriores, observo concentrada, mientras en mi iPod escucho a los Guns N' Roses.

La música heavy siempre me sube la adrenalina. Y para competir y ganar la preciso revolucionada. Nunca he corrido en este circuito y necesito ver cómo actúan mis contrincantes para saber gestionar mi carrera.

Darien, a mi lado, observa y no dice nada. Deja que me concentre, pero su cara cada vez que ve una caída me hace saber lo que piensa. ¡Está horrorizado!

Cuando avisan por megafonía que se preparen los de la tercera manga, le doy un rápido beso y, poniéndome el casco, digo sin demorar la despedida:

—En seguida vuelvo. ¡Espérame! Arranco y me voy.

Sé que lo he dejado hecho polvo, pero no puedo ponerme a despedirme como si me fuera a la guerra. Sólo voy a correr una carrera que dura apenas siete minutos.

Cuando me coloco en la parrilla de salida, junto a las otras corredoras, busco a mi chico con la mirada y rápidamente lo veo junto a Endimion y Rei. Me ajusto el casco y me pongo las gafas de protección. El ruido de los motores alimenta mi adrenalina y acelero mi moto.

¡Guauuu, cómo suena!

Me concentro en la pista. Visualizo el circuito que he repasado con Zafiro y pienso en llegar arrimada a la derecha para tomar la primera curva, que es a la izquierda.

Aceleramos los motores. Los nervios están a tope cuando se oye un ruido y los enganches que frenan las motos en el suelo se bajan y salgo como una bala.

Acelero y sonrío al ver que puedo coger la primera curva por donde yo quiero. Cuando dejo atrás la curva, derrapo y salto con la moto, pero al tocar el suelo noto que mi muñeca se resiente y me quejo. Pero no pienso dejar la carrera por ese tonto dolor.

La zona bacheada me hace polvo la muñeca, grito y doy gas para salir cuanto antes de allí, pero al llegar a la siguiente curva casi me la como. No puedo ir tan rápido o terminaré cayéndome.

Como puedo, me mantengo en los primeros puestos y, cuando la carrera termina y entro la tercera, sonrío y respiro feliz. Estoy clasificada para otra ronda.

Cuando salgo de la pista y me encamino hacia donde me espera mi gente, todos aplauden encantados y Endimion da saltos de contento.

Al quitarme las gafas y el casco, sonrío y, guiñándole un ojo a mi guapo Shields, digo alto y claro:

—Ya estoy aquí, cariño.

Él me abraza y me besa sin importarle el polvo y la suciedad. Gustosa, yo también lo abrazo y beso.

Las dos siguientes carreras se me hacen cuesta arriba por el puñetero dolor de la muñeca, pero me niego a darme por vencida y consigo clasificarme para la ronda final.

Me duele horrores, pero mejor me callo o mi maridín me sacará de aquí. Aguanto como puedo y, cuando quedan diez minutos para correr la final femenina, miro a Michiru y digo:

—Necesito que me cambies la venda y me la pongas lo más tensa que puedas.

—Pero eso no es bueno, Serena. Te cortará la circulación.

—No importa. Hazlo.

Ella me mira. Intuye que me duele más de lo que digo y murmura:

—Serena..., si te duele no deberías...

—Hazlo. Lo necesito.

Sin decir nada, lo hace y, cuando me pongo el guante, tengo la mano casi rígida. Eso me evita el dolor, pero también me limita los movimientos y es muy incómodo.

Darien se acerca a mí y, sonriendo, digo:

—Alegra esa cara, cariño. Es la última carrera. —Él asiente y, divertida, añado—: Ya puedes ir comprando una estantería bien grande para mis premios. Me pienso llevar el primero de aquí.

Sonríe. Mi seguridad lo relaja y, dándome un beso, murmura:

—Vamos, campeona. Sal y demuéstrales quién es mi mujer. Su positividad me motiva. ¡Bien, Shields!

De nuevo vuelvo a estar en la parrilla.

Es la última carrera de chicas y de ella saldrán las tres ganadoras. Zafiro, junto a Rei, Darien y todo mi grupo gritan y me animan. Sonrío. Miro a mi alrededor. Las otras corredoras son muy buenas, pero quiero ganar. Lo deseo.

La carrera comienza y, como siempre, mi adrenalina sube hasta el infinito y más allá. Corro, acelero, salto, derrapo y vuelvo a acelerar. Disfruto. ¡Esto es el motocross!

Con el rabillo del ojo, veo que una de las chicas me adelanta. La tía es buena, muy buena, pero yo confío en mí y quiero ser mejor. Al llegar a la curva quince, la tomo abierta, pero eso me hace perder tiempo y otra corredora me adelanta. Eso me encoleriza. No me gusta perder ni al parchís. Quedan dos vueltas, todavía tengo tiempo para adelantar. Lo consigo. Remonto. Me pongo primera. ¡Toma ya! Pero en la zona bacheada mi mano se resiente, pierdo fuerza y me vuelven a adelantar.

¡Mierda! Voy la cuarta.

Queda sólo una vuelta para finalizar y decido arriesgar y olvidar el dolor de mi mano. Cuando voy a llegar de nuevo a la curva quince, intuyo que si la tomo por dentro en vez de por fuera ganaré unos segundos. El problema puede ser que al salir de ella la muñeca me falle y no controle la moto. Pero oye..., cosas más difíciles he hecho en mi vida y decido intentarlo.

Aprieto los dientes y me acerco a la curva. Las chicas se abren, yo reduzco y me la juego. Tomo la curva como he planeado y... ¡bien! La muñeca ha respondido y puedo controlar la moto. Acelero. Tres curvas más y me llevo un premio para casa. Sí... sí...

De pronto, una de las moteras salta y, al hacerlo, veo cómo la rueda trasera le rebota, pierde el control y su moto toca mi rueda delantera. Sin poder evitarlo, salgo disparada hacia delante por encima de mi moto.

Todo se oscurece.


	16. Capitulo 16

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. La serie se llama "Pídeme lo que quieras" Es el tercer libro llamado "Pídeme lo que quieras o déjame"**

**Es una historia algo subida de tono – bueno esta bien muy subida de tono- ya que tiene escenas de tríos, exhibicionismo, y más... Al leer la historia me imagine al Darien del anime ya que el de la historia es igual de frió. Es una novela muy erótica…**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

_**Capítulo 16**_

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Oigo un sonido constante e incómodo.

¡Maldito despertador!

Intento moverme para apagarlo, pero no puedo. ¡Qué cansada estoy! Ruido. Oigo voces. Qué jaleo.

Me llaman. Darien me llama.

Intento abrir los ojos. No puedo. Oscuridad.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que vuelvo a oír el despertador.

Esta vez puedo abrir los ojos y parpadeo. Muevo el cuello con cuidado y suspiro. Me duele la cabeza. ¿Qué he bebido? Abro lentamente los ojos y veo un televisor apagado anclado en la pared ¿Dónde estoy? Algo me sujeta la mano y, al mirar, veo la cabeza de Darien apoyada en ella.

¿Qué ocurre?

Como un fogonazo, todo vuelve a mi mente. Carrera. Curva quince. Caída por encima de la moto. Suspiro.

Madre mía, qué leñazo me he tenido que dar. Respiro. Me duele el cuerpo, pero eso no me importa. Sólo me importa saber que Darien está bien. Lo conozco y sé que estará deprimido y asustado.

Miro su rubia cabellera. No se mueve, pero al mover yo la mano, rápidamente levanta la cabeza, me mira y a mí se me paraliza el corazón mientras murmuro:

—Hola, guapo.

Darien se incorpora y, acercándose a mí, susurra:

—Princesa, ¿cómo te encuentras?

No puedo hablar. Tiene los ojos enrojecidos, terriblemente enrojecidos, y pregunto:

—¿Qué te ocurre, cariño?

Y entonces hace algo que me deja totalmente sin habla, cuando su rostro, su bonito rostro se contrae y, con un sollozo ahogado, dice:

—No vuelvas a asustarme así, ¿entendido?

Sin entender aún qué ha pasado, quiero abrazarlo. Quiero mimarlo, consolarlo y, tirando de él, hago que me abrace. Las lágrimas se me saltan al notar cómo lo hace desesperado y llora. Iceman, mi serio, gruñón y testarudo alemán, llora como un niño en mis brazos, mientras yo lo arrullo y le beso la cabeza.

Así estamos durante varios minutos, hasta que noto que su respiración se normaliza y, separándose de mí, murmura avergonzado:

—Lo siento, cariño. Perdóname.

Más enamorada que nunca de este hombre, sonrío, le seco las lágrimas y respondo emocionada:

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, cielo.

—Estaba muy asustado... Yo...

—Eres humano y los humanos tenemos sentimientos, cariño.

Mueve la cabeza e, intentando sonreír, me da un beso en la punta de la nariz. Yo pregunto:

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Más tranquilo al hablar conmigo, me retira con mimo el pelo de la cara y explica:

—Ha habido un accidente. Te has caído por encima de la moto, has perdido el conocimiento y no lo has recuperado hasta llegar al hospital. Me he asustado mucho, Sere...

—Cariño...

—Creí que te perdía.

Su desesperación me pone la carne de gallina. No quisiera haber estado en su lugar. Con lo histérica que soy, seguro que la habría liado parda. Intentando quitarle dramatismo al momento, pregunto:

—Pero estoy bien, ¿verdad? Emocionado, Darien asiente.

—Sí, cariño. Estás bien. Tienes un traumatismo craneal leve. —Traga el nudo de emociones que pugnan por salir y añade—: Pero estás bien. Te han examinado y no hay nada roto. Sólo una fisura en la muñeca izquierda.

—No habrás llamado a mi padre, ¿verdad? Darien niega con la cabeza.

—Pensaba hacerlo cuando te despertaras.

—No lo llames. Estoy bien y no quiero asustarlo. Mi chico me da un beso en la mano y dice:

—Hay que llamarlo, Sere. Si quieres, lo hacemos mañana, cuando te den el alta.

Protesto.

—¡¿Mañana?! ¿Y por qué no me la dan ya?

—Porque quieren tenerte veinticuatro horas aquí en observación.

—Pero si estoy bien, ¿no lo ves?

Él sonríe por primera vez y responde:

—Tu testarudez me hace saber que en efecto estás bien, y no sabes cuánto lo celebro. Pero yo también quiero que te quedes en el hospital. Estaré más tranquilo. —Y al ver mi gesto, añade—: Yo estaré contigo. No me moveré de tu lado.

Eso me gusta. Si tengo que estar aquí, la mejor compañía que puedo tener es él. En ese momento, la puerta se abre y entra Rei con una angustiada Setsuna.

—Hija de mi vida, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, tranquila, Setsuna. Estoy bien. Sólo ha sido un golpe.

—¿Un golpe? ¡Dirás un golpazo! —salta Rei—. Tienes que ver cómo ha quedado la moto para entender el golpe.

Darien deja sitio para que su madre se acerque y me bese, luego le toca el hombro y murmura:

—Tranquila, mamá, Sere está bien.

Ahora la compungida soy yo y, mirando a Darien, pregunto:

—¿Qué le ha pasado a mi moto?

Al no responderme, los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas, me pica el cuello y, dejándolos a todos boquiabiertos, pido:

—Dime que mi moto está bien, por favor.

—Tesoro —dice Setsuna—, no te pongas nerviosa.

Darien mira a su hermana para regañarla por el comentario y, finalmente, dice:

—Escucha, cariño, ahora no te preocupes por la moto. Aquí lo único importante eres tú. Pero eso no me convence. Me rasco el cuello.

Adoro mi moto. Me la compró mi padre con muchísimo esfuerzo años atrás e insisto:

—Dime al menos que se puede arreglar.

Con una candorosa sonrisa, Darien vuelve a ponerse a mi lado y, soplándome el cuello, contesta:

—Se puede arreglar.

Eso me tranquiliza. Mi moto para mí es importante. Es mi conexión con mi pasado, con mi familia, con mi España.

Suena el móvil de Darien, que sale al pasillo para contestar.

—Hija mía —susurra Setsuna—, ¡qué susto me he dado cuando me ha llamado Rei! Sonrío y la tranquilizo y entonces, mi cuñada dice:

—Para susto el mío. Creí que el que no lo contaba era Darien. Ni os imagináis lo histérico que se ha puesto. Casi le he tenido que dar dos guantazos para que te soltara y los de la ambulancia te pudieran atender.

—Debe de haber revivido lo de Hotaru. Pobrecito mío —musito horrorizada. Todas sabemos que es justo eso lo que ha recordado. Él estaba presente. Saber que Darien, mi amor, ha pasado ese mal rato, me duele en el alma.

Setsuna dice entonces:

—Tiene ojos de haber llorado. Soy su madre y lo sé.

—Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo, mamá. Ya sabes cómo es. La puerta se abre y él entra. Se acerca a mí y dice:

—Ami y Taiki te mandan besos. Les he dicho que no hace falta que vengan, que mañana ya estarás en casa.

Asiento. Pobrecitos, qué disgusto tendrán.

—¿Tú estás bien, hijo?

Darien mira a su madre. Sabe por qué lo pegunta y, sin importarle demostrar sus sentimientos, responde:

—Sí, ahora que veo que Sere está bien.

Ese comentario me hace sonreír. Efectivamente, ¡él es Darien el duro! Pero hoy me ha mostrado otra faceta que yo no conocía y he visto de nuevo lo mucho que me quiere y me necesita.

Horas después, la habitación se llena de gente. Haruka, Michiru y Lita llegan con Endimion, que al verme me abraza, me coge la mano y no consiente que nadie lo separe de mí. Después llegan Mina, Yaten y Andrew. Éstos me traen un precioso ramo de lirios naranja y yo se lo agradezco.

Todos hablan a mi alrededor y Andrew, acercándose a mí, murmura con gesto preocupado:

—Vaya susto nos has dado, cabecita loca.

—Lo sé. No era mi intención.

—¿Estás bien?

Asiento y Darien se acerca a nosotros y pregunta:

—¿Necesitas algo?

Contesto que no y sonrío. Andrew pone una mano en el hombro de su amigo y dice:

—¿Necesitáis que os traiga algo de casa?

Darien lo mira. Después me mira a mí y contesta:

—Nos vendría bien algo de ropa para Sere. Aquí sólo tenemos el mono de carrera y no creo que mañana pueda salir con eso del hospital.

—Luego pasaré por vuestra casa. Ami la preparará y esta noche os la traigo —dice Andrew. Mi lindo amor sonríe y, dándome un beso en la frente, responde:

—No hace falta que vengas esta noche, Andrew. Con tenerla por la mañana ya está bien.

—Puedo traerla yo —interviene Lita—. No hace falta que Andrew pase por vuestra casa.

—Para mí no es ninguna molestia —insiste nuestro amigo. Darien, que no se percata de nada, los mira y propone:

—¿Qué tal si Andrew te recoge y venís juntos?

La joven, con su habitual gesto espabilado, mira a nuestro amigo y responde:

—Ah, no... no puedo. Justo mañana por la mañana tengo una reunión. Andrew asiente, me mira y yo sonrío. Tema solucionado.


	17. Capitulo 17

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. La serie se llama "Pídeme lo que quieras" Es el tercer libro llamado "Pídeme lo que quieras o déjame"**

**Es una historia algo subida de tono – bueno esta bien muy subida de tono- ya que tiene escenas de tríos, exhibicionismo, y más... Al leer la historia me imagine al Darien del anime ya que el de la historia es igual de frió. Es una novela muy erótica…**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

_**Capítulo 17**_

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Los días pasan y mi mejoría es patente. Con penita, el jueves me despido de Michiru y Haruka. Regresan a México, pero prometemos vernos aquí o allí.

Añoro la compañía de Michiru. Es una niña tan buena que es imposible no echarla de menos. Lita sigue en casa. La verdad es que es encantadora. No he hablado todavía con Ami, pero conmigo, al menos la muchacha es muy maja.

Darien vuelve al hospital. Tiene que hacerse una revisión por su problema en la vista. Rei me deja entrar con él mientras lo atiende y, acobardada, observo lo que le hacen. Cuando termina, los tres nos sentamos en el despacho de Rei y ésta pregunta:

—¿Te ha dolido la cabeza últimamente?

—Un par de veces. Al oírlo, protesto.

—¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho?

—Porque no quería preocuparte —responde Darien.

Resoplo y miro a Rei, que me pide calma antes de proseguir:

—Darien, de momento todo va bien, pero si te vuelve a doler la cabeza, dímelo, ¿vale? Él asiente y, cuando salimos del hospital, mi alemán me mira y murmura:

—Sonríe y yo sonreiré.

Días después, cuando ya me encuentro muchísimo mejor de mi accidente, llamo a mi padre y le cuento lo ocurrido. Como siempre, el hombre se asusta y se molesta porque se lo he contado a toro pasado, pero también, como siempre, me lo perdona. Es un amor.

Hablo asimismo con mi hermana, que es harina de otro costal. Rini se enfada, gruñe y me llama descerebrada por seguir montando en moto. Yo la escucho... la escucho... y la escucho y cuando estoy a punto de mandarla a hacer gárgaras, pienso en cuánto la quiero y la sigo escuchando. No hay otro remedio.

Cuando por fin se explaya a gustito, le pregunto por Helios. Sé por Darien que de Bélgica regresó a España y no me sorprende cuando ella me dice que se han visto en Jerez. Pero ahora él ya ha vuelto a México, aunque la llama por teléfono cada dos por tres.

Suena tranquila y parece sosegada, pero sé que sufre. No dice nada, pero lo pasa mal y por ello yo no voy a meter más el dedito en la llaga.

Al colgar, me recuesto en la cama y me duermo. Cuando me despierto, a los diez minutos, Ami entra en mi cuarto con un vasito de agua y unas pastillas. Toca medicación. Cuando acabo, ella dice con guasa:

—¿Quieres que veamos desde aquí _Locura Esmeralda_? Empieza en diez minutos. Asiento. Hago que se siente en la cama, se apoye en el respaldo y le pregunto:

—¿Qué ocurre con Lita?

—¿Por qué crees que ocurre algo?

Tentada estoy de mentirle, pero es Ami y digo:

—Te oí discutir con Taiki sobre su visita. Además, me he fijado y ella no tiene buen rollo ni contigo ni con Andrew, pero todos disimuláis. ¿Me vas a contar lo que pasa?

Ami se toca la cara y, tras retirarse el pelo, dice:

—No es mi sobrina, sino la de Taiki. Y la antipatía que le tengo es mutua. Según la madre de ese monstruito, trabajamos sirviendo por mi culpa y por eso siempre nos tratan con desprecio. Pero ¿sabes qué?, prefiero ser sirvienta que un ser deplorable como esa niña, por muy licenciada en Económicas que sea.

—¿Por qué dice eso?

—No es trigo limpio, Serena. —Y, bajando la voz, añade—: Ayer mismo volví a discutir con

Taiki por culpa de esa sinvergüenza. Le mete pajaritos en la cabeza y...

—¿Pajaritos? ¿Qué pajaritos?

—La madre de Lita vive en Londres y quiere que, cuando nos jubilemos, nos traslademos también allí. Pero yo no pienso ir a Londres ni a ningún otro lado. Me niego.

Vaya tela. Si es que en todas las familias hay líos. Y sin saber qué decirle al respecto, comento:

—Oí que hablabas de lo ocurrido con Andrew, ¿de qué se trata?

—Ella hizo algo muy feo de lo que no voy a hablar. Prefiero que sea el propio Andrew quien te lo cuente. Pero esa horrible niña es mala... muy mala.

Sin saber a qué se refiere, voy a preguntar, cuando la musiquita de _Locura Esmeralda _comienza y decido callar. Ya seguiremos en otro momento.

Con la angustia reflejada en nuestros rostros, somos testigos de cómo Luis Alfredo Quiñones se recupera tras el tiro que recibió en el pecho, pero sufre amnesia y no recuerda nada. Ni siquiera que su amada es Esmeralda Mendoza y que es padre de un hermoso niño. Ella sufre. Nosotras sufrimos.

Madre mía, ¡menudo culebrón!

Llega octubre y mi accidente está olvidado. Darien y todos me han cuidado, todo va viento en popa y a veces siento un miedo horroroso de ser tan feliz.

En este tiempo, Darien y yo hemos discutido un par de veces por el tema laboral. Yo quiero trabajar, pero él no quiere que lo haga. Cree que el hecho de que yo trabaje nos restará tiempo de estar juntos y nos traerá problemas.

No soporto que me limiten la vida y, al final, cada vez que hablamos de ello, uno de los dos termina marchándose de la habitación dando un portazo.

En ese tiempo, un par de domingos por la mañana, Darien, junto a Endimion y Lita, van al campo de tiro. Yo me niego. No me gustan las armas y prefiero mantenerlas fuera de mi vida.

Una mañana, Darien me llama desde la oficina y me pide que me acerque al despacho de Andrew para firmar unos papeles. Cuando le pregunto qué papeles son y me contesta que se trata del testamento de los dos, me quedo fría. Tiesa. En Alemania son previsores hasta para eso.

Tras razonarlo, entiendo sin embargo que eso es lo mejor. Anda que no evito problemas a mis familiares si realmente me pasa algo.

En el despacho, todos me saludan con afabilidad. Soy la señora Shields y eso los sorprende a todos excepto a Reika, que, al verme, me saluda encantada. Yo me sonrojo un poco al recordar lo que hice meses atrás en el hotel con ella.

¡Uf... qué calor!

Cuando entro en el despacho de Andrew, los calores se convierten en sudores. La última vez que estuve aquí terminé sobre la mesa del despacho, desnuda y abierta de piernas.

Andrew, al verme, se levanta y me da dos besos en la mejilla.

Con profesionalidad, me enseña los papeles que Darien ya ha firmado y me entero de que nuestro amigo además de abogado es notario.

¡Menudo partidazo es!

Guapo, buenorro, elegante, abogado y notario, ¡casi ná!

Me explica que Darien ha incluido en unas cláusulas a mi padre, hermana y sobrinas como beneficiarios. Eso me emociona. Mi marido piensa en todo. Al final, cojo un bolígrafo y firmo, convencida de que no me voy a morir y de que voy a vivir muchos años.

Cuando acabamos, Andrew me propone comer juntos. Yo acepto. Quiero hablar con él de Lita.

¡La necesidad de saber qué ocurre me corroe!

Caminamos del brazo hacia el restaurante. Andrew bromea continuamente conmigo y yo no puedo parar de reír. Pedimos vino y brindamos por todos los años que Darien y yo vamos a vivir. Entre risas, vamos a comenzar a charlar de nuestras cosas cuando aparecen unos amigos de él y se sientan con nosotros. Nuestra charla se tiene que aplazar. Finalmente, pido una Coca- Cola y paso de vino.

Una tarde en la que estoy aburrida en casa, recibo una llamada de Setsuna. Quiere que vaya a verla. Acepto encantada. No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Taiki me lleva.

Cuando llego, mi suegra me recibe con el cariño de siempre. Es maravillosa. Estamos charlando cuando, de pronto, suena en la radio la canción _September_, de los Earth, Wind & Fire y Setsuna comenta divertida:

—¿Sabes que siempre que la oigo me acuerdo de la primera vez que te vi bailándola como una loca en aquel hotel de Madrid?

—¿En serio? —Ella asiente y yo añado—: Me encanta esta canción.

—¡Y a mí!

Ambas reímos y, levantándose, propone:

—Pues entonces, bailemos.

Nos levantamos. ¡Mi suegra es la bomba! Sube el volumen y comenzamos a bailar como dos posesas, mientras cantamos:

_Ba de ya, say do you remember. Ba de ya, dancing in September. Ba de ya, never was a cloudy day._

De pronto aparece Rei, ¡la que faltaba!, y al vernos tan animadas se une a la fiesta y las tres bailamos como locas.

Cuando acaba la canción, nos sentamos entre risas y alboroto, con el subidón de _September_.

La asistenta que vive con Setsuna nos trae unas bebidas fresquitas. Rápidamente, cojo una Coca- Cola. Estoy sedienta.

—Bueno, mamá, pasado el momento euforia, ¿qué ocurre? Eso llama mi atención. ¿Ocurre algo?

Madre e hija se miran, después Setsuna me mira a mí y dice:

—Necesito vuestra ayuda.

Rei y yo nos miramos y mi suegra continúa:

—Ya sabéis que rompí con Masato hace meses, ¿verdad? Asentimos.

—Pues resulta, que, anteanoche, cuando estaba cenando con un amigo en un restaurante, lo vi aparecer del brazo de una jovencita monísima.

—¿Y qué, mamá?

—Pues que esa jovencita no tendría más de treinta años.

—¿Y qué? —pregunto yo.

—Que me dio mucha rabia verlo tan bien acompañado —murmura Setsuna.

Yo parpadeo. No entiendo nada. Sé que mi suegra pasaba de ese hombre. Entonces, Rei pregunta:

—¿Te dieron celos?

—No, hija.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa?

—Pues que me dio rabia que su acompañante fuera más joven que el mío.

Me da la risa. No lo puedo remediar. Setsuna nunca para de sorprenderme y Rei protesta.

—Mamá, por favor, pero ¿de qué hablas? Yo sigo riéndome, cuando Setsuna explica:

—Masato, al verme, se acercó a mí y me invitó a una fiesta que da mañana en su casa.

—¿Y qué? —pregunta Rei.

—Pues que es un problema, hija.

—Pues no vayas —intervengo yo—. Si no te apetece, ¡con no ir, solucionado!

Ella me mira y resopla. Yo cada vez entiendo menos qué ocurre, cuando Setsuna, mirándonos, suelta:

—Quiero ir a esa fiesta. Pero no con un hombre de mi edad. Lo que quiero es ir con un joven guapo y atractivo. Vamos, ¡de escándalo! Quiero que ese presumido de Masato se dé cuenta de que una mujer como yo también puede levantar pasiones en los más jovencitos.

Bueno... bueno... bueno... ¡si me pinchan no sangro!

—Mamá, ¿quieres contratar a un gigoló?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres, Setsuna? —pregunto, totalmente perdida. Desesperada, la mujer nos mira y, tras beber de su bebida, grita, levantando las manos:

—Un bombón, ¡eso es lo que quiero!

Rei y yo nos miramos y segundos después rompemos a reír. Me parto. ¡Me muero de risa!

Setsuna es la bomba y al ver que las dos no podemos parar de reír, protesta:

—Pues vaya ayuda que tengo con vosotras.

—Mamá... mamá... pero...

Rei no puede continuar. Al verme a mí reír, sigue riendo y Setsuna nos observa. Al final, conseguimos parar y mi cuñada dice:

—A ver, mamá, ¿cómo quieres que te ayudemos?

Y al ver la cara con que nos mira, muerta de risa respondo en su lugar:

—Creo que lo que quiere es que le busquemos un guaperas del Guantanamera, ¿verdad?

—Mamááááá —protesta Rei.

—Pues sí, hijas. Necesito un mulato sabrosón que sea buena persona y que deje a Masato y su acompañante a la altura del betún —dice la mujer, aplaudiendo.

—Mamááááá —repite Rei.

Una vez desvelado su deseo, Setsuna nos mira y añade:

—Si esto no fuera importante para mí, no os lo pediría. Pero sé que vosotras podéis conocer a un muchacho decente que me acompañe.

Cuando puedo parar de reír, miro a Rei y ella, divertida, responde:

—Vale, mamá. Lo que quieres es un chico que te acompañe a la fiesta, no te meta mano y te deje como una reina delante de todos, ¿verdad?

—¡Exacto, hija! No quiero un putero, ni un gigoló que cobre sus servicios. Sólo un muchacho guapo, decente y divertido que quiera acompañar a una pobre anciana.

—No te pases con el drama... Julieta —me mofo y Setsuna se ríe.

—Mamá, lo de pobre anciana sobra, ¿no crees? Ella suelta una carcajada y, mirándonos, contesta:

—Vale, vale... En resumidas cuentas, necesito un bombón que sea amigo vuestro y del que me pueda fiar.

—Se lo podemos decir a Reinaldo —sugiero divertida.

—No —dice Rei—, Reinaldo estuvo en tu boda y Masato lo puede reconocer.

Las dos pensamos y pensamos hasta que de pronto nos miramos y soltamos divertidas:

—¡Don Torso Perfecto!

—¿Y ése quién es? —pregunta Setsuna.

—Máximo. Un amigo —aclara Rei—. Llegó a Alemania hace seis meses y es un tío muy majo. Por cierto, profesor de baile, y está enrollado con Anita.

—¡No me digas! —exclamo alucinada y Rei asiente.

—¿Anita es tu amiga la de la tienda de ropa? —pregunta Setsuna.

—Sí, mamá.

Mi suegra me mira y yo explico:

—Máximo es todo un bombón, pero no es mulato, sino argentino.

—Che, boludo —aplaude Setsuna—. Me encantan los argentinos.

Rei rápidamente coge el móvil, llama a Anita y le cuenta lo que ocurre. Ésta queda en comentárselo a Máximo y nos llamará. Cuando cuelga, Setsuna me mira y dice:

—Por lo que más quieras, hija de mi vida, a Darien no se lo cuentes o no me habla el resto de mi vida.

Divertida, asiento. Voy a volver a guardarle un secreto a Setsuna y contesto:

—Tranquila, no le diré ni mu. Porque como se entere de que te he ayudado en esto, deja de hablarme a mí también.

Todas nos reímos. Conocemos a Darien y ¡si se entera, nos mata!

Suena el teléfono de Rei. Es Máximo. Quedamos en verlo en una hora en la tienda de Anita.

Muerta de risa, subo con mi suegra y mi cuñada al coche de ésta y vamos hacia allá.

La situación me parece surrealista, pero divertida. Una excentricidad más de Setsuna. Cuando entramos en la tienda, el bombón no ha llegado todavía y charlamos tranquilamente con Anita. Le parece buena idea que su novio acompañe a la madre de su mejor amiga, aunque ríe al entender las intenciones.

Cuando aparece Máximo, la cara de Setsuna nos dice lo que piensa de él. ¡Le encanta!

El argentino es impresionante, no sólo por lo simpático que es, sino por lo bueno que está. Con un cariñoso beso, nos saluda a todas y, cuando mira a Setsuna, la coge del brazo y, dejándonos a todas muertas, dice:

—Vos y yo vamos a ser los reyes de esa fiesta.

Mi suegra asiente y todos nos reímos. Media hora más tarde han concretado los detalles y, cuando nos alejamos en el coche, miro a Setsuna y digo:

—Pues nada, suegra, ¡a pasarlo bien!

—Oh, sí, hija, ¡no lo dudes!

Volvemos a reír y Rei, que conduce, al parar en un semáforo dice:

—Mamá, Sere y yo sólo te podemos decir una cosa. Setsuna nos mira y pregunta:

—¿Qué, hijas?

Muertas de risa, las dos nos miramos y gritamos al unísono:

—¡Azúcar!

Dos días después, cuando llamo a Setsuna para ver qué tal fue todo, la mujer está muy feliz. Máximo se comportó como un caballero y Masato y todos los asistentes a la fiesta se quedaron sin habla ante la galantería y el buen ritmo de caderas del argentino.

Pasan los días, mi accidente de moto está olvidado y mi muñeca perfecta. Darien y yo cada día nos queremos más, a pesar de nuestras discusiones por el trabajo. Endimion está contento en el colegio. Es un buen año para él.

Lo único que me agria la existencia es pensar en mi amada moto. El día que veo la cruda realidad, me da tal bajón que hasta se me saltan las lágrimas. Mi preciosa Ducati Vox Mx 530 de 2007 está mala... muy malita.

Cuando regresamos a casa, no quiero hablar de motos. Darien, más interesado que yo, ni lo menciona e, intentando hacerme olvidar, llama a Rei y le sugiere que quede conmigo y con Lita para animarme.

Noches después, me voy de juerga con ellas y terminamos en el Guantanamera.

¿Por qué siempre vamos allí?

Estoy segura de que cuando Darien se entere torcerá el morro. No le gusta que vaya a ese sitio, donde, según él, sólo se va a ligar. Pero está equivocado. Yo voy al Guantanamera a bailar y a pasármelo de vicio mientras grito «¡Azúcar!».

Reinaldo, al vernos llegar, me saluda con cariño y, poco después, ya estoy bailando _Quimbara _como una loca con él.

El tío baila estupendamente y hace que parezca que también yo sé bailar. No es que sea una especialista, pero, oye, ¡sé moverme muy bien!

Llegan Anita y Máximo. Éste, al vernos, nos habla de Setsuna y de lo bien que se lo pasó con ella. Me invita a bailar después y yo acepto. Máximo es como Reinaldo, ¡tiene un ritmazo en el cuerpo que no se puede aguantar!

Hace calor y bebo varios mojitos. Están de muerte y los disfruto. Me fumo algún que otro cigarrito con Rei y, por unas horas, me olvido de mi moto y de las discusiones por el trabajo y vuelvo a sonreír.

Sobre las doce de la noche, inesperadamente aparece el bombonazo de Andrew acompañado por _Fosqui_, el caniche estreñido. Nos sorprendemos al encontrarnos allí y observo que Lita rápidamente se va a bailar con un tipo.

Andrew, al verme tan acalorada, se acerca a mí y, tras darme un par de besos en la mejilla, pregunta:

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Con varios mojitos encima, contesto:

—Bailar, beber y gritar «¡Azúcar!».

Él suelta una carcajada. El caniche no.

—¿Está Darien aquí? —pregunta.

—Noooooooooo... no le gusta este antro de perversión. Mi amigo asiente, mira alrededor y cuchichea:

—Si fueras mi mujer, a mí tampoco me gustaría. Me río. ¡Otro plasta como su amigo!

Cuando comienza la siguiente canción, lo agarro de la mano y lo invito a bailar. Vaya... vaya... tiene ritmo cubano el alemán.

La intensidad de la canción sube y, con ella, nuestro ritmo y nuestras risas.

El caniche baila también con un amigo de Reinaldo y Andrew, acercándose a mi oído, murmura:

—No te conviene salir con Lita.

—¿Por qué?

—No es una buena persona.

Al oír eso, recuerdo que tenemos una conversación pendiente y, tirando de él, lo llevo hasta la barra sin importarme los ladridos del caniche. Le pido dos Margaritas al camarero y digo:

—Cuéntame qué pasó entre tú y Lita.

El guaperas de mi amigo asiente, bebe un trago de su bebida y, clavando sus ojos azules en mí, se toca la barbilla.

—¿Sabes quién es Leonard Guztle?

—No.

—Era el hombre que vivía con Hotaru y Endimion cuando...

—¡Lo conozco!

—¿Lo conoces? Asiento y explico:

—Hace unos meses, una tarde que paseaba con _Susto _por la urbanización, vi un hombre al que no le funcionaba el coche. Me acerqué a él, le eché un vistazo y era un fusible. Se lo cambie y él se presentó. Luego llegó Darien y hubo un mal rollo increíble. Cuando el hombre se fue, Darien me dijo que era Leonard Guztle, el novio de Hotaru, que al morir ésta no quiso saber nada de Endimion. Es ése, ¿verdad?

Andrew asiente.

—Pues ahora que sabes lo que piensa Darien de ese imbécil, ¿qué te parece si te digo que pillé a

Lita con él en el coche de Darien, a la semana de morir Hotaru?

Boquiabierta, lo miro y él añade:

—Vi un antiguo Mercedes que Darien tenía aparcado en el garaje de mi edificio y, al reconocerlo, me acerqué a él. La sorpresa fue encontrarme a esos dos follando como mandriles en la parte de atrás. Hotaru acababa de morir y...

—Madre mía, si Darien se entera.

—Exacto, ¡si Darien se entera! Pero no se enteró. Le evité el mal trago. Eso sí, le dije a esa idiota que se alejara inmediatamente de Darien o le contaría la verdad.

—Gracias, Andrew —murmuro agradecida—. Oye, ¿y por qué estaban en tu garaje?

—Tras lo de Hotaru, Leonard alquiló un piso en el mismo edificio donde yo vivo. Pero el problema surgió cuando esa descerebrada les fue a sus tíos con el cuento de que yo había intentado propasarme con ella ese día y le había roto el vestido que llevaba.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Sí, amiga. Lo que oyes. Pero Ami, que es muy lista, me lo preguntó y yo la saqué de su error.

Parpadeo y alucino.

¡Pedazo de zorrasca es Lita!

Andrew bebe un nuevo trago de su bebida y prosigue:

—Por suerte para mí y desgracia para ella, en el edificio donde vivo y en mi casa hay cámaras y les pude enseñar la grabación en que se la veía con Leonard y confirmé que quien le rompió el vestido fue él y no yo. Tras eso, Lita se marchó a vivir a Londres con su madre.

Sin palabras me ha dejado.

Miro a Lita. Ella me mira e intuyo que supone lo que Andrew me cuenta. Su mirada no me gusta. Mi sexto sentido se reactiva y auguro problemas.

—Por lo tanto, queridísima Sere, cuanto más lejos tengamos todos a esa mujer, mejor. Es una víbora con piel de cordero.

Lita nos observa. Ya no baila.

Habla con el caniche y las dos parecen entenderse. De pronto, una idea cruza mi mente y pregunto:

—¿Has dicho que también tienes cámaras en tu casa?

—Sí.

Mi cara lo dice todo. Él sabe lo que pienso y, acercándose, cuchichea:

—Tranquila, cuando Darien y tú me visitáis, las apago.

—¿Seguro? Él asiente.

—Segurísimo. Nunca dudes de mi amistad. Os valoro demasiado a los dos. En ese momento, Rei se nos acerca y, apoyándose en Andrew, dice:

—Pero si está aquí el bomboncito sabrosóóóóón. Andrew, divertido, la coge de la cintura.

—Hola, preciosa. Vaya marcha llevas. ¿Dónde está Nicolas?

—Trabajando —responde.

Después, mueve las caderas y se mofa.

—Sinceramente, creo que en otra vida fui cubana. Me va este rollito cantidad.

Los tres reímos y la loca de mi cuñada, tras beberse mi mojito, grita «¡Azúcar!». Y moviendo las caderas sale de nuevo a la pista para bailar con Máximo. Sedienta, pido otro mojito más y Andrew pregunta:

—¿Cuántos llevas?

—Unos cuantos.

—Ten cuidado o mañana estarás fatal.

Asiento sonriendo y, cuando el camarero me trae mi nuevo mojito, bebo un trago y digo:

—Tranquilo. Y deja de tratarme como si fueras Darien o mi padre. Divertidos, miramos la pista, donde mi cuñada baila.

—Qué divertida es Rei.

Sin poder evitarlo, miro al caniche, que baila con Reinaldo, y pregunto:

—¿Cómo puedes estar con una tía tan... tan antipática? Andrew me mira, sabe a quién me refiero, y responde:

—Porque las simpáticas e interesantes ya estáis ocupadas. Eso me hace reír. Él y sus halagos.

No me incomodan, sé que son totalmente inocentes. Al ver que un par de mujeres se ponen a nuestro lado y se lo comen con los ojos, pregunto:

—¿Nunca has estado en serio con nadie?

El alemán sonríe, guiña un ojo a las mujeres que están detrás de mí y niega con la cabeza.

—No. Soy demasiado exigente.

—¿Exigente?

Sin poder evitarlo, me río y miro al caniche. Andrew al verme, sonríe y susurra:

—Agneta es una fiera en la cama.

Me lo imaginaba. ¡Lo sabía! Pero qué elementales son los tíos. Y, mirándolo, pregunto:

—Y si no es mucho cotilleo, ¿cómo te gustan a ti las mujeres?

—Como tú. Listas, guapas, sexys, tentadoras, naturales, alocadas, desconcertantes y me encanta que me sorprendan.

—¿Yo soy todo eso?

—Sí, preciosa, ¡lo eres!

Eso me hace sonreír y él añade:

—Y esto no es ninguna declaración de amor ni nada por el estilo. Te respeto. Respeto a mi mejor amigo y nunca haría nada que pudiera dañar nuestra relación. Los dos sois demasiado importantes para mí. Eso sí, si yo te hubiera conocido antes, no te habrías escapado. —Ambos nos reímos y dice—: Y una vez aclarado esto, si conoces a alguna mujer, soltera y con esas cualidades, dímelo que estaré encantado de conocerla.

Sé que es sincero.

Sé que esto, a ojos de otros, puede parecer otra cosa, pero Andrew ante todo es nuestro amigo. Un excepcional amigo por el que pondría la mano en el fuego, porque sé que nunca me va a fallar.

Reinaldo se me acerca en ese momento. Suena _Guantanamera _y, mirándonos, dice:

—Vamos, esto es un vacilón.

Yo me río. Andrew me mira y pregunta:

—¿Qué ha dicho que es? Divertida, suelto una carcajada:

—Vacilón quiere decir fiesta.

Andrew sonríe y Reinaldo, cogiéndome de la mano, tira de mí.

—Vamos mi amol. A todo meter vamos a bailar.

Encantada, meneo las caderas y bailo con él como una descosida, mientras Andrew regresa junto al caniche y le hace unos mimitos.

Durante horas todos nos divertimos. Bailo con varias personas y un tipo intenta propasarse. Andrew y Reinaldo, al verlo, acuden en mi auxilio, pero yo los paro con la mirada. Le retuerzo el brazo al tipo y, cuando su cara da en la mesa, siseo:

—Vuelve a tocarme el culo y te corto la mano.

Reinaldo y Andrew se miran divertidos y continúan a lo suyo. Minutos después, mientras bebo, Lita se acerca y pregunta:

—¿De qué hablabas con Andrew?

La miro alucinada. ¿A que la mando a la mierda?

Sin muchas ganas de confraternizar con ella después de lo que ahora sé, respondo:

—De algo que tú sabes y que como se entere Darien no vuelves a entrar en mi casa.

Sus ojos lo dicen todo. Está furiosa, rabiosa. Y, sin más, se da la vuelta y se va. La veo salir del local y me encojo de hombros.

Muchos mojitos después, Andrew se acerca a Rei y a mí y se despide, aunque antes señala al tipo al que le he tenido que parar los pies y comenta:

—Si Darien estuviera aquí, ése dormía hoy calentito.

Eso me hace reír y se marcha. Una hora después, nosotras decidimos hacer lo mismo y, cuando entro en casa de madrugada, más contenta que un san Luis, Darien, mi Darien, está despierto. Me espera. Al verme, mira el reloj.

Las tres y media.

—Has ido al Guantanamera, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

No pienso mentirle. He ido al sitio donde están mis amigos. Darien resopla y pregunta:

—¿Por qué no has regresado con Lita? Sonrío, lo beso y, acercándome, digo:

—Porque me lo estaba pasando de vicio.

Él se mueve nervioso e, incapaz de callar, salto:

—Entre muchas otras cosas, esa petarda es una aburrida, cariño. Y el tiempo en el Guantanamera se me ha pasado volando con tanto vacilón.

Me mira. Está ceñudo y yo, como a veces soy una tocapelotas, suelto:

—¡Ya tú sabes, mi amol!

Su mirada me traspasa y, sin hablar, sé que me grita: «¡Te estás pasando, conejito!». A mí me entra la risa tonta sin poderlo remediar.

¡Joder con los mojitos!

Al día siguiente, cuando me levanto, la cabeza me martillea.

No recuerdo haber bebido tanto, pero sí que no paré de bailar.

Darien está en la oficina y, al no tener ningún mensaje suyo en el móvil, supongo que no debe de estar muy contento. Recordar cómo me miraba la noche anterior conmigo mientras yo me partía de risa me hace intuir que su estado de ánimo será de todo menos risueño.

Lo llamo al móvil. Necesito oír su voz.

—Dime, Sere.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien.

Silencio. No dice nada. Sabe cómo martirizarme y digo:

—Oye, cariño, en referencia a lo de anoche...

—No quiero hablar de ello ahora —me corta—. Estoy ocupado. Cuando llegue a casa, si quieres hablamos.

—Vaaale —suspiro. Y, antes de colgar, susurro—: Te quiero.

Oigo su respiración y, tras unos segundos que para mí son eternos, dice:

—Y yo a ti.

Cuando cuelgo el teléfono, el estómago me da un vuelco, la garganta me quema y corro al baño mientras pienso «Demasiados mojitos, mi amol».

Paso un día horroroso. Me encuentro fatal y decido quedarme en la cama. Necesito dormir.

Por la tarde, cuando oigo el coche de Darien, me levanto y siento que estoy mejor. ¡Qué alegría! Sin correr, para que mi estómago no se altere, salgo de la habitación y, cuando llego a la escalera, oigo que la puerta de la casa se abre y, para mi sorpresa, la voz de Lita dice:

—Sere está descansando. No se encuentra bien.

—¿Qué le ocurre? —oigo preguntar a Darien.

Asomándome con disimulo por el rellano de la escalera, los miro y oigo que la joven explica:

—Le dolía la cabeza y no ha querido comer. Anoche bebió demasiado.

—¿Bebió demasiado?

La zorrasca de Lita asiente y añade:

—Entre tú y yo, no me extraña que le duela la cabeza; no paró de fumar junto a Rei y perdí la noción de mojitos que se bebían mientras bailaban con los hombres de por allí.

Estoy alucinada..., flipada.

Y me quedo bloqueada mientras ella sigue:

—Por cierto, Andrew apareció por el Guantanamera.

—¡¿Andrew?!

La cara con que Lita asiente no me gusta y añade:

—Fue con una mujer y lo pasó bien con ella, pero también muy bien con Serena. Bueno, ya sabes cómo es tu amigo. No desaprovecha ninguna oportunidad ante una mujer sola.

La mato. Yo la mato.

Le arranco los ojos y me hago unos pendientes. Pero ¿qué está dando a entender esta insensata?

No veo la cara de Darien. Desde donde estoy, sólo le veo la espalda y se la noto envarada.

¡Mal rollito!

Sin más, se encamina a su despacho y dice:

—Gracias por la información, Lita.

Abre la puerta y, dejándola fuera, se la cierra en las narices.

Maldita trepa. Está claro que el buen rollito entre nosotras se acabó.

Estoy a punto de bajar y cortarle las orejas, pero en ese momento aparece Ami con

_Calamar _en sus brazos y Lita dice:

—Vamos, suelta al engendro ese y ve a prepararme el baño. Ami al oírla, la mira.

—Aquí el único engendro que veo eres tú. Prepáratelo tú solita.

«Olé y olé y olé mi Ami», estoy a punto de gritar, pero me callo. Andrew tiene razón. La chica es una víbora con piel de cordero.

Por la noche, Darien no está muy comunicativo. Intento hablar con él, pero al final desisto. Cuando se pone así de cabezón, mejor dejarlo. Ya se le pasará.

Cuando nos acostamos, me da la espalda. Sigue enfadado por mi juerga de anoche. Resoplo a la espera de que me diga algo. Pero nada. Ni mis resoplidos lo hacen reaccionar.

Al final, acerco la boca a su oreja y murmuro:

—Te sigo queriendo aunque no me quieras hablar.

Después, me doy la vuelta en la cama. Un buen rato más tarde, cuando estoy casi dormida, siento que Darien se mueve, se acerca a mí y me abraza. Sonrío y me duermo.

En noviembre ya estoy de Lita hasta el gorro.

Cada día se me hace más difícil tenerla cerca. Desde que sabe que conozco su secreto, me ha declarado la guerra. Eso sí, cuando Darien está delante, somos dos estupendas actrices.

Endimion se ha ido de excursión con su colegio y esta noche duerme fuera. Mi pitufo gruñón se hace mayor.

—Mañana vuelve Endimion —digo, encantada, mientras cenamos—. Seguro que se lo está pasando de maravilla.

Darien asiente y sonríe. Pensar en su sobrino siempre le causa ese efecto. En ese momento, Lita dice:

—Por cierto, mi trabajo acaba la semana que viene y os tengo que abandonar.

¡Madre mía, qué notición!

Estoy a punto de levantarme y hacer la ola, pero me contengo, no quiero incomodar a Darien.

—Oh, ¡qué penaaaaaaaa! —miento como una bellaca. Ella me mira y yo parpadeo.

Darien, que me conoce, me mira, sonríe, levanta una ceja y le pregunta a Lita:

—¿Qué día te irás?

—Quiero mirar billetes para el 7 de noviembre. Mi chico asiente y dice:

—La semana que viene tengo que ir a Londres unos días por trabajo. Si quieres venir en el jet conmigo, por mí encantado.

—¡Genial! —responde ella.

¡Stop!

¿Que Darien se va a Londres?

¿Cómo que se va y no me lo ha comentado?

Lo miro, pero decido callar. Cuando estemos solos le preguntaré.

Una vez acabada la cena, nos sentamos un rato ante el televisor. Lita, como es una pesada, se sienta a nuestro lado. Pero estoy inquieta, quiero hablar con Darien y, mirándolo, digo:

—Cariño, tengo que hablar contigo.

Al oír eso, Lita, sorprendiéndome, se levanta rápidamente y, con un angelical gesto, dice:

—Os dejare solos. Hoy me apetece leer.

Una vez nos quedamos él y yo en el salón, Darien me mira. Sabe que estoy molesta por lo del viaje y, deseoso de aplacarme, sonríe y se acerca al equipo de música.

¡No sabe ná el alemán!

Mira varios CD de música y, enseñándome uno, dice guiñándome uno de sus bonitos ojos:

—Esta canción te gusta mucho. Vamos, levántate y baila conmigo. Sorprendida porque quiera bailar, me levanto.

¡Esto no me lo pierdo!

Y, cuando comienza a sonar _Si nos dejan_, esa maravillosa ranchera, lo abrazo y susurro:

—Me encanta esta canción.

Darien sonríe y, mientras me aprieta contra su cuerpo, contesta:

—Lo sé, pequeña... Lo sé.

Bailamos abrazamos la bonita pieza y sonreímos cuando los dos la tarareamos.

_Si nos dejan, buscamos un rincón cerca del cielo. Si nos dejan, haremos con las nubes terciopelo._

_Y ahí juntitos los dos, cerquita de Dios será lo que soñamos. Si nos dejan, te llevo de la mano, corazón, y ahí nos vamos. Si nos dejan, de todo lo demás, nos olvidamosssssssssss._

_Si nos dejan..._

Estar entre sus brazos es el mejor bálsamo para mis dudas. Estar entre sus brazos es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Estar entre sus brazos me hace sentir querida y segura.

Una vez la canción se acaba, me dejo guiar por él y nos sentamos muy juntitos en el sillón. Sus besos me encantan y, cuando nuestras bocas se separan, dice con gesto risueño:

—Lo de «qué penaaaaaaaaaaa» ante la marcha de Lita a mí no me ha engañado. ¿Qué te ocurre con ella?

Su comentario me hace gracia, pero no respondo y pregunto a mi vez:

—¿Qué es eso de que te vas a Londres?

—Trabajo, cariño.

—¿Cuántos días?

—Tres. Cuatro a lo sumo.

—¿Y cuándo se supone que me lo ibas a decir?

—Pues unos días antes. —Y al ver mi gesto, añade—: Ya sabes que allí...

—... está Esmeralda, ¿no?

Darien me mira y yo le sostengo la mirada.

Como siempre con ese tema, la tensión crece entre nosotros, hasta que él murmura:

—¿Cuándo vas a confiar en mí? Creo que ya te he demostrado que...

—Es Esmeralda... —lo corto—. ¿Cómo quieres que confíe? Veo que niega con la cabeza, cierra los ojos y dice:

—Cariño, si tan desconfiada eres, ven conmigo. Acompáñame. No tengo nada que ocultar. Sólo voy a trabajar. Soy el cabeza de familia y de mí se espera que lo haga.

Le entiendo. Tiene más razón que un santo, pero Esmeralda... Lita... esas mujeres me hacen desconfiar, no de él, sino de ellas.

Darien se levanta. Va hasta el mueble bar y, sin dejar de mirarme, se sirve un whisky mientras

Luis Miguel canta _Te extraño_. Después regresa al sofá y dice sentándose a mi lado:

—Recuéstate.

Sorprendida, lo miro y él insiste:

—Estoy esperando.

Hago lo que me pide. La lujuria de su mirada ya me ha picado. Cuando estoy recostada, mete las manos por debajo de mi cómodo vestidito de algodón y, tirando de mis bragas, me las quita. Menos mal, no me las ha roto.

Acalorada, observo cómo me mira hasta que murmura:

—Encoge las piernas y ábrelas.

Guauuuu... ¡sexo! Pero algo incómoda, digo:

—Darien, Lita puede entrar en cualquier momento y...

—Hazlo —exige.

Hechizada por su mirada y muy excitada por su orden, obedezco. Me pone un cojín bajo el trasero y, cuando tiene mi pelvis a la altura que desea, coge su copa de whisky y echando un chorrito sobre mi sexo, murmura:

—Princesa, como dice la canción, yo sólo quiero estos momentos contigo. Sólo quiero beber de ti.

Acto seguido, posa su boca en mi acalorado y húmedo sexo y yo jadeo. Sus lametazos me vuelven loca y, cuando su lengua aprisiona mi clítoris y lo mordisquea, un gemido sale de mí.

Me abandono a él.

¡Oh sí..., sí!

Dejo que sus manos me abran los muslos mientras su boca, exigente, chupa, lame, mordisquea y me hace vibrar. Me lleva al séptimo cielo, al octavo y al que él se proponga. Lo adoro.

Mis manos se agarran al sofá, siento cómo me tiemblan las piernas y me deshago por momentos, mientras oigo mis propios gemidos y él juega con su lengua dentro de mí. Me posee con su boca y yo me abro como una flor.

El calor sube por instantes y, enloquecida, suelto el sofá y lo agarro a él con fuerza por el pelo. Lo aprieto contra el centro de mi deseo, ansiosa de que ese placer tan intenso no acabe nunca... nunca... nunca...

Pero ante mi entrega, mi amor se separa de mí. Con una mirada terrenal que abrasaría hasta el mismísimo Polo Norte, se desabrocha el cordón del pantalón de andar por casa y dice:

—Incorpórate. Date la vuelta y apóyate en el respaldo del sofá.

Sin demora, hago lo que me pide. Pero Darien está impaciente y, antes de que me apoye, me coge por la cintura y su pene entra en mí.

Caigo contra el respaldo y susurra en mi oído:

—Pequeña, yo sólo deseo... quiero... anhelo poseerte a ti.

Su voz cargada de erotismo y su manera de entrar en mí, tan caliente, tan posesiva me vuelve loca. Me embiste con fuerza y, como siempre nos ocurre, nuestra parte animal sale y nos entregamos al puro placer.

Una y otra vez Darien me penetra y yo me abro para él.

Una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte.

Una y otra vez, mis jadeos y los suyos se funden hasta convertirse en uno solo.

Sin descanso, Darien me aprieta contra el respaldo del sofá y sus acometidas se hacen secas, profundas y certeras.

—Oh, sí..., sí... —murmuro, poseída.

Nuestros jadeos aumentan de intensidad y, juntos, llegamos al clímax. Cae sobre mí. Adoro su peso, su olor. Lo adoro a él. Sólo a él.

Durante varios segundos, lo siento sobre mi espalda, hasta que se retira y murmura en mi oído:

—Pequeña, soy tuyo y tú eres mía. No dudes de mí.

Cinco minutos más tarde, entramos en nuestra habitación, donde quiero, deseo y anhelo que me vuelva a mostrar que no debo dudar de él.


	18. Capitulo 18

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. La serie se llama "Pídeme lo que quieras" Es el tercer libro llamado "Pídeme lo que quieras o déjame"**

**Es una historia algo subida de tono – bueno esta bien muy subida de tono- ya que tiene escenas de tríos, exhibicionismo, y más... Al leer la historia me imagine al Darien del anime ya que el de la historia es igual de frió. Es una novela muy erótica…**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

_**Capítulo 18**_

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Los días pasan y en el colegio de Endimion organizan una fiesta. Él, que este año se ha integrado perfectamente con sus compañeros, quiere asistir y quiere que Darien y yo lo acompañemos. Le prometemos hacerlo.

Trae una circular donde se pide a las madres que preparen algo de comida para el evento. Encantada, acepto el reto y decido currarme varias tortillas de patata. Quiero que coman una verdadera tortilla de patata hecha por una española. Ami se ofrece a hacer un pastel de zanahoria. Acepto. Ella hace el pastel y yo hago las tortillas. ¡Genial equipo!

La fiesta se celebra en sábado por la mañana, para que los padres puedan asistir. Endimion está resfriado. Tiene unas decimillas de fiebre, pero no se quiere perder la fiesta y vamos. Cuando aparcamos el coche en una calle colindante al colegio, Darien murmura:

—Aún no sé qué hago aquí.

Mi chico está guapísimo, con un pantalón vaquero a juego con una camisa también vaquera y, dándole un cómplice azote en su duro trasero, digo:

—Acompañar a tu sobrino a su fiesta, ¿te parece poco?

Endimion, que lleva el pastel de Ami, corre delante de nosotros. Ha visto a uno de sus amigos y, encantado, empieza a hablar con él.

—Míralo —susurro orgullosa—. ¿No te gusta verlo tan integrado? Darien asiente con su típica seriedad y, tras un silencio, añade:

—Claro que estoy feliz por él, pero no me gusta venir aquí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque siempre odié este colegio.

—¿Tú estudiaste aquí?

—Sí.

Sorprendida por el descubrimiento, me paro y digo:

—Y si tú estudiaste aquí y lo odias tanto, ¿por qué traes aquí a Endimion? Él se encoge de hombros y, mirando alrededor, explica:

—Porque Hotaru lo apuntó, ella quería que estudiase aquí.

Asiento y lo entiendo. Respeta lo que la madre del niño quería. Entonces, Darien añade:

—En los últimos años, sólo he venido aquí para que me hablen mal del comportamiento de Endimion.

—Pues mira, ya era hora de que lo hicieras por otro motivo.

No está muy convencido de ello y, dándole un golpe de cadera, digo:

—Venga..., alegra esa cara. Al fin y al cabo, Endimion está muy ilusionado con que los dos estemos aquí.

Al final sonríe y yo también.

¡Qué lindo que es cuando sonríe así!

En el colegio, el bullicio es ensordecedor. Endimion nos llama y vamos hacia su clase. Al entrar, varios padres y madres nos miran. No nos conocen y nos observan. Los saludo con una sonrisa y, tras dejar las tortillas junto al pastel, Endimion me coge de la mano y me lleva para que vea unos trabajos suyos. Durante un rato, disfrutamos mirando los trabajos del niño, hasta que veo que Darien resopla y sisea:

—Odio que me miren así.

Con disimulo, escaneo a nuestro alrededor y entiendo lo que dice. Las madres lo miran y sonríen. Suspiro. Comprendo que su presencia les imponga y, en lugar de ponerme celosa, sonrío y, agarrándolo del brazo, digo:

—Cariño, la mayoría de ellas no han visto un tío como tú en su vida. Es normal que te miren. ¡Estás buenísimo! Y si no fueras mi marido, yo también te miraría. Es más, creo que intentaría ligar contigo.

Sorprendido por mi respuesta, Darien sonríe y, cuando me va a besar, lo paro.

—Stop. —Mi amor me mira y aclaro—: Compórtese, señor Shields. Estamos rodeados de niños.

Sonríe. Verle hacerlo me llena el alma. En ese momento, entra una mujer y dice:

—Por favor, los padres de los niños que han traído comida, que la lleven al gimnasio.

Sin pensarlo, cojo las tortillas, Darien el pastel y, acompañados de otros padres, nos dirigimos a donde la mujer nos indica.

Al entrar, miro alrededor.

¡Qué pasote!

El gimnasio de este colegio es impresionante. Nada que ver con los gimnasios de mi barrio.

—¡Darien Shields!

Al oír la voz, Darien y yo nos volvemos y él, soltando una carcajada, exclama:

—Joshua Kaufmann.

Se acercan y se saludan.

Joshua es un antiguo compañero suyo del colegio y éste nos presenta a su mujer, una repija alemana de mucho cuidado. Me mira de arriba abajo mientras nuestros maridos hablan encantados y yo me doy cuenta de que esta cacatúa y yo nunca vamos a ser amigas.

De pronto, Endimion se acerca a nosotros, me mira y yo le pregunto:

—¿Estás bien, cariño?

El pequeño asiente. Le acaricio la cabeza, luego acerco los labios a su frente, como hacía mi madre y hace aún mi padre y, al ver que no está caliente, me tranquilizo.

Con disimulo, miro a la repija con cara de cacatúa y, en cuanto puedo, me escabullo, desaparezco de su lado. No aguanto un segundo más la mirada viperina de esta idiota.

—¿Quieres Coca-Cola, Sere? —pregunta Endimion y yo acepto.

Me llena un vaso con el refresco y, cuando me lo da, un amiguito suyo viene a buscarlo y Endimion se va corriendo dejándome sola. Pero mi soledad dura poco, porque la cacatúa se acerca con dos amigas suyas de la misma especie y pregunta:

—¿El niño chinito es vuestro? Uy, lo que ha dicho.

Estoy a punto de mirarla con cara de póquer, como hace Endimion, pero me contengo y respondo:

—Sí, es nuestro y es alemán.

—¿Es adoptado?

Opción uno: la mando a freír espárragos. Opción dos: le doy un guantazo por cotilla.

Opción tres: le aclaro de nuevo, a ella y a sus compañeras cacatúas, que Endimion es alemán y no chino y quedo como una señora.

Definitivamente, me decido por la opción tres. La uno y la dos creo que a Darien le molestarían. Con una sonrisa made in Rini, las miro y, tras beber un sorbo de mi Coca-Cola, respondo:

—Endimion no es adoptado. Y, por cierto, no es chino, en todo caso, coreano alemán.

La mujer parpadea, no le cuadra lo que digo. Mira a sus amiguitas y, tras pensar con la única neurona viva que le debe de quedar en ese cerebro despoblado de vida inteligente, insiste:

—Pero ¿es hijo tuyo o de tu marido? Porque está claro que vuestro no puede ser, pues ninguno de los dos sois chinos.

La madre que la parió con los chinos. Ésta es tonta. Por no decir gilipollas.

Como diría mi padre, ¡si es más tonta, no nace!

La miro con la mirada Iceman y, cuando le voy a decir una de mis lindezas, Endimion se acerca a mí, me coge de la mano y me hace ir tras él.

¡Bien! Me acaba de salvar de un auténtico horror.

Vamos hasta las mesas donde está la comida y una mujer de mi edad, rubia platino, me mira y dice:

—Hola, soy María.

Sin saber de qué va el asunto, respondo en mi perfecto alemán:

—Encantada, soy Serena.

—¿Las tortillas de patata las has hecho tú?

—Sí. —Y, para ampliar la información, añado—: Las que tienen la aceituna negra en el centro llevan cebolla. Las otras dos no.

—¿Eres española?

Bueno... bueno... mucho tiempo llevaba yo sin escuchar la preguntita de rigor.

Cuando asiento y espero escuchar aquello de «¡olé... torero... paella!», la desconocida da un grito y, emocionada como si yo fuera la mismísima Beyoncé, exclama en español:

—Yo también soy española. De Salamanca.

Ahora la que grita como si viera al mismísimo Paul Walker soy yo y me abrazo a ella. Un rubio desvaído que hay a nuestro lado nos mira y sonríe. Cuando dejamos de abrazarnos como si fuéramos hermanas de leche, María dice:

—Te presento a Alger, mi marido.

Cuando voy a darle dos besos, me freno. A los alemanes no les va eso de tanto beso, ni toqueteo latino y le tiendo la mano. El rubio me mira y dice divertido:

—A mí dame dos besos españoles, que me gustan más.

Tras soltar una carcajada, le planto dos besos como dos soles y él añade:

—Me encanta vuestra alegría perpetua.

Sonrío y, de pronto, aparece mi alemán particular a mi lado. Estoy segura de que me ha visto besar al rubio y, rápidamente, ha venido a ver de quién se trata. Ay, mi celosón. Y, agarrándolo por la cintura, digo más feliz que una perdiz:

—Cariño, te presento a María, que es española, y a Alger, su marido.

Mi amorcito, que conoce el carácter latino, le da dos besos a ella y a él le ofrece la mano. Los dos alemanes sonríen y Alger, señalándonos a María y a mí, dice:

—Qué buena elección la nuestra. Darien sonríe y, divertido, responde:

—La mejor.

Durante un buen rato, hablo con María. Me cuenta que se enamoró de Alger un verano en

Salamanca y que el alemán no cesó en su empeño hasta casarse con ella.

¿Serán todos los alemanes tan pasionales?

Quién lo diría, con lo serios que yo siempre los he visto.

En cuestión de minutos, veo que la gente devora mi tortilla. Eso me llena de satisfacción.

¡Les encanta!

De tanto beber Coca-Cola me pasa como siempre, ¡me meo! Busco el baño y corro hacia él. No hay sitio donde no visite los servicios. Al final Darien va a tener razón y soy una meona. Cuando acabo, regreso al gimnasio y veo a las cacatúas junto a Endimion.

¿Qué le preguntarán al niño?

Con disimulo, me acerco sin que nadie me vea y oigo que Endimion dice:

—Las tortillas las ha hecho Serena, que es española.

Vaya, al final le están sacando la información que quieren, pero mi gesto cambia cuando oigo que una pregunta:

—¿Y quién es tu papá o tu mamá, él o ella?

¡¿Cómo?!

La sangre se me calienta.

Me entra el calor latino. Ese que mi padre dice que debo controlar. Dios mío, dame paciencia y saber estar, ¡o me las como!

¿Cómo pueden preguntarle eso a un niño?

Él se queda callado. No sabe qué responder y yo, dispuesta a zamparme a todas ésas sin dejar ni una miguita, me acerco al grupo como una loba en defensa de su cachorro e, inclinándome hacia Endimion, que me mira con expresión extraña, pregunto:

—¿Qué pasa aquí, cariño?

Las cacatúas se quedan calladas, se cortan, pero la repija se lanza y dice:

—Le preguntábamos al niño quién era su padre biológico, si tú o tu marido. Opción uno: el guantazo se lo doy sí o sí.

Opción dos: le arranco la cabeza y la encesto en la canasta del fondo. Opción tres: no hay opción tres.

Endimion, que me va conociendo, al ver mi cara va a responder, cuando yo lo miro y digo:

—Calla, cariño, ya respondo yo. —Y, sin moverme de su lado, le pido—: Corre, ve a llenarme un vaso de Coca-Cola, que la voy a necesitar, ¿vale?

Lo empujo con suavidad y, cuando veo que se aleja, me vuelvo hacia ellas con ganas de asesinarlas y siseo:

—¿No os da vergüenza preguntarle a un niño algo así? ¿Acaso os gustaría que a vuestros hijos los acorralara una pandilla de... de... para preguntarle cosas indiscretas? —Ellas se remueven incómodas. Saben que tengo razón y, dispuesta a todo, gruño—: Para vuestra información, os diré que la mamá de Endimion soy yo y su padre es mi marido, ¿de acuerdo? —Las mujeres asienten con la cabeza y, antes de irme, pregunto—: ¿Alguna pregunta indiscreta más?

Ninguna habla. Ninguna se mueve.

De pronto, siento que una mano coge la mía y me la aprieta.

¡Endimion!

Oh, Dios... ha oído lo que he dicho. Le sonrío. Él no sonríe y me alejo sabiendo que esto traerá más cotilleos.

Cuando llegamos a las mesas donde está la bebida, cojo dos vasos y los lleno de Coca-Cola. Le entrego uno a él y digo:

—Bebe.

El pequeño hace lo que le pido, mientras yo pienso qué decir rápidamente. Tras lo que ha oído, creo que le va a subir la fiebre y cuando se entere Darien, a mí me da un patatús. Pobrecito Endimion. Bebe mientras me mira con expresión extraña.

Vamos, Sere...Vamos... ¡Piensa..., piensa!

Al final, su mirada penetrante me angustia, dejo el vaso sobre la mesa y, apechugando con lo que he hecho, digo:

—Tú y yo sabemos que tu mamá es Hotaru y lo será toda la vida, ¿verdad? —Endimion asiente—. Pues una vez aclarado eso, quiero que sepas que, a partir de este momento, y en especial ante las cacatúas esas que nos miran y a las que no les he partido la cara por respeto a ti, tu mamá soy yo y tu papá Darien, ¿entendido?

Él vuelve a asentir cuando el recién nombrado papá se acerca al vernos y pregunta:

—¿Qué ocurre? Resoplo.

Qué situación tan incómoda. ¡Ya la he liado de nuevo!

Pero dispuesta a asumir la bronca que se avecina, respondo:

—Oficialmente, hoy quedas declarado papá de Endimion y yo su mamá. Darien mira al niño y luego me mira a mí.

Endimion nos mira alternativamente a uno y otro.

Al sentirme taladrada por sus miradas, levantando las manos, digo:

—No me miréis así, que parece que me vais a desintegrar.

—Sere... —dice el niño—, ¿te tengo que llamar mamá? Oh, Dios... Oh, Dios... ¿Por qué soy tan bocazas?

El pequeño tiene una madre, en el cielo, pero la tiene, y yo acabo de meter la pataza hasta el fondo.

Darien no reacciona. Sigue mirándome y yo respondo:

—Endimion, tú me puedes llamar como quieras. —Y, señalando a las mujeres, que no nos quitan ojo, digo en perfecto español para que Darien y él me entiendan—. Pero esas brujas zancudas, peludas y con cara de cacatúa, a partir de hoy, si quieren algo de ti, que primero vengan a hablar con tu mamá o tu papá, ¿entendido? Porque si yo me vuelvo a enterar de que te hacen preguntas indiscretas, como dice mi hermana Rini, juro por la gloria bendita de mi madre que está en el cielo que voy a por el cuchillo jamonero de mi padre y les rebano el pescuezo.

Bebo Coca-Cola. Bebo o me da algo.

—Vale, pero no te enfades, tía Sere mamá.

Darien sonríe. Sorprendiéndome, sonríe. Acaricia la cabeza del pequeño y dice:

—Endimion siempre ha sabido que yo soy su papá para lo que necesite, ¿verdad? Con una sonrisa, el crío asiente y, abrazándose a mi cintura, murmura:

—Y ahora sé que la tía Sere es mi mamá.

Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas. Me emociono. ¡Qué blandita estoy!

Darien se acerca a mí y, sin importarle quién nos mire, me abraza, me besa en los labios y dice:

—Reitero una vez más que eres lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida.


	19. Capitulo 19

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. La serie se llama "Pídeme lo que quieras" Es el tercer libro llamado "Pídeme lo que quieras o déjame"**

**Es una historia algo subida de tono – bueno esta bien muy subida de tono- ya que tiene escenas de tríos, exhibicionismo, y más... Al leer la historia me imagine al Darien del anime ya que el de la historia es igual de frió. Es una novela muy erótica…**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

_**Capítulo 19**_

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Tres días después, me vuelvo a encontrar mal.

Debo de estar cogiendo la gripe que Endimion está soltando.

Me duele la cabeza y sólo me apetece dormir, dormir y dormir.

Pero no puedo. Mina llamó ayer para venir a visitarnos. Yaten y ella tienen algo que decirnos y, por su voz, debe de ser algo muy emocionante. Me dijo que había avisado también a Andrew. Así pues, me tomo un paracetamol y los espero.

Lita entra en la cocina y, al ver que me tomo la pastilla, pregunta:

—¿Te encuentras mal?

Mi relación con ella no es fría sino congelada y, mirándola, respondo:

—No.

Ella asiente y yo añado:

—Por cierto, esta tarde vendrán unos amigos y...

—¿Ah, sí, quiénes?

Me molesta su interés. ¿Y a ella qué le importa?

Y dispuesta a que entienda mi indirecta muy directa, respondo:

—Unos amigos de Darien y míos. Por lo tanto, te rogaría que no entraras en el salón mientras estemos reunidos con ellos.

Toma ya. ¿Se puede ser más borde?

Lita me mira. No le ha gustado nada lo que ha oído y dice:

—Iré a recoger a Endimion.

—No. No vayas. Ya va Taiki.

—Lo acompañaré.

Una hora más tarde, el primero en llegar es Andrew, tan guapo como siempre. Nos damos un abrazo y, agarrándole por el brazo, entro con él en el salón. Con el rabillo del ojo, observo que Lita nos mira desde la cocina.

¡Ea, guapa..., ahí te quedas!

Al entrar en el salón, cierro la puerta corredera y Andrew pregunta:

—Te ocurre algo, ¿verdad?

Asiento, me toco la cabeza y contesto:

—Creo que Endimion me ha pegado su resfriado. Andrew sonríe y, al ver mi gesto, dice:

—Deberías estar en la cama, preciosa.

—Lo sé, pero quiero saber qué es eso que quieren comentarnos Mina y Yaten. Él asiente y contesta:

—Si tardan mucho en venir, yo mismo te meteré en la cama, ¿entendido?

Sonrío y le doy un puñetazo en el hombro.

Diez minutos después, llegan Mina y Yaten con el pequeño Yusuke, que ya corretea y es un trasto. El último en llegar es Darien, que, al vernos a todos reunidos, sonríe, me besa y pregunta:

—¿Estás bien, cariño?

—Estoy algo congestionada. Creo que Endimion me pegó el trancazo.

Tras negar con la cabeza con preocupación, saluda a sus amigos y coge a Yusuke en brazos para besuquearle el cuello. El niño se parte de risa y a mí me entran los calores cuando mi maridito me mira y lo entiendo.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Endimion entra en el salón. Andrew, al verlo, lo coge en brazos y, como con Yusuke, durante un rato todos le hacemos caso. Eso al crío le encanta.

Cuando Ami entra con una jarra de limonada y cervezas, se empeña en llevarse a Yusuke y Endimion para darles de merendar. Cuando la mujer desaparece con los dos niños, todos nos sentamos en los sofás y Andrew, al que no paran de llegarle mensajitos al móvil, pregunta:

—Bueno, ¿qué es eso que nos tenéis que contar? Mina y Yaten se miran, sonríen y yo digo:

—No me digáis que esperáis otro bebé...

—¡Enhorabuena! —aplaude Darien—. Los próximos, nosotros.

—Lo llevas claro, Iceman —me mofo divertida.

Mina y Yaten sueltan una carcajada y niegan con la cabeza. Eso me desconcierta y él dice entonces:

—Nos marchamos a vivir a Suiza.

—¡¿Cómo?!

Mina me mira y, cogiéndome las manos, explica:

—Ha surgido una buena oportunidad laboral para Yaten en un hospital y hemos aceptado.

—¿Es lo que llevas esperando hace tiempo? —pregunta Darien. Yaten asiente y Andrew dice:

—Eso es fantástico. Enhorabuena.

Mientras lo felicitan, Mina me comenta que Yaten y ella están emocionados ante ese nuevo reto en sus vidas y yo asiento como un muñequito, a pesar de la tristeza que siento.

—Gracias, colegas —ríe Yaten—. Ya me había olvidado de todo, cuando, hace una semana, me llamaron y me lo propusieron. Tras sopesarlo con Mina, hemos decidido aceptar.

Todos están felices y contentos.

Y, sin entender por qué, a mí los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas.

Mina es mi gran amiga, no quiero que se vayan. Al verme, ella pregunta:

—¿Estás bien?

Asiento, pero las lágrimas me caen a borbotones, como al payaso de un anuncio español de la tele. No las puedo controlar.

¿Qué me ocurre? ¿Por qué lloro?

Darien, al verme en ese estado, viene hacia mí y, abrazándome, dice:

—Pero, princesa, ¿qué te ocurre?

No respondo. No puedo hacerlo o sé que mi cara se contraerá como la de un chimpancé y haré todavía más el ridículo. Andrew, conmovido por el hipo que me entra, se acerca y comenta:

—Increíble... también sabes llorar.

Esa frase me hace gracia y me río. Pero lo haga con la cara llena de lágrimas que no paran de brotar. Darien me mira y murmura:

—Me alegra que Andrew te haga sonreír.

Éste mira a su amigo con gesto divertido y responde:

—Colega, ¡aprende!

Mina viene hacia mí. Darien me suelta y ella me abraza. Entiende lo que me pasa y, arrullándome, dice:

—Nos veremos mucho, tontorrona. Ya lo verás. Además, no nos vamos hasta principios de año. Todavía queda un poquito.

Asiento, pero no puedo hablar. De nuevo alguien que quiero se aleja de mí y sé que la voy a echar mucho de menos.

Los días pasan y llega el tan esperado día de la marcha de Lita, aunque eso significa que Darien también se va.

Que se vaya a Londres no me hace ninguna gracia, pero he decidido dejar los celos a un lado y confiar en él. Darien se lo merece. Me demuestra su amor de tal manera que, sinceramente, ¿por qué voy a desconfiar?

Lo acompaño al aeropuerto. Taiki nos lleva y yo me abrazo a mi marido durante todo el camino. Me encanta su olor, adoro su tacto y, según nos acercamos a nuestro destino, me vuelvo a angustiar. Cuatro días sin verlo para mí es un mundo.

Al llegar, mientras Darien sale del coche, Lita me mira y dice:

—Ha sido un placer conocerte.

—No puedo decir lo mismo —respondo y añado—: Y, a ser posible, evita regresar a mi casa o le tendré que comentar a Darien que no eres ni tan buena, ni tan encantadora.

—Andrew es un bocazas.

—Y tú una zorra. Toma, ¡se lo he dicho!

Qué a gustito me he quedado.

Sin contestar, sale del coche y camina hacia su tío. Qué placer perderla de vista. Se despide de Taiki y veo que se mete en el avión sin mirar atrás. Darien, tras saludar al piloto, se vuelve hacia mí y, abrazándome, dice:

—Dentro de cuatro días como mucho vuelvo a tu lado, ¿entendido?

Asiento. Me convenzo de ello y lo beso. Devoro su boca con ansia, mientras él me aprieta contra su cuerpo. Finalmente, tengo que decir:

—Si sigues besándome así, no te vas.

Darien sonríe. Me suelta y, guiñándome un ojo, camina hacia la escalerilla del avión, pero antes de subir me mira y dice:

—Pórtate bien, princesa.

—Tú también, grandullón.

Ambos sonreímos y, veinte minutos más tarde, miro junto a Taiki cómo el avión despega y se va. Se aleja de mí.

En el coche de regreso a casa estoy triste. Se acaba de ir mi amor y ya le echo de menos. Al llegar a casa, Taiki dice:

—Señora, el señor me ha dicho que le diera este sobre al llegar a casa. Sorprendida, lo cojo y rápidamente lo abro y leo.

_Pequeña, sólo serán unos días. Sonríe y confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo? Te quiero,_

_Darien_

En ese instante sonrío. Estos detalles de mi amor me encantan.

Esa noche tras la cena, Endimion se va a la cama y se lleva a _Calamar_. Yo me quedo en el salón viendo la tele con _Susto _a mis pies. La melancolía se apodera de mí y, sin poder evitarlo, los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas. Intento sonreír, como él me pide en la carta, pero no puedo. Le echo demasiado de menos.

Al final, cojo el teléfono y lo llamo. Necesito oír su voz. Tras cuatro timbrazos, lo coge.

—Dime, Sere.

—Te echo de menos.

Tras un segundo en el que oigo cómo Darien se disculpa con alguien, me dice:

—Cariño, estoy en una cena de negocios.

—Pero yo te echo de menos.

Su cálida risa al oír mi voz me hace sonreír. Entonces, Darien dice:

—Ve a la cama y lee, o abre el cajón de tu mesilla y piensa en mí. Divertida, sonrío. Me está pidiendo que me masturbe.

—Te voy a seguir echando de menos —insisto. Darien vuelve a reír.

—Tengo que colgar, cielo. Pero dentro de una hora, desde mi habitación del hotel, te llamo por Skype y, si quieres..., jugamos.

Guauuu, ¡¿sexo por webcam?!

¡Qué fuerte!

Nunca he experimentado eso.

—Esperaré ansiosa tu llamada. —Río encantada—. Mientras tanto, leeré.

Saber que voy a volver a hablar con él me levanta el ánimo. Al colgar, miro el reloj: las diez menos cuarto.

Feliz, apago el televisor, le doy un beso a _Susto _en la cabeza y me dispongo a ir a mi cuarto. Paso primero a ver a Endimion. El pequeño está dormido con _Calamar _a sus pies. ¡Qué lindos son los dos!

Al entrar en mi habitación, cierro la puerta y, con una sonrisita, echo el pestillo.

Espero una llamada caliente, sexy y morbosa. Después, me lavo los dientes, me pongo un sugerente camisón corto y me meto en la enorme cama. Qué grande es cuando Darien no está. De pronto percibo su aroma. Las sábanas huelen a él como nunca. ¡Qué maravilla!

Extasiada, me dejo caer sobre el lado donde duerme mi amor y disfruto de su aroma.

Cuando tengo las fosas nasales inundadas de su olor, abro el portátil y entro en Facebook. Hablo un rato con mis amigas las guerreras hasta que el chirimbolito de Skype me anuncia que tengo una llamada. Me despido de ellas y acepto la llamada. La cámara se conecta y veo a mi amor.

—Hola, cariño.

—Hola, preciosa.

Qué raro se me hace esto: ver a Darien en una pantalla. Le quiero a mi lado.

—¿Cómo estás, princesa?

—Bien. Ahora que te veo. Ambos sonreímos y Darien dice:

—Estoy desnudo y dispuesto para jugar contigo. —Y, recostándose en el respaldo de la cama del hotel, dice—: Vamos, desnúdate para mí.

Entre risas, me quito el camisón y, entonces, Darien dice:

—Cierra los ojos. No mires la pantalla e imagina que otros dos hombres y yo te miramos. Estamos de pie alrededor de la cama y deseamos poseerte, aunque antes queremos mirarte.

¿Te gusta la idea?

—Sí.

Él sabe que, con sólo pensarlo, me humedezco y entonces pide:

—Tócate los pezones. Eso nos gusta. Pellízcatelos para nosotros.

Me pellizco como él me ha pedido, mientras mi imaginación vuela y vuela y siento un dolor placentero y extraño al hacerlo. Imaginarme siendo el centro de las miradas de tres hombres me provoca. Quiero que me deseen, quiero que jueguen conmigo. Al oír la respiración de Darien, abro los ojos y digo, mirando la pantalla:

—Tócate, Darien. Acaríciate el pene como si fuera yo quien lo hiciera.

Lo hace. Yo lo observo y me pongo cardiaca. Su pene está duro, terso, como a mí me gusta, y susurro:

—¿Te gusta cómo me miran esos hombres?

—Sí.

—¿Te gusta cómo abro mis piernas para ellos? Oigo que jadea cuando lo hago y dice:

—Me encanta, cariño... Ábrelas un poco más y flexiónalas.

Lo hago y, excitada al oír los ruidos secos que provienen de la pantalla, me centro en su placer y murmuro:

—Así..., cariño..., mastúrbate. Cierra los ojos e imagina que me ofreces a uno de esos hombres. ¿Te gusta la idea?

—Sí..., sí...

Excitada, tomo aire mientras mi rubio entra en el juego.

—Me folla... y yo jadeo. Me penetra mientras tú me besas, me muerdes los labios como a ti te gusta y bebes mis gemidos.

—Sí, Sere... Sigue..., sigue.

—El hombre me levanta, se tumba en la cama y me pone sobre él. Tú miras y él toma mis pezones en su boca, mientras me da un azote en el trasero para que me apriete contra él y luego tú me das otro. —Ambos jadeamos y prosigo—: Ahora, sus dedos juegan dentro de mi vagina. Tú metes los tuyos también y soy vuestra.

—Sí, pequeña..., sí.

—Saca sus dedos, me abre las piernas con urgencia y me penetra. Yo chillo. Tú te pones detrás de mí, me agarras por la cintura y me mueves... pidiendo que no pare de follarle y no deje de chillar.

Durante un rato nos dedicamos a calentarnos como mejor sabemos y, con mis palabras, consigo llevarlo hasta el clímax. Oír su bronco gemido me vuelve loca. Quiero besarlo, tocarlo, pero frustrada por no poder hacerlo, pregunto.

—Cariño..., ¿todo bien?

Darien sonríe, se mueve en la cama y murmura, mientras se limpia con un kleenex.

—Sí, pequeña. —Y, mirándome, pregunta—: ¿Habías hecho esto alguna vez? Ahora la que se ríe soy yo y respondo:

—Es mi primera vez. Creo que te estás llevando la exclusiva en muchas cosas. Ambos reímos y nuestro juego continúa.

—Abre el cajón, saca nuestros juguetitos y ponlos sobre la cama.

Hago lo que pide y me indica:

—Coge el pene de gel verde que tiene chupón y pégalo sobre la mesita pequeña que hay frente a la chimenea. Después regresa a la cama.

Excitada, hago lo que pide. Me levanto, chupo la ventosa del pene y lo clavo en un lateral de la mesita. Queda tieso ante mí y regreso a la cama. Cuando le digo que ya está, dice:

—Ahora quiero que cojas el dildo violeta para el clítoris.

—Lo tengo.

—Bien... Ahora abre las piernas. —Y en un tono íntimo y bajito, susurra—: Más..., más..., un poquito más... Así.

Ardiente por lo que me dice, obedezco y me humedezco. Ese tono de voz me vuelve loca.

—Cierra los ojos y mastúrbate para mí. Dame tus jadeos, cariño. Ponlo al uno y deja que te roce con delicadeza el clítoris para que se hinche como a mí me gusta.

Lo hago y, con las piernas abiertas como él quiere, coloco el aparato con delicadeza sobre mi clítoris. Mi cuerpo reacciona y Darien dice:

—Disfruta... Así..., así... Ahora súbelo al dos..., al tres... La intensidad crece y crece y, con ello, mis jadeos.

Mi amor, mi alemán, mi marido, aun a cientos de kilómetros de distancia sabe lo que me gusta, lo que necesito. Entonces pide:

—Al cuatro, Sere...

Lo hago y grito. Estoy empapada. Mi clítoris está hinchado y quiero más.

—No cierres las piernas... No..., no, pequeña —murmura excitado—. Aprieta el dildo contra ti y disfruta... Quiero ver tu humedad... Vamos, déjame ver cómo te corres.

Mi cuerpo se tensa. Quiero cerrar las piernas, pero obedezco. Deseo que vea cómo me corro y que note mi humedad. El dildo violeta al cuatro es fantástico y mi clítoris empapado florece segundo a segundo. Un calor enorme recorre mi cuerpo, sube hasta mi cabeza y, cuando Darien oye mi jadeo, dice:

—Así, pequeña... No cierres las piernas. Bien..., bien... Aguanta un poco más.

Me convulsiono y mis piernas se cierran solas, mientras el placer me recorre el cuerpo. En ese momento, mi amor exige sin descanso.

—Ahora quiero que me folles, Sere. Levántate y fóllame.

Sé a lo que se refiere. Me levanto con urgencia, con los ojos vidriosos por la lujuria, cojo el portátil y voy hacia donde me espera el pene de gel verde. Dejo el portátil sobre la mesita y veo en la ventanita la perspectiva que le ofrezco. Después me empalo en el pene y murmuro extasiada:

—Estoy sobre ti.

—Sí, cariño... Sí...

—¿Así..., así te gusta? —susurro, mientras el pene de gel entra en mí.

—Sí —responde mientras se masturba—. Te siento cariño... ¿Me sientes tú? Miro la pantalla, lo veo y murmuro:

—Sí...

—Apriétate más y agárrate al borde de la mesa.

Un gemido sale de mi boca al introducirme más el pene y mi amor me anima:

—Vamos, cariño. Fóllame y disfruta.

Agarrada a la mesa con fuerza, me muerdo el labio inferior mientras mis caderas suben y bajan sobre el miembro de gel verde. Cierro los ojos y siento la mirada de Iceman. Sus manos rodean mi cintura y me ayudan a subir y bajar sobre él. Una y otra vez me empalo, mientras la voz de Darien me dice cuánto le gusta... cuánto disfruta.

—Oh, sí..., sí...

Mis fluidos empapan el pene de gel. Mi vagina lo succiona y mi respiración es una locomotora. Chorreo. Estoy empapada, mientras una y otra vez me muevo y loca de placer jadeo hasta que ya no puedo más. Tras una última penetración que llega hasta mi útero, alcanzo el clímax.

Sentada sobre la mesa y totalmente empalada por ese pene, convulsiono, mientras oigo la voz de mi amor que me dice cientos de cosas maravillosas y siento su aliento en mi boca. Le quiero. Le amo. Adoro todo lo que hago con él y quiero seguir aprendiendo.

Pasados unos minutos en los que nuestras respiraciones se relajan, Darien dice:

—¿Todo bien, preciosa?

—Sí.

Se me escapa una carcajada y mi chico murmura:

—Vamos, pequeña, ve a la cama.

Levantándome, saco el pene de mí y, aún húmeda, cojo el portátil y me tiro en la cama. Ambos nos miramos y digo:

—Gracias, amor. Darien ríe y responde:

—No hay nada que agradecer, cariño. Esto es algo entre tú y yo. Ambos hemos disfrutado y es lo que cuenta, ¿verdad?

Asiento y, cuando voy a responder, él dice:

—Descansa, cariño. Es tarde.

—Vale.

—Mañana hablamos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Te quiero.

—Más te quiero yo a ti, conejito.

—No... yo más.

—Yo más —insiste divertido.

—Venga, desconecta el Skype.

—No, desconecta tú primero —ríe gustoso.

Tras cinco minutos en los que, entre risas, nos comportamos como dos adolescente con el «¡desconecta tú!», lo hacemos los dos a la vez.

Estoy agotada, satisfecha y humedecida. A mi alrededor, en la cama, todos nuestros juguetitos desparramados parece que me miran y decido dar por terminada la orgía. Me río. Me levanto y guardo lo que no he utilizado. Voy hasta la pequeña mesita y tiro del pene. Madre mía, lo que me ha hecho disfrutar. Éste se desengancha y, junto al dildo violeta, lo lavo. Cuando todo está limpio, lo guardo.

Agotada, abro el pestillo, me tumbo en la cama y, con una sonrisa, me duermo agarrada a la almohada de Darien. Huele a él.


	20. Capitulo 20

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. La serie se llama "Pídeme lo que quieras" Es el tercer libro llamado "Pídeme lo que quieras o déjame"**

**Es una historia algo subida de tono – bueno esta bien muy subida de tono- ya que tiene escenas de tríos, exhibicionismo, y más... Al leer la historia me imagine al Darien del anime ya que el de la historia es igual de frió. Es una novela muy erótica…**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

_**Capítulo 20**_

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

A la mañana siguiente, según abro el ojo siento unas irrefrenables ganas de vomitar.

Corro al baño y llego justo a tiempo de no liarla parda. Definitivamente, he pillado el trancazo que soltó Endimion.

Con el estómago dolorido y la garganta destrozada, consigo levantarme y caminar hasta la cama. Me tiro en ella y me quedo dormida como un ceporro.

—Serena, ¿no te vas a levantar hoy? —oigo de pronto. Es Ami. Levanto la cabeza, la miro y pregunto:

—¿Qué hora es?

La mujer se acerca y, con gesto de alarma, dice:

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Asiento. No quiero asustarla o rápidamente llamará a Darien. Miro el reloj, las once y media de la mañana.

Por Dios, pero ¿cuánto he dormido?

Miro a Ami, que no me quita ojo, y murmuro:

—Anoche me quedé hasta las tantas leyendo y ahora me caigo de sueño. Ella sonríe, se da la vuelta y dice:

—Vamos, dormilona. He hecho churros para ti, pero ya estarán fríos.

Cuando cierra la puerta, mi estómago se contrae y corro de nuevo al baño. Allí estoy un buen rato, hasta que me encuentro mejor y camino de nuevo a la cama. De pronto, pienso en los churros y me entran náuseas. Me dan un asco que me muero. Eso hace que me pare en medio de la habitación. ¿Desde cuándo los churros me dan asco?

La cabeza me da vueltas.

Me miro en el espejo y, sin saber por qué, recuerdo que a mi hermana le daban asco los churros cuando estaba embarazada. Mi estomago se resiente de nuevo y susurro, llevándome las manos a la cabeza:

—No... No... No... No puede ser.

Mi mente se bloquea, mi estomago se contrae de nuevo y corro al cuarto de baño.

Diez minutos después, estoy tirada en el suelo, con los pies apoyados en el lavabo. Todo me da vueltas. Acabo de percatarme de que llevo sin tener la regla más de lo que yo desearía.

Me falta el aire. Me agobio.

Creo que me va a dar un infarto de un momento a otro.

Cuando consigo que la cabeza deje de darme vueltas, bajo los pies al suelo y me incorporo. Me miro en el espejo y murmuro con un quejido lastimoso:

—Por favor..., por favor..., no puedo estar embarazada. Me pica el cuello.

Dios mío, ¡lo tengo lleno de ronchones!

Me rasco, me rasco y me rasco, pero tengo que parar o me lo dejaré en carne viva. Me importa un pepino, ¡me rasco!

Vuelvo de nuevo a la cama. Me siento y abro el cajón. Saco mi pastillero y, horrorizada, me doy cuenta de que han pasado varios días desde que me tomé la última. Pero pensando y pensando recuerdo que en la anterior regla apenas manché. Me extrañó, pero comencé a tomar de nuevo la píldora.

Oh, Dios... ¡Oh, Dios!

Maldigo, me desespero y pataleo. He estado tan ocupada con todo últimamente que no me he percatado de lo que ocurría. Abro el prospecto de la píldora y leo que el margen de error es del 0´001%.

¿Tan mala suerte voy a tener que voy a ser ese 1%?

Pero entonces recuerdo algo. La noche que estuve en el hospital, cuando el accidente de la moto, no me tome la pastilla. Ahí tengo mi 1%.

Me mareo...

Me entra fatiguita... Me pica el cuello... Necesito un cigarro...

Me tumbo en la cama y cierro los ojos. El olor a Darien llega hasta mí y me encanta. Cuando consigo reponerme del susto que tengo, me visto y decido ir a una farmacia. ¡Es urgente! Al bajar, Ami sonríe y dice:

—No te comas los churros fríos, Serena. Espera y pronto te pondré la comida. Por cierto, dentro de quince minutos comienza _Locura Esmeralda_. Voy a dejar estas camisas del señor en su cuarto y después iré la cocina y la vemos juntas, ¿de acuerdo?

Asiento, paso por su lado y la mujer pregunta:

—¿Te ocurre algo, Serena? La miro y respondo:

—Nada, ¿por qué?

Ella me mira y, tras parpadear, insiste:

—Estás algo pálida.

Ay, madre, ¡si ella supiera! Pero como puedo, respondo:

—Me tiré leyendo hasta las cuatro de la madrugada. Echaba de menos a Darien. Ami sonríe y, mientras sube la escalera, dice:

—No desesperes, Serena. El señor regresará pasado mañana como muy tarde.

Cuando desaparece, voy a la cocina. Al entrar, veo que sobre la mesa están los churros.

Y para demostrarme a mí misma que no me dan asco, me lanzo a ellos. Doy un mordisquito y mi estómago no se mueve. Sonrío. Eso me relaja. Pero como estoy atacada de los nervios, me meto siete churros entre pecho y espalda, hasta que mi estomago se rebela y tengo que salir a toda pastilla de la cocina.

En mi camino me cruzo con Ami y, al llegar al baño, la siento detrás de mí. Sin ascos ni miramientos, la mujer hace lo que tantas veces hizo mi madre cuando yo era pequeña. Me sujeta la frente mientras de mi cuerpo sale de todo. Absolutamente de todo.

¡Qué asco me doy!

Cuando parece que me relajo, con un sudor frío horroroso camino de la mano de Ami hacia la cocina. Al sentarme, ella me mira y dice:

—Estás pálida... muy pálida. Yo no digo nada. No puedo.

No deseo hablar de lo que me pasa, pero de pronto, Ami fija la vista en el plato de los churros y dice:

—¿Cómo no vas a vomitar con todos los churros que te has comido? Asiento. Tiene razón.

No quiero dar explicaciones y respondo:

—Tenía tanta hambre que me los he comido y creo que mi estómago se ha enfadado.

Me prepara una infusión y me pide que me la tome para que el estómago se me tranquilice.

¡Qué asco!

Nunca me han gustado las infusiones.

Pero Ami se empeña en que me la beba y le hago caso. Debo hacerlo o llamará a Darien. Diez minutos más tarde, soy otra vez persona. Vuelvo a ser yo y el color regresa a mi rostro.

Para intentar no hablar más del tema, enciendo el televisor y comienza _Locura Esmeralda_. No me entero de nada. Mis pensamientos están en otro lado. Pero Ami, ajena a ello, una vez termina el episodio, dice:

—Pobrecita Esmeralda. Toda su vida sufriendo y ahora su amor no la reconoce y se enamora de la enfermera del hospital. Qué triste..., qué triste.

Cuando se marcha y me quedo sola en la cocina, pienso que necesito ir a la farmacia. Sin más, me levanto, busco a Ami y le digo que no voy a comer. Tengo que salir. Necesito salir y que me dé el aire o creo que me va a dar algo. Cojo mi anorak rojo, voy al garaje y me subo al Mitsubishi. El olor de Darien me inunda de nuevo y susurro:

—Como esté embarazada, te mato, señor Shields.

Comienzo a conducir sin rumbo fijo, mientras la música suena en el coche y yo no puedo ni cantar.

No puedo creer que me pueda pasar esto. Yo soy un desastre como persona, ¿cómo voy a tener un hijo?

Aparco el coche cerca de Bogenhausen y decido darme un paseo por el jardín inglés. Hace frío. En noviembre, en Múnich comienza a hacer un frío de mil demonios. Camino. Pienso y veo que pasa una bici cervecera, la atracción estrella de la ciudad. Observo cómo los que van en la bici se divierten mientras pedalean y toman cerveza. Al pensar en ésta, el estómago se me contrae. ¡Qué asco!

Sigo mi paseo y me cruzo con varias madres y sus bebés.

¡Qué agobio me entra!

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo caminando, hasta que soy consciente de que estoy totalmente congelada. Mi anorak no es lo suficientemente abrigado y si sigo así pillaré una pulmonía. Cuando salgo del jardín inglés, veo un estanco. Voy directa a él y me compro una cajetilla de tabaco y un mechero. Enciendo un cigarrillo, aspiro el humo y lo disfruto.

No puedo estar embarazada. Debe de ser un error. Sigo caminando y veo una farmacia.

La observo desde la distancia y, cuando me acabo el cigarro, entro, espero en la cola y, cuando me toca, digo:

—Quiero un test de embarazo.

—Digital o normal.

La farmacéutica me mira y, como no estoy puesta en estas cosas, contesto:

—Me da igual.

Abre un cajón, saca varias cajitas alargadas de colores y dice:

—Cualquiera de éstos se puede hacer en cualquier momento del día. Éste es digital, éste ultrasensible...

Durante un par de minutos, la mujer habla y habla y habla, mientras yo sólo quiero que se calle y me dé un puñetero test de embarazo. Por fin, cuando saca la última cajita, me explica:

—Aunque puede hacerse la prueba en cualquier momento, yo le recomendaría que se la hiciera con la orina de primera hora de la mañana.

Con los ojos como platos, miro aquellas cajas. Pero ¿qué hago yo comprando esto?

—Usted dirá, ¿cuál quiere?

No sé qué decir. Al final, cojo cuatro cajas y respondo:

—Quiero éstas.

—¿Todas?

—Todas —afirmo.

La farmacéutica sonríe y, sin cuestionar nada más, las mete en una bolsa de plástico. Yo le entrego mi tarjeta y, una vez cobrado, salgo de la farmacia.

Cuando llego al coche, abro la bolsa y saco los test. Leo los prospectos y en todos pone básicamente lo mismo. Tengo que hacer pis sobre la banda y tienen una fiabilidad de un 99%.

Joder... ya estamos con los porcentajes.

Al llegar a casa, Ami me mira y, al ver que sólo llevo el anorak, me reprende por ir tan poco abrigada y por haber estado fuera varias horas. De pronto, me doy cuenta de que son las tres de la tarde. La mañana se ha esfumado y yo no me he dado cuenta.

Una vez acaba de regañarme como a una niña pequeña, Ami me informa que Darien ha llamado veinte veces preocupado y que volverá a llamar. Alucinada, me doy cuenta de que con el agobio me he marchado sin móvil y digo:

—No le habrás dicho lo que me ha pasado esta mañana. La mujer niega con la cabeza y añade:

—No, Serena. Bastante preocupado estaba él por no localizarte. Además, lo conozco y eso lo angustiaría mucho. He preferido no decirle nada.

—Gracias —susurro, a punto de abrazarla.

Una vez Ami vuelve a sus quehaceres, cojo el móvil, me lo meto en el pantalón del vaquero y subo a toda prisa a mi habitación. Me encierro en el cuarto de baño, me siento en la taza y observo la bolsita que he dejado en el bidé. Durante varios minutos, me digo que esto no puede ser.

¡Yo no puedo estar embarazada!

Haciendo acopio de fuerzas, saco uno de los test y procedo a hacer lo que indica.

Me desabrocho el vaquero y me lo bajo, después las braguillas y me siento en el retrete. Con manos temblorosas, saco el test y retiro el capuchón. Cuando por fin atino a mojar el absorbente, además de mi mano, tapo el test y lo coloco en posición horizontal sobre la encimera del baño.

Una vez me recompongo y me abrocho el vaquero, enciendo un cigarro. Pero tras dos caladas me mareo. Me siento en el suelo, me tumbo y subo las piernas al lavabo.

Madre mía..., madre mía, qué miedo tengo.

¿Yo madre de un bebé?

¡Ni de coña!

Uf... ¡qué mareo!

Recuerdo el parto de Rini y me entran náuseas. ¡Qué angustia!

Han pasado dos minutos y treinta y siete segundos... treinta y ocho... treinta y nueve.

Intento cantar. Eso siempre me relaja y nuestra canción es lo primero que viene a mi mente.

_Sé que faltaron razones, sé que sobraron motivos, contigo porque me matas y ahora sin ti ya no vivo._

_Tú dices blanco, yo digo negro. Tú dices voy, yo digo vengo._

_Vivo la vida en color y tú en blanco y negro._

Paro. Miro el reloj. Han pasado los cinco minutos. He de mirar el resultado, pero continúo cantando.

_Dicen que el amor es suficiente,_

_pero no tengo el valor de hacerle frente._

No..., no..., no..., ¡definitivamente, no tengo valor! No puedo abrir el capuchón.

Me enciendo otro cigarrillo, aun a riesgo de marearme. Lo necesito.

Me pica el cuello. Me rasco, me rasco y me rasco. Ya no puedo ni cantar.

Bajo las piernas del lavabo, me siento y miro el test horizontal.

Cojo el prospecto y lo vuelvo a releer por enésima vez. Si salen dos rayitas es positivo y si sale sólo una, negativo.

Por primera vez en mi vida, deseo un negativo más grande que un camión. Por favor..., por favor...

Cuando apago el cigarrillo, me armo de valor, cojo el test y, sin pensarlo, lo abro. Los ojos se me ponen como platos.

—Dos rayitas —susurro.

Suelto el test y vuelvo a coger el prospecto. Dos rayitas, positivo. Una, negativo. Me mareo...

Vuelvo a releer. Dos rayitas, positivo. Una, negativo.

Me tumbo en el suelo del baño, mientras musito con los ojos cerrados:

—No puede ser... No puede ser...

Diez minutos más tarde, decido repetir el test al recordar que hay un 1% de error. Si el anticonceptivo ha fallado, ¿por qué no va a fallar el test de embarazo?

Llevo a cabo la misma operación que minutos antes. De nuevo espero y esta vez sin cigarrillo, cuando pasan los cinco minutos, abro el capuchón y grito:

—Noooooooooooooooooo...

Me hago el tercer test. Después el cuarto. El resultado es el mismo: positivo.

El corazón me late a mil. Me va a dar un infarto y, cuando Darien regrese, voy a estar más tiesa que la mojama en el suelo del baño.

Pienso en el margen de error que tienen estos test. Pero que cuatro me griten «¡estás embarazada!», me hace dudar.

Me mareo...

Todo me da vueltas...

Me vuelvo a tumbar en el suelo y subo los pies al lavabo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?

De pronto, me suena el móvil. Me lo saco del bolsillo del vaquero y veo que es Darien.

¡El padre de la criatura! Uf..., qué nervios.

Me acaloro y me doy aire con la mano.

No quiero que me note extraña y, tras seis timbrazos, saludo lo más chisposa que puedo.

—Hola, cariño.

—¿Cómo sales de casa sin móvil? ¿Te has vuelto loca? —pregunta con voz tensa. No estoy yo para tensiones y respondo:

—Punto uno: no me chilles. Punto dos: se me ha olvidado. Y punto tres: si me llamas para ser un borde, prepárate que yo también lo puedo ser.

Silencio. Ninguno dice nada hasta que él insiste:

—¿Dónde has estado, Sere?

—He ido a comprar unas cosas y luego me he dado un paseo, porq...

—Un paseo muy largo, ¿no crees? —me corta. E insiste—: ¿Sola o acompañada?

—¡¿A qué viene eso?!

—¿Sola o acompañada? —Sube el tono de voz. Su mal rollo me duele.

Me hace daño.

¿Qué ocurre? Y antes de que yo pueda siquiera protestar, la comunicación se corta. Como una tonta, me quedo mirando el teléfono.

¿Me ha colgado?

¿El gilipollas me ha colgado?

Furiosa, marco su número. Éste se va a enterar de lo que es subir la voz. Pero cuando suena, cuelga sin descolgar. Eso me encoleriza. Lo intento tres veces más, pero el resultado es el mismo.

Estoy histérica, nerviosa y, para más inri, ¡embarazada! Si pillo en este momento a Darien, ¡lo mato!

No sé qué hacer y al final decido nadar unos largos. Lo necesito.

Me pongo el bañador y, cuando llego al borde de la piscina, el estomago me da un vuelco y salgo corriendo al baño.

Cuando Endimion llega, estoy sentada al borde del agua, totalmente descentrada. El niño me abraza por detrás y me besa en la mejilla. Encantada por esa demostración de afecto que necesito, cierro los ojos y murmuro:

—Gracias, cariño. Lo necesitaba.

El crío, que es muy listo, se sienta a mi lado, me mira y pregunta:

—¿A que has discutido con el tío? Sin mucho humor, respondo:

—No, cielo. El tío está en Londres y es difícil discutir con él.

El pequeño me mira, asiente y no responde. Saca sus propias conclusiones. De pronto, mi estómago se queja de hambre y, mirándome alucinado, Endimion pregunta:

—¿Qué tienes ahí dentro, un alienígena?

En ese instante me da la risa y no puedo parar. Todo vuelve a ser surrealista.

Estoy embarazada y Darien, el hombre que tenía que estar a mi lado, besándome como loco porque va a ser padre, está enfadado.

Convencida de que esto no se puede torcer más, digo:

—Vamos a comer o te como a ti ahora mismo.

Por la noche, cuando Endimion se va a dormir, vuelvo a estar sola en el inmenso salón, acompañada por _Susto_. Le hago una señal y mi amorcito se sube al sillón. Ahora que no está Darien, que aproveche.

Llamo a Darien por teléfono. No lo coge. ¿Por qué está tan enfadado? Enciendo el televisor y cuando llevo un rato mirándolo, con la necesidad de contarle a alguien lo que me pasa, toco a _Susto_, que levanta la cabeza, me mira y digo:

—Estoy embarazada, _Susto_. Vamos a tener un pequeño Shields Tsukino.

El animal parece entenderme y, tumbándose de nuevo, se tapa los ojos con una de sus patazas. Eso me hace reír. Hasta él sabe que esto es una locura.

A las once y, tras ver que Darien no me llama, decido subir a la habitación. Estoy para el arrastre. En el cuarto de baño, me lavo los dientes y veo la cajetilla de tabaco. La tiro a la basura justo en el momento que el móvil me suena. Darien. ¡Por fin!

—Hola, cariño —lo saludo, sin un ápice de ganas de discutir. Se oye mucho ruido de fondo y la voz de él dice:

—¿Cuándo me lo pensabas decir?

Sorprendida, me siento en el retrete. Miro alrededor en busca de la cámara oculta. ¿Sabe que estoy embarazada? Y pregunto:

—¿El qué?

—Lo sabes bien, pero que muy bien...

—No, no lo sé...

—¡Lo sabes! —grita.

Desconcertada, arrugo el entrecejo. Si hablara del embarazo, no tendría ese mosqueo. Darien ha bebido, cosa que me alerta. Es la primera vez que está borracho y eso me preocupa.

—¿Dónde estás, Darien?

—Tomando algo.

—¿Estás con Esmeralda?

Se ríe. Su risa no me gusta y responde:

—No, Esmeralda no está conmigo. Estoy solo.

—Vamos a ver, Darien —digo, sin levantar la voz—, ¿me puedes explicar qué es lo que ocurre? No entiendo nada y...

—¿Hoy te has visto con Andrew?

—¡¿Cómo?!

—No te hagas la inocente, _cariño_, que te conozco.

—Pero ¿qué te pasa? —grito, desesperándome.

—No sé cómo no me he dado cuenta antes de todo. —Sube la voz—. ¡Mi mejor amigo y mi mujer, liados!

¿Se ha vuelto loco?

¡Además de borracho, loco! Sin más, la comunicación se vuelve a cortar.

Sin entender nada de lo que dice, lo llamo. No lo coge. Los nervios me revuelven el estómago y al final pasa lo que pasa. Adiós cena.

Esa noche no duermo. Sólo quiero saber que está bien. Me preocupa haberlo oído tan borracho. Me preocupa que le pase algo, pero por más que lo llamo no me coge el teléfono. Le mando varios mails. Sé que los verá. Pero nada, tampoco los contesta.

Pienso en Andrew. ¿Debería llamarlo y contarle lo que ocurre? Al final decido que no. Son las cinco de la madrugada y no creo que sea hora para ello.

A las seis y media, tras pasar una noche horrorosa sin poder contactar con Darien, cuando

Ami entra en la cocina, se sorprende al verme.

—Pero ¿qué haces levantada tan pronto?

Mi cara se contrae y empiezo a llorar. La mujer se descuadra. Se sienta a mi lado y, como una madre, me seca las lágrimas con una servilleta mientras yo hablo y hablo y Ami no se entera de nada.

Cuando por fin consigue tranquilizarme, omito lo del embarazo, pero le cuento lo que me ha pasado con Darien. Ella está desconcertada. Sabe que adoro y quiero a mi alemán como pocas personas en el mundo y que Andrew es sólo un estupendo amigo de los dos.

A las ocho se va para despertar a Endimion, y a las ocho y media, cuando el crío entra en la cocina con ella y ve mi deplorable estado, pregunta, sentándose a mi lado:

—Has discutido con el tío, ¿verdad?

Esta vez asiento. No puedo negarlo. Y, sorprendiéndonos a Ami y a mí, él dice:

—Seguro que el tío no tiene razón.

—Endimion...

—Tú eres muy buena mamá —insiste.

Como un oso lloroso vuelvo a estallar en llanto. Me ha llamado mamá. Ya no hay quien me pare.

Al final, cuando Ami le sirve el desayuno a Endimion y Taiki llega para llevarlo al colegio, decido ir con ellos. El aire me vendrá bien. En el trayecto, mi pequeño coreano alemán me agarra la mano y no me la suelta. Como siempre, eso me da fuerza y, cuando me da un beso antes de bajarse del coche para que nadie lo vea, me hace sonreír. Cuando se aleja, le pido a Taiki que espere un segundo y salgo del vehículo.

Necesito que me dé el aire.

Saco una tarjetita del bolsillo y, tras mirarla, me decido y llamo. El médico me da el teléfono de una ginecóloga privada. Sin dudarlo, concierto una entrevista con ella para el día siguiente. Lo bueno de tener dinero es eso, que todo puede ser a la de ya. Igualito que la Seguridad Social de España. María, mi nueva amiga española, al verme, se acerca a mí y, al reparar en mis ojeras, pregunta:

—¿Estás bien, Serena? Asiento y sonrío.

No soy persona de ir contándole mis penas a todo el mundo. Pero en ese momento veo en su mirada algo extraño y pregunto:

—¿Qué ocurre?

Ella suspira. Duda, pero finalmente, ante mi mirada, cede.

—Me cuesta decirte lo que te voy a decir, pero si no lo hago no voy a poder dormir tranquila.

—Sorprendida, la miro y ella, señalando a las cacatúas, que están a unos metros de nosotras, dice—: Tus amigas, esas que te tienen tanto aprecio, te están poniendo fina. Van diciendo cosas terribles de ti.

—¿De mí? Pero ¡si no me conocen! María asiente, gesticula y yo pregunto:

—¿Qué pasa? Cuéntame.

—Dicen que estás liada con un amigo de tu marido. Un tal Andrew.

La tierra tiembla bajo mis pies y de pronto me viene a la mente una frase de una canción de Alejandro Sanz que tanto me gusta y que dice: «Ya lo ves, que no hay dos sin tres».

¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Estoy embarazada, Darien cree que estoy liada con Andrew y ahora en el colegio de Endimion también lo afirman.

Tiemblo...

Tengo miedo...

No entiendo lo que ocurre...

—Además de eso —prosigue María—, se mofan porque eras la secretaria de Darien y, bueno..., imagínate lo que comentan.

Boquiabierta y tremendamente alucinada, asiento.

—Efectivamente, yo trabajaba para la empresa de Darien, pero... pero yo no estoy engañando a mi marido, ni con Andrew, ni con nadie. Acabo de casarme hace cuatro meses, adoro a Darien, soy feliz y... y...

María me abraza y yo cierro los ojos. Mis nervios están en un punto álgido, cuando veo que las cacatúas nos miran y sonríen. Qué perracas. Y entonces, mi sangre española es mi sangre y, reponiéndome como un tsunami, pregunto:

—¿Desde cuándo circula ese rumor?

—A mí me llegó ayer.

—Y de esas cacatúas, ¿verdad?

María asiente. Yo levanto el mentón y, como siempre, sin pensar las cosas dos veces, me dirijo directamente hacia ellas. Creí haberles dejado claro quién soy yo, pero como veo que no se enteraron, se lo voy a repetir.

Me da igual quedar como una macarra.

Me da igual que piensen que soy de lo peor. Todo me da igual excepto que digan mentiras.

Cuando estoy a la altura de la cacatúa número uno, la mujer de Joshua, sin cortarme un pelo me dirijo a ella y, acercando mi cara a la suya, siseo, mientras con el rabillo del ojo observo que Taiki se baja del coche y viene hacia aquí:

—No me gustas y no te gusto, eso lo sabemos ambas, ¿verdad? —Ella no se mueve, está acobardada—. Pues quiero que sepas que menos me gusta que cuentes mentiras sobre mí. Por lo tanto, si no quieres tener un gravísimo problema conmigo, dime quién es la puñetera persona que está diciendo todo eso sobre mi persona o te juro que hoy te quedas sin dientes.

—Serena —susurra María, acalorada.

La cacatúa madre se pone roja como un tomate. Sus amiguitas se echan hacia atrás. Está visto que la dejan sola. ¡Vaya amigas!

La repija, al ver que no tiene apoyo, intenta zafarse de mí, pero no se lo permito. La agarro del brazo con fuerza y exijo con muy mala leche:

—He dicho que me digas quién va contando esas mentiras.

Asustada y temblona, me mira y, ante mi cara de «¡te voy a dar la del pulpo!», responde:

—La... la joven que ha venido en ocasiones a buscar al chinito.

Cierro los ojos: ¡Lita!

La sangre se me espesa y de pronto lo entiendo todo. Lita también ha debido de intoxicar a Darien en Londres. Abro los ojos y, con la furia reflejada en mi rostro, siseo:

—Mi hijo tiene nombre. Se llama Endimion. —Y, soltándola con fuerza, grito—: Te repito por última vez, ¡no es chino! Y, para tu información, ¡sí!, trabajaba para la empresa de mi marido y, por supuesto, ¡no!, no estoy liada con Andrew y más vale que el rumor que habéis extendido se extinga o te juro que os voy a hacer la vida imposible, porque a mala no me gana nadie cuando me cabreo, ¿entendido?

—Señora Shields, ¿qué ocurre? —interviene Taiki.

El grupo de cacatúas se aleja rápidamente de mí. Huyen despavoridas. A punto del desmayo, miro a la pobre María y digo:

—Gracias por contármelo, María. Nos vemos en otro momento.

Después miro a Taiki, que, desencajado, me observa y le digo, al borde del colapso:

—Llévame a casa. No me encuentro bien.


	21. Capitulo 21

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. La serie se llama "Pídeme lo que quieras" Es el tercer libro llamado "Pídeme lo que quieras o déjame"**

**Es una historia algo subida de tono – bueno esta bien muy subida de tono- ya que tiene escenas de tríos, exhibicionismo, y más... Al leer la historia me imagine al Darien del anime ya que el de la historia es igual de frió. Es una novela muy erótica…**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

_**Capítulo 21**_

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Al llegar a casa, vomito.

Entre llorar y vomitar ¡no doy abasto!

Ami, preocupada por mi estado, me ofrece una de sus infusiones, pero la rechazo. Sólo el olor me pone peor. Que llame a Darien, así al menos sabré de él.

La cabeza me estalla y me obligan a tumbarme. Agotada, me duermo. Cuando me despierto, un par de horas después, estoy enfadada, muy enfadada, y llamo a Darien. Al tercer timbrazo, lo coge el teléfono.

¡Aleluya!

—Dime.

—No, mejor dime tú a mí, ¡gilipollas! Tras un tenso silencio, él dice con sorna:

—Cuánto tiempo sin oír esa dulce palabra en tu boca. Lástima no ver cómo la dices en vivo y en directo.

De nuevo noto que ha bebido. Pero sin querer desviar el tema, continúo:

—¿Cómo eres tan gilipollas de creer lo que Lita dice?

Noto cómo su respiración cambia. Debe de estar cansado y pregunta:

—¿Y cómo sabes que ha sido Lita quien me ha informado?

—Porque las noticias vuelan más rápido de lo que tú crees —respondo con frialdad. Silencio.

El silencio es tenso. El silencio me mata.

El hombre al que quiero sisea:

—No he hablado aún con mi buen amigo Andrew. Mi charla con él la reservo hasta estar frente a frente, pero...

—No tienes por qué hablar con él sobre este tema, porque nunca ha pasado nada entre nosotros. Andrew es tu mejor amigo y una excelente persona. No sé cómo puedes desconfiar de él y creer que entre él y yo hay algo más que amistad.

El sonido que oigo lo identifico rápidamente con el de un bar y, antes de que pueda preguntar dónde está, Darien dice en tono jocoso:

—Vaya, Serena, cómo lo defiendes, qué tierno.

—Lo defiendo porque hablas sin saber.

—Quizá sé demasiado.

—Pero ¿qué es lo que sabes? ¡Cuéntamelo! —grito, fuera de mí—. Porque, que yo sepa, él y yo sólo hemos tenido algo con tu consentimiento y, sobre todo, bajo tu supervisión.

—¿Estás segura, Serena? —pregunta en un tono que me desconcierta.

—Estoy segura, Darien. Muy segura.

La tensión se corta con un cuchillo y pregunto preocupada:

—¿Dónde estás?

—Tomando algo. Beber es lo mejor que puedo hacer para olvidar.

—Darien...

—Qué decepción. Creía que eras única e irrepetible, pero...

—No me vuelvas a decir lo que ya me dijiste una vez y ocasionó nuestra ruptura —grito—. Contén tu lengua, maldito gilipollas, o te juro que...

—¿O me juras qué?

Su voz, su tono, me indican que está fuera de sí e, intentando tranquilizarme para no ponerlo más nervioso, digo:

—No entiendo cómo te puedes creer algo así. Sabes que yo te quiero.

—Tengo pruebas —me corta furioso—. Tengo pruebas y no me las vais a poder negar ninguno de los dos.

Cada vez entiendo menos y grito de nuevo:

—¿Pruebas? ¿Qué pruebas?

—No quiero hablar contigo ahora, Serena.

—Pues yo sí quiero que hables conmigo. No puedes acusarme y...

—Ahora no —me vuelve a cortar—. Y, por cierto, mi viaje se alarga. Esta semana no regresaré a casa. No me apetece verte.

Y me cuelga. Vuelve a colgarme.

Estoy a punto de gritar, pero en vez de eso, me tiro en la cama y lloro, lloro y lloro.

No tengo fuerzas para otra cosa que no sea llorar. Cuando me tranquilizo, me doy una ducha. Luego bajo a la cocina, pero no hay nadie. Veo una nota de Ami que dice:

_Estamos comprando en el supermercado._

_Susto _y _Calamar _vienen y me hacen mimitos. Los animales son muy intuitivos y parecen entender cómo estoy, pues no se separan de mí ni un momento.

Entro en el salón, voy al equipo de música y, tras mirar varios CD, pongo el que sé que me va a hacer más daño. Soy así de masoquista y, cuando suena _Si nos dejan_, vuelvo a llorar al recordar cómo hace pocos días bailé esta canción con Darien.

Cuando se acaba, la vuelvo a poner. Camino hacia el ventanal con la cara mojada y el corazón roto. Llueve en la calle y llueve en mi rostro. El tiempo en Múnich empeora día a día y sólo puedo ver llover y llorar mientras mi corazón se resquebraja por segundos.

_Si nos dejan,_

_nos vamos a querer toda la vida._

_Si nos dejan._

Está claro que no.

Primero fueron Melissa y Renia, luego Esmeralda y ahora Lita.

¿Por qué no nos dejan querernos?

Horas más tarde, cuando Ami regresa, estoy más tranquila y ya no lloro. He debido de agotar todas las reservas de lágrimas por un año.

Ella, ajena a lo que pienso, prepara la comida y, cuando está lista, me avisa, pero yo apenas como. No tengo hambre.

Ami es inteligente y sabe que sufro. Intenta hablar conmigo, pero yo no quiero. No puedo. Y finalmente claudica.

Por la tarde, cuando Endimion regresa del cole, intento recibirlo con una gran sonrisa. El pequeño no se merece vivir con la angustia de verme todo el rato hecha una mierda.

Hago de tripas corazón, lo ayudo con los deberes y ceno con él. Hablamos de videojuegos. Es el mejor tema que tengo para que no ahonde en mi vida ni en mis sentimientos. Por la noche, cuando se va a la cama, yo me quedo en el salón y estoy tentada de volver a poner alguna de nuestras canciones. Son tantas, que con cualquiera sé que volveré a llorar. De pronto, la puerta del salón se abre y entran Taiki y Ami.

—No creo nada de lo que mi sobrina Lita ha contado en el colegio —dice Taiki— y le aseguro que esto se va a aclarar. Siento muchísimo todo lo que está pasando, señora.

Me levanto del sillón y lo abrazo. Él, que por norma se queda tieso como un palo siempre que le demuestro mi cariño, esta vez me abraza y murmura en mi oído:

—Haré todo lo posible para que esto se aclare.

Asiento y suspiro. Miro a Ami, que se retuerce las manos y, muy enfadada, dice:

—Esa muchacha es una mentirosa y yo misma le voy a arrancar el pellejo como no aclare esto con todo el mundo.

Asiento... y la abrazo.

En un momento así en que tendría que estar hecha una furia, estoy tan mal, tan mareada, tan revuelta y tan desconcertada que sólo puedo asentir y abrazar.

Esa noche Darien no llama, ni yo lo llamo a él.

No quiero pensar que sigue bebiendo, ni imaginar que termina en la cama de Esmeralda, pero como soy una masoca, me martirizo pensando que así es y sufro como una cosaca.

¿Por qué soy tan tonta?

Tampoco llamo a Andrew. Que no me llame es buena señal. Significa que Darien todavía no ha descargado su furia contra él. Pobrecillo, ¡qué injusto es todo!

Al día siguiente estoy hecha puré, pero decido ir a mi visita con la ginecóloga. Tras engañar a Taiki para que no me acompañe, llego hasta la consulta en un taxi. En la salita, espero y observo a las chicas que a mi lado esperan su turno.

Me pica el cuello. Sus tripas son descomunales y estoy a punto de salir de allí corriendo.

Pero no lo hago. Contengo mis impulsos y espero, mientras veo docenas de mujeres embarazadísimas, abrazadas a sus mariditos, y a mí me entran las cagalandras de la muerte.

Dios mío, ¿cómo puedo estar yo embarazada?

Cuando una chica dice mi nombre, me levanto y entro en la consulta. La doctora es una mujer un poco más mayor que yo, sonríe y me invita a sentarme. Tras rellenar una ficha con mis datos, pues es la primera vez que voy, abro el bolso y dejo sobre su mesa los cuatro test de embarazo con sus correspondientes rayitas de positivo.

Ella me mira y sonríe. ¿Dónde está la gracia?

—¿Podrías decirme la fecha de tu última regla?

—Este mes no la he tenido. Pero he recordado que el mes pasado apenas manché. Pero... pero... yo, a la semana comencé a tomar la pastilla de nuevo y... y... quizá no hice bien... Pero yo...

La doctora me mira, ve lo nerviosa que estoy y dice:

—Tranquilízate, ¿vale?

Asiento y ella insiste:

—Intenta recordar la fecha de esa regla en la que casi no manchaste.

—Creo recordar que fue el 22 de septiembre.

Coge una cartulina redonda de colores, la mira y dice mientras apunta:

—Fecha aproximada del parto, el 29 de junio. Madre mía..., madre mía..., ¡esto va en serio!

Sin decaer, respondo a todas las preguntas que la mujer me hace lo mejor que puedo. Después me pide que me tumbe en una camilla para hacerme una ecografía. Tras bajarme el pantalón, me echa gel en el vientre y, con un aparato, lo comienza a extender.

Histérica, ruego a todos los santos habidos y por haber que no haya nada dentro de mí. Pero de pronto la doctora para de mover el aparatito y dice:

—Aquí está el latido, Serena, y por su tamaño diría que estás casi de dos meses.

Clavo mi mirada en la pantalla y veo algo que parpadea. Por su forma irregular y su movimiento, me recuerda a una medusa.

¡Creo que me va a dar un infarto! No hablo...

No parpadeo...

Dios, ¡qué fatiguita!

Sólo puedo mirar eso que se mueve y parece decir «¡Peligro!».

La doctora, al ver que no hablo, vuelve a mover el aparatito y, tras apretar unos botones, por el lateral sale un papelito. Cuando me lo entrega y veo que se trata de una foto, me emociono como nunca pensé que lo haría y asumo que eso con forma de medusa es un bebé y que, me guste o no, ¡estoy embarazada!

Antes de salir, me da cita para un mes después y me entrega unas recetas. Debo tomar acido fólico, entre otras cosas, y hacerme unos análisis que le tengo que llevar la próxima vez que vaya a verla.


	22. Capitulo 22

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. La serie se llama "Pídeme lo que quieras" Es el tercer libro llamado "Pídeme lo que quieras o déjame"**

**Es una historia algo subida de tono – bueno esta bien muy subida de tono- ya que tiene escenas de tríos, exhibicionismo, y más... Al leer la historia me imagine al Darien del anime ya que el de la historia es igual de frió. Es una novela muy erótica…**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

_**Capítulo 22**_

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Pasan dos días y sigo sin saber nada de Darien. Estoy rota...

Estoy fatal...

Y, para más, ¡embarazada!

Lloriqueo y lloriqueo y pienso lo feliz que se sentiría Darien si lo supiera.

No le cuento nada a nadie. Me como solita el problema y saco fuerzas de donde no las tengo para remontar el momento tan doloroso y desconcertante que estoy pasando. Eso sí, tengo el cuello en carne viva.

Tomo el acido fólico por las mañanas y el primer día me asusto al ir al baño y ver algo negro... negrísimo salir de mi. Pero luego recuerdo que en el prospecto ponía que eso podía ocurrir

¡Qué asco, por Dios!

En esos días no salgo. Me paso el día tumbada en el sofá o en mi cama, dormitando como un oso, y cuando Ami entra y me dice que Andrew está al teléfono, casi vomito.

La mujer me mira. Achaca mi malestar a lo que está ocurriendo con Darien y no pregunta. Menos mal, porque no quiero mentirle.

Cuando me pasa el teléfono, la miro y murmuro:

—Tranquila, todo se aclarará.

Con un nudo en la boca del estómago que estoy segura que como se desanude salen de mí las cataratas de Niágara, saludo lo más alegre que puedo:

—Hola, Andrew.

—Hola, preciosa, ¿ya ha vuelto el jefe?

Su tono de voz y la pregunta me indica que no sabe nada. Parpadeando, cambio mi tono de voz y respondo:

—Pues no, precioso. Me llamó hace unos días y me comentó que el viaje se alargaba un poquito más. ¿Por qué? ¿Querías algo?

Con una encantadora risa, Andrew dice:

—Este fin de semana hay una fiesta privada en Natch y quería saber si vais a ir. Para fiestecitas estoy yo y respondo:

—Pues no va a poder ser. Y yo sola ya sabes que no. Andrew suelta una carcajada.

—Que no me entere yo de que vas sin tu marido. Ahora la que se ríe con amargura soy yo.

¡Si él supiera lo que piensa Darien!

Hablamos durante un par de minutos más y, tras despedirnos, cuelgo con la angustia de ocultarle algo a Andrew, pero no puedo decirle nada. Esto es una bomba, y cuando estalle quiero estar yo presente. No quiero que Darien y él se enzarcen sin estar yo delante para mediar. Temo que rompan su bonita amistad por la guarra de Lita.

Pienso en lo que Andrew me contó de ella y Leonard y en cómo en todo ese tiempo ha guardado el secreto para no hacerle daño a Darien. Ahora pienso que hubiera sido mejor herirlo en su momento, así Lita habría desaparecido de sus vidas y no habría provocado todo esto.

Está claro lo que la chica quiere: enemistar a Andrew y Darien y, con ello, llevárseme a mí por delante. No se lo puedo consentir. Pero sin ver las pruebas que Darien dice que tiene no puedo hacer nada salvo llamarla y ponerla a caer de un burro.

Convencida de que quiero hacer eso, le pido a Ami el teléfono de Lita en Londres. A regañadientes me lo proporciona y, cuando tras dos timbrazos, oigo la voz de la joven, digo:

—Eres una mala persona, ¿cómo has podido hacer lo que has hecho? Lita suelta una carcajada y, furiosa, grito:

—Eres una zorra, ¿lo sabías?

Sin un ápice de culpabilidad, ella sigue riendo y suelta:

—Joróbate, querida Serena. Tu mundo perfecto se resquebraja.

¡Si la tengo delante le arranco la cabeza! Siseo:

—Atente a las consecuencias si eso ocurre.

No digo más. Cuelgo antes de que la voz me traicione. Y vuelvo a llorar. Es lo que mejor sé hacer en los últimos tiempos.

Llevo diez días sin ver a Darien y lo necesito.

Anhelo sus abrazos, sus besos, sus miradas y hasta sus gruñidos. Y, sobre todo, necesito decirle que uno de sus sueños se va a hacer realidad.

¡Va a ser papá!

Estoy tirada en mi cama cuando suena el teléfono. Rápidamente contesto y oigo:

—¡Hola, Usakkkkkkkkkooooooooo!

Mi hermana.

Siento unas ganas locas de llorar, de contarle mi secreto, pero no. Me callo y me trago las lágrimas. No quiero que nadie sepa de Medusa antes que Darien.

Me incorporo rápidamente. Hablar con ella seguro que me alegra.

—Hola, loca, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, usa.

—¿Y mis niñas?

—Tus niñas estupendas. Chibi cada día más rebelde. Ojú, a quién habrá salido esta niña. Y Diana cada día más espabilada. Por cierto, papá dice cada día que parece más hija tuya que mía. Se parece a ti un montón.

Al oírla sonrío y Rini pregunta:

—¿Y vosotros cómo estáis?

Pienso en mi alemán favorito, en su pena, en mi tristeza y respondo:

—Genial. Endimion en el colegio y Darien de viaje, pero regresará pronto.

—Vaya, vaya, sé de una que en el reencuentro se lo va a pasar la mar de bien.

Me río por no llorar. ¡Si ella supiera! Pero la alegría de mi hermana me da buen rollo y más cuando canturrea:

—Tengo algo que contarteeeeeeee.

—¿El qué?

—Adivinaaaaa...

—Rini, ¡suéltalo y déjate de adivinanzas!

—¿A que no sabes quién está en España ocupando Villa Morenita? —Y antes de que yo pueda responder, suelta emocionada—: ¡Mi rollito salvaje!

—¡No me digas! —exclamo divertida.

—Lo que oyes.

—¡Qué fuerte!

—Muy fuerte —cuchichea Rini y añade—: Y me ha dicho que no ha podido dejar de pensar en mí y que está loco por mis huesitos.

Parpadeo, parpadeo y parpadeo...

—Cuchuuuu, ¿estás ahí? Asiento y respondo:

—Sí..., sí..., es que me acabas de dejar sin palabras.

—Lo sé, te has quedado como me quedé yo ayer, cuando abrí la puerta y me encontré a mi mexicano, tan alto, tan guapo, tan galante, con un bonito de ramo de rosas blancas en las manos y...

—Guauuu, rosas blancas... tus preferidas.

—Síííííí. Pero calla, calla, que todavía no te he contado lo mejor. Resulta que cuando abrí la puerta, me dice con toda su planta de galán mexicano: «Cariñito lindo, si cada vez que pienso en ti una estrella se apagara, no habría en el cielo estrellas que brillaran». Ohhhhhh..., Diossss. Oh, Diossssssssssss. Sólo faltaron los mariachis tras él, pero casi me meo del gusto que me dio.

—Flipante. —Me río a carcajadas tras varios días sin reír.

¡Vaya dos!

—Ha sido la cosa más romántica que me ha pasado en la vida, usa. Este hombre es... es... diferente... muy diferente y cuando está conmigo me hace sentir como una princesa de cuento. Me mira con intensidad, me besa con locura, me toca con deleite y me...

—Para, para, que te lanzas.

En ese instante me parece estar viendo la telenovela _Locura Esmeralda_, con mi hermana y

Helios como protagonistas. España, México, madre mía la que pueden liar.

—Y lo mejor de todo —prosigue con voz melosa—, es que cuando vino a casa, miró a papá y le dijo: «Señor Tsukino, vengo a pedirle formalmente la mano de su linda hija».

—¡Qué fuerte, Rini!

—¡Sí! —chilla mi hermana y yo tengo que despegarme el teléfono de la oreja. Me río, me tengo que reír, y pregunto:

—¿Me estás diciendo que te has prometido?

—No.

—Pero si me acabas de decir que le ha pedido a papá tu mano.

—A papá, pero ya me encargué yo de decirle que nanai de la China.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Ay, usa... tenías que haber visto su cara cuando le dije que yo no le daba mi mano a nadie, que ya se la había dado una vez a un atontado y que mi mano era mía, sólo mía y de nadie más.

Me troncho. Pero qué graciosa es mi hermana.

—Entonces, ¿estás prometida con él o no?

—Pues no. Soy una mujer moderna y ahora salgo a cenar con quien quiero y cuando quiero. Es más, esta noche he quedado con Juanín, el de la tienda de electrodomésticos que hay junto al taller de papa, y Helios está muy ofendido.

—Normal, Rini, si el pobre viene desde México, te dice eso tan romántico de las estrellas, acompañado de un ramo de tus flores preferidas, y le pide a papá tu mano, ¿cómo quieres que esté?

—Que se jorobe. A ver si se cree que porque venga con sus dulces palabras yo tengo que aparcar mi vida para ir tras él.

—Pero, Rini...

—Que no.

—Pero ¿no dices que es especial y que te hace sentir como...?

—Sí, pero no quiero sufrir por otro churri.

Qué razón tiene mi hermana. Sufrir por amor es un asco, pero insisto:

— Helios no es Peruru. Estoy convencida de que quiere algo serio contigo y...

—Tengo miedo. Ea, ya lo he dicho. ¡Tengo miedo! La entiendo.

Lo ha pasado mal y ahora tiene pánico a volver a sufrir. Pero sin apenas conocer al mexicano, sé que es diferente a mi ex cuñado. Helios lo ha pasado también mal por amor y estoy convencida de que Rini es lo que él necesita y viceversa. Pero dispuesta a que mi hermana se decida, añado:

—Es normal que tengas miedo, pero no todos los churris son iguales. Si tienes miedo ve con cuidado. Pero te digo que si no quieres perder a Helios, tengas también cuidado o luego te arrepentirás. Valora qué es lo que quieres y qué es lo que te va a hacer más feliz a ti.

—Ay, usa..., me acabas de decir lo mismito que papá me dijo. —Y, parándose, dice—: Hablando de papá, espera que quiere hablar contigo. Bueno, usa, ya hablamos otro día, que me voy a poner guapa a la pelu para salir a cenar con Juanín.

—Adiós, loca, y pórtate bien —respondo divertida.

Instantes después, oigo la voz de mi padre y me emociono. Las lágrimas me caen como puños, mientras me tapo la boca para que no le llegue ningún gemido. Si él supiera que estoy embarazada, qué feliz se pondría. Pero si supiera en la situación en que me encuentro con Darien, qué tristeza le entraría.

—¿Cómo está mi conejito?

Jorobada... muy jorobada, pero tras tomar aire, respondo:

—Bien, ¿y tú cómo estás, papá?

Él baja el tono de voz y cuchichea:

—Ojú, mi arma... tu hermana me tiene loco. Y encima ahora está aquí el mexicano.

—Lo sé, me lo acaba de decir.

—¿Y qué te parece?

Secándome las lágrimas que me caen por la cara, respondo:

—Uf, papá, no sé qué decirte. Creo que es Rini la que tiene que decidir. Oigo que mi padre se ríe y después contesta:

—Lo sé, hija. Pero hasta que eso pase, a mí me va a volver tarumba. Pero está tan feliz desde que ese mexicano ha aparecido, que creo que ya ha decidido.

—¿Y te gusta su decisión?

—Más que comer con las manos, conejito —se ríe mi padre—. Pero no pienso decir ni mu, que ella elija sola.

—Sí, papá, es lo mejor. Si acierta o se equivoca, será sólo cosa suya. Durante un rato, hablamos de todo un poco, hasta que pregunta:

—¿Y Darien?

—De viaje en Londres. Regresará dentro de unos días.

—Morenita, te encuentro la voz tristona, ¿todo bien por ahí? Pero qué listo es mi padre.

Iba para pitoniso y se quedó en mecánico.

Pero convencida de que no debo alarmarlo, respondo con tranquilidad:

—Todo perfecto, papá. Deseando que regrese mi alemán preferido.

—Así me gusta. Sentir a mis niñas felices. —Se ríe encantado. Yo también me río, aunque los ojos se me llenen de lágrimas.

—Dile a Darien que me llame para concretar el día que nos manda el avión. Me dijo que no comprara billetes que él mandaba su jet a recogernos para pasar las Navidades todos juntos.

—Será lo primero que haga cuando lo vea, papá.

De pronto se oye el llanto de un bebé. Es mi sobrina Diana y a mí se me ponen los pelos como escarpias.

¡Dios santo, estoy embarazada y pronto tendré uno que llore así!

Sé algo que nadie sabe. Por primera vez en mi vida guardo un secreto, que sólo quiero desvelar a la persona que amo con toda mi alma.

Una vez me despido de mi padre y cuelgo el teléfono, me vuelvo a recostar en la cama. ¿Hasta cuándo va a durar esto?

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abre y Ami dice rápidamente:

—Comienza _Locura Esmeralda_.

Atentas a la pantalla, vemos cómo Luis Alfredo Quiñones, el amor de Esmeralda, besa a Lupita Santúñez, la enfermera del hospital, y Esmeralda lo ve desesperada tras la columna. Sin poder evitarlo, lloro. Pobrecita Esmeralda. Tan enamorada y siempre con tantos problemas. ¡Mira, como yo! Ami me mira y me da un kleenex. Lo empapo en segundos y, cuando Esmeralda Mendoza, destrozada por el desamor, le dice a su pequeño hijo «¡Papá te quiere!», lloro y lloro y no puedo parar.

¡Madre mía, qué dramón!

Cuando termina _Locura Esmeralda _y quedo sola de nuevo en la habitación, me suena el móvil. Lo miro, no reconozco el número y contesto:

—Diga.

—Hola, Serena, soy Esmeralda.

La mandíbula se me desencaja.

¡La que faltaba!

¿Qué hace esa mujer llamándome?

—No cuelgues, por favor, tengo algo que decirte.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Y cuando estoy a punto de darle al botón de colgar, oigo:

—Darien está en el hospital. Mi respiración se detiene.

Mi mundo se interrumpe, pero consigo preguntar con un hilo de voz:

—¿Qué... qué ha pasado?

—Hace unas noches bebió más de la cuenta y se metió en una pelea. Dios..., Dios..., sabía que iba a pasar algo. Nunca lo había oído tan furioso.

—Pero... pero ¿está bien? —consigo balbucear.

—Todo lo bien que puede. Tiene una fisura en una pierna y varias magulladuras en el cuerpo. Aunque...

—¿Qué ocurre, Esmeralda?

—Recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y tiene hemorragias intraoculares en ambos ojos. Me mareo...

Todo me da vueltas... Los ojos... sus ojos...

Cuando consigo reponerme del soponcio que me está entrado, respiro con dificultad y sin apenas voz, murmuro:

—Agradezco tu llamada, Esmeralda. La agradezco mucho y, ahora, por favor, dime en qué hospital está.

—En el St. Thomas, en Westminster Bridge Road, habitación 507.

Lo apunto rápidamente en un papel. Me tiembla la mano y creo que voy a vomitar.

Dos minutos después, tras colgar, las lágrimas, mis grandes compañeras en los últimos días, acuden rápidamente a mí. Desesperada, me siento en la cama y lloro por mi amor.

¿Cómo es que no me ha llamado?

¿Qué hace él solo en un hospital? Quiero ver a Darien.

Necesito abrazarlo y sentir que está bien.

El estómago me avisa y corro al baño.

Cuando salgo, cojo el móvil y, tras darle a la marcación rápida, oigo dos timbrazos. Cuando descuelgan, murmuro mientras lloro:

—Andrew, te necesito.


	23. Capitulo 23

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. La serie se llama "Pídeme lo que quieras" Es el tercer libro llamado "Pídeme lo que quieras o déjame"**

**Es una historia algo subida de tono – bueno esta bien muy subida de tono- ya que tiene escenas de tríos, exhibicionismo, y más... Al leer la historia me imagine al Darien del anime ya que el de la historia es igual de frió. Es una novela muy erótica…**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

_**Capítulo 23**_

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Cuando Andrew y yo llegamos a la puerta del hospital St. Thomas me encuentro fatal. En el trayecto de avión he vomitado varias veces y el pobre ya no sabe qué hacer para que yo esté bien. Lo achaca a los nervios y a mi inquietud y yo no lo saco de su error.

En el vestíbulo del hospital, resoplo y Andrew, con seguridad y aplomo, agarrándome por la cintura para tranquilizarme, pregunta:

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

Asiento. Es mentira, pero no quiero decirle que no.

Él me mira con una triste sonrisa y, dándome la mano, afirma:

—Tranquila, estará bien y todo se resolverá.

Digo que sí con la cabeza y doy gracias al cielo por tener un amigo como él. Cuando lo llamé, en menos de veinte minutos ya estaba en mi casa dispuesto a ayudarme en todo lo que necesitara. Incluso, cuando le conté lo ocurrido, dejó a un lado la furia que pudiera sentir hacia Lita y por las acusaciones de su amigo y se centró en consolarme y en decirme que todo iba a salir bien.

No llamo ni a la madre, ni a la hermana de Darien. Primero quiero ver lo que me encuentro y después lo haré. Pero una cosa tengo clara, no permitiré que nadie le toque los ojos sin que Rei lo sepa antes.

Asustada, pienso en sus ojos. Sus bonitos ojos. Cómo algo tan precioso puede tener siempre tantos problemas.

Al abrirse el ascensor en la quinta planta, mi corazón bombea con fuerza.

Me asusto. Creo que me va a dar un paro cardiaco mientras Andrew le pregunta a una enfermera en qué pasillo está la habitación de Darien Shields.

Caminamos en silencio e, inconscientemente, busco de nuevo la mano de Andrew y la agarro. Él me la aprieta, me da fuerza.

Cuando llegamos ante la 507, nos miramos y, tras un silencio más que significativo, digo:

—Quiero entrar sola. Andrew asiente.

—Te doy tres minutos. Después entraré yo también.

Con las pulsaciones a mil, abro la puerta y entro. Todo está en silencio. Hasta que mi corazón de pronto salta al ver a Darien con los ojos cerrados. Está dormido. Con sigilo, me acerco y lo observo. Tiene la cara amoratada, el labio partido y una pierna enyesada. Su pinta es desastrosa. Pero yo le quiero, me da igual cómo esté.

Necesito tocarlo... Quiero besarlo...

Pero no me atrevo. Temo que abra los ojos y me eche de su lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Su ronca voz me hace dar un salto y, cuando lo miro, creo que me voy a marear. Oh, Dios..., sus ojos.

Sus bonitos ojos están encharcados de sangre y su aspecto es atroz. Mi respiración se acelera y, levantando la voz, pregunta:

—¿Quién te ha avisado? ¿Qué narices haces aquí? No respondo. Sólo lo miro y él grita:

—¡Fuera! ¡He dicho que te vayas de aquí!

La respiración se me acelera y, sin decir nada, me doy la vuelta, salgo de la habitación y echo a correr por el pasillo. Andrew corre tras de mí y me para. Al ver en qué estado me encuentro, me calma.

Quiero vomitar. Se lo digo y, rápidamente, coge una papelera y me la da. Cuando mi estado se normaliza, mi buen amigo se levanta y, con una seriedad que no le conocía, dice:

—No te muevas de aquí, ¿entendido?

Asiento y veo que se dirige a la habitación de Darien.

Abre con ímpetu la puerta. Oigo sus voces. Discuten. Varias enfermeras, al oír el jaleo, entran para ver qué ocurre e, instantes después, Andrew sale con gesto contrariado y, cogiéndome del brazo, dice:

—Vámonos. Regresaremos mañana. Estoy aterida y asustada y me dejo guiar.

No me quiero ir de allí, pero sé que en el pasillo no hago nada.

Esa noche dormimos en un hotel de Londres. Yo apenas puedo pegar ojo. Sólo puedo pensar en mi amor, en su soledad en aquella habitación de hospital.

A la mañana siguiente, Andrew pasa por mi habitación a buscarme. Se preocupa por mi estado. Estoy pálida. Cuando llegamos de nuevo al hospital, se me revuelve el estómago. Darien está allí y, con seguridad, me pedirá que me vaya. Pero esta vez no le voy a hacer caso. Esta vez tiene que escuchar lo que le tengo que decir.

Cuando llego de nuevo ante la habitación 507, miro a Andrew y le vuelvo a pedir que me deje entrar sola.

Él niega con la cabeza, no lo convence lo que digo, pero ante mi mirada, finalmente acepta mi decisión.

Con mano temblorosa y la tensión por las nubes, abro la puerta. Esta vez, Darien está despierto y, al verme, su gesto, ya huraño, se descompone y sisea:

—Vete de aquí, por el amor de Dios.

Entro y, sin la impotencia del día anterior, me acerco hasta él y pido:

—Dime al menos que estás bien. No me mira y responde:

—Estaba bien hasta que has llegado tú.

Sus palabras me hacen daño, me matan, y al ver que no digo nada, insiste:

—Vete de aquí. No te he llamado porque no te quiero ver.

—Pero yo a ti sí. Me preocupo por ti y...

—¿Te preocupas? —grita, clavando sus impactantes ojos ensangrentados en mí—. Venga ya, por favor... Vete con tu amante y no vuelvas a aparecer en mi vida.

La puerta de la habitación se abre y Andrew entra hecho una furia. El rostro de Darien se endurece todavía más y masculla:

—Lo vuestro es demasiado. Fuera de la habitación los dos ahora mismo. Ninguno nos movemos y Darien, gritando, insiste:

—¡Quiero que os marchéis! ¡Fuera!

Su voz, su dura voz, me hace reaccionar y, olvidándome de lo maltrecho que lo veo, lo miro a esos ojos que no reconozco como los de mi amor y suelto:

—He venido a decírtelo en vivo y en directo: ¡gilipollas! Mi contestación lo desconcierta y Andrew apostilla:

—¿Cómo eres tan capullo? ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así de Sere y de mí?

—Tú y yo hablaremos cuando me encuentre bien —gruñe Darien—. Ahora, marchaos. No quiero hablar.

—Por supuesto que hablaremos —replica Andrew—. Pero mientras tanto, deja de ser un idiota y compórtate como el hombre que siempre he creído que eres.

—Andrew... —sisea Darien.

Él lo mira y, sin cambiar su expresión de enfado, afirma:

—Me da igual tu estado, tu pierna, tu cara magullada o tus ojos, de aquí no me muevo hasta ver esas pruebas que tan gratuitamente dices que tienes contra nosotros. ¡Gilipollas!

Oír esa palabra de la boca de Andrew en este momento de máxima tensión me hace gracia, aunque el momento de gracioso no tiene nada. Menuda tensión.

Darien maldice. Dice cientos de palabrotazas en alemán, pero nosotros no nos movemos. No nos asusta. No nos iremos sin aclarar las cosas de una vez.

Tengo fatiguita de nuevo.

Miro alrededor en busca del baño. Cuando lo localizo, entro rápidamente en él y vomito. Me encuentro fatal. Me siento en la taza hasta que Andrew entra y murmura con cariño:

—Si estás mal, nos vamos. Niego con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Sólo necesito que Darien nos crea.

—Lo hará, preciosa. Te prometo que lo hará.

Minutos después, salimos los dos del baño y Darien nos mira con gesto serio. Me siento en una de las sillas y observo en silencio como Andrew y él se enzarzan en otra discusión. Se dicen de todo y yo me mantengo al margen. No tengo fuerzas ni para hablar.

Darien no me mira. Evita hacerlo.

Sabe que cuando lo hace me descompongo. Sus ojos de vampiro de Transilvania asustan y sé que intenta no mostrármelos.

Una enfermera entra para ver qué ocurre. Darien le pide que nos eche, pero Andrew, tirando de su encanto, se camela a la mujer y la saca con zalamerías de la habitación.

Darien y yo estamos solos. Me armo de valor y, ante su cara de alucine total, me levanto y declaro:

—No me voy a marchar a ningún sitio si no es contigo. Y ahora mismo voy a llamar a tu madre y a tu hermana para que sepan lo que te ocurre.

—Maldita sea, Serena. No te metas en esto.

—Me meto porque eres mi marido y te quiero, ¿entendido?

Iceman en su versión más siniestra y devastadora me mira y masculla con furia:

—Sere...

Bien..., me ha llamado por mi diminutivo. La cosa va bien. La fiera se va aplacando e insisto:

—Cuando yo estuve en el hospital, tú me acompañaste. No me dejaste ni un minuto sola y ahora...

—Ahora tú te vas a marchar —me corta.

—Pues, mira, va a ser que no. —Y retándolo con la mirada, me siento de nuevo en el sillón que hay al lado de su cama y mientras saco mi móvil del bolso, digo—: Si quieres, levántate y échame. Mientras tanto, seguiré aquí.

Me mira... me mira... y me mira. Lo miro... lo miro... y lo miro.

España contra Alemania, ¡comienza el partido!

Sabe que no puede hacer nada y yo no me voy a marchar. La puerta se abre y entra Andrew de nuevo, se acerca a la cama y dice:

—Vamos, colega, me muero por ver esas pruebas. Enséñamelas.

Con gesto incómodo, Darien indica que cojamos el portátil. Andrew se lo entrega, él lo abre, teclea y, dándole la vuelta, ordena:

—Os quiero fuera de mi vista en cuanto las veáis. Rápidamente me levanto.

Andrew abre un vídeo. En seguida reconozco el Guantanamera. Andrew y yo estamos hablando en la barra y se nos oye decir:

—_Y si no es mucho cotilleo, ¿cómo te gustan a ti las mujeres?_

—_Como tú. Listas, guapas, sexys, tentadoras, naturales, alocadas, desconcertantes y me encanta que me sorprendan._

—_¿Yo soy todo eso?_

—_Sí, preciosa, ¡lo eres!_

Alucinados, Andrew y yo nos miramos. Visto así, realmente parece lo que no es.

En el siguiente vídeo estamos los dos bailando en la pista y pasándolo bien. Y tras eso, se ven una serie de fotografías de nosotros dos caminando por la calle cogidos del brazo o sentados en un restaurante, brindando con vino.

Incrédulos, nos volvemos a mirar. Darien, al vernos, se irrita más y pregunta:

—Ahora ¿qué? ¿Quién miente aquí?

La furia, la rabia y la desesperación me corroen y, cerrando el portátil de golpe, siseo:

—¡Serás gilipollas!

En mi arranque he cerrado tan fuerte el portátil que Darien se encoge de dolor al darle en la pierna. Maldice mientras me mira y susurra:

—No vuelvas a insultarme o...

—¿O qué, maldito cabezón? —Furiosa, le tiro mi móvil al pecho—. ¿O me echarás de tu vida? Mira, guapo, ¡vete a paseo!

Andrew me mira. Intenta calmarme, pero yo ya estoy como una hidra y, agarrando mi bolso, salgo de la habitación. Camino hacia el ascensor hasta que Andrew me para y pregunta:

—¿Adónde vas?

—Lejos de aquí. Lejos de él y lejos de... de...

—Sere...

Me paro. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Adónde voy? Me abrazo a Andrew y éste dice:

—Lo que hemos visto ambos sabemos que ocurrió, pero sin ningún tipo de malicia. Ahora sólo se lo tenemos que explicar al cabezota de tu marido y mi amigo y hacerle entender el sucio juego de Lita.

Me dejo convencer y, cuando entro en la habitación, el gesto de Darien es irritado, más contrariado que segundos antes, y, acercándome, digo:

—Lita nos graba, hace un montaje con las grabaciones ¿y tú te lo crees? Ésa es la confianza que tienes en mí, ¿en tu mujer?

Dejo el bolso sobre la cama y vuelvo a darle un golpe a Darien sin querer. Él me mira y yo digo:

—Te jodes.

Resopla y Andrew, al ver que vamos a empezar a discutir, interviene:

—Las fotos son del día que Sere vino al despacho para firmar los papeles que tú querías que firmara. Después la invité a comer, como otras veces he hecho contigo, con Mina y con cualquiera de mis amigos. ¿Qué te hace presuponer y creer que no es así?

Darien no contesta y Andrew, molesto, insiste:

—Somos amigos desde hace muchos años y siempre he confiado en ti al cien por cien. Me duele que pienses que yo, tu amigo, voy a jugar sucio en cuanto a tu mujer. ¿Acaso crees que por un polvo con Serena voy a echar a perder nuestra amistad? —Su voz enfadada me hace mirarlo cuando prosigue—: Te recuerdo, amigo, que eres tú el que me ofrece a tu mujer y el que disfruta con lo que hacemos los tres. ¡Los tres! Y, sí, me encanta. Me gusta Serena. Te lo dije la primera vez que me la presentaste y posteriormente cada vez que habéis discutido. Pero también te dije que sois el uno para el otro y que no debes permitir que nada ni nadie se interponga en vuestras vidas. Ambos sois muy importantes para mí. Tú porque eres como mi hermano y ella porque es tu mujer y una excelente persona. Os quiero a los dos y me duele saber que dudas de mí.

Darien no contesta. Lo escucha y Andrew prosigue:

—Nuestra amistad es especial y yo sólo he tocado a tu mujer cuando tú lo has permitido.¿Cuándo te he fallado en algo así? ¿Cuándo me has reprochado o yo te he reprochado un juego sucio? Si antes, cuando no estabas casado, siempre te he respetado, ¿por qué no lo iba a hacer ahora? ¿Acaso lo que diga una estúpida como Lita cuenta más que lo que decimos Sere o yo?

Darien lo mira. Sus palabras le están doliendo, pero Andrew insiste:

—Eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para pensar y darte cuenta de quién te quiere y quién no. Si decides que Sere y yo mentimos, vas a salir perdiendo, amigo, porque si alguien te quiere y te respeta en este mundo, somos ella y yo. Y para que este entuerto se aclare, quiero que sepas que Taiki va a traer a Lita al hospital. Llegará hecha una furia, pero quiero que delante de Sere, de ti y de mí aclare esto de una vez por todas.

Sin más, el bueno de Andrew me mira y, antes de marcharse, dice:

—Estaré fuera.

Dicho esto, se va, dejándonos a solas en la habitación. Las palabras le han salido directamente del corazón y sé que Darien lo sabe. Con gesto malhumorado, cierra los ojos y veo que niega con la cabeza.

—Él ha dicho la verdad. Lita nos la ha jugado a todos —insisto.

Darien me mira. Sus ojos me ponen los pelos como escarpias y, cansada de guardar el secreto de Andrew, digo:

—Sabes que Andrew y yo nunca te fallaríamos, ¿por qué lo cuestionas? ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que yo te quiero más que a mi vida y él también? —Y al ver que no responde, continúo—: Te voy a contar una cosa que no sabes y que Lita seguro que no te ha contado, en referencia a Andrew. Y después me marcharé y dejaré que pienses en ello. Tú confías en ella porque era amiga de Hotaru, ¿verdad? —Él afirma con la cabeza y yo prosigo—: Pues quiero que sepas que, mientras tú sufrías por lo ocurrido con tu hermana, esa mujer se lo pasaba muy bien con Leonard.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Sabías que Leonard vivió en el mismo edificio de Andrew?

—Sí.

—Pues él los pilló en el garaje, muy entretenidos en el asiento de atrás de un Mercedes que tú tenías, a la semana de morir Hotaru. —El gesto de sorpresa de mi amor es tremendo cuando añado—: Al pillarlos, tuvo una fuerte discusión con ella y le dijo que o desaparecía de tu vida o te lo contaba. Lita decidió desaparecer, pero antes les fue con el rollo a Ami y Taiki de que Andrew intentó sobrepasarse y le rompió el vestido. Ami fue a pedirle explicaciones y la suerte para Andrew fue que en su garaje hay cámaras y quedó grabado quién estaba realmente con ella y quién le rompió el vestido ese día.

—Yo... yo no sabía que...

—Tú no sabías nada porque Taiki, Ami y Andrew decidieron guardar el secreto. No querían que sufrieras más de lo que ya estabas sufriendo por la muerte de Hotaru. Pero ahora Lita ha querido vengarse de Andrew grabándolo conmigo. Él la alejó de tu lado y ella nos aleja a los dos del tuyo.

Lo que le acabo de contar lo deja sin palabras. En ese momento se abre la puerta y entran Andrew, Taiki y Lita de muy malas maneras.

Cuando la veo, camino directamente hacia ella y le suelto un bofefón. Ella intenta devolvérmelo, pero Andrew la sujeta y yo siseo:

—Veamos a quién se le desmorona ahora su bonita vida.

Darien nos observa desde la cama. Su expresión es indescifrable y cuando Andrew, como buen abogado, intenta hacerla hablar, ella procura escabullirse, pero al sentirse presionada y acorralada, al final canta casi _La Traviata_. Alucinado, Darien la escucha y, cuando aquélla se marcha con Andrew y Taiki, maldice. Está tremendamente desconcertado, furioso y dolido.

Deseosa de abrazarlo, doy un paso adelante, pero él me frena con un gesto duro. Eso me desconcierta. No me quiere cerca. Durante unos minutos lo miro en silencio a la espera de una mirada, un gesto, ¡algo! Pero no me mira.

¡Maldito cabezón!

Espero y espero, pero el tiempo pasa y me desespero. Finalmente, no puedo más y digo:

—Hace días, cuando supe que venías a Londres y me encelé por la presencia de Esmeralda, tú me hiciste ver que no debía preocuparme, porque sólo me querías y me deseabas a mí. Yo te creí y confié en ti. Ahora sólo falta que tú nos creas y, sobre todo, que confíes en mí.

Silencio...

No dice nada...

No me mira y, nerviosa y con ganas de llorar, continúo, jugándomelo todo:

—Llevo un tatuaje en mi cuerpo que pone «Pídeme lo que quieras» y que me hice por ti. Llevo un anillo en el dedo que dice «Pídeme lo que quieras, ahora y siempre», que tú me regalaste.—Sigue sin mirarme—. Te quiero. Te adoro. Sabes que por ti soy capaz de poner el mundo patas arriba, pero llegados a este punto en que no quieres que te abrace, y que me siento fatal porque veo que no me quieres ni mirar, me lo voy a jugar todo y te voy a decir sólo una frase: «Pídeme lo que quieras o déjame». —Mi voz se rompe y, sin mirarlo, añado—: Me voy. Te dejaré que pienses. Si quieres que regrese a tu lado porque me quieres y me necesitas, ya sabes mi número de móvil.

Cojo mi bolso, me doy la vuelta y, sin mirar atrás, salgo de la habitación.

Andrew está fuera, sentado en una de las sillas. Al ver en el estado en que salgo, se levanta y me abraza.

Me falta el aire...

La angustia me puede...

Acabo de decirle al hombre al que quiero más que a mi vida que me deje... Las lágrimas de nuevo salen a borbotones por mis ojos y Andrew susurra:

—Tranquila, Serena.

—No puedo..., no puedo...

Él asiente. Intenta consolarme y, cuando lo hace, murmuro desesperada:

—¿Y sus ojos? ¿Has visto sus ojos?

—Sí... —responde preocupado e, intentando desviar el tema, dice—: Lo de la pierna es una simple fisura. Me lo acaba de confirmar una de las enfermeras.

Lloro de impotencia e, hipando, explico:

—No... no... me ha dejado abrazarlo, ni me ha mirado. No ha dicho nada.

Andrew maldice, pero afirma: —Darien no es tonto y te quiere.

Niego con la cabeza. ¿Y si realmente no me quiere?

Andrew parece leer mis pensamientos. Me sujeta la cara con las manos y dice:

—Te quiere. Sé que es así. Sólo hay que ver cómo te mira para saber que el tonto de mi amigo no puede vivir sin ti.

—Es un gilipollas.

Ambos sonreímos y Andrew añade:

—Un gilipollas que te quiere con locura. Ojala algún día yo encuentre a una mujer tan loca, cariñosa y divertida como tú, que me haga sentir lo que tú le haces sentir a él.

—La encontrarás, Andrew. La encontrarás y luego te quejarás de ella como hace Darien de mí. — Ambos volvemos a sonreír y murmuro—: Gracias por solucionar lo de Lita.

Mi buen amigo asiente y pregunto:

—¿Dónde está Taiki?

—Se ha ido con su sobrina. Tenía que hablar con ella. Asiento. Pobre hombre, qué disgusto se ha llevado también. Finalmente, Andrew me agarra y dice:

—Venga, vamos a comer algo. Lo necesitas.

Me niego. No quiero comer y, con el corazón roto, susurro:

—Quiero volver a casa.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Quiero regresar a Alemania. Le he dicho que decida qué quiere hacer con nuestra relación y que me llame con lo que sea. Pero no llama, ¿no lo ves?

—Pero ¿qué estás diciendo? —gruñe Andrew—. ¿Ahora te has vuelto loca tú? ¿Cómo te vas a marchar?

Trago el nudo de emociones que pugna por salir de mi interior y digo:

—Me lo he jugado todo por él, Andrew. Le he dicho que me pida lo que quiera o me deje. Ahora sólo falta ver si realmente desea que me quede con él. Pero no quiero agobiarlo. Quiero que piense y decida qué quiere hacer.

Mi buen amigo intenta convencerme para que no me vaya y deje a Darien, pero me niego. Estoy cansada, muy cansada, y no me encuentro bien. La frialdad de mi marido y su rechazo me han tocado directamente el corazón.

Al final, Andrew se da por vencido, cogemos el ascensor, llegamos al vestíbulo y, cuando vamos a salir del hospital, oímos gritos y jaleo. Al volverme para mirar, el corazón se me paraliza y me quedo sin habla al ver a Darien luchando con dos enfermeras mientras grita:

—Sere..., espera..., Sere...

El corazón se me acelera mientras Andrew y yo miramos el espectáculo.

A pocos metros de nosotros está Iceman en su versión cabreo total, vestido con el ridículo camisón del hospital, soltando improperios a diestro y siniestro, mientras intenta soltarse de dos enfermeras que parecen dos armarios empotrados.

Como si me hubieran pegado los pies al suelo, no me puedo mover. Andrew dice:

—Por lo que veo, Darien ha decidido lo que quiere.

Mi loco amor de pronto ve que lo miro y, levantando una mano, grita que no me mueva de donde estoy. Después se quita a las enfermeras de encima y, arrastrando la pierna enyesada, llega hasta nosotros.

—Te he llamado, cariño —dice, enseñándome mi móvil—.Te he llamado al móvil para que regresaras, pero te lo has dejado en la habitación.

El corazón se me sale del pecho.

De nuevo mi amor, mi rubio, mi Iceman me demuestra que me quiere y, acercándose a mí, lo oigo decir:

—Lo siento, princesa... Lo siento.

No me muevo...

No digo nada...

Darien se tensa. Está nervioso. Quiere que yo hable. Que diga algo e insiste:

—Soy un gilipollas.

—Lo eres, colega, lo eres —afirma Andrew.

Mi chico le tiende la mano a su buen amigo e, instantes después, se abrazan y oigo a Darien decir:

—Lo siento, Andrew. Perdóname.

Emocionada, los observamos medio hospital y yo, cuando Andrew susurra:

—Estás perdonado, gilipollas. Ambos sonríen.

Se sueltan y las enfermeras vuelven a tirar de Darien. Le piden que regrese a la habitación. En su estado no puede estar allí.

Tensión.

Todo el mundo en el vestíbulo del hospital nos observa. Esto es surrealista. Un tipo de casi dos metros, con un camisón del hospital que enseña más que tapa, vuelve a luchar con las enfermeras y, cuando se las quita de encima, me mira, me mira y me mira.

Clava su impactante mirada en mí y, sin importarle quién nos vea u oiga, dice:

—Te quiero. Dime algo, cariño.

Pero no lo hago e insiste, acercándose más a mí:

—No te voy a dejar, princesa. Eres mi vida, la mujer que quiero y necesito que me perdones y que no me dejes tú a mí por haber sido tan...

—... gilipollas —acabo la frase.

Darien asiente. Veo en su mirada la necesidad de que lo abrace. Pero sorprendentemente no lo hago. Estoy tan paralizada que no puedo casi ni parpadear. Entonces, apretando un botón de mi móvil, hace sonar el tono de llamada. Es la canción _Si nos dejan _y murmura:

—Te prometí que te iba a cuidar toda la vida y eso pienso hacer.

¡Punto para Alemania! Nos miramos...

Nos retamos...

Y deseosa de abrazarlo por lo que acaba de hacer y decir, digo, dando un paso adelante:

—Punto uno, que te quede claro que, para que yo te deje y quiera vivir sin ti, algo muy... muy... muy malo tiene que pasar. Punto dos, sigo queriendo que me cuides toda la vida, pero nunca más vuelvas a dudar de mí ni de Andrew. Y punto tres, ¿qué haces enseñándole el culo a todo el hospital, cariño?

Sonríe, yo sonrío y todos a nuestro alrededor sonríen.

Cuando me tiro en sus brazos y siento que me abraza, cierro los ojos y soy feliz, mientras la gente aplaude y sonríe y Andrew se pone tras su amigo y cuchichea:

—Colega, tira para la habitación y deja de enseñar el trasero.

Mis hormonas revolucionadas hacen de las suyas y, cuando mis lágrimas mojan el pecho de Darien, apretándome más contra él, murmura:

—Chis... no llores, cariño. Por favor, no llores. Pero estoy tan emocionada...

Tan feliz...

Y tan preocupada por él...

Que lloro y río descontroladamente.

Cinco minutos después, acompañada por Andrew y las enfermeras, regresamos a la habitación. Darien se ha arrancado el suero y tienen que volver a pinchárselo. Las enfermeras lo regañan y él no para de mirarme y sonreír.

¡Sólo le importo yo!

Andrew, al ver que todo está en orden, baja a la cafetería por algo de comida. Se empeña en que tengo que comer algo y, rápidamente, Darien lo apoya. ¡Vaya dos!

Cuando nos quedamos solos en la habitación, Darien pide que me tumbe a su lado en la cama. Lo hago. Me abraza y yo le pregunto preocupada:

—¿Estás bien, cariño?

Darien mueve el cuello y responde:

—He estado mejor, pero me recuperaré.

Sus ojos me asustan. No puedo dejar de mirarlos y murmura:

—Tranquila, se solucionará.

—¿Te ha dolido la cabeza?

Asiente y yo me preocupo más hasta que dice:

—Pero todo está controlado.

Con un cariñoso gesto, sonríe, me pasa la mano por la barbilla y añade:

—Como dices tú, te quiero más que a mi vida. Me lanzo a su boca y él da un respingo de dolor.

—Ay, cariño, lo siento, lo siento. Sonríe y dice:

—Más lo siento yo, conejito. No poder besarte es una tortura. Vuelve a abrazarme y, cuando me separo de él, le digo:

—A pesar del aspecto siniestro que te dan esos ojos de vampiro furioso, sigues siendo el hombre más guapo, sexy y gilipollas del mundo. —Darien sonríe y añado—: Y ahora que medio hospital te ha visto el culo y lo que no es el culo, sé que soy la mujer más envidiada.

Sonríe y su sonrisa me llena el alma. Luego susurra:

—Dios, princesa..., perdóname por desconfiar de ti. Te quiero tanto, que cuando vi esas malditas imágenes, me bloqueé y perdí la razón.

—Estás perdonado y espero que no vuelvas a desconfiar.

—No lo haré. Te lo prometo.

—Ah, y por cierto, fue Esmeralda quien me avisó. Tenías razón, ella me respeta.

Deseosa de contarle lo que llevo varios días ocultándole al resto del mundo, lo miro y digo:

—Tengo algo que contarte, pero tienes que soltarme primero. Darien me mira, se hace el remolón y responde:

—Cuéntamelo luego. Ahora quiero seguir abrazándote. Me río y, espachurrándome contra él, murmuro:

—Vale, pero cuando te lo cuente te arrepentirás de no haberlo sabido antes.

—¿Seguro?

—Segurísimo.

La curiosidad le puede y, besándome en la cabeza, pregunta:

—Es algo bueno, ¿verdad?

—Creo que sí, aunque con el momento que acabamos de pasar, ¡no sé yo cómo te lo vas a tomar!

—No me asustes.

—No te asusto.

—Sere...

Me encojo de hombros y no me muevo. El calorcito de su cuerpo me encanta. Y su voz en mi oído aún más. Comienza a tocarme el cuero cabelludo con sus dedos. Oh, Dios, ¡qué gustirrinín! Dos minutos después no puede más y, soltándome, me apremia:

—Venga, quiero saberlo.

Mimosa, suspiro, me levanto de la cama y camino hacia mi bolso. La noticia que le voy a dar lo va a volver loco. Abro el bolso, cojo un sobre abultado y, sacándolo, se lo enseño. Darien lo mira y levanta una ceja. Con comicidad le indico que espere y, quitándome el pañuelo que llevo enrollado al cuello, lo miro y digo:

—Mira cómo estoy.

Al ver mi cuello enrojecido y casi en carne viva, se incorpora de la cama alarmado.

—Pero, cariño, ¿qué te ha ocurrido?

—Los ronchones y los nervios han podido conmigo. Boquiabierto, me vuelve a mirar y, frunciendo el cejo, murmura:

—Yo tengo la culpa.

—En parte sí —asiento—. Ya sabes lo que me pasa cuando me pongo nerviosa. Sin entender nada, le entrego el abultado sobre y, divertida, le digo:

—Ábrelo.

Cuando lo hace, los cuatro test de embarazo caen sobre la cama.

Boquiabierto, sorprendido y sin saber qué decir, me mira y, acercándome a él, saco la foto de Medusa que me dio la ginecóloga y murmuro:

—Felicidades, señor Shields, vas a ser papá.

Su cara es un poema y, divertida al ver que no reacciona, añado:

—Eso sí, prepárate, porque yo, desde que sé que Medusa está dent...

—¡¿Medusa?!

—Así lo llamo —respondo, señalando la imagen de la foto. Bloqueado, entiende a lo que me refiero y continúo:

—Pues eso, que desde que sé que Medusa está dentro de mí, ni duermo, ni como y tengo una mala leche que no te quiero ni contar, porque estoy asustada. ¡Muy asustada! Voy a ser mamá y no estoy preparada.

Aturdido como pocas veces lo he visto en su vida, Darien hace ademán de levantarse. Pero ¿qué va a hacer?

Rápidamente lo paro. Si se vuelve a arrancar el suero, las enfermeras nos matan.

Nos miramos. Yo sonrío y cogiéndome de nuevo entre sus brazos, me abraza de tal manera que tengo que decir.

—Cariño..., cariño..., que me ahogas.

Me suelta, me besa y se encoge de dolor. Me abraza. Me vuelve a mirar. Mira los test y, emocionado, pregunta con voz temblorosa:

—¿Vamos a tener un bebé?

—Eso parece.

—¿Una conejito?

—¿O un rubito?

Sonríe. Está nervioso. Me mira. Me observa y vuelve a sonreír.

Durante un rato, Darien no me suelta y juntos miramos la ecografía y reímos, reímos y reímos hasta que de pronto pregunta:

—Princesa, ¿estás bien? Su alegría es mi alegría.

Y dispuesta a ser sincera, respondo:

—Pues no, cariño. Estoy hecha una mierda. Llevo días sin parar de vomitar, sin parar de llorar, sin parar de rascarme el cuello. Sin parar de estar asustada por Medusa. Y si a todo eso le sumas que, de pronto, mi marido no me quería y me acusaba de estársela pegando con su mejor amigo, ¿cómo quieres que esté? —Y antes de que él pueda decir nada, añado—: Perooooooo... ahora, en este instante, en este momento y estando a tu lado, estoy bien, muy... muy bien.

Darien me vuelve a abrazar.

Está tan sorprendido con la noticia que casi no puede hablar y en un tono íntimo que sé que lo vuelve loco, murmuro:

—Que conste que, a pesar de mi embarazo, tendrás tu castigo por desconfiar de mí.

Sonríe. En ese momento se abre la puerta y, al aparecer Andrew, Darien lo mira y, pletórico de felicidad, pregunta:

—¿Quieres ser el padrino de mi Medusa?


	24. Capitulo 24

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. La serie se llama "Pídeme lo que quieras" Es el tercer libro llamado "Pídeme lo que quieras o déjame"**

**Es una historia algo subida de tono – bueno esta bien muy subida de tono- ya que tiene escenas de tríos, exhibicionismo, y más... Al leer la historia me imagine al Darien del anime ya que el de la historia es igual de frió. Es una novela muy erótica…**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

_**Capítulo 24**_

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Al día siguiente, Andrew y Taiki regresan a Alemania. Andrew tiene un par de juicios y no puede faltar. Llamo por teléfono a Rei y Setsuna y, al saber lo ocurrido se asustan y vuelan rápidamente a Londres.

Rei, al ver el estado de los ojos de su hermano, se reúne con los médicos del hospital. Al final decide esperar para ver si el tiempo o la medicación lo resuelven. De no ser así, una vez en Alemania programará una operación para drenar la sangre. Aclarado este punto, el médico nos da el alta para dos días después.

¡Bien, podemos regresar a casita!

Setsuna se vuelve loca al saber que va a tener otro nieto y Rei aplaude contenta. Que la familia aumente los llena a todos de felicidad. Mina y Yaten llaman y se tranquilizan al hablar directamente con Darien, y ni que decir tiene lo alegres que se ponen al saber de mi embarazo.

Cuando llamamos a Endimion para que éste hable con su tío, no le decimos nada del embarazo ni a él ni a Ami. Taiki nos guarda el secreto hasta que regresemos.

Una de las tardes en que estoy con Darien en la habitación aparece Esmeralda.

Su presencia me sigue incomodando, pero reconozco que lo que hizo por mí me permitió ver que no era la persona que yo pensaba. Durante una hora, habla con Darien de trabajo y yo decido aprovechar el ratito para llamar a mi padre. Quiero darle la noticia.

Emocionada a la par que nerviosa, salgo de la habitación y marco el teléfono de Jerez. Tras dos timbrazos, es la voz de mi sobrina Chibi la que me saluda:

—¡Titaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

—Hola, maestra Pokémon, ¿cómo estás?

—Pues, como diría el abuelo, jodida pero contenta.

—¡Chibi!, esa boquita —la regaño.

Es tan natural, tan auténtica, que no puedo evitar sonreír.

—Hoy la profe, la Colines, me ha puesto un cuatro en un trabajo que se merecía al menos un siete.

Me río. Recuerdo quién es la Colines y respondo.

—Bueno, cariño, quizá te tienes que esforzar más.

—Esa bruja con cara de rata me tiene manía. Tita, me he esforzado mucho, pero es que en este cole son mu tiquismiquis.

—Bueno, cariño, yo creo que...

Pero de pronto hace eso que tan bien se le da a mi hermana, cambia de tema y pregunta:

—¿Cómo está el tito? ¿Está mejor?

—Sí, cariño, está cogiendo fuerzas y en unos días regresaremos a Alemania.

—¡Qué guay! ¿Y Endimion?

—En Múnich con Ami y Taiki. Por cierto, está deseando que lleguen las navidades para volver a verte.

—Qué enrollao que es el tío —suelta con su habitual desparpajo—. Dile que me voy a llevar los juegos que le dije para la Wii y que se prepare, que le voy a dar una paliza, ¿vale?

—Por supuesto, se lo diré.

—Tita, te dejo que mi madre quiere hablar contigo. ¡Qué pesada! Un beso grande, grande.

—Otro para ti, mi amor.

Sonrío. ¡Qué linda que es mi Chibi!

—Usako, ¿cómo está Darien? —pregunta mi hermana, preocupada.

Cuando llamé a mi padre y a ella para contarles que Darien estaba en el hospital, querían viajar a

Londres. Los paré. Sé que tanta gente a Darien lo agobiaría.

—Bien. Pasado mañana regresamos a casa. Estoy agotada.

—Ay, usa..., qué pena que estés tan lejos. Me encantaría espachurrearte y darte ánimos.

—Lo sé. Ya me gustaría a mí teneros cerquita. ¿Qué tal Diana?

—Ceporra. Esta niña come mucho. Cualquier día nos come a nosotros. Ambas reímos y canturreo:

—A que no sabes una cosaaaaaaaaaa...

—¿El qué?

—Adivina.

—¿Os venís a vivir a España?

—Nooooooo.

—¿Te has teñido de rubia?

—No.

—¿Mi cuñadísimo te ha regalado un Ferrari rojo?

—No.

—¿Qué es, Usaaaaaaa?

Divertida, me carcajeo y, deseosa de decirlo, suelto ya:

—Creo que a alguien la van a llamar tita Rini dentro de poco. El grito de mi hermana es ensordecedor.

Ni Tarzán en sus mejores momentos lo hubiera podido hacer mejor.

Empieza a aplaudir como loca y oigo cómo se lo dice a mi sobrina Chibi. Las dos gritan y aplauden. Me río sin poderlo remediar y entonces oigo la voz de mi padre que dice:

—¿Es cierto, conejito? ¿Es cierto que me vas a dar otro nietecito?

—Sí, papá, es cierto.

—Ojú, mi arma, me acabas de alegrar la vida. ¿Tienes fatiguita, mi niña?

—Sí, papá, una poquilla.

Su risa y su felicidad, como siempre, me hinchan el corazón. Hablo con él y con Rini al mismo tiempo. Los dos quieren hablar conmigo y mostrarme su alegría. Mi hermana le quita el teléfono y dice:

—Usa..., en cuanto llegues a casa, llámame y hablamos. Tengo mogollón de cositas de Diana que te pueden servir para los primeros meses. Oh, Dios..., oh, Dios... Tú embarazada. ¡No me lo puedo creer!

—Ni yo, Rini, ni yo —murmuro.

Oigo un ruido y, de pronto, mi sobrina pregunta:

—Tita, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Claro, cariño.

—¿El bebé va a salir con los ojos de Endimion?

Me entra la risa y oigo reír también a mi padre y a mi hermana. Divertida por su comentario, respondo:

—No lo sé, pichurri. Cuando nazca, lo primero que haré será mirárselos. De nuevo ruido y forcejeos. Es mi padre.

—Conejito, ¿comes bien?

—Sí, papá. No te preocupes.

—¿Has ido ya al médico?

—Sí.

—Tu hermana me dice que si te tomas nosequé de folclórico. Suelto una carcajada.

—Sí, papá. Dile que me tomo el ácido fólico.

—Ojú, conejito, qué contento estoy. ¡Otro nietecito!

—Sí, papá, otro nietecito.

—Ojalá sea un chicote.

Eso me hace gracia y pregunto:

—¿Y si es una niña, qué?

Mi padre suelta una carcajada y responde:

—Pues tendré otra mujercita más a la que querer y mimar, mi vida. Ambos nos reímos y entonces dice:

—¿Darien está mejor?

—Sí, papá, está mucho mejor. En un par de días le dan el alta.

—Bien..., bien y, oye, ¿está feliz por lo del bebé?

Sonrío. Darien casi no duerme desde que lo sabe. Está continuamente preocupándose de que coma y descanse y cuando ve que vomito se pone enfermo, pero respondo:

—Darien está como tú..., encantado.

Hablamos varios minutos más y, cuando veo salir a Esmeralda de la habitación, me despido rápidamente de mi familia. Ella me mira y digo:

—Te acompaño hasta la puerta del hospital.

Asiente y las dos echamos a andar hacia el ascensor. Sabemos que tenemos una conversación pendiente y, cuando paramos, digo:

—Gracias por avisarme.

Esmeralda me mira y, retirándose su sedoso pelo de la cara, cuando entramos en el ascensor, responde:

—Enhorabuena por lo del bebé.

—Gracias, Esmeralda. Entonces, mirándome, dice:

—No te avisé antes porque Darien me lo prohibió. Pero al tercer día me salté sus órdenes y lo hice. Tú tenías que saber lo que ocurría.

Asiento y sonrío. Es de agradecer el detallazo.

La tensión entre nosotras se corta con un cuchillo y, cuando llegamos a la puerta del hospital, me mira y dice:

—Serena, quiero que sepas que las cosas me quedaron muy claras hace tiempo. Darien es un hombre felizmente casado y yo ahí no entro.

—Me alegra saber lo que piensas —respondo—. Eso nos facilitará la convivencia a las dos. Sonríe y, señalando a un hombre trajeado que la espera en un impresionante Audi A8, dice:

—Te dejo. Me esperan.

Moviéndome rápidamente, me acerco a ella y le planto un beso en cada mejilla. Nos miramos y sé que el gesto que hemos tenido cada una, ella avisándome de lo de Darien y yo dándole dos besos, nos hace firmar la paz.

Después, sin moverme de la puerta del hospital, veo cómo esa tigresa rubia contonea sus caderas hasta el hombre del Audi, se sube al coche y, tras besarle en los labios, se van.

Cuando regreso a la habitación, Darien trabaja con su ordenador y sonríe al verme entrar. Su aspecto ha mejorado y, acercándome, lo beso y murmuro:

—Te quiero.

Dos días después, regresamos a Múnich.

¡Hogar, dulce hogar!

Tener todas mis cosas a mano, mi cama y mi baño es lo que más necesito. Cuando Endimion y Ami ven a Darien, sus caras lo dicen todo.

¡Se asustan!

Darien sonríe y yo también, mientras acaricio la cabeza de _Calamar._

—Tranquilos, aunque parezca el vampiro malvado de _Crepúsculo _con esos ojos, ¡juro que es

Darien! Y no muerde cuellos.

Mi comentario distiende un poco el ambiente. Veo la alarma en sus caras y lo entiendo, sus ojos son como para asustarse.

Endimion, como niño que es, se acerca a su tío y, tras abrazarlo, pregunta:

—¿Se te van a poner bien o ya se te quedan así para siempre?

—Se le pondrán bien —afirmo, deseosa de recuperar su mirada.

—Eso espero —murmura Darien, abrazando a su sobrino.

Lo miro y no digo más. Sé que, aunque no diga nada, mi alemán está preocupado con el tema. Sólo hay que ver cómo él mismo se mira al espejo para percatarse de ello. No hemos hablado del asunto. No quiero atosigarlo. Sólo espero que la medicación consiga drenar la sangre y todo se solucione.

Como dice siempre mi padre, la positividad llama a la positividad. Por lo tanto, ¡positiva!

Observo a Ami, que no puede dejar de mirar los ojos de Darien. La entiendo.

Esto es lo que impresiona más a todos. Verlo con la pierna enyesada te hace mirarlo, pero verdaderamente lo que impacta son sus ojos completamente ensangrentados. Sin un ápice de blancura. Rojos y azules, una extraña combinación.

Por la noche, cuando nos sentamos a cenar, les pedimos a Taiki y Ami que se sienten con nosotros en los postres. Necesitamos hablar con ellos. Y cuando les damos la buena nueva del embarazo, Endimion grita:

—¡Voy a tener un primo! ¡Cómo mola! Darien y yo nos miramos y digo:

—Vas a ser el hermano mayor y necesitaremos que le enseñes muchas cosas.

Todos me miran. El comentario en cierto modo los sorprende y aclaro, totalmente convencida:

—Endimion es mi niño y Medusa también lo será...

—¡¿Medusa?! —preguntan al unísono Ami y Endimion.

Taiki sonríe. Darien también y yo aclaro, señalando mi plano vientre.

—Lo llamo Medusa hasta que sepa si es niña o niño. —Ellos asienten y, mirando a Endimion, que no me quita ojo, pregunto—: Tú quieres ser su hermano mayor, ¿verdad?

Él asiente y murmura con gesto asombrado:

—Guayyyyyyyyyy, mamá.

En ocasiones me llama mamá, en otras, tía, en otras, Sere. Aún no ha decidido cómo hacerlo, pero a mí eso no me importa. Lo único que quiero es que me llame.

Ami, muy emocionada por todo, coge la mano de Taiki y exclama:

—¡Qué alegría! Otro niño correteando por la casa. ¡Qué alegría!

Los miro con cariño. Ellos no han tenido hijos. Meses atrás, Ami me confesó que lo intentaron durante años, pero que el destino nunca se los concedió. Sé que la noticia a ella particularmente le llega al corazón y que Medusa será como su nietecillo.

—Entonces no compramos la moto para mis clases, ¿verdad? —pregunta Endimion. Al oírlo, suspiro. ¡La moto de Endimion! No había vuelto a pensar en ello.

Darien me mira, luego mira a su sobrino y dice:

—Ahora Sere no puede enseñarte. Con el embarazo no puede montar en moto, pero si tú quieres, este fin de semana la compramos y el primo Zafiro te enseñará.

Darien tiene razón. Ahora, ni debo ni puedo. Pero su buena disposición hacia el niño me encanta. Me parece una fantástica solución lo que propone, pero me sorprendo cuando Endimion responde.

—No. Yo quiero que me enseñe Sere. Mirándolo con cariño le explico:

—Ahora no puedo montar en moto ni correr mucho detrás de ti. El crío me mira y pregunta:

—Pero después de tener a Medusa si podrás, ¿verdad?

Asiento. Está claro que, para él, es importante que sea yo quien le enseñe. Miro a Darien, que sonríe y, besando a mi pequeñajo en la cabeza, respondo segura de mí misma:

—Pues no se hable más. Las clases y la moto llegarán cuando Medusa ya esté durmiendo en su cuna.

Por la noche, cuando Darien y yo llegamos a nuestra habitación estamos agotados. Con cuidado, se sienta en la cama y deja la muleta a un lado. Se siente feliz por estar en casa y mirándole pregunto:

—¿Te ayudo a desnudarte?

Con una ardiente sonrisa, mi chico asiente y yo procedo.

Primero le desabrocho la camisa, se la quito y, con mimo, le toco los hombros. Madre mía, cómo me gusta. Después de eso, lo hago levantar y, sin rozarle la pierna enyesada, le bajo el pantalón del chándal negro que lleva. Al ver su prominente erección bajo el calzoncillo, murmuro:

—Oh, sí..., justo lo que necesito. Darien se ríe y yo añado:

—Llevo demasiados días sin... y quiero... quiero... quiero.

Deseosa, acerco mi boca a la suya. Ya nos podemos besar con tranquilidad. La herida del labio ha sanado y por fin puedo ser devorada y devorar a mi marido con deleite y pasión. Acelerada en segundos por la cercanía del hombre que me tiene locamente enamorada, con cuidado me siento en sus piernas a horcajas y pregunto:

—¿Te molesta si me siento aquí? —Él niega con la cabeza y, mimosa, susurro—: Pues entonces de aquí no me muevo.

Darien besa mis labios y, colocando sus ardientes manos en mis caderas, dice:

—Seguro que no te vas a mover.

Sonrío. ¡Qué ladrón! Y, mordisqueándole los labios, respondo:

—Voy a moverme tanto que tus gemidos los van a oír hasta en Australia.

—Qué tentador —ronronea.

Dichosa por tenerlo de nuevo entre mis brazos, lo miro y digo:

—Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, creo recordar que te dije que te castigaría.

Darien se para, me mira con el semblante descompuesto y aclaro:

—Te portaste muy mal conmigo. Desconfiaste de mí y...

—Lo sé, cariño. Nunca me lo perdonaré.

No sonrío. Quiero que crea que lo voy a castigar e insiste:

—Te necesito, Sere... por favor. Castígame otro día sin ti, pero hoy...

—Tú me has castigado sin ti muchos días, Darien, ¿lo has pensado?

—Sí... —Y acercando su boca a mí, implora—: Por favor, Sere... Oírlo rogar es música para mis oídos.

Lo tengo a mi merced.

Me necesita tanto como yo a él y respondo:

—El castigo debe ser acorde a tu delito.

No se mueve. Sé que eso lo está amargando. Me mira a la espera de mi siguiente comentario e, incapaz de seguir torturándolo así, digo:

—Por ello, tu castigo será satisfacerme hasta que caiga rendida. Darien suelta una carcajada y yo sonrío. ¡Paso de castigos!

Me tienta con su boca.

Pasea sus labios por los míos y, cuando abro mi boca dispuesta a que la tome, hace eso que tanto me gusta. Saca la lengua, me chupa el labio superior, después el inferior, luego me lo mordisquea y finalmente me besa. Me devora. Me vuelve loca.

Su duro pene late bajo mi cuerpo y, poseída por el deseo, susurro:

—Rómpeme el tanga.

—Hum..., pequeña, esto se pone interesante. —Y, sin demora, hace lo que le pido. Da un tirón seco a ambos lados de mis caderas y el tanga se desintegra.

¡Sí!

Deseosa de tenerlo dentro de mí, me incorporo. Cojo el tentador pene de mi marido y, llevándolo al centro de mi deseo, lo introduzco poco a poco y murmuro:

—Te echaba de menos.

Las manos de Darien van directas a mi trasero y me da un azote. Dos. Tres. Y, sin hablar, exige que me mueva. Obedezco y, cuando lo hago, él da un respingo, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos.

Oh, sí..., disfruta..., disfruta, mi amor.

Me agarro a su cuello y, mordiéndole la barbilla con cuidado, muevo las caderas de atrás adelante y me uno a sus jadeos. Me empalo una y otra vez en la verga de mi alemán, sin resuello, mientras mi cuerpo se eriza por lo que esto me hace sentir.

Mis hormonas, mi cuerpo y yo pedimos más. Darien, consciente de lo que quiero, a pesar de que no se puede mover con su pierna escacharrada, me agarra por las caderas y, parando mi ritmo, murmura:

—Déjame cumplir mi castigo, pequeña.

Eso me desconcierta, no quiero parar. De pronto, da un giro seco a mis caderas que me empala más en él y me hace gritar. Sonríe. Sabe que me gusta y repite la operación. Esta vez gritamos los dos. Su seco movimiento profundiza más en mi cuerpo. Siete, ocho, nueve veces lo repite y, cuando el éxtasis nos llega, tras tantos días de sequía, nos dejamos llevar.

Una hora después, abrazada a él en la cama, me estoy quedando dormida cuando dice:

—Sere...

—¿Qué?

—Fóllame.

Abro los ojos de golpe y, volviéndome hacia él, lo miro y explica:

—Te lo haría yo a ti cariño, pero mi pierna no me deja y quiero continuar con mi castigo. Miro el reloj, las 00.45.

Es tardísimo para los alemanes y, divertida, pregunto:

—¿Estás juguetón?

Mi chico sonríe y, tocándome las caderas, contesta:

—Te he añorado mucho estos días y necesito recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Sonrío y rápidamente me reactivo. Abro la mesilla, cojo el neceser donde hay varios de nuestros juguetitos y digo:

—Me quitaré el tanga antes de que me lo rompas. Dos en una noche son muchos. —Oigo la risa de Darien cuando pide:

—No enciendas la luz.

—¿Por qué?

—Quiero oscuridad para fantasear.

Sonrío, me quito el tanga y me siento sobre él en la cama. Le bajo el pijama y, al ver en la oscuridad cómo está aquello de revolucionado, murmuro:

—Vaya... vaya... vaya, señor Shields, está usted muy pero que muy necesitado. Darien sonríe.

—Demasiados días sin ti, señora Shields.

—¿Ah, sí? —Y, tras empalarme totalmente en el erecto miembro de mi marido, susurro, acercando mi boca a la suya—: Tu culpa fue no confiar en mí.

El cachete que Darien me da en el trasero suena sordo y seco. Después, con sus grandes manos me aprieta el culo y murmura:

—Pídeme lo que quieras, pequeña, pero fóllame. El momento tan íntimo...

Su voz...

Y la oscuridad de la habitación... nos enloquecen más

Tumbado en la cama, lo tengo a mi merced y deseosa de jugar con él. Quiere fantasear. Yo también y, acercándome a su oído, murmuro:

—Una pareja nos observa. Quiere vernos jugar.

—Sí.

—A la mujer le gusta ver cómo me chupas los pezones y él quiere —digo, poniéndole algo en la mano— que le enseñes mi trasero y luego introduzcas la joya anal.

Darien entra en el juego. ¡Le encanta!

Su respiración se vuelve más profunda, más sibilante, mientras se deleita chupándome los pezones. Oh, sí... los tengo tan sensibles que la mezcla de gusto y dolor me encanta. Sin soltarme los pezones, me agarra de las cachas del culo, me las separa y, soltándome los pezones, murmura:

—Dejemos que el hombre mire tu precioso culito.

—Sí —susurro yo.

—Le encanta tu trasero, pequeña. Lo mira. Lo disfruta. Y lo desea.

—Sí...

—Pero le gusta ver cómo te penetro con fuerza.

Un fuerte empellón hace que yo jadee y le muerda el hombro, mientras él añade:

—La mujer se muere por chupar tus bonitos pezones. La boca se le hace agua y con su mirada me pide que te suelte para que ella disfrute.

—No, no me sueltes. Sigue disfrutando tú de mí y luego entrégame a ella.

Mi respiración al decir eso cambia. Lo que mi chico dice me excita tanto como a él. Vuelve a darme otro azote en el trasero y, arqueando la espalda, murmuro:

—Así te gusta que lo muestre.

—Arquéate más, pequeña...

Lo hago, mientras siento cómo mi cuerpo se estremece ante nuestro morboso juego. Nos gusta hablar. Nos gusta imaginar. Nos gusta el sexo e, introduciéndome la joya anal en la boca, Darien susurra:

—Chúpalo, vamos..., chúpalo.

Hago lo que me pide, mientras mi mente imagina que dos personas nos miran y disfrutan de nuestro íntimo momento. Mis pezones, duros e hinchados, son succionados por Darien mientras yo chupo la joya anal. La intensidad de mis lametazos es la misma que Darien emplea en mí, hasta que dice:

—Voy a introducir lo que deseas y desean.

Excitada y enloquecida por nuestro juego verbal, me arqueo mientras Darien pasea la joya por mi columna lentamente hasta llegar al agujero de mi ano. Está seco. No me ha puesto lubricación y murmura mientras lo introduce:

—Así, pequeña..., así...

Jadeo al notar la presión que eso ejerce en mí, pero mi cuerpo deseoso lo acepta. Cuando la joya está en mi interior, Darien la mueve y yo gimo mientras mis duros pezones chocan contra su pecho y lo oigo decir:

—Te voy a follar y después, cuando yo esté saciado de ti, te entregaré a ellos. Primero a la mujer y después al hombre. Abriré tus piernas para que ellos tengan acceso y tú me entregarás tus jadeos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí..., sí... —gimo enloquecida, mientras me aprieta contra él y siento que me va a partir en dos.

—Tus piernas no se cerrarán en ningún momento. Dejarás que ella tome de ti lo que desea, ¿lo harás?

—Sí..., lo haré.

El tono de mi voz, las fantasías de ambos y el deseo crean el ambiente que ambos buscamos. Le pongo las manos en su duro pecho y me empalo una y otra vez en él, mientras Darien me tiene agarrada por la cintura y me aprieta con fuerza para dar más profundidad.

Nuestro lado salvaje vuelve a resurgir y, sin parar, como posesos, una y otra vez nos damos lo que ambos buscamos hasta llegar al clímax.

Esa noche somos insaciables y, tras una última vez más, cuando decidimos descansar, murmuro entre sus brazos:

—Quiero que cumplas tu castigo todas las noches.

Darien me besa y, con una de sus grandes manos, comienza a tocarme el pelo.

—Duerme, diosa del sexo.


	25. Capitulo 25

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. La serie se llama "Pídeme lo que quieras" Es el tercer libro llamado "Pídeme lo que quieras o déjame"**

**Es una historia algo subida de tono – bueno esta bien muy subida de tono- ya que tiene escenas de tríos, exhibicionismo, y más... Al leer la historia me imagine al Darien del anime ya que el de la historia es igual de frió. Es una novela muy erótica…**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

_**Capítulo 25**_

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Cuando me despierto a la mañana siguiente, nada más abrir el ojo, mi estómago se contrae como cada día y tengo que salir disparada al baño.

Darien, que está en la cama conmigo, va detrás de mí todo lo rápido que puede con el yeso en la pierna y, cuando ve que estoy vomitando, me agarra con fuerza.

Cuando las náuseas pasan, me siento en el baño y, mirándole, murmuro:

—Esto es horroroso... Medusa me mata.

El pobre, que ha cogido una toalla y la ha mojado con agua, me la pasa por la cara y, con todo el cariño del mundo, dice:

—Tranquila, princesa. Pronto pasará.

—Yo... no voy a poder con esto... No puedo.

—Sí puedes, cariño. Vas a tener un bebé precioso y te olvidarás de todo.

—¿Estás seguro?

Darien clava su peculiar mirada ensangrentada en mí y contesta:

—Segurísimo. Va a ser una niña conejito como tú, ¡ya lo verás!

—Y te dará mucha guerra, como yo —apostillo.

Sonríe, me da un beso lleno de amor en la punta de la nariz y murmura:

—Si lo hace con tu gracia, me encantará.

Sin ganas de dramatizar, asiento y finalmente sonrío. Mi chico es maravilloso y hasta en un momento así me hace olvidar lo mal que me encuentro y consigue que sonría.

He leído que los vómitos suelen durar sólo los tres primeros meses y ésa es mi esperanza, ¡que se acaben!

Una vez el color regresa a mi rostro, Darien sale del baño y decido darme una ducha. Me desnudo y, cuando me quito el tanga, parpadeo. ¡Sangre!

¡Oh, Dios mío!

Rápidamente, llamo a Darien, nerviosa.

Él, a pesar de su escayola, en cero coma un segundo ya está en el baño y, mirándolo asustada, susurro:

—Tengo sangre.

—Vístete, cariño. Vamos al hospital.

Como una autómata, salgo del cuarto de baño y me visto a toda prisa. Darien lo hace antes que yo y, cuando bajo, Taiki y él me esperan y Ami, dándome un beso, me dice:

—No te preocupes. Todo estará bien.

En el coche, Darien me coge las manos. Las tengo frías. Estoy asustada. Las pérdidas de sangre no son buenas cuando una está embarazada.

¿Y si he perdido a Medusa?

Cuando llegamos al hospital, Rei nos espera en la puerta con una silla de ruedas. Hacen que me siente en ella y, a toda pastilla, me llevan a urgencias. Una vez allí, impiden entrar a Darien. Rei se queda con él y yo me voy con unos médicos.

Tengo miedo.

Me hacen cientos de preguntas y yo respondo, aunque ni yo misma me entiendo. Nunca he querido estar embarazada, pero Medusa de pronto significa mucho para mí. Para Darien. Para los dos.

Me preguntan si he estado nerviosa por algo últimamente. Asiento. No les cuento mi vida, pero la tensión sufrida puede haber ocasionado esto. Me tumban en una camilla y me hacen una ecografía. En silencio y con la respiración acelerada, observo cómo dos médicos con semblante serio miran el monitor. Quiero que todo esté bien. Al final, tras valorar lo que ellos creen pertinente, me miran y uno de ellos dice:

—Todo está bien. Tu bebé sigue contigo. A llorar se ha dicho.

Lloro, lloro y lloro.

Creo que me van a nombrar la llorona general de Alemania.

Cinco minutos después, dejan entrar a Darien. Se le ve preocupado y muy tenso. Al verme, me abraza. Estoy tan emocionada que no puedo decir nada, salvo llorar, y los médicos son quienes le explican que todo está bien. Besándome en la cabeza, Darien me acuna y murmura:

—Tranquila, campeona. Nuestro bebé está bien. Asiento y me tranquilizo por segundos.

Diez minutos después, antes de mandarnos para casa, uno de los médicos nos da un informe y nos dice que si no sangro, vaya a mi revisión normal con la ginecóloga. Añade que de momento tengo que hacer reposo. Darien asiente y yo suspiro. No quiero ni pensar lo pesadito que se va a poner ahora con eso del reposo.

Como ya imaginaba, nada más llegar a casa me manda a la cama. En ese momento ni lo dudo. Tras el susto que me he dado estoy agotada y, al poner la cabeza en la almohada me quedo frita. Cuando me despierto y voy a levantarme, veo que Darien está a mi lado. Se ha subido el portátil y está trabajando en la habitación. Al verme, rápidamente deja el ordenador y, besándome, pregunta:

—¿Estás bien, princesa?

—Sí, perfectamente.

—Han llamdo Mina y Yaten. Te mandan besos y se alegran de que todo vaya bien.

—¿Y cómo se han enterado ellos?

Darien sonríe y, besándome la punta de la nariz, contesta:

—Andrew.

Voy al baño. Darien me acompaña y, cuando veo que ya no sangro, me relajo. Cuando vuelvo a la cama, él se tumba a mi lado y murmura:

—Me siento culpable de lo que ha pasado.

—¿Por qué?

Darien mueve la cabeza y responde:

—He sido el culpable de toda la tensión que has sufrido. Por mi culpa casi perdemos a nuestro bebé. Además, anoche te pedí demasiado y...

—No digas tonterías —lo corto—. Los médicos han dicho que a veces pasa esto. Y en cuanto a lo de anoche, no empieces a martirizarte con algo que no sabes.

Iceman asiente, aunque lo conozco y sé que se culpará siempre por ello. Yo decido no darle más vueltas al tema. Lo pasado pasado está. Ahora sólo hay que mirar al futuro. Como dice mi padre: «para atrás no se mira ni para coger impulso».

Ese día no me deja levantar y al día siguiente, cuando me despierto, insiste en que me quede en la cama. Durante la mañana me entretengo como puedo, veo _Locura Esmeralda _con Ami, hablo por Facebook con mis amigas las guerreras, pero por la tarde ya no puedo más y, cuando Endimion llega del colegio, me levanto. Cuando Darien me ve en la cocina se le descompone el gesto. No le gusta verme allí y, antes de que diga algo, suelto con el cejo fruncido:

—Reposo es tranquilidad. No estar metida en la cama las veinticuatro horas del día. Por lo tanto, no me estreses ni me pongas nerviosa, ¿entendido?

No dice nada. Se contiene y, cuando una hora después me ve correr hacia el baño, al salir me coge en brazos y dice:

—A la cama, princesa.

Protesto y me quejo, pero da igual. Me lleva a la cama.

Los siguientes días son parecidos. Reposo, reposo y reposo. Una semana después estoy del reposo hasta el gorro.

Mi familia, avisada por Darien, se entera de lo ocurrido. Papá se empeña en venir a Alemania para cuidarme. Como puedo, lo convenzo de que no hace falta. Me muero de ganas de verlo y abrazarlo, pero sé que él, Rini y Darien, los tres juntos, me pueden volver loca con sus cuidados, y me niego.

Al final, papá y Rini llaman todos los días y por sus voces sé que se tranquilizan cuando me oyen reír.

Desde México llaman Haruka y Michiru, y me alegro de corazón al saber que lo suyo va viento en popa. Según me cuenta Michiru, Haruka duerme con ella todas las noches y le ha dicho a todo el mundo que es su prometida. No me quiero ni imaginar la alegría que tendrá la madre de Haruka.

Con el paso de los días, Darien parece entender que estoy hasta el moño de estar en la cama y acepta que vaya de ahí al sofá del salón y viceversa. ¡Es un gran paso!

Según él, hasta que me vea de nuevo la ginecóloga no aceptará nada más. Incluso se niega a tocarme más allá de lo que no sean dulces caricias y besos. Eso en un principio me hizo gracia, pero ahora no. Estoy que trino.

Hablamos mucho de Medusa. ¿Será una conejito? ¿Será un rubito? Le horroriza que lo llame Medusa, pero al final claudica, al entender que lo hago con cariño y que soy incapaz de llamarlo de otra forma.

Todas las noches, en la intimidad de nuestra habitación, Darien me besa la tripita y eso me pone tontorrona. ¡Qué lindo es! El amor que destila por todos los poros de su piel es tan grande que sólo puedo sonreír.

Una de las noches, cuando estamos los dos en la cama, tras nuestro rato de tonteo me abrazo a él y murmuro:

—Te deseo.

Darien sonríe y me da un casto beso en los labios.

—Y yo a ti, cariño, pero no debemos.

Lo sé. Tiene razón. Pero deseosa, murmuro:

—No hace falta que me penetres... Levantándose de la cama, se aleja de mí.

—No, cariño. Mejor no tentemos a la suerte. —Mi cara se lo tiene que decir todo y añade—: Cuando tu doctora nos dé el visto bueno, todo volverá a la normalidad.

—Pero Darien..., todavía quedan dos semanas para que vaya a la ginecóloga. Divertido por mi insistencia, abre la puerta y, antes de salir de la habitación, dice:

—Pues ya queda menos, conejito. Toca esperar.

Cuando me quedo sola, suspiro frustrada. Mis hormonas revolucionadas quieren sexo y está claro que esa noche no lo voy a conseguir.

Los días pasan y a Darien le quitan el yeso de la pierna. Eso me hace feliz y a él más. Poder recuperar su movilidad e independencia es un descanso.

Una tarde, tras pegarme una siesta de tres horas, Darien me despierta dándome infinidad de besos. Eso me encanta. Me espachurro contra él y, cuando voy a lanzarme al ataque, me para y murmura:

—No, princesa... No debemos.

Eso me despierta por completo y gruño. Darien sonríe y, cogiéndome en brazos dice:

—Ven. Endimion y yo queremos enseñarte algo.

Me baja por la escalera mientras yo sigo con cara de mala leche. No tener sexo me está matando. Pero cuando abre las puertas del salón y veo lo que los dos han hecho por mí, me emociono.

Mi pequeño pitufo gruñón exclama:

—¡Sorpresa! Es Navidad y el tío y yo hemos puesto el árbol de los deseos.

Cuando Darien me deja en el suelo, me tapo la boca con las manos y, sin poder remediarlo, lloro. Me echo a llorar como una tonta y, ante el gesto de sorpresa de Endimion, que no entiende nada, Darien rápidamente me sienta en una silla.

Ante mí está el árbol de Navidad rojo que el año anterior nos costó tantos enfados. Sin dejar de llorar lo señalo. Quiero hablar para darles las gracias y decirles que es precioso, pero las lágrimas no me dejan. Entonces, mi niño dice:

—Si no te gusta, podemos comprar otro.

Eso me hace llorar aún más. Lloro, lloro y lloro.

Darien, tras besarme en la cabeza, mira a su sobrino y le explica:

—Sere no quiere otro. Éste le gusta.

—¿Y por qué llora?

—Porque el embarazo la hace estar muy sensible. El crío me mira y me suelta en las narices:

—Pues vaya rollazo.

Lo que han hecho es algo tan bonito, tan precioso, tan emotivo que no puedo reprimir las lágrimas. Imaginar a mis dos chicos, solitos, adornando el árbol para mí me pone la carne de gallina y me emociona.

Darien se agacha y, a diferencia de Endimion, entiende lo que me pasa y, secándome las lágrimas que corren por mi cara con las manos, dice:

—Endimion y yo sabemos que es tu época preferida del año y hemos querido darte esta sorpresa. Sabemos que prefieres este árbol a un abeto, que tarda mucho en crecer, y mira —me señala unas pequeñas hojas de papel que hay sobre la mesa—, tienes que apuntar ahí tus deseos para que los podamos colgar.

—Y estas otras hojas —prosigue Endimion—, son para que cuando venga la familia escriban sus deseos y los cuelguen también en el árbol. ¿A que es una buena idea?

Tragándome las lágrimas, asiento y, con un hilillo de voz, murmuro:

—Es una estupenda idea, cariño.

El niño aplaude y me da un abrazo. Darien, al vernos tan unidos, asiente y en su boca leo que me dice: «Te quiero».

Al día siguiente vamos a la consulta de Rei en el hospital. Toca revisión de la vista de Darien. En un principio, él se niega a que yo vaya, debo seguir en reposo. Pero claudica cuando le tiro un zapato a la cabeza y le grito que o voy con él o voy yo sola en un taxi detrás.

Sus ojos siguen encharcados de sangre. No mejoran ni con la medicación ni con el tiempo. Rei, tras valorarlo con otros compañeros de profesión, decide programar la cirugía para drenar la sangre para el 16 de diciembre.

Tengo miedo y sé que Darien tiene miedo. Pero ninguno de los dos decimos nada. Yo por no preocuparlo y él por no preocuparme a mí.

El día de la operación me tiembla todo. Insisto en acompañarlo y no se niega. Me necesita. Setsuna, su madre, viene con nosotros también. Cuando llega el momento de separarnos, Darien me da un beso y murmura:

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Asiento y sonrío. Quiero que me vea fuerte. Pero cuando desaparece, Setsuna me abraza y hago lo que tan bien se me da últimamente, ¡llorar!

Como todos queríamos, la cirugía es un éxito y Rei insiste en que Darien pase una noche hospitalizado. Él se niega, pero cuando me pongo como una fiera, claudica e incluso acepta que me quede para hacerle compañía.

Esa noche, cuando los dos estamos en silencio, dice en la oscuridad:

—Espero que nuestro bebé no padezca el problema de mis ojos.

Nunca había pensado en ello y me entristece saber que Darien ya lo ha tenido en cuenta. Como siempre, él lo calibra todo.

—Seguro que no, cariño. No te preocupes ahora por eso.

—Sere..., mis ojos siempre nos van a dar problemas.

—Yo también te los voy a dar siempre. Y ni te cuento cuando tengas a Medusa. ¡Guauuu!, prepárate, Shields.

Lo oigo reír y eso me reconforta. Necesito que sonría.

Deseosa de abrazarlo, me levanto de mi cama, me tumbo en la de él y digo:

—Tienes un problema en la vista, cariño, y con eso vamos a vivir siempre. Yo te quiero, tú me quieres y vamos a poder con ese problema y con todos los que se nos presenten. No quiero que te agobies por ello ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, princesa.

Intentando desviar el tema, añado:

—Cuando Medusa llegue, no pienses que te vas a escaquear de cuidarlo por tus puñeteros ojos. Oh, no, listillo, ¡ni lo sueñes! Pienso tenerte al pie del cañón desde el primer día que nazca hasta que se vaya a la universidad o se haga hippy y quiera vivir en una comuna, ¿entendido, campeón?

Darien sonríe, me besa en la cabeza y contesta:

—Entendido, campeona.

Pasados dos días, sus ojos vuelven a ser poco a poco lo que eran y yo estoy feliz por eso y porque mi familia viene a pasar las navidades con nosotros.

Pero a pesar de mi felicidad, estoy hecha una mierda. No paro de vomitar, estoy más delgada que en toda mi vida. La ropa se me cae, nunca tengo hambre y sé que mi estado trae a Darien por la calle de la amargura. Lo veo en su mirada. Sufre cuando me ve correr al baño y ni te cuento cuando me sujeta la frente.

Mis hormonas están descontroladas y tan pronto río como lloro. No me reconozco ni yo.

El 21 de diciembre vamos al aeropuerto a buscar a mi familia. Que pasen la Navidad con nosotros me llena de alegría y felicidad. Pero cuando mi padre y mi hermana me ven, sus caras lo dicen todo, aunque callan. Sin embargo, mi sobrina, al darme un beso, pregunta:

—Tita, ¿estás malita?

—No, cariño, ¿por qué?

—Porque tienes una pinta horrorosa.

—Vomita mucho —aclara Endimion—. Y eso nos tiene preocupados.

—¿La cuidáis bien? —pregunta Chibi.

—Sí. Todos cuidamos bien a mamá. Sorprendida, mi sobrina lo mira y pregunta:

—¿La tita es tu mamá?

Él me mira y yo le guiño un ojo.

—Sí, la tía Sere es mi mamá —responde.

—Cómo molaaaaaaaaa —murmura Chibi, mirándolo. Los niños y su sinceridad.

El 24 de diciembre celebramos la Nochebuena todos juntos. Mi familia está feliz. Escriben sus deseos y los cuelgan en el árbol. Darien sonríe y yo disfruto como una loca por tenerlos a todos reunidos.

El embarazo me mata. No me deja vivir.

Por no retener en el cuerpo, no retengo ni el jamoncito rico que ha traído mi padre. Me lo como con deleite, pero poco después me abandona, como todo últimamente. Eso sí, en cuanto me repongo, el jamón vuelve a mí.

¡Para cabezona yo!

Mi hermana, en su afán de tranquilizarme, me confirma que las náuseas desaparecerán pasados los tres primeros meses.

—Eso espero, porque Medusa...

—Usako, ¡no lo llames así! Es un bebecito y se puede ofender si lo llamas con ese nombre.

La miro y al final me callo. Mejor.

Luego miro a mi padre y a Darien jugar al tenis de la Wii con Endimion y Chibi. ¡Qué bien se lo pasan!

—Ay, usa, todavía no puedo creer que vayas a ser mamá.

—Ni yo... —resoplo.

Rini comienza a hablar de embarazos, estrías, pies hinchados, manchas en el cutis y a mí me están dando los siete males. ¿Todo eso me va a ocurrir? La escucho. Proceso la información y, cuando no puedo más, hago eso que ella hace tan bien y, desviando el tema, pregunto:

—Bueno, ¿no me vas a contar nada de tu rollito salvaje? Rini sonríe y, acercándose más a mí, cuchichea:

—La noche en que quedé con Juanín, el de la ferretería, al regresar estaba esperándome en el callejón de al lado de casa.

—Pero ¿qué me dices? Asiente y prosigue:

—Estaba celoso, usa.

—Normal.

—Y discutimos. Eso sí, muy bajito para que nadie nos oyera.

Sonrío y añado, al ver a mi sobrina gritar como una posesa al ganar a la Wii:

—Si te fuiste con otro, es normal que estuviera celoso. Yo en su lugar habría liado la de Dios si, tras pedirte la mano, me la niegas y luego te vas con otro.

Mi loca hermana suelta una carcajada. Qué felicidad veo en su rostro. Yo también me río y de pronto susurra acercándose a mí:

—Me acosté con él. Por cierto, qué incómodo es hacerlo en un coche. Menos mal que luego nos fuimos a Villa Morenita.

Alucinada y boquiabierta, voy a decir algo cuando la soñadora de mi hermana añade:

—Es tan caballero, tan hombre, que me vuelve loca.

—¿Te acostaste con él?

—Sí.

—¿En serio?

—Que sí.

—¡¿Tú?!

Rini me mira y, ordenándome que baje la voz, dice:

—Por supuesto que yo. ¿Acaso te crees que soy asexual como una almeja? Oye, una tiene sus necesidades y Helios es un tipo que me gusta. Claro que me acosté con él. Pero no te lo conté porque quería decírtelo en persona y asegurarte que no soy ninguna zorrasca.

—Pero ¿desde cuándo haces tú esas cosas?

Mi hermana me mira, levanta las cejas y responde:

—Desde que me he vuelto moderna. Nos reímos y continúo:

—Pero vamos a ver, ¿no dices que habíais discutido?

—Sí, pero cuando salió del coche y me arrinconó contra él, oh, Dios... ¡Oh, Dios usa lo que me entró por el cuerpo!

Me lo imagino. Pienso en las reconciliaciones con Darien y suspiro.

—Y cuando me besó y dijo con su acento «No me importaría ser tu esclavo si tú fueras mi dueña», ya no pude más y fui yo quien lo arrastró al interior del coche y se lanzó.

De nuevo me troncho de risa. No puedo remediarlo.

Mi hermana me mata y repito patidifusa:

—¿Que te lanzaste?

—Oh, sí... Allí, en el callejón mismo, hice la locura del siglo. Me desollé la pierna izquierda con la palanca de cambios, pero ¡madre míaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Qué momentazo y qué bien me sentó. Llevaba sin sexo desde el cuarto mes de embarazo de Diana y, usa..., fue alucinante.

Me parto. Darien me mira y sonríe. Le gusta verme feliz. Mi hermana prosigue:

—Cuando terminamos, no me dejó bajarme del coche y condujo como un loco hasta tu casa. Como te dije, papá le dejó las llaves y, cuando entramos...

—Cuenta... cuenta...

Dios... me estoy volviendo loca. La falta de sexo me hace indagar en el de mi hermana. Ella se sonroja, pero sin poder parar, continúa:

—Hicimos el amor en todos los lados. Sobre la mesa del comedor, en el porche, en la ducha, contra la pared de la despensa, en el suelo...

—Rini... —murmuro alucinada.

—Ah... y en la cama. —Y al ver mi cara de asombro y guasa, añade—: Ay, usako, ese hombre me posee de una manera que nunca pensé que yo probaría. Pero cuando estamos juntos y lo hacemos, literalmente ¡me vuelvo una loba!

La sinceridad de mi hermana es aplastante y mi necesidad de sexo, elocuente. Escucharla me sube la libido y susurro:

—Qué envidia me das.

—¿Por qué? —Y al entenderlo, confiesa—: Cuando me quedé embarazada de Chibi, Peruru estuvo sin tocarme cuatro meses. Le daba miedo dañar al bebé.

Eso me hace sonreír. Quizá lo que le pasa a Darien no es tan raro y pregunto:

—Y cuando tenías relaciones embarazada, ¿todo bien?

—Alucinante. El deseo es devastador, pues las hormonas se me revolucionaban a unos niveles que yo misma me asustaba. Eso sí, cuando me quedé embarazada de Diana, como me pilló el divorcio por medio, me lo pasé pipa con Superman.

—¿Y quién es Superman?

—El consolador que el tonto de mi ex me regaló. Gracias a él, conseguí no volverme tarumba. Estoy cada vez más bloqueada por las cosas que mi hermana dice. Ella me mira y suelta:

—Hija, ni que te hubiera dicho que me metí la bombona del butano o que había participado en una orgía. Qué antigua eres.

Su comentario me hace reír a carcajadas. Si ella supiera.

Dos días después, llega el famoso momento de mi visita con la ginecóloga. Todos quieren acompañarme, pero insisto en que sólo quiero que venga Darien. Mi padre y mi hermana lo entienden y se quedan con los niños en casa.

Le llevo a mi doctora todas las pruebas que me mandó la primera vez que fui, incluida mi visita a las urgencias del hospital. Estoy nerviosa, expectante. Con gesto profesional, ella lo mira todo y, cuando me hace la ecografía, ante el semblante serio de Darien, dice:

—El feto está bien. Su latido es perfecto y las medidas correctas. Por lo tanto, ya sabes, sigue tu vida con normalidad, tómate las vitaminas y te veo dentro de dos meses.

Darien y yo nos miramos y sonreímos.

¡Medusa está perfecta!

Cuando me limpio el gel de la barriga y regresamos al despacho, donde la doctora escribe en el ordenador, digo:

—Quisiera preguntarle una cosa. La mujer deja de teclear.

—Tú dirás.

—¿Los vómitos desaparecerán?

—Por norma, sí. Al acabar el primer trimestre, el feto se asienta y supuestamente las náuseas desaparecerán.

Estoy por dar palmas con las orejas. Darien me mira, sonríe, y yo vuelvo a preguntar:

—¿Puedo tener relaciones sexuales plenas?

La cara de mi marido es ahora un poema. Le da corte que pregunte eso. La doctora sonríe, me mira y responde:

—Por supuesto que sí, pero durante un tiempo con cuidadito, ¿entendido?

Cuando salimos de la consulta, Darien está serio y, cuando nos subimos al coche, no aguanto más la tensión y digo:

—Venga, va, ¡protesta!

Explota como una bomba y cuando acaba, lo miro y respondo:

—Vale..., comprendo todo lo que dices. Pero entiende, cariño, que una no es de piedra y que tú eres una tentación perpetua. —Sonríe y, acercándome a él, añado—: Tus manos me incitan a querer que me toques, tu boca a querer besarla y tu pene, ¡oh, Diossssssssss! —digo, tocándoselo por encima del pantalón—, me incita a querer que juegues conmigo.

—Para, Sere..., para.

Me entra la risa. Él sonríe también y, dándome un beso, dice:

—Te aseguro que si a ti yo te incito a todo eso, ni te quiero contar lo que tú me haces a mí.

—Hummmm, esto se pone interesante.

—Pero...

—Uy... los «peros» nunca me han gustado.

—Hay que ir con tranquilidad para que no nos volvamos a asustar.

—Te doy toda la razón —asiento—. Pero...

—Vaya, tú también tienes un ¡pero! —se ríe Darien.

—... pero quiero jugar contigo.

Él no responde, pero sonríe. Eso es buena señal.


	26. Capitulo 26

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. La serie se llama "Pídeme lo que quieras" Es el tercer libro llamado "Pídeme lo que quieras o déjame"**

**Es una historia algo subida de tono – bueno esta bien muy subida de tono- ya que tiene escenas de tríos, exhibicionismo, y más... Al leer la historia me imagine al Darien del anime ya que el de la historia es igual de frió. Es una novela muy erótica…**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

_**Capítulo 26**_

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Al día siguiente estoy un poco mejor y decido salir de compras por Múnich con mi hermana, Mina y Rei. Las cuatro somos tremendas y lo pasamos genial. Insisto en comer en un burger y, cuando mojo mi patata en el kepchup, la miro y, entre risas, digo:

—I love comida basura. Le encanta a Medusa.

Mi hermana frunce el cejo al oírme decir ese nombre, pero antes de que diga nada, Mina suelta:

—Yo a Yusuke, cuando lo tenía en la barriga lo llamaba Eidechse. Rei y yo nos reímos y Rini pregunta:

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

Divertida, me meto otra grasienta patata en la boca y respondo:

—Lagarto.

Cuando salimos del burger pensamos en ir a tomar café, pero al pasar por la cervecería más antigua de Múnich, la Hofbräuhaus, decidimos entrar para que mi hermana la conozca. Yo bebo agua.

Rini está flipada. Tiene la misma cara que yo el día en que entre allí por primera vez, y la tía nos demuestra la capacidad de beber cerveza que tiene. Eso me sorprende. No conocía esa faceta de ella y, divertida, digo, al ver que Rei y Mina encargan la cuarta ronda:

—Rini, si no paras, vas a llegar a rastras a casa. Mi hermana me mira y replica:

—Como tú no puedes beber, beberé por las dos. —Y al ver que nos reímos, añade—: Tú, ahora, estás en la deliciosa faceta del embarazo. Ya sabes, acidez, tobillos hinchados, tetas doloridas y maravillosas náuseas matinales.

—Qué graciosa eres, guapa —me mofo y ella contesta:

—Ah, y por lo que dijiste, la libido a tope. ¿Lo llevas mejor? No contesto. ¡Será perraca! Mina, al oírnos, cuenta divertida:

—Durante mi embarazo, sólo os diré que el pobre Yaten me rehuía. Madre mía, qué pesadita me puse con el tema sexo.

Oír eso en cierto modo me tranquiliza. Veo que lo que me pasa a mí les pasó a otras y no se volvieron locas.

Todas nos reímos cuando traen la siguiente ronda y Rei, al ver a una amiga, llama:

—¡Tatianaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Una joven rubia nos mira y, tras saludar a mi cuñada, ésta nos la presenta. La chica es encantadora y durante un rato se sienta con nosotras para charlar. Cuando se va, mi hermana, a la que ya veo algo perjudicá con tanta cerveza, me mira y dice:

—Usa... o estoy muy pedo o no he entendido nada.

Horrorizada, me doy cuenta de que hemos hablado todo el rato en alemán y, abrazándola, contesto:

—Ay, Rini, cariño, perdona. Es la costumbre.

Rápidamente le cuento que Tatiana es bombero y mi hermana se sorprende. Pero cuando se parte de risa es cuando le comento que le he pedido prestado el traje de bombero y ella ha dicho que cuando quiera me lo deja.

Llega la última noche del año.

Sigo sin tener relaciones sexuales, pero no porque Darien no quiera, sino más bien porque yo sigo estando hecha una mierda y a la que no le apetecen ahora es a mí. Esta tarde, cuando aparecen la madre y hermana de Darien, él desaparece. No me dice adónde va y eso me enfada. Me estoy volviendo una gruñona.

Llega la hora de la cena y Darien no ha regresado todavía y, cuando estamos en la cocina ultimando los detalles, digo:

—Ami, ahora entre todos llevaremos las cosas a la mesa y te quiero junto a Taiki sentados a ella, ¿entendido?

La mujer se hace la remolona y, mirándola, añado:

—Te advierto que u os sentáis a la mesa y cenáis con todos o aquí no cena nadie.

—Uy, uy, Ami —se mofa Rei—. ¿No nos dejarás sin cenar?

—De eso nada —aclara Setsuna—. Ami y Taiki cenarán con todos.

Junto con Rei, salen de la cocina divertidas, con un par de bandejas, y mi padre mira a

Ami y dice:

—Ojú, Ami, mi hija es muy cabezota.

La mujer sonríe y, tras guiñarme un ojo, responde:

—Sí, Kenji, ya la voy conociendo. —Y al ver que arrugo la nariz ante la ensalada de col, añade—: Me llevaré esto a la mesa. Cuanto más lejos esté de ti, mejor.

—Gracias, Ami.

Cuando la mujer sale de la cocina, mi padre, acercándose a mí, dice:

—Siéntate, cariño. Ya termino yo de organizar la bandeja de las gambas.

Hago lo que me pide. Hoy no es mi mejor día y, sentándose a mi lado, me retira el pelo de la cara y añade:

—¿Por qué no te vas a la cama, mi vida? Allí estarás mejor que zascandileando por aquí. Resoplo y, poniendo los ojos en blanco, contesto:

—No, papá. Es Nochevieja y quiero estar con vosotros.

—Pero, hija, si se te ve la carita de pachucha. —Sonrío y pregunta—: Estás fatal, ¿verdad? Asiento. Es mi peor día con diferencia y, con una triste sonrisa, él dice:

—Creo que ver y oler toda esta comida no te favorece, ¿a que no?

Clavo la vista en las ricas gambas, en el adobo frito, en el cordero churruscadito y el jamoncito que mi padre ha traído de España, preparado con todo su amor, y respondo:

—Ay, papá, con lo que me gusta el adobo frito, el corderito churruscadito que tú haces y las gambas, y la fatiguita que me dan ahora.

El hombre sonríe y, dándome un beso cariñoso en la mejilla, dice:

—Hasta en eso eres igualita a tu madre. A ella también le daba mucho asco el adobo durante vuestros embarazos. Eso sí, cuando se le pasó, se lo comía a puñaos.

La puerta de la cocina se abre y entra Darien. ¡Hombre, el desaparecido! Al verme con mi padre se acerca y, poniéndose de cuclillas ante mí, dice preocupado:

—Cariño, ¿por qué no te vas a la cama?

—Eso mismito le estoy diciendo yo, Darien, pero ya sabes cómo es mi conejito. ¡Una cabezota! Sin hacerles caso, miro a mi rubio y pregunto:

—¿Dónde estabas?

Darien sonríe y responde:

—He recibido una llamada urgente y he tenido que atenderla.

De pronto oigo un grito. Sobresaltada, me levanto en el momento en que la puerta de la cocina se abre de par en par y mi hermana, con la cara totalmente desencajada, exclama:

—Usaaaaaaaaaaaa, ¡mira quién ha venido!

Veo a Helios con la pequeña Diana en brazos, miro a Darien y sonrío. Ésa era la urgencia.

El mexicano saluda a mi padre, que le da la mano encantado de la vida, y luego, acercándose a mí, me da dos besos y pregunta:

—¿Cómo está mi mamita preciosa?

—Jorobada, pero contenta de tenerte aquí —respondo, feliz por mi hermana.

—Haruka y Michiru os mandan muchos besos y esperan poder viajar para conocer al bebecito. En ese momento mi sobrina entra corriendo como un vendaval y grita:

—Hey, _güey_, ¿cómo tú por aquí?

El mexicano la mira y, divertido, contesta:

—Vine a ver a mi damita linda y a retarla al Mario Bros.

Chibi se tira a sus brazos y todos sonreímos. Está claro que este mexicano sabe ganarse a mi familia.

Una vez Chibi se va corriendo, él mira a mi hermana, que lo contempla embobada, y acercándose a ella la besa en los labios y pregunta melosón delante de mi padre:

—¿Cómo está mi reina?

Sin cortarse un pelo, Rini le devuelve el beso y responde:

—Muy contenta de verte.

¡Qué fuerte!

Lo de mi hermana es tremendo.

Miro a mi padre y veo que sonríe. Me guiña un ojo y sé que le encanta lo que ve. Yo flipo con la descarada de Rini, cuando oigo que el mexicano dice:

—Sabrosa, dímelo.

Mi hermana, totalmente desatada, le pone un dedo en la boca y murmura sin cortarse un pelo, delante de todos:

—Yo te como con tomate. Alucinada, parpadeo.

¿Ha dicho que se lo come con tomate?

Darien, divertido, se ríe. Está claro que Helios le gusta. Mi padre, con mi hermana y conmigo, está visto que ya está curado de espantos. ¡Qué bueno es!

Cuando el bullicio sale de la cocina, los dos hombres más importantes de mi vida me miran. Vuelven a estar preocupados por mí y, sosteniéndoles la mirada, declaro convencida:

—Quiero vivir con vosotros esta noche tan especial y no me la perderé por nada del mundo, ¿entendido?

Media hora más tarde, todos estamos sentados alrededor de la mesa y la felicidad ha inundado mi hogar a pesar de encontrarme yo para el arrastre.

Qué diferente esta Navidad de la del año pasado, cuando sólo estábamos Darien, Endimion, Ami, Taiki y yo. Ahora está aquí toda mi familia, la familia de Darien, _Susto_, _Calamar _y Helios.

¡Qué maravilla!

Cuando Setsuna ofrece las lentejas a mi sobrina y a Endimion, los niños arrugan la nariz. Eso me hace sonreír. Pero más me río cuando mi padre le ofrece a Endimion salmorejo. Es verlo y al crío los ojos le hacen chiribitas.

Como puedo aguanto la cena. Ver tanta comida y, en especial, olerla me angustia. Pero la felicidad que me dan todos los que están a mi lado hace que merezca la pena no perdérmela.

Los olores fuertes me retuercen, pero como una campeona, resisto en la mesa sin apenas comer, mientras todos se ponen morados. Los primeros, mi marido y el mexicano. Mira que les gusta el jamoncito rico.

Una vez acabada la opípara cena, nos sentamos en los sillones y sofás ante el televisor y le explico a mi familia que vamos a ver un número cómico que es tradición en Alemania.

Cuando comienza el _Dinner for One_, todos se ríen y mi hermana, que está sentada sobre las piernas de su rollito salvaje, sin entender esa extraña tradición, me mira y cuchichea:

—Ay, usa, ¡qué raros son los alemanes!

—Oye, ¿qué es eso de que te lo comes con tomate? Rini se ríe y, con disimulo, susurra:

—Le gusta que le diga esa frase. Dice que lo excita cómo se la digo. Alucinada, cuchicheo yo también:

—¿Y tú dices que los alemanes son raros?

Acomodada entre los brazos de mi amor, igual que el año anterior, me río. Una vez acaba el número, mi padre, Ami y Setsuna van a la cocina a por los vasitos con las uvas y Darien hace lo mismo que hizo el año pasado: pone el canal internacional y conecta con la Puerta del Sol.

¡Ay, mi España!

Pero a diferencia del año anterior no lloro. Tengo en el salón a mi familia y me siento completamente feliz. Cuando el reloj comienza a sonar, todos hablamos y pedimos silencio a la vez (ésa es una tradición española) y cuando comienzan las campanadas, miro a Darien, que me observa, y uva tras uva las mastico sin apartar la vista de mi amor. Quiero que él sea lo último que vea en el año que se va y lo primero del año que comienza.

—¡Feliz 2014! —gritan Endimion y Chibi al acabarse las uvas.

Esta vez nadie se interpone entre nosotros y Darien, abrazándome, me besa y murmura cerca de mi boca, totalmente enamorado:

—Feliz Año Nuevo, mi amor.


	27. Capitulo 27

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. La serie se llama "Pídeme lo que quieras" Es el tercer libro llamado "Pídeme lo que quieras o déjame"**

**Es una historia algo subida de tono – bueno esta bien muy subida de tono- ya que tiene escenas de tríos, exhibicionismo, y más... Al leer la historia me imagine al Darien del anime ya que el de la historia es igual de frió. Es una novela muy erótica…**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

_**Capítulo 27**_

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

El día de Reyes con mi familia aquí, vuelve a ser todo como yo lo recordaba. Risas, jaleo y regalos. Todos nos damos uno y al abrir el de mi hermana y encontrarme un conjuntito para Medusa me emociono. Es de color amarillo y ella dice:

—Como no sabemos lo que es, ¡amarillo! Todos ríen y yo lloro, ¡faltaría más!

Cuando creo que ya no hay más regalos, Darien me sorprende. ¡Tiene regalos para todos! Para mi padre, Helios y Taiki, unos relojes, para las niñas, ropa y juguetes, y para mi hermana y Ami, unas bonitas pulseras de oro blanco. Tras entregar todos los regalos, nos mira a Endimion y a mí y, dejándonos boquiabiertos, nos da dos sobres. ¿Otra vez sobres?

Endimion y yo nos miramos. Resignación. Pero al abrirlos nuestra expresión cambia.

_Para ver el regalo, id al garaje._

Entre risas, nos cogemos de la mano y corremos hacia allí. Todos nos siguen y, al abrir la puerta, los dos soltamos un chillido. ¡Motos!

Dos Ducatis preciosas y relucientes.

Endimion se vuelve loco al ver una moto de su altura y yo lloro. ¡Ante mí está mi moto! ¡Mi Ducati! La reconocería entre doscientas mil.

Darien, al ver mi reacción, me abraza y dice:

—Sé lo importante que es para ti. Han respetado todo lo que han podido de ella, pero otras cosas han sido reemplazadas. Tu padre le ha echado un ojo y dice que ahora está mucho mejor.

Lo abrazo, me lo como a besos y mi padre, que nos observa encantado, dice:

—Morenita, si antes tu moto era buena, ahora es mejor. Eso sí, hasta que tengas al bebé no te quiero cerca de ella, ¿entendido?

Asiento emocionada y Darien afirma:

—Tranquilo, Kenji. De que no se acerque me ocupo yo.

El 7 de enero, tras unas estupendas fiestas navideñas, mi familia y Helios regresan a España en el avión de Darien. Como siempre, cuando me despido de ellos la tristeza me embarga y en esta ocasión por ración doble. Darien me consuela, pero esta vez no se lo pongo fácil y lloro, lloro y lloro.

Dos días después volvemos a ir al aeropuerto para despedir a Mina, Yaten y el pequeño Yusuke.

—Te voy a echar mucho de menos —lloriqueo.

Mi amiga me abraza con una encantadora sonrisa.

—Yo a ti también. Pero tranquila, en cuanto nazca Medusa aquí me tienes. Asiento. Yaten me coge por la cintura.

—Llorona, tienes que venir a vernos a Suiza. ¿Me lo prometes?

—Se intentará —asiente Darien.

Andrew, que en ese instante se despide de Mina, al ver que ella se emociona, comenta divertido:

—Oh... oh... otra llorando. ¿No estarás embarazada?

Yo suelto una carcajada y Mina, dándole un manotazo, responde:

—¡No digas eso ni en broma!

Tras despedirnos de nuestros buenos amigos y verlos pasar por el arco de seguridad, Darien y Andrew me agarran cada uno de un brazo y nos marchamos hacia el coche. Durante el camino no puedo dejar de llorar. Ellos se ríen y yo grito desconsolada:

—¡Odio mis hormonas!

Al día siguiente, aburrida, me pongo a guardar los adornos navideños y veo los papelitos de los deseos. Sonrío al recordar que los leímos entre risas la mañana de Reyes y, sin poder evitarlo, los releo y me emociono con los de Endimion, que dicen «Quiero que Sere deje de vomitar», «Quiero que el tío se ponga bueno de los ojos» y «Quiero que Ami aprenda a hacer salmorejo».

Sonrío y soy feliz. Nunca leí los que el pequeño escribió el año anterior, pero estoy segura de que no eran tan maravillosos como éstos. Casi mejor no haberlos leído.

Me encuentro bien. Hoy de momento no he vomitado. Cuando acabo de recoger los adornos, decido dar un paseíto por el campo con _Susto _y _Calamar_. Los perros, al ver que cojo las correas, saltan locos de felicidad.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevo sin hacer esto?

El campo está precioso. Ha nevado y es una maravilla mirar a mi alrededor. Durante un buen rato, cojo piedras y las tiro. _Susto _y _Calamar _corren como dos descosidos tras ellas. Después de pasar un ratito muy agradable, los tres regresamos a casa. Hace un frío que pela y tengo las manos amoratadas y muy mojadas.

Por la tarde, cuando regresa Darien, se enfada al enterarse de que he salido sola a dar un paseo con los perros.

—No me enfado porque hayas salido, Sere, sino porque hayas ido sola.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? —grito—. Ami no estaba y a mí me apetecía dar un paseo. Darien me mira y finalmente dice:

—¿Y si te hubieras encontrado mal de pronto, qué?

Estamos en plena confrontación en su despacho, cuando se abre la puerta y aparecen Endimion y Andrew. Nosotros nos callamos y el pequeño corre hacia mí, me abraza y, mirando a su tío, le suelta:

—¿Por qué siempre te enfadas con la tía?

—¿Cómo dices? —pregunta Darien.

Endimion, con su característica voz de enfado, tan igual a la de su tío, responde:

—¿No ves que no se encuentra bien? No le grites. Darien lo mira y, molesto, responde:

—Endimion, no te metas donde no te llaman, ¿entendido?

—Pues no le grites a Sere.

—Endimion... —advierte Darien, mirando a su sobrino.

El pequeño me mira a mí. Lo conozco y sé que va a saltar, por lo que, antes de que suelte nada más, le digo:

—Anda, cariño, ve con Ami y dile que hoy quiero merendar contigo, ¿te parece?

El crío asiente, mira a su tío con una de sus gélidas miradas y se va. Una vez nos quedamos los tres solos, Andrew se acerca y, tras darme un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, dice, mirando a su amigo:

—Vaya, vaya, veo que ahora el apoyo lo tiene Sere. Darien sonríe y asiente.

—Endimion ha decidido sobreproteger a su tía mamá Sere. No hay cosa que no diga a la que él no tenga que decir la última palabra. Es más, estoy seguro de que hoy por hoy prefiere que me vaya yo de casa antes que ella.

—No lo dudes —me mofo, ganándome una mirada azulada. Andrew sonríe y, tras dejar una carpeta sobre la mesa de Darien, dice:

—Si vais a empezar a discutir, me voy.

—La que se va soy yo. Tengo hambre y quiero merendar. Sorprendido por mi apetito, Darien se acerca a mí y pregunta:

—¿Tienes hambre?

Asiento. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que afirmo eso y, feliz, contesta:

—Come todo lo que te apetezca, cariño.

El doble sentido que le doy yo a esa frase me hace reír, pero sin decir nada, salgo del despacho y voy hasta la cocina. Allí, Ami está preparando un bocadillo para Endimion y, al verme, me pregunta:

—¿Es cierto que quieres merendar?

Asiento, cojo el plum cake de chocolate y vainilla que ella hace y, poniéndolo sobre la mesa, murmuro:

—Me muero por comerlo.

Ami y Endimion sonríen y yo me pongo morada de plum cake.

Los días pasan y mis náuseas desaparecen.

¡Soy feliz!

De pronto comienzo a recobrar fuerzas y todo lo que me daba asco meses atrás ahora me parece rico y colosal. Vuelvo a escuchar música y vuelvo a bailar.

Darien no cabe en sí de alegría al verme bien y yo ni te cuento. Por fin soy capaz de desayunar y que me siente bien. Día a día, me atrevo a comer más cosas y de pronto soy consciente de que engullo como un verdadero animal. ¡Soy un saco sin fondo!

Me abono al plum cake de Ami y al helado. Todo el rato me apetece comerlos y Darien, con tal de darme el gusto, llena el congelador de todos los sabores, mientras que Ami se pasa el día entero haciendo plum cake. Me miman cantidad.

Darien y Endimion vuelven a las andadas. En cuanto me descuido, se tiran en el sofá y juegan durante horas con la Wii. Eso a mí me pone enferma. Aunque ya los he acostumbrado a no tener a todo trapo la música del juego en cuestión.

Mientras ellos juegan, yo leo los libros que me he comprado sobre bebés y partos. En ocasiones leo cosas que me ponen la carne de gallina, pero he de ser fuerte y continuar. Debo estar informada. ¡Voy a ser mamá!

Una tarde de sábado, tras convencerlos de dar una vuelta por el campo con los perros, al llegar estamos todos congelados. Hace un frío de mil demonios y si nos ponemos malos tendré que asumir que la culpa fue mía. Los he obligado a salir aunque ellos no querían.

Cuando llegamos, tío y sobrino hacen lo de siempre, cogen la Wii y se ponen a jugar. No sé quién es más niño de los dos. Durante más de una hora, juego con ellos, pero cuando ya me duelen los dedos de tanto darle al mando, decido retirarme y darme un bañito en el precioso jacuzzi que tenemos.

Subo a mi habitación, me llevo un zumito, preparo el jacuzzi, enciendo unas velas que huelen a melocotón y pongo mi CD de música chill out para relajarme. ¡Perfecto! Cuando el jacuzzi está lleno, me meto con cuidado en él y, una vez dentro, murmuro:

—Oh, sí..., esto es vida. Cierro los ojos y me relajo.

La música suena y noto cómo mi cuerpo libera tensiones segundo a segundo. Disfruto de este momento de paz. Me lo merezco. Pero la puerta del baño se abre y entra Endimion.

¡Se acabo la paz!

Lo miro y, divertida, veo que se pone una mano en los ojos para no verme los pechos y dice:

—Me voy con la tía Rei a su casa.

—¿Ha venido Rei?

—Sí, ¡aquí estoy!

Tras ella entra Darien y mi relajante baño se ha ido al garete.

—¿Cómo es que has venido? ¿Pasa algo? —pregunto. Mi cuñada sonríe y, guiñándome un ojo, contesta:

—Resulta que he estado con mi amiga Tatiana, hemos pasado por su casa y me ha dejado aquel vestidito que le pediste hace tiempo. Ya sabes, el azul. Por cierto, lo he dejado en tu armario. —Me entra la risa al pensar en el vestidito azul—. Y como mañana voy a ir a montar en globo con Nicolas, he pensado que quizá a Endimion le guste venir.

—Sí, sí, sí, quiero ir. ¡Guayyyyy!—grita el niño.

Miro a Darien. Está serio. Como siempre, valora los pros y los contras de montar en globo y cuando veo que duda, digo:

—Me parece perfecto, Endimion. Pásatelo bien, cariño.

—Gracias, mamá.

Cada vez que me llama así, el corazón me salta de felicidad.

Darien me mira. Yo sonrío y, cuando el niño me da un beso y corre hacia su tío, lo mira y dice:

—Te prometo que haré caso en todo a la tía Rei..., papá. Me río. Anda que no es listo mi pitufo gruñón.

Al final, mi Iceman se descongela. Sonríe, abraza al pequeño y, tras darle un beso en la cabeza, contesta:

—Pásatelo, bien. —Y mirando a su hermana, añade—: Vigílalo, por favor. No quiero que pase nada.

Rei, divertida por sus palabras, pone los ojos en blanco y grita mientras se marcha:

—Vamos, Endimion. Ven que te ponga el collar y el bozal.

Cuando todos salen del cuarto de baño, me vuelvo a tumbar. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos e intento relajarme otra vez.

Musiquita... Tranquilidad...

Casi lo consigo, cuando la puerta se abre de nuevo y Darien entra. Antes de que diga nada, al ver su mirada lo tranquilizo:

—No va a pasar nada, cielo. Rei cuida muy bien de Endimion.

Mi chico no responde, pero se acerca al jacuzzi. Sé que mira mis pezones. Con el embarazo se me están poniendo oscuros y enormes y, tentándolo, murmuro, mientras señalo lo que mira:

—¿Me das un besito aquí?

Darien sonríe, se acerca y, cuando me está besando el pezón, tiro de él y lo hago caer vestido en el jacuzzi. Con su caída, el agua rebosa y todo el suelo del baño se encharca. Yo me río y, cuando él va a protestar, al verme reír hace lo mismo.

Pero el rostro se le contrae al apoyarse y quemarse con una de las velas encendidas.

—¿Te has quemado? —me preocupo. Darien se mira la mano y responde:

—No, cariño, pero cuidado con tanta vela o al final nos visitarán los bomberos.

Ese comentario me hace reír y, cuando consigo quitarle la ropa y dejarlo desnudo en el jacuzzi a pesar de sus protestas, salgo del agua y, con cuidado de no resbalar en el suelo mojado, tiro doscientas toallas en él y digo, mientras las pisoteo:

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

—¿Una sorpresa?

Asiento divertida, mientras abro la puerta para salir.

—Dame dos minutos y no te muevas de ahí.

Feliz por encontrarme tan bien, voy hasta el armario donde Rei me ha dejado ¡el vestidito azul! ¡Lo voy a sorprender!

Ataviada con un traje de bombero que me queda algo grande, entro en el baño y, ante la cara de sorpresa de mi alemán favorito, digo:

—¿El caballero ha llamado a los bomberos? Darien suelta una carcajada.

—Pero ¿de dónde has sacado ese traje?

—Me lo ha dejado una amiga de tu hermana.

—¿Para qué?

Ay, qué poca imaginación tienen a veces los hombres. Mirándolo, respondo:

—Para hacerte un striptease, chatungo.

—¿Un striptease? —pregunta boquiabierto. Yo digo que sí con la cabeza y añado:

—Nunca te he hecho uno en condiciones.

Mi chico sube las cejas, se repanchinga en el jacuzzi y asiente encantado.

Feliz por el efecto causado, voy hasta el equipo de música, saco el CD que suena y meto otro. Instantes después, una música comienza a sonar y Darien, al identificarla da una palmada y ríe a carcajadas.

Madre..., madre..., ¡me lo como cuando ríe así!

¡Empieza el espectáculo!

La voz sugerente de Tom Jones comienza a cantar _Sex bomb _y yo, sin un ápice de vergüenza, me contoneo al compás de la música. Me quito la enorme chaqueta con sensualidad y la tiro a un lado. Darien silba. Después el casco y muevo el pelo al más puro estilo Hollywood. Darien aplaude, vuelve a silbar y yo me animo mientras canto:

_Sex bomb, sex bomb you´re a sex bomb._

_You can give it to me when I need to come along._

_Sex bomb, sex bomb, you´re a sex bomb._

_And baby you can turn me on._

Pieza a pieza, me voy despojando del traje de bombero mientras mi amorcito me mira como a mí me gusta, con deseo. Sé que esto le está gustando. Me lo dice su expresión y la intensidad de su mirada. Bailo, me contoneo y me siento una stripper para él. Cuando desnuda me meto en el jacuzzi, Darien me besa y murmura:

—Me encanta tu tripita princesa.

Sonrío y, cuando llega a mis pechos, murmura:

—Tienes los pechos más bonitos que nunca.

Eso me da risa. Realmente, el embarazo me hace tener unos pechos increíbles. Cada vez que me los miro en el espejo me encantan, pero sé que cuando nazca Medusa desaparecerán y volveré a tener mis pechos normalitos.

Darien me besa... Darien me toca... Darien me mima...

Excitado por el espectáculo que le he ofrecido, mi amor me agarra por la cintura y, sentándome sobre él en el jacuzzi, me penetra con delicadeza, mientras murmura con voz cargada de sensualidad:

—Eres realmente una bomba sexual, pequeña.

—Sí... y esa bomba está a punto de explotar.

Darien sonríe y, cuando voy a agarrarme al jacuzzi para empalarme más en él, me para y dice:

—Déjame a mí, cariño. No quiero hacerte daño.

—No me lo haces.

—Con cuidado, cariño... Así... despacito.

Pero yo no quiero ni cuidado ni despacito. Quiero pasión y fuerza.

—Sere... —me regaña.

—Darien... —le reto.

Mi alemán me mira, se para y dice, estropeando el bonito momento:

—Sere, o lo haces con cuidado para no dañarte o no hacemos nada.

Lo miro. Tengo dos opciones, enfadarme y mandarlo a paseo o aceptar pulpo como animal de compañía.

Al final me decido por la segunda opción. ¡Quiero sexo!

Permito que sea él quien marque el ritmo. Dejo que se limite y me limite y, aunque lo pasamos bien, cuando llegamos al clímax sé que a ambos nos ha faltado nuestro rollito animal.

Por la noche, cuando nos acostamos, me besa y, cuando me abraza con ternura, murmura:

—Te adoro, bomba sexual.

En febrero entro en mi quinto mes y mi cuerpo ha experimentado muchos cambios. El primero, noto cómo Medusa se mueve. El segundo, mi tripita se está convirtiendo en una tripota. Como siga así, al final no ando, ¡ruedo!

Todo lo que adelgacé los primeros meses lo estoy engordado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Serena —dice mi ginecóloga al pesarme—, debes empezar a controlar tu dieta. En este último mes has engordado tres kilos y medio.

—Vale, lo haré —asiento.

Darien me mira y sonríe. Intuye que miento y, cuando va a hablar, digo:

—Dame una dieta y la seguiré.

La ginecóloga abre una carpeta y, tras mirar varias, me entrega una y dice:

—Será lo mejor.

Yo sonrío, Darien sonríe y creo que hasta Medusa sonríe. Las dietas y yo no somos buenas amigas.

Hablamos con la doctora sobre las necesidades que tiene mi cuerpo y me informa que al mes siguiente, el sexto de mi embarazo, debo comenzar mis clases preparto. Asiento, escucho todo lo que me tiene que decir y finalmente pregunto:

—¿Puedo tener relaciones sexuales completas?

Darien me mira. Sabe por qué lo pregunto y la ginecóloga contesta:

—Por supuesto que sí. Vuestra vida sexual debe ser normal.

—Normal de normal —insisto.

La doctora mira a Darien, luego me mira a mí y asiente:

—Totalmente normal.

Voy a preguntar si pueden ser algo más intensas que normales, pero la mirada de Darien me pide que me calle. Le hago caso. No quiero incomodarlo con mis preguntas tan directas.

Cuando llega el momento de hacer la ecografía, casi no puedo mirar a la pantalla. La cara de Darien es tan expresiva con lo que ve, que me dan ganas de comérmelo allí mismo a besos.

—Mirad, ¡está comiendo! —dice la ginecóloga.

Un «¡ohhhh!» algodonoso como los que suelta mi hermana sale de mi boca. ¡Qué maruja me estoy volviendo!

—Increíble —murmura Darien, emocionado. Divertida, los miro y digo:

—Es que a Medusa lo alimento muy bien.

Darien y yo miramos la ecografía 3D como dos bobos y sonreímos.

—¿Se puede ver si es niño o niña? —pregunto.

La doctora mueve el aparato, pero nada. No se deja ver y, sonriendo, explica:

—Lo siento. Tiene las piernas cruzadas de tal manera que no se puede.

—No importa —dice Darien—. Lo importante es que esté bien. La mujer asiente y murmura:

—Será un bebé bastante grande.

¡Stop!

¿Ha dicho grande?

¿Cómo de grande?

Eso me asusta. Cuanto más grande, más dolor para expulsarlo.

Pero no quiero jorobar ese momento y me lo callo. Durante varios minutos, la mujer nos deja mirar la pantalla y, cuando finaliza la sesión, Darien y yo nos miramos y nos besamos. ¡Todo va bien!

Cuando regresamos a casa, emocionados con el vídeo que la doctora nos ha dado, se lo enseñamos a Endimion, a Taiki y a Ami. Todos miramos el televisor como tontos y nos ponemos el vídeo varias veces. Que mi humor vuelva a ser el de antes a todos congratula. Las risas han vuelto a la casa y todos están más dicharacheros.

Vuelvo a reír, a gastar bromas y a ser la Serena alocada de siempre y esa noche, cuando estamos en nuestra habitación, me siento junto a Darien en la cama y pregunto:

—¿Has pensado algún nombre para Medusa? Él me mira y dice:

—Si fuera una conejito, me gustaría que se llamara Hotaru, como mi hermana. Asiento. Me gusta el nombre y me parece una idea preciosa.

—¿Y si fuera niño? —pregunto.

Mi alemán me mira, me besa y contesta:

—Si es niño lo eliges tú. ¿Cuál te gusta? Pienso, pienso, y pienso y al final respondo:

—No lo sé. Quizá Kenji, como mi padre.

Darien asiente. Yo me acurruco contra él y le susurro al oído:

—Te deseo.

Él me mira y, tumbándome sobre la cama, murmura mientras me besa:

—Y yo a ti preciosa. Oh, sí... Oh, sí...

Se acabaron los meses de sequía y malestar.

Deseo a mi Iceman y él me desea a mí. Sin parar de besarme, Darien me quita las bragas, se mete entre mis piernas y, sin preliminares, introduce lentamente su pene en mí.

Jadeo...

Me vuelvo loca...

Dios mío, cuánto tiempo sin sentir este placer.

Y cuando enrosco las piernas alrededor de su cuerpo, Darien murmura:

—No, cariño... A ver si le vas a hacer daño al bebé. Me paro, lo miro y, divertida, pregunto:

—¿Qué es lo que has dicho? Aún dentro de mí, insiste:

—No quiero apretar en exceso, no le vayamos a hacer daño. Me entra la risa.

¡Ay, que me meo!

Cree que le va a dar con el pene en la cabeza a Medusa. Cuando ve que me río, frunce el cejo y dice:

—No sé qué te da tanta risa. No creo estar diciendo nada del otro mundo. Agarrando con fuerza su trasero, me empalo en él y, cuando jadea, murmuro:

—Esto es lo que necesito. Dámelo.

Darien se resiste y de nuevo repito la misma operación. Fuerza. Esta vez somos los dos los que jadeamos.

Esa profundidad es lo que necesito, lo que anhelo. La respiración de Darien se acelera. Lucha contra su instinto animal. Yo lo provoco restregándome contra él y al final pasa lo que tiene que pasar.

Darien está tan caliente, tan ardoroso, tan excitado, que agarrándome las manos me las pone sobre la cama y sin pensar en nada más comienza a bombear dentro de mí con pasión terrenal y deleite. No lo paro. Sus embestidas me hacen sentir viva. Lo necesito. Oh, sí.

Rota las caderas para darme más profundidad y yo chillo. Lo muerdo en el hombro y Darien rechina los dientes mientras una y otra vez se hunde en mí y yo me vuelvo loca.

Disfruta. Disfruto. Disfrutamos. Nuestro instinto animal aflora y gozamos como locos nuestro caliente encuentro.

Cuando acabamos, los dos estamos jadeantes. Llevábamos mucho tiempo sin hacerlo así y yo murmuro con una gran sonrisa:

—Quiero repetir.

De un salto, Darien se levanta y, antes de entrar en el cuarto de baño, contesta:

—No, princesa. No podemos hacerlo como lo hemos hecho. Boquiabierta, voy a protestar cuando me mira y dice:

—Piensa en lo que pasó la última vez.

—Pero, Darien...

—He dicho que no.

—Pero lo necesito. Tengo las hormonas revolucionadas y...

—No, cariño. Por hoy basta. Me entra calor.

Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas y, como un osito llorón, comienzo a sollozar sentada en la cama. Menuda llorona me he vuelto. Me tapo la cara con las manos y Darien dice, acercándose a mí:

—Cariño, cariño, no llores. Enfádate conmigo, grítame, pero no llores.

Me quita las manos de la cara y, sin cortarme un pelo a pesar de lo horrorosa que me pongo cuando lloro, lo miro y gimoteo con cara de chimpancé:

—Ya no te gustoooooooooooo.

—No digas eso, tesoro.

—Ya no te pongo nadaaaaaaaaaaaa. Tengo los pezones grandes y oscuros y... y... estoy gorda... y fea y por eso no quieres hacer el amor conmigoooooooooooo.

Con paciencia, Darien me seca las lágrimas.

—No, princesa. Nada de eso es verdad.

—Sí... es verdad —insisto—. Tú eres un hombre sexualmente muy activo y... y... yo una vacaaaaaaaaaaaaa lecheraaaaaaa.

Sonríe, se sienta a mi lado en la cama y, abrazándome, dice:

—Escucha, preciosa...

Pero yo no escucho y, entre hipos y lloros de lo más ridículos, continúo:

—Tengo miedo de que no me pidas lo que quieras y al final te aburras de mí y me dejesssssssssssss.

Darien me mira y, sorprendido, pregunta:

—Pero ¿por qué te voy a dejar, cariño?

—Porque me estoy convirtiendo en un ser llorón, horrible, gruñón y deforme y no te gustoooooo. Ya no me buscas. Ni quieres jugar conmigo, ni me aprietas contra la pared para hacerme el amorrrrrrrrrrrr.

Mi chico me abraza. Me acuna y, cuando los hipos parece que se calman, pide:

—Bésame.

Lo miro y, con un precioso gesto, dice:

—Te estoy pidiendo lo que quiero. Quiero que me beses ahora mismo. Escuchar eso me hace llorar más. Pero ¿cómo soy tan tonta?

¿Realmente me estoy volviendo loca?

Berreo y me rasco el cuello. Con cariño, Darien me tumba en la cama, me coge la mano para que no me rasque más y susurra, besándome:

—Eres lo más bonito y lo que más quiero y deseo en el mundo. Eres preciosa. La mujer más bonita que para mí existe sobre la faz de la Tierra. Eres tan especial que tengo miedo de hacerte daño, ¿no lo entiendes?

—Pero ¿por qué me vas a hacer daño?

Él clava sus impresionantes ojos en mí y contesta:

—Porque tú y yo somos unos salvajes cuando hacemos el amor. -En eso tiene razón, ¡somos tremendos! Pero insisto:

—Pero podemos seguir haciéndolo como siempre. Tendremos cuidado y...

—No, cariño, no podemos dejarnos llevar por el deseo.

—Pero si no vas a hacerle daño a Medusa.

Darien sonríe y, besándome la punta de la nariz, responde:

—Lo sé. Pero no te quiero hacer daño a ti. Tu cuerpo está experimentado demasiados cambios y tengo miedo. Ponte un instante en mi situación, por favor, cielo.

—Lo hago, Darien, pero mis hormonas están totalmente enloquecidas y te necesito.

Vuelve a sonreír. Me da un beso, dos... seiscientos y, tras muchos besos calientes y morbosos, murmura:

—Ahora te voy a sentar sobre mí y vamos a repetir pero con cuidado, ¿entendido? Asiento y sonrío. Lo he conseguido.

¡Vamos a repetir!

Qué caprichosa que soy.

Cuando me sienta sobre él, dejo que su pene entre en mí lentamente y, gustosa, cierro los ojos. ¡Oh, sí! Sus manos rodean mi redonda cintura y, al estar de nuevo uno dentro del otro, Darien murmura con voz cargada de tensión:

—Dios... cómo me gusta tenerte así.

Abro los ojos y lo miro. Su cara está frente a la mía y agarrándolo del cuello lo empujo para que me chupe un pezón. Los tengo ultrasensibles, pero me encanta que lo haga.

—Oh, sí... no pares.

No lo hace. Me complace mientras yo muevo las caderas en busca de mi placer. Sí... Oh, sí... No quiero parar.

De pronto, aprieto las caderas contra él y doy un respingo. Darien para y pregunta al ver mi gesto.

—Te ha dolido, ¿verdad?

No quiero mentir y asiento. Se le descompone el semblante y, besándolo, murmuro:

—Déjame continuar.

—Pequeña...

—Te necesito —susurro.

Como siempre, él valora la situación y finalmente dice:

—Con cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Asiento. Apenas nos movemos.

Estar yo encima me da una profundidad extrema y cuando Darien no puede más, se levanta conmigo en brazos, me tumba sobre la cama y, conteniendo sus impulsos animales, juntos llegamos al clímax.

Esa noche, cuando apagamos la luz y nos abrazamos, me da un beso en los labios y dice:

—Nunca te voy a dejar, cabecita loca. Yo no sé ya vivir sin ti.


	28. Capitulo 28

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. La serie se llama "Pídeme lo que quieras" Es el tercer libro llamado "Pídeme lo que quieras o déjame"**

**Es una historia algo subida de tono – bueno esta bien muy subida de tono- ya que tiene escenas de tríos, exhibicionismo, y más... Al leer la historia me imagine al Darien del anime ya que el de la historia es igual de frió. Es una novela muy erótica…**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

_**Capítulo 28**_

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Los días pasan y nuestras confrontaciones en nuestra habitación continúan. Sigo demandando sexo y Darien lo dosifica. Odio cuando hace eso.

Intento entenderle, pero mis hormonas no me lo ponen fácil.

¡Se rebelan!

En ocasiones, para evitar la discusión, Darien se queda hasta tarde en su despacho, trabajando. Lo sé. Sé que lo hace por eso, aunque me lo niegue. Sabe que cuando llega a la habitación estoy dormida como un tronco y no me despierto.

Comienzo mis clases preparto. Son dos días a la semana durante dos horas. Darien me acompaña. No se salta ni una. Rodeados por otras parejas, hacemos todo lo que la profesora nos indica sobre la colchoneta y luego sobre unas enormes pelotas. Nos divertimos y aprendemos a respirar para cuando llegue el momento. Yo me troncho. Ver a Darien soltar bufidos ¡es lo más!

En esos días comienzo a sentir pequeños latigazos dentro de mi cuerpo. Lo consulto con la ginecóloga y ella me comenta que son pequeñas contracciones, pero que no me tengo que preocupar. Es normal.

Pero yo me preocupo... Me inquieto...

Me muero de miedo...

Cada vez que siento una, y eso que no me duele, me paralizo totalmente y Darien se pone blanco al verlo. No sé quién se asusta más si él o yo.

Algunas tardes voy a buscar a Endimion al colegio. Allí veo a mi nueva amiga María y me divierto con ella hablando de España y sus costumbres. Ambas añoramos nuestros orígenes, nuestra familia, pero reconocemos que somos felices en Alemania.

El grupo de las cacatúas no ha vuelto a hablar de mí y lo sé de buena tinta. Una de ellas resultó ser amiga de María y ésta me comentó que, tras lo ocurrido, el colegio les envió una circular a cada una de ellas, donde Lita desmentía lo dicho y donde se advertía que cualquier nuevo comentario difamatorio sería demandado.

Sorprendida, lo hablo con Andrew, y me confiesa que fue él quien envió esa carta desde su bufete para solucionar el tema del colegio.

Y, oye, hizo efecto. Hablar seguirán hablando entre ellas, pero el rumor murió.

Una tarde, cuando Darien llega de trabajar me sorprende. Tras besarme, pide que me ponga guapa y me invita a cenar.

Me miro al espejo y no me gusto.

No soy sexy. Estoy ceporra. Tengo los tobillos hinchados y mi tripa despunta. Pero ante eso nada puedo hacer. No puedo esconderla. Al final, me pongo un vestido premamá modernito y mis botas altas, y cuando Darien y Endimion me ven bajar, ambos exclaman:

—¡Qué guapa!

Sonrío y pienso que me lo dicen para hacerme sentir bien. ¡Qué monos!

Una vez en el coche, Darien y yo estamos contentos. La noche promete y yo canturreo una canción de la radio llamada _Ja_, de un grupo alemán que me gusta mucho, Silbermond.

_Und ja ich atme dich, Ja ich brenn für dich._

_Ja ich leb für dich, Jeden Tag._

_Und Ja ich liebe dich._

_Und ja ich Schwör aur dich und jede meiner Fasern._

_Sagt ja._

—Me gusta oírte cantar en alemán. Apoyo la cabeza en el respaldo y digo:

—Es una canción muy bonita.

—Y romántica —afirma él.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de un precioso restaurante, el aparcacoches rápidamente se hace cargo de nuestro vehículo. Darien baja y, cuando llega a mi altura, me coge con fuerza la mano y entramos en el local. El maître lo saluda y nos guía hasta una bonita mesa.

La cena es maravillosa, y con el apetito que tengo me como lo mío y, si Darien se descuida, lo de él. Hablamos, reímos y volvemos a ser los de siempre, cuando de pronto me pregunta:

—¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de Máximo y mi madre? Lo miro y flipo. ¡Ya la hemos liado!

¿Cómo se ha enterado de eso?

—¿A qué te refieres?

Darien ladea la cabeza y contesta:

—¿Crees que no me iba a enterar de que mi madre fue a una fiesta con tu amiguito del Guantanamera?

Me entra la risa. A él no.

Recordar ese gran momento de Setsuna pidiendo un mulatazo me hace reír. Vaya mal rollo. Con lo bien que lo estábamos pasando.

Mi cara debe de ser un poema. Bebo un poco de agua y digo:

—Mira, Darien, tu madre es una mujer joven y soltera que sólo quiere pasarlo bien.

—¿Y tiene que ser con Máximo?

Lo entiendo. Máximo y mi suegra es lo más descabellado del mundo y decido ser sincera.

—Cariño, ¡lo confieso!, lo sabía. Y antes de que montes un pollo de los tuyos y Iceman nos jorobe la noche con sus quejas, déjame decirte que tu madre nos llamó a tu hermana y a mí. Quería ir acompañada a la fiesta con alguien que dejara a Masato a la altura del betún y nosotras simplemente le buscamos con quién ir. Eso sí, Máximo fue un caballero. No se propasó lo más mínimo con ella. La acompañó a la fiesta y luego la llevó a su casa. Fin de la cita.

De pronto suelta una carcajada. Eso me descoloca y dice, cogiéndome la mano para besármela:

—Mi hermana, mi madre y tú vais a acabar conmigo. Flipo y reflipo.

¡No se ha enfadado!

Me alegra ver que comienza a entender la filosofía de vida de su madre.

De pronto, Medusa se mueve. Creo que se ha emocionado al ver que su padre no se ha enfadado. Rápidamente, hago que me ponga la mano sobre la barriga. Darien nota el movimiento y nos besamos.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, me sorprende al preguntarme si quiero ir a tomar una copa. Yo acepto. Y cuando llegamos al Sensations, el local de los espejos, al ver mi cara, Darien aclara:

—Sólo hemos venido a tomar una copa, ¿entendido?

Asiento, pero la libido se me desmelena. Paso de tríos y orgías, sólo deseo a Darien. ¿Habrá sexo del calentito esa noche en casa?

Al entrar en la primera sala, veo a Andrew en la barra. Al vernos, se acerca a nosotros y, tras darme un abrazo cariñoso, dice mientras saluda a Darien:

—Qué alegría que os hayáis animado a venir. Hoy estás guapísima, gordita. Darien sonríe y yo, feliz, también.

Andrew me presenta a unos amigos que no conozco y observo que Darien sí. Las dos mujeres que hay son encantadoras y rápidamente se preocupan por mi estado. Una de ellas ha sido madre y sonríe al escucharme. Durante una hora, todos charlamos y soy consciente de que algún hombre me mira, mientras Darien no me suelta. Eso me excita.

Mi perturbada mente se nubla y casi resoplo al pensar lo que Darien y Andrew me pueden hacer sentir en cualquiera de esos reservados. De pronto veo que nuestro amigo saluda a alguien, miro y me quedo boquiabierta al ver al caniche estreñido.

Cuando llega a nuestro lado, _Fosqui _me ladra con su vocecita. Yo la saludo y me sorprendo cuando dice ante Andrew:

—Estás increíble, Serena. Más guapa que nunca.

Sé que lo hace por cumplir, pero oye, ¡a nadie le amarga un dulce!

Durante una hora hablamos y el local se va llenando de gente. Bostezo sin darme cuenta y, al hacerlo, Darien se acerca y, besándome en el cuello, dice:

—Nos vamos a casa, preciosa.

—Un poquito más —le pido—. Llevamos mucho tiempo sin salir. Pero cuando lee mis pensamientos, murmura:

—Sere, sólo hemos venido a tomar una copa.

Lo sé, pero me joroba que me lo tenga que recordar. ¿Acaso cree que estoy pidiendo otra cosa?

Mi cara de desconcierto debe de ser tal que Andrew se acerca a nosotros y pregunta:

—¿Qué ocurre? Darien lo mira.

—Sere y yo nos vamos.

Miro a Andrew en busca de ayuda, pero éste dice:

—Sí, es mejor que os vayáis ya. Es tarde para ella.

¿Cómo que es tarde para mí? Pero ¿qué se creen, mi padre?

Quiero protestar, pero no lo hago. Me niego. No servirá de nada.

Una vez me despido de todos con la mejor de mis sonrisas, salgo del local con Darien y, cuando vamos a subir en nuestro coche, digo:

—Quiero conducir.

Darien me mira y contesta:

—Estás cansada, cariño. Deja que conduzca yo.

—No.

La negación ha sido tan rotunda que claudica sin protestar y soy yo la que se pone al volante. Conduzco en silencio. Observo con el rabillo del ojo que Darien me mira y dice:

—Princesa, sólo hemos ido al local a tomar una copa. Asiento. No digo nada. Conduzco.

Darien, al ver mi entrecejo fruncido, resopla. Ya me conoce y sabe que tengo las espadas levantadas. Observo que abre la guantera, saca el CD de música que yo le grabé y lo pone. Instantes después, suena nuestra canción. _Blanco y negro_, de Malú. Intenta aplacarme. Pero en ese momento mis hormonas y mi mala leche se han juntado y soy lo peor de lo peor.

_Sé que faltaron razones, sé que sobraron motivos._

_Contigo porque me matas, y ahora sin ti ya no vivo._

_Tú dices blanco, yo digo negro. Tú dices voy, yo digo vengo._

Su mano va a mi cabeza. Me toca el pelo con cariño y murmura:

—¿Más tranquila?

No respondo. Vuelve a recordarme eso de que la música amansa las fieras y me enfada más.

—¿No vas a contestarme?

En silencio, conduzco mientras la voz de Malú suena en el coche y no digo nada. Es lo mejor. Sé que si lo hago voy a decir algo inapropiado y la voy a liar.

Darien se da por vencido. Asiente y apoya la cabeza en el respaldo, mientras la preciosa canción continúa. Cuando acaba y comienza la de _Convénceme_, de Ricardo Montaner, y oigo que Darien la tararea, me entra un nosequé por el cuerpo. Doy un volantazo a la derecha, paro y digo:

—Baja del coche.

Darien me mira. Yo lo miro.

Subo el volumen de la canción.

_Meses de cinco semanas._

_Y años de cuatro febreros._

_Hacer agostos en tu piel._

_Un sábado de enero._

De pronto, mi alemán sonríe al entender qué significa eso y yo sonrío. Pero ¡qué mala pécora soy!

Se quita el cinturón, abre la puerta, baja del coche y, cuando está fuera del vehículo, me estiro, cierro la puerta del y arranco como una furia.

Por el retrovisor veo que Darien se queda parado y bloqueado. No se esperaba eso. Pero la misma furia que me hace arrancar, cuando me he alejado y casi no lo veo, me hace frenar.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

De nuevo me he dejado llevar por mis impulsos y lo que acabo de hacer está mal. Muy mal. Miro que no venga nadie por la calle y cambio de sentido. Siento una contracción y maldigo. Seguro que me la he provocado yo solita con los nervios. Voy a buscarle. Veo a Darien caminando por la acera. Él me ve y se para. Su cara es de Iceman total.

¡Guauuu, qué miedoooooo!

Vuelvo a cambiar de sentido y, cuando estoy a su lado, sus ojos me taladran. Camina hacia mi puerta con decisión y, abriéndola con fiereza, grita:

—¡Sal del coche!

Está furioso. No me muevo y repite lentamente:

—Sal-del-co-che.

Hago lo que me pide y, al acercarme a él, intento besarlo para pedirle perdón, pero me hace la cobra. Normal. En un momento así, yo también se la haría.

Está muy..., muy..., muy enfadado.

Hace un frío de mil demonios e imagino que me va a pagar con la misma moneda. Arrancará y se marchará. Me lo merezco.

Sin moverme, observo cómo sube al coche y, tras resoplar y dar un manotazo al volante, me mira y sisea:

—¿A qué esperas para subir?

Mientras camino hacia la otra puerta, espero que arranque y se vaya. Pero no lo hace. Espera a que me meta en el coche y, una vez me he puesto el cinturón de seguridad, baja el volumen de la música me mira y grita:

—¡¿Se puede saber por qué has hecho eso?!

—Las hormonas.

—Déjate de tonterías, Sere. Estoy harto de tus jodidas hormonas —sisea. Tiene razón. No puedo echarles la culpa de todo a las hormonas y respondo:

—Estaba furiosa.

Darien cabecea y, sin bajar su tono de voz, dice:

—Y como estabas furiosa, me haces bajar en plena noche del coche y te vas, ¿verdad?

—He vuelto. Estoy aquí, ¿no?

Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas. La he liado gorda y la culpa es sólo mía. Darien me mira una y otra vez y, finalmente, moderando su tono de voz, dice:

—Sere, estoy intentando tener toda la paciencia del mundo contigo. Entiendo que tus hormonas te jueguen malas pasadas, entiendo que me reproches todos los días mil cosas y que te enfades por cosas absurdas conmigo. Entiendo que parte de todo eso es culpa del embarazo. Pero ahora quiero que entiendas que mi paciencia comienza a resquebrajarse y temo perder los nervios contigo.

No respondo. Tiene más razón que un santo. Su paciencia conmigo es infinita. Me siento fatal cuando añade:

—En tu estado, no quiero que te toque nadie. Quiero cuidarte. ¡Lo necesito! Igual que disfruto compartiéndote en otros momentos, ahora no. Ahora sólo te quiero para mí y...

—¿Y has pensado en lo que yo quiero?

Iceman me mira, me taladra con los ojos y, al entender su frustración, aclaro:

—Yo no necesito que me compartas con nadie, yo no quiero estar con otros. Sólo quiero que hagas el amor conmigo como nos gusta. A nuestro modo. A nuestra manera. Te necesito. Te lo llevo diciendo meses y tú no me quieres escuchar.

Darien maldice de nuevo y vuelve a dar otro golpe al volante.

—Te he dicho mil veces que no quiero hacerte daño. ¿No me escuchas tú a mí? ¿Acaso crees que yo no deseo poseerte como tú exiges? ¿Que no deseo tenerte entre mis brazos y hacerte el amor contra la pared como nos gusta? ¡Joder, Sere! Lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas y no veo el momento de volver a hacerlo.

—Pero...

—¡No hay peros! Ahora no podemos. ¡Entiéndelo ya de una vez! No hablo, no puedo. Tiene razón. Y añade.

—Te quiero, me quieres. Hemos salido a cenar y a tomar una copa con los amigos. ¿Tan difícil resulta entenderlo? Tu embarazo y nuestro bebé es algo importante para los dos, ¿o acaso para ti no lo es?

Asiento. Cada día quiero más a Medusa, pero lo necesito también a él.

Darien arranca el coche y conduce en silencio hasta nuestra casa, mientras siento que necesito, como dice Alejandro Sanz, «tiritas para mi corazón».

Los días pasan y nuestra salida no hizo más que empeorar nuestra comunicación. Es tal la situación que en el momento en que Darien llega a casa, hasta _Susto _y _Calamar _se quitan de en medio. ¡Huyen!

El sexo entre nosotros es raro. Yo lo comparo a comer unas patatas fritas sin sal. Las disfrutas porque te gustan, pero sabes que pueden estar más ricas con un poquito más de aderezo.

Como cada noche, me despierto por las ganas de hacer pis. ¡Soy una meona! Miro el reloj, las 02.12 y me sorprendo al no ver a Darien en la cama.

Voy al baño y después, con sigilo, lo busco y lo encuentro en su despacho. Mientras se masturba, está viendo en el televisor el vídeo que me grabó con Mina aquel día en el hotel. Regreso a la cama y lloro al no verme incluida en su juego.

¡Malditas hormonas!

Quiero a mi Medusa, pero ¡no quiero volverme a quedar embarazada nunca más!

Cuando regresa a la habitación, me hago la dormida. Darien se mete en la cama y, cuando me abraza por detrás y siento su enorme erección, me relamo. Hummm, ¡qué rico! Pero me contengo. No pienso pedir nada. Ya me he cansado.

Sorprendida, noto que me da besos en el hombro, el cuello y la cabeza y sonrío cuando susurra:

—Sé que no estás dormida, tramposa. Te he oído subir la escalera.

Mi respuesta es no decir nada. Pero cuando siento que me quita las bragas, me dejo. Sin apenas moverme, noto sus manos en mi sexo. Oh, sí... juega con él y, cuando me tiene mojada, acerca su pene y lo introduce.

Un gemido sale de mí y él murmura:

—Cuando tengas al bebé, te voy a encerrar un mes en una habitación y no voy a parar de follarte contra la pared, en el suelo, sobre la mesa y en cualquier parte.

Sus palabras me excitan, mi columna se arquea y siento cómo el pene profundiza más.

—Te desnudaré, te follaré, te ofreceré, te miraré y tú aceptarás, ¿verdad?

—Sí —jadeo.

Con cuidado, Darien me penetra una y otra vez. Sus acometidas aumentan de ritmo y yo me acoplo a él en busca de más. El sonido seco de nuestros cuerpos al chocar es electrizante. Una y otra vez, me posee con cuidado y yo disfruto hasta que él no puede más y se deja llevar.

Cuando acaba, me besa el cuello y musita:

—Te echo de menos, princesa.

—Y yo a ti —respondo.

Durante unos minutos, permanecemos sin movernos, hasta que Darien sale de mí y, volviéndome hacia él, murmuro:

—Perdóname, cariño.

—¿Por qué?

—Por lo del otro día con el coche.

No veo sus ojos, la oscuridad me lo impide, pero tras darme un beso en los labios, dice mientras me abraza:

—No te preocupes. No pasa nada, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.

—Te lo prometo.

Noto cómo su cuerpo se mueve al sonreír y, abrazándolo, busco su boca y lo beso. Hago eso que tanto me gusta que él me haga. Le chupo el labio superior, después el inferior y, tras darle un mordisquito, lo beso con pasión.

Darien acepta mi beso de buen grado. Lo devora e, instantes después, me deja sin aire, pero no importa. Necesito esa pasión. Anhelo esa exigencia. Beso a beso, nuestros cuerpos se calientan y, cuando siento su pene de nuevo erecto y juguetón, lo toco y pregunto:

—¿Repetimos?

Darien me besa y susurra:

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Es tarde y por hoy creo que ha sido bastante.

Escuchar eso es un mazazo para mí. No ha sido bastante e insisto:

—Darien...

Sin decir nada, se aleja de mí, se levanta y enciende la luz de la habitación. Nos miramos a los ojos y pide:

—Sere, no empieces, por favor.

Sin más, se mete en el baño y cierra la puerta. Me levanto. Como una hidra, camino hacia el cuarto de baño, pero al poner la mano en el pomo, me paro y regreso a la cama.

Estoy enfadada y excitada.

¿Cómo me puede dejar así?

Necesito sexo y, sin pensármelo, abro el cajón. Hago como mi hermana en su época de sequía y saco a mi Superman particular. El pintalabios que Darien me regaló meses atrás. Sin demora, lo pongo sobre mi hinchado y húmedo clítoris y me masturbo.

¡Oh, sí!

Esto es lo que necesito.

Sin pausa, el aparatito me da lo que busco. ¡Qué maquinote!

Cierro los ojos y lo muevo apretándolo sobre mí. Encuentro mi placer y me dejo llevar mientras jadeo y me muevo en la cama.

Cuando abro los ojos, Darien está enfrente de mí, con cara de muy mala leche.

¡Vaya pillada!

Nos miramos como rivales. Paseo mi mirada por su cuerpo y veo su pene duro y erecto. Ha visto mi juego y se ha excitado todavía más. Su mirada es salvaje y eso me vuelve loca. Sé lo que haría conmigo en ese instante y lo deseo. Lo deseo con toda mi alma.

Aún con la respiración entrecortada por lo que acabo de hacer, me abro de piernas para él. Me muestro. Lo invito a continuar jugando conmigo. Lo tiento a que me posea como quiere. Pero él no está por la labor y, sin decir nada, se da la vuelta y se mete en el baño de nuevo, dando un portazo.

Enfadada, maldigo. Me muevo en la cama y me siento rechazada. Eso me enfurece más y más. Cuando sale, diez minutos más tarde, está mojado. Se ha duchado. Lleva un bóxer puesto y observo que su erección ha desaparecido. Imagino lo que ha pasado en el cuarto de baño y, sin hablarle, cojo el pintalabios y entro en él yo también.

Cierro la puerta, por supuesto con portazo. Yo no voy a ser menos. Una vez dentro, me miro al espejo y susurro al ver mis pelos de loca.

—Me cago en ti, Darien Shields.

Sin más, me lavo. Después lavo el pintalabios y cuando regreso a la cama, bajo su atenta mirada me pongo unas bragas. Guardo el juguetito en el cajón y, sin darle un beso, murmuro:

—Buenas noches.

Él no responde. Me arropo.

Pero el acaloramiento que llevo en mi cuerpo es tal que al final, me destapo, me siento en la cama y, con cara de enfado, siseo:

—Odio que hagas lo que has hecho.

—¿Y qué se supone que he hecho? —responde con voz dura.

—Te has masturbado.

—¿No has hecho tú lo mismo?

Con ganas de coger la lámpara y estampársela en la cabeza, digo:

—La diferencia es que yo lo he hecho porque tú no querías nada conmigo. Dicho esto, con toda la dignidad que tengo, me doy la vuelta y me tapo.

No quiero hablar más con él.


	29. Capitulo 29

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. La serie se llama "Pídeme lo que quieras" Es el tercer libro llamado "Pídeme lo que quieras o déjame"**

**Es una historia algo subida de tono – bueno esta bien muy subida de tono- ya que tiene escenas de tríos, exhibicionismo, y más... Al leer la historia me imagine al Darien del anime ya que el de la historia es igual de frió. Es una novela muy erótica…**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

_**Capítulo 29**_

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando me despierto, como siempre estoy sola en la cama. Darien ya se ha ido a trabajar. Cuando bajo a la cocina, Ami me prepara el desayuno y dice:

—Tenemos dos capítulos de _Locura Esmeralda _grabados, ¿quieres que los veamos? Asiento y, una vez acabo de desayunar, las dos vamos al salón.

Ese día, vemos esperanzadas cómo Luis Alfredo Quiñones, al abrir una cajita y ver un colgante que Esmeralda Mendoza le regaló, sufre un fogonazo en su mente y comienza a recordar cosas. Ami y yo nos cogemos de la mano. Esto pinta bien. Esa mañana, Esmeralda ha salido a cabalgar con su hijito y Luis Alfredo los observa desde la lejanía y sufre otro fogonazo. Su mente se llena de recuerdos y Ami y yo aplaudimos cuando de pronto es consciente de que la mujer de su vida es Esmeralda y no la enfermera Lupita Santúñez.

Cuando acaban los dos capítulos las dos estamos animadas.

Le propongo a Ami salir a dar un paseo. Ella se niega, está nevando y no es buen momento para que una embarazada como yo ande por los caminos.

Tiene razón. Me voy a mi cuartito y, como no me puedo sentar sobre la mullida alfombra que tanto me gusta, o si no luego me tendrá que levantar una grúa, me siento en una silla, abro mi portátil y me conecto a Facebook para charlar con mis amigas las guerreras. Como siempre, hablar con ellas me sube el ánimo y acabo sonriendo.

Ami entra y me da el teléfono. Es Darien.

—Dime.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo estás hoy?

—Bien.

Tras un silencio, añade.

—¿Sigues enfadada por lo de anoche?

—Sí.

—Escucha, princesa, tienes que...

—No, escúchame tú a mí —lo corto—. Estoy muy enfadada. Lo que hiciste anoche me dolió. ¿Por qué eres tan duro? ¿Acaso no oíste decir a la doctora que podemos tener una vida sexual plena?

—Sere...

—Ni Sere, ni leches. ¿Por qué eres tan gilip...?

Me paro. No es justo que lo insulte y, tras un silencio, dice:

—Dímelo, cariño, ¡lo estás deseando!

—No. No te voy a dar el gusto de decírtelo.

Se calla. Yo juego con la ventaja de que estoy en casa, pero él está en la oficina y finalmente dice:

—Tengo partido de baloncesto esta tarde y se me ha olvidado la bolsa con las cosas. ¿Me la llevarías al polideportivo a las cinco?

Estoy a punto de decirle que no, que se la lleve su prima, pero finalmente respondo:

—De acuerdo, Taiki te la llevará.

—Me gustaría que me la trajeras tú.

Qué bonito lo que me ha dicho, pero la víbora que vive en mí suelta:

—Y a mí me gustarían otras cosas y, mira, me jorobo y me aguanto. Oigo a Darien resoplar y, tras unos segundos, murmura:

—Tengo ganas de verte, princesa.

—De acuerdo. Yo te la llevaré.

Cuando cuelgo, me doy cuenta de que ni me he despedido. Por Dios, ¡qué borde soy!

La verdad es que mi Iceman se merece el cielo. Aguantarme a mí cuando me pongo insoportable es insufrible. Y últimamente soy lo peor. Por ello, llamo a su móvil y, cuando lo coge, digo:

—Te quiero, gruñón.

Oigo su risa y adoro cuando me dice:

—Y yo te quiero más que a mi vida, princesa.

Por la tarde, cuando salgo de casa nieva y hace mucho frío. Taiki me lleva al polideportivo y soy feliz. Soy como una veleta con mis hormonas y cuando al llegar veo a mi chico apoyado en nuestro coche, esperándome, sonrío.

¡Dios qué guapo es!

Al vernos llegar, Darien viene hacia el coche y, cuando me bajo, me da un beso en los labios y murmura:

—Hola, preciosa, ¿cómo estás?

Dispuesta a fumar la pipa de la paz, respondo:

—Feliz, ahora que estoy contigo.

Abrazados, caminamos hacia el interior del polideportivo y, cuando llegamos a los vestuarios, me mira y pregunta:

—Ya sabes por dónde tienes que ir, ¿verdad?

Asiento y, cuando creo que me va a soltar, se acerca de nuevo a mí, me chupa el labio superior, después el inferior y, tras un mordisquito, me besa.

Oh, sí... Oh, sí...

Disfruto de ese contacto, sin importarme quién nos pueda mirar.

Darien es mi marido, yo su mujer y no me importa lo que el resto del mundo pueda pensar. Cuando se separa de mí, me mira a los ojos y dice:

—No quiero volver a discutir contigo, ¿entendido, princesa?

Asiento como un muñequito. Está claro que el efecto Shields, cuando se lo propone, me deja totalmente fuera de combate. Sonríe. Sonrío y, dándome un dulce azotito en el trasero, murmura:

—Ve a las gradas y espérame.

Con una tonta sonrisita en los labios, lo hago. Llego hasta las gradas y, con pesar, veo que no está ninguna de las amigas y añoro a Mina. Miro a mi alrededor y observo que la gente comienza a llegar. Mi gesto se descompone cuando veo entrar al caniche estreñido de Andrew.

Nos miramos y, contoneando las caderas, _Fosqui _viene hacia mí subida en sus impresionantes tacones. La diva de la televisión va vestida con unos pantalones de leopardo y una blusa semitransparente de lo más sugerente. Sonrío sin darme cuenta. Yo llevo un peto premamá y las botas de nieve. Glamurazo a tope.

—Hola, Serena —saluda.

Sorprendida de que se acuerde de mi nombre, intento recordar el suyo. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Al final, tras estrujarme las neuronas y sólo venirme lo de _Fosqui _o caniche estreñido, respondo:

—Hola, ¿qué tal?

Me mira con curiosidad. Me escanea en profundidad y, finalmente, pregunta:

—¿Te encuentras bien? Oh, qué monaaaaaaaaaaa.

Pero con las mismas ganas de hablar que ella, respondo:

—Perfecta.

Asiente, se sienta a mi lado y no vuelve a cruzar palabra conmigo. Diez minutos más tarde, cuando los chicos salen a la pista, sonrío encantada y grito al más puro estilo yanqui, mientras saludo a Darien y Andrew. Ellos me saludan también y el partido comienza.

Entregada, chillo y protesto cuando le hacen falta a mi equipo, mientras el caniche no dice ni mu. Calladita, observa cómo juegan. Cuando acaba el partido, el equipo de Darien ha perdido y murmuro:

—Hoy no ha sido un buen día.

El caniche me mira, parpadea y susurra:

—Para mí, a partir de ahora lo será. Andrew y yo hemos quedado con unos amigos. —Y bajando la voz, cuchichea—: ... para jugar.

¿Por qué me cuenta eso?

Parece regodearse en mi problema, pero dispuesta a no darle el gusto, respondo:

—Hacéis bien. Jugad todo lo que podáis.

Sin mirarla a la cara, camino hacia los vestuarios y siento una de mis contracciones. Me toco la barriga y se calma. Andrew sale, le da un beso en los labios al caniche y después me saluda a mí.

—Hola, gordita, ¿cómo estás?

—Ruedo más que ando, pero bien —respondo.

Me abraza, sonríe y aparece Darien. Andrew y yo aún sonreímos y, al vernos, Darien, divertido, pregunta:

—¿Tengo que desconfiar?

Andrew y yo nos miramos y, al unísono, contestamos:

—Sí.

Todos reímos, Andrew me suelta y Darien me abraza. El caniche, que nos observa, dice:

—La comida del otro día fue fantástica, ¿verdad?

Andrew asiente y veo que Darien también. ¿Comida? ¿Qué comida? Y, entonces, ella añade:

—Tenemos que repetir. Estaré encantada de ir de nuevo a tu casa, Andrew. La cara se me congela.

¿Qué es eso de que Darien ha comido con _Fosqui _y Andrew en casa de éste?

Una niña se acerca al caniche para pedirle un autógrafo y se alejan de nosotros unos pasos. Andrew y Darien me miran y, al entender lo que yo he entendido, se miran y, rápidamente, Andrew explica:

—Sere, fue una comida de trabajo.

—¿En tu casa?

Alarmado, Darien se acerca y, cogiéndome de la muñeca, dice:

—Sere, no saques conclusiones.

—¿Has comido con _Fosqui_? ¿Con el caniche estreñido? Andrew suelta una carcajada.

—¿_Fosqui_? ¿La llamas caniche estreñido?

Pero Darien no se ríe y, cuando comienzo a caminar hacia la salida del polideportivo, aclara:

—No comimos en su casa. Comimos en un restaurante, Sere. Con la furia en el rostro, me doy la vuelta y siseo:

—Sé muy bien lo que hacéis en su casa. —Y mirando a Andrew, gruño—. Y tú, mal amigo, ¿cómo lo has podido permitir?

Bloqueado, Andrew va a responder, cuando Darien dice:

—Cariño, ¿quieres tranquilizarte? No pasó nada. Fuimos al restaurante que hay al lado de la casa de Andrew. Yo quería pedirle a Agneta contactos para publicitar la empresa en televisión.

Pero ya me ha dado el subidón de mala leche. Estoy furiosa y, mirándolos a los dos, respondo:

—¡Gilipollas! ¡Sois dos gilipollas!

Se miran. Andrew no sale de su asombro y Darien murmura:

—Ya la tenemos liada para hoy.

Su comentario me enfada aún más y echo a andar.

—Escucha, gordita —dice Andrew, adelantándome—: No pienses mal. Darien vino a buscarme al despacho, luego llegó Agneta y cinco minutos después salimos y comimos en un restaurante para hablar sobre la publicidad de Moon. Pero ¿por qué no nos crees?

Cuando va a sujetarme, le doy un manotazo y, ante su cara de incredulidad, siseo:

—Punto uno, te permito llamarme gordita porque estoy embarazada, una vez deje de estarlo, si lo vuelves a decir, te rompo las piernas. Punto dos, lo que tú hagas con tu caniche me importa tres pepinos y, aunque no lo creas, sé que Darien con esa... esa... no ha tenido nada que ver. —Y volviéndome hacia Darien, que nos observa, finalizo—: Y punto tres, ¿por qué no me dijiste que habías comido con ella?

—Joder, qué mala leche tienes, conejito —dice Andrew, divertido.

Darien cruza una mirada con su amigo y luego, mirándome a mí, explica:

—Ese día estabas enfadada y no querías hablar. Por eso no te lo comenté. Pero por favor, que no se te pase por la cabeza que esa mujer, Andrew y yo hemos tenido nada, porque no es cierto, ¿entendido?

Cierro los ojos y resoplo. Sé que tiene razón y, acercándome a él, apoyo la cabeza en su pecho y murmuro:

—No vuelvas a dejar que me quede embarazada. Me estoy volviendo loca. Darien sonríe. Me abraza y dice ante las risas de Andrew:

—Me voy a casa con Sere. ¡Suerte con el caniche!


	30. Capitulo 30

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. La serie se llama "Pídeme lo que quieras" Es el tercer libro llamado "Pídeme lo que quieras o déjame"**

**Es una historia algo subida de tono – bueno esta bien muy subida de tono- ya que tiene escenas de tríos, exhibicionismo, y más... Al leer la historia me imagine al Darien del anime ya que el de la historia es igual de frió. Es una novela muy erótica…**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

_**Capítulo 30**_

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Los días pasan y yo engordo por segundos.

En vez de Serena, debería llamarme Serenota, ¡madre mía cómo me estoy poniendo!

¡Ya no me veo los pies! Y ni qué decir otras cosas.

Las bragas que llevo son como poco de la época victoriana. Según los dependientes, son bragas de embarazada, según yo, son de cuello vuelto. ¿Acaso una no puede estar sexy cuando está embarazada? Definitivamente, con estas bragas que me llegan hasta debajo de las tetas, como que no.

El día que Darien las ve, no puede parar de reír hasta que le tiro un zapato a la cabeza. Pobrecito, acerté de pleno y le hice un chichón.

Las contracciones cada vez son más frecuentes y más intensas. No me duelen, pero sé que son la antesala al calvario que voy a pasar. Madre mía, qué dolor. ¡No lo quiero ni pensar!

El régimen no lo hago y en la siguiente visita, la ginecóloga me echa la bronca.

Pero para qué voy a negarlo, por un oído me entra y por otro me sale. Sólo he engordado doce kilos en siete meses y medio. Mi hermana engordó veinticinco.

¿De qué se queja?

Darien me mira mientras la ginecóloga me regaña. Yo le ordeno que se calle y él, prudentemente, no abre el pico. Soy consciente de que en esos últimos meses me estoy volviendo una tirana y el pobre aguanta y calla. El día que explote, ¡arderá Troya!

De nuevo, al hacer la ecografía, Medusa no se deja ver. Nos ha salido tímida o tímido. Una vez acabamos, la doctora me da fecha para una semana después. Tengo que ir a monitorización.

Cuando salimos de la consulta, llamo al pintor que va a pintar la habitación de Medusa y le digo que lo haga en amarillo. Darien me escucha y asiente. Según él, lo que yo decida bien hecho está.

Dos días después, cuando el pintor está en casa, haciendo lo que le he pedido, cambio de opinión. Ahora quiero que, de las cuatro paredes de la habitación, dos las pinte en amarillo, una en rojo y otra en azul.

Cuando Darien me pregunta que por qué he decidido eso, lo miro y le explico que el azul representa la frialdad de Alemania y el rojo la calidez de España. Sorprendido, me mira, no dice lo que piensa y asiente. ¡Pobre!

Una semana después, Darien y yo vamos al hospital. Está nervioso y yo estoy histérica. La enfermera que nos atiende me hace tumbar en una camilla, me pasa un ancho cinturón por la tripa, lo conecta a un monitor y nos explica que eso sirve para comprobar los parámetros de la frecuencia cardíaca del bebé y las contracciones del útero, entre otras cosas.

Estoy acojonada, pero al ver la cara de mi Iceman cuando escucha el corazón al galope de Medusa, se me quita todo el miedo. ¡Me parto! La enfermera que nos atiende, tras ver los valores, nos dice que todo está bien y que regresemos la semana siguiente.

Cuando salimos del hospital, los dos estamos emocionados. Nuestra relación es una montaña rusa.

Se supone que durante un embarazo las parejas se unen y se quieren. En nuestro caso, nos queremos y Darien me aguanta. Soy consciente de que me he convertido en una víbora gorda, llorona, comilona y enfadica.

Ami y Taiki no saben qué ocurre, sólo saben que nos adoramos, que nos queremos, pero que discutimos todos los días. Endimion, mi gran defensor, se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo enfadado con su tío y demostrándome su cariño. Y Andrew, nuestro gran amigo, es el encargado de poner paz entre nosotros. Los únicos que están ajenos a todo son Setsuna, Rei y mi familia.

Como yo digo, ¡ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente!

Una noche no puedo dormir. Miro el reloj. Son las 03.28 de la madrugada y decido levantarme. Estoy harta de dar vueltas en la cama y las contracciones me incomodan, no me dejan conciliar el sueño.

Con sigilo, me pongo la bata y, como una ballena a punto de explotar, bajo la escalera.

_Susto _y _Calamar_, al verme, acuden a saludarme. Qué agradecidos son los animales. Sea la hora que sea, ellos siempre están para regalarte un cariñito. Durante varios minutos, me dedico a besuquearlos y a prestarles la atención que se merecen y, cuando los agoto, se marchan a dormir y yo retomo mi camino hacia la cocina.

Una vez allí, abro el congelador, miro los botes de helado y, tras decidirme por el de vainilla con nueces de Macadamia, pillo el bote por banda, saco una cuchara y me siento en una de las sillas de la cocina a saborearlo, mientras observo la oscuridad del exterior.

Paladeo el helado. Está buenísimo y, de pronto, oigo:

—¿Qué te ocurre, cariño?

La voz me asusta y, al ver que es Darien, susurro, llevándome la mano al corazón:

—Joder, qué susto me has pegado.

Él se acerca a mí y, agachándose, insiste preocupado:

—¿Estás bien, princesa?

Nos miramos y, finalmente, respondo:

—Las puñeteras contracciones no me dejan dormir. Pero tranquilo, no te alarmes.

Darien asiente y no dice nada. Es un bendito. Se sienta frente a mí a la mesa e intenta animarme:

—Ya queda poco, preciosa. En tres semanas nuestro bebé estará con nosotros.

Asiento, pero me acojono y no quiero pensar en ello. El parto se acerca y ahora es la ansiedad la que me puede.

—Te quiero, cariño —susurra.

Yo también le quiero y en vez de decirle nada, le ofrezco una cucharada de helado. La acepta y, cuando la traga, dice con tiento:

—Escucha, cariño, no te enfades por lo que te voy a decir, pero si sigues comiendo helado, cuando te pese la doctora...

—Cállate —lo corto—. No empieces tú también.

Durante unos segundos permanecemos callados, mientras sigo comiendo helado sin parar. Soy una máquina. Una vez me acabo el bote, me levanto, lo tiro a la basura y Darien, con semblante sombrío y mordiéndose la lengua para no decir lo que piensa, pregunta:

—¿Contenta?

Asiento. Lo reto con la mirada y respondo:

—Contentísima.

Dicho esto, salimos de la habitación y nos metemos en la cama. Ofuscados, cada uno mira para un lado, hasta que me quedo dormida.

Al día siguiente, cuando me despierto es tardísimo. Las once de la mañana.

Cuando me levanto, tengo una acidez que me muero y me acuerdo de todos los familiares de los que inventaron el helado de vainilla con nueces de Macadamia. Estoy pesada y me siento como al ralentí.

Estoy lavándome los dientes cuando veo aparecer a Darien vestido con su traje oscuro. ¡Qué guapo está! Entra, me da un beso en la cabeza y dice:

—Vístete, vamos a salir.

—¿No vas hoy a la oficina?

—No. Hoy tengo otros planes —responde.

Cuando me visto, bajo a la cocina y sólo tomo un vaso de leche. La acidez y la pesadez me matan. Estamos solos. Endimion está en el colegio y Ami y Taiki no sé dónde están. No pregunto. Sigo ofuscada por la conversación de la noche anterior.

Cuando me subo al coche ninguno habla. Tampoco ponemos música. Darien conduce por las calles de Múnich y se mete en un parking.

Cuando salimos, caminamos de la mano. El aire me despeja y poco a poco sonrío. Él no habla. Está imponente con su traje oscuro y yo orgullosa de ir de su mano. De pronto, al llegar a una esquina, miro sorprendida lo que hay frente a mí y digo:

—No me digas que vamos a ir ahí. Darien asiente y pregunta:

—Ése es el puente que visitaste hace meses, ¿verdad?

Ojiplática, asiento.

Ante mí está el puente Kabelsteg, lleno de cientos de candados de enamorados, y no puedo creer lo que estoy pensando.

Cruzamos la calle y, cuando comenzamos a caminar por las tablas de madera del puente, Darien me abraza y murmura:

—Recuerdo que me dijiste que te gustó pasear por aquí y que viste muchos candados de enamorados, ¿verdad?

Asiento... Como hayamos ido a poner lo que creo, ¡me lo como a besos ahí mismo! Él sigue serio, pero no me engaña, tiene la comisura de los labios ladeada y digo:

—¿De verdad vamos a poner un candado?

Sorprendiéndome de nuevo, Darien saca uno rojo y azul en el que están grabados nuestros nombres y, enseñándomelo, pregunta:

—¿Dónde quieres que lo pongamos?

Me llevo la mano a los labios. Me emociono. Me da una de mis contracciones. Me siento fatal. Él cambia su expresión y me ruega:

—No..., no..., no..., ahora no llores, cariño.

Pero las compuertas de mis ojos se abren y comienzo a hacerlo desconsoladamente. La gente que pasa por nuestro lado nos mira y Darien me lleva hasta un banquito, donde me sienta. Se saca rápidamente un pañuelo del bolsillo y, secándome las lágrimas, murmura con cariño:

—Eh..., princesa, ¿por qué lloras ahora? ¿No te gusta la idea de poner nuestro candado? Intento hablar, pero sólo salen de mí balbuceos.

Darien me abraza. Yo me aprieto a él y, cuando me tranquilizo, susurro:

—Perdona, Darien..., perdona.

—¿Por qué, cariño?

—Por lo mal que me estoy portando contigo últimamente. Él sonríe. Es un amor. Y, con cariño, cuchichea:

—No es tu culpa cariño. Son las hormonas.

Eso me vuelve a hacer llorar y, entre hipos, como una imbécil, respondo:

—Las hormonas y yo... yo tengo mucha culpa. Estoy tan enfadada últimamente por todo que...

—No pasa nada, cielo. Estás asustada. Yo lo entiendo. He hablado con tu doctora y...

—¿Has hablado con mi doctora?

Darien asiente y responde con cautela:

—Necesitaba hablar con alguien o me volvía loco yo también, princesa. Lo hice con Yaten y me dijo que a Mina le pasó lo mismo estando embarazada de Yusuke. Pero aun así, pedí cita con tu ginecóloga. Me ha atendido esta mañana y me ha comentado que, en algunas mujeres, durante el embarazo, el deseo sexual se eleva más de lo normal. Me ha explicado que, para soportar la gestación, tu organismo vierte una gran cantidad de progesterona y estrógeno en tu torrente sanguíneo y la consecuencia de ello es la enorme necesidad que tienes de sexo.

—¿Y tú solito has ido a preguntar eso? Darien sonríe y contesta:

—Sí, yo solito.

Asiento, asiento y asiento. Darien me besa. Yo lo beso.

Darien me abraza. Yo lo abrazo.

Y enamorada y loca por mi alemán, señalo un lado del puente y digo:

—Ahí es donde quiero poner nuestro candado.

Nos levantamos y, cogidos de la mano, caminamos hasta donde yo digo. Abro el candado, le doy un beso, Darien le da otro y lo anclamos al puente. Después, él coge mi mano y, divertidos, tiramos la llave al río y nos besamos.

Cuando nos vamos del puente, pregunta:

—¿Dónde quieres que te invite a comer?

No tengo mucha hambre. Me noto el cuerpo algo revuelto, pero por no hacerle un feo, digo con una gran sonrisa:

—Me muero por un brezn de los que hace el padre de Andrew, mojado en salsita. Darien asiente, sonríe y juntos caminamos hacia el parking.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, al entrar vemos a Andrew todo trajeado, como Darien, hablando con su padre. Al vernos, nuestro amigo sonríe y pregunta:

—Pero ¿qué hacéis aquí?

—Queremos comer —respondo.

—Se muere por comer un brezn de tu padre con salsita —explica Darien.

Los tres hombres me miran y, finalmente, el padre de Andrew dice:

—Ahora mismo los hago para ti, preciosa. Id al salón dos. Allí estaréis más tranquilos.

—¿Comes con nosotros? —le pregunta Darien a su amigo.

Andrew asiente y, minutos más tarde, disfruto de los ricos brezn, mientras charlamos divertidos. Cuando terminamos de comer, animamos a Andrew a que se venga con nosotros de compras a un centro comercial. Tenemos que comprar la cuna para Medusa. Lo había dejado hasta el último momento hasta saber su sexo, pero visto lo visto ha llegado el momento de hacerlo.

Cuando llegamos, nos metemos en una tienda enorme de cosas para bebés. En todo este tiempo, Darien y yo no hemos ido de compras ni un solo día y ahora estamos dispuestos a disfrutarlo: nos volvemos locos. Compramos la cuna, Andrew nos regala un cochecito rojo monísimo y nos quedamos todo lo habido y por haber. Damos nuestra dirección para que nos lo envíen todo a casa.

Tres horas después, Andrew y Darien no pueden más, pero yo deseo seguir comprando y, al ver las pocas ganitas de ellos, les propongo que se vayan a tomar un café o un whisky a un bar del centro comercial, mientras yo voy a unas tiendas que quiero visitar.

Encantados, aceptan mi oferta y yo me marcho tras asegurarle a Darien mil veces que llevo el móvil encima.

Cuando salgo de una tienda donde he comprado un calienta-biberones estoy cansada y me da una nueva contracción. Ésta ha sido más fuerte que otras veces. Me paro, respiro y, cuando se me pasa, continúo mi camino.

Entro en varias tiendas más y las contracciones se repiten. Me cogen los siete males, pero me vuelvo a tranquilizar cuando se me pasan. Saco el móvil para llamar a Darien, pero al final me lo vuelvo a guardar en la chaqueta.

Estamos a 11 de junio y el parto es para el 29. Debo tranquilizarme. Todo está bien. No voy a alarmarlo.

Veo que en el piso de arriba está la tienda Disney. Sin pensarlo, corro hacia el ascensor. No me apetece subir escaleras. Una chica sube conmigo. Miro sus pantalones de camuflaje. ¡Me gustan! Le doy al piso tres y ella al cuatro. Las puertas del ascensor se cierran y, de pronto, cuando está subiendo, se va la luz y el ascensor se para.

La chica y yo nos miramos y fruncimos el cejo. De nuevo me vuelve a dar una contracción. Ésta ha sido más fuerte que las otras dos y tan dolorosa que suelto las bolsas que llevo en la mano y me agarro al pasamanos del ascensor.

La joven, al verme, me mira y pregunta:

—¿Estás bien?

No puedo responder. Respiro... respiro... como me han enseñado en las clases preparto. Cuando el dolor cede, miro a la joven de pelo oscuro y corto, que me mira tras unas gafas de aviador, y respondo:

—Sí, tranquila. Estoy bien.

Pero según digo eso, noto que por mis piernas corre un líquido. Dios, ¡¿me estoy meando?!

Intento contenerlo, pero esto es incontrolable. Las cataratas del Iguazú salen de mi cuerpo. Mis pies pronto están rodeados de agua, yo empapada y murmuro en español:

—Joder..., joder... Me cago en la mar. ¡No me lo puedo creer!

—¿Eres española? —pregunta la chica. Yo asiento, pero no puedo hablar.

¡Acabo de romper aguas!

Comienzo a tocar todos los botones. El ascensor no se mueve y me pongo histérica. La joven me coge de las manos tira de mí y dice:

—Tranquila, no te preocupes por nada. Rápidamente te saco de aquí. Aprieta el botón de la alarma del ascensor.

Yo comienzo a temblar y ella, agarrándome por los hombros, dice para distraerme:

—Me llamo Melanie Parker, pero puedes llamarme Mel.

—¿Por qué hablas español?

—Nací en Asturias.

—¿Asturiana con ese nombre?

La joven sonríe, se quita las gafas de aviador que lleva y, mirándome con sus ojos azuletes, aclara:

—Mi padre es americano y mi madre de Asturias. Con eso te lo digo todo.

Asiento. Pero no estoy yo para charlas y, mirándola, digo, sacando mi móvil de la chaqueta:

—Tengo que llamar a mi marido. Está en el centro comercial. Seguro que él nos saca de aquí en seguida.

Mientras marco el teléfono de Darien, veo que la joven sigue apretando el botón de auxilio y mis pies están cada vez mas encharcados. Un timbrazo y Darien me saluda.

—Hola, cariño.

Controlando las ganas de chillar por el susto que tengo, digo mientras me rasco el cuello:

—Darien, no te asustes, pero...

—¿Que no me asuste? —grita—. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué ocurre?

Cierro los ojos. Me lo imagino descompuesto en ese instante. Pobre... pobre...

Me viene una contracción y, apoyada como estoy en la pared del ascensor, me escurro hasta caer al suelo. La joven que está conmigo, al verme, me quita el teléfono y dice:

—Soy Mel. Estoy con tu mujer en el ascensor del fondo del centro comercial. Se ha ido la luz y ha roto aguas. Llama a una ambulancia a la de ¡ya! —Darien debe de decirle algo, porque ella contesta—: Tranquilo... He dicho tranquilo. Estoy con ella y todo irá bien.

Cuando cuelga y me devuelve el teléfono, sonríe y afirma:

—Por la voz de tu marido, no creo que tarde en llegar.

No lo dudo. Me lo imagino corriendo por el centro comercial como un loco. Menos mal que está con Andrew y no solo, aunque compadezco al que se atreva a llevarle la contraria en un momento así.

Una nueva contracción me vuelve a encoger de dolor. Pero ¿por qué tiene que ocurrirme esto en este momento? Me entran las cagalandras de la muerte y soy incapaz de respirar. ¡Me ahogo!

Mel me observa sin perder la calma.

Me sorprende su aplomo cuando yo estoy que me subo por las paredes. Pero claro, el dolorcito puñetero lo tengo yo, no ella.

Con voz controlada, me obliga a mirarla y a respirar. Cuando lo consigue y el dolor cede, abre su móvil y, tras hablar con alguien, dice:

—He pedido refuerzos. Si no nos saca tu marido, nos sacarán mis compañeros.

¿Comienza a hacer calor o soy yo la que está sudando? Me pica el cuello. ¡Me rasco los ronchones!

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Serena... Serena Tsukino.

La joven, dispuesta a distraerme, pregunta:

—¿Y de qué parte de España eres?

—Nací en Jerez, pero mi madre era catalana, mi padre de Jerez y yo vivía en Madrid. No puedo decir más. El dolor vuelve. Me agobio. La joven me coge las manos y dice:

—Muy bien, Serena..., mírame de nuevo. Vamos a respirar. Vamos, hazlo.

Acompañada por esa desconocida de nombre Mel, comienzo a respirar y, cuando el dolor pasa, la miro.

—Gracias...

Sonríe. Pasan los minutos y el ascensor no se mueve. Me rasco. Mi móvil suena. Supongo que es Darien, preocupado. Mel contesta. Lo tranquiliza y, cuando cuelga, dice, agarrándome una mano:

—Te estás destrozando el cuello.

Oímos golpes, pero el ascensor no va para arriba ni para abajo. Mel, al ver que contraigo la cara, me da aire con un papel que saca de su mochila y pregunta:

—¿Y qué es lo que vas a tener, un niño o una niña?

—No lo sé. Medusa no se dejaba ver. Sonríe y, al entender el nombre, explica:

—Yo a mi hija, mientras estaba embarazada, la llamé Cookie. —Ambas sonreímos y añade—: Sea lo que sea, será precioso.

—Eso espero.

Me acaloro. El agobio me sofoca aún más y ella continúa hablando:

—Yo tengo una niña y sé lo que estás sufriendo. Sólo te puedo decir que todo pasa y lo olvidarás. Cuando tienes a tu bebé en los brazos, todo se olvida.

—¿Seguro?

—Segurísimo. —Sonríe.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tiene tu hija?

—Quince meses y se llama Samantha.

Se vuelven a oír los golpes. El teléfono de Mel suena. Ella habla y, cuando cuelga, me dice:

—En dos minutos te saco de aquí.

Y tiene razón. Instantes después, las luces del ascensor se encienden y retomamos el ascenso. Mel le da rápidamente al Stop, nos volvemos a parar y aprieta el botón de la planta baja. El ascensor comienza a bajar y, cuando las puertas se abren, veo cuatro tipos como cuatro armarios, vestidos con pantalones de camuflaje como los de Mel. Ella los pregunta:

—¿Dónde está la ambulancia?

Uno de ellos va a responder, cuando, empujándolo, Darien se acerca a mí y, pálido, pregunta:

—Cariño, ¿estás bien?

Asiento, pero es mentira, ¡estoy fatal! Mira mi cuello y, al verlo enrojecido, murmura:

—Tranquila... tranquila.

Andrew, con gesto preocupado en medio de todo ese caos, va a acercarse, cuando veo que Mel lo para y dice:

—No la agobies ahora.

—¿Cómo dices? —veo que pregunta él, boquiabierto.

—Necesita aire... nene.

—Quítate de en medio... nena —replica Andrew con voz profunda y las llaves de su coche en la mano.

—He dicho que necesita aire... James Bond.

—Y yo he dicho que te quites de en medio —sisea él, apartándola.

La gente se arremolina a nuestro alrededor y en ese momento me viene una nueva contracción. Aprieto la mano de mi amor y susurro:

—Ostras, Darien...

La joven que me ha acompañado durante aquel último rato los empuja a él y a Andrew y, cogiéndome la mano, dice con voz de mando:

—Mírame, Serena. Vamos a respirar.

Lo hago y el dolor se pasa. Sin soltarme, les dice a los que van vestidos como ella:

—Hernández, Fraser, despejadme esto.

Sin dudarlo, ellos hacen lo que Mel les ha dicho. Mientras yo observo las dotes de mando de la chica, Darien dice, retirándome el flequillo de la cara:

—Dime que estás bien, cariño.

—Estoy fatal, Darien..., creo que Medusa quiere salir. Andrew se acerca a nosotros con gesto preocupado.

—Acabo de hablar con Rei. Ya nos esperan en el hospital.

—Ay, Dios mío... Ay, Dios mío —susurro horrorizada. Ya no hay marcha atrás, ¡estoy de parto! ¡Qué dolor... qué dolorrrrrrrrrrr! Darien me da un beso y dice:

—Tranquila, cariño. Tranquila. Todo va a ir bien.

El caos se hace tangible. Todos nos observan y Mel pregunta:

—Pero ¿dónde está la puñetera ambulancia? —Nadie lo sabe y entonces ordena—: Fraser, ve a por el coche. Lo quiero en la puerta norte en dos minutos. —Luego mira a Darien y pregunta—: ¿A qué hospital hay que llevarla?

—Al Frauenklinik Munchen West —responde.

La joven se da la vuelta, mira a otro de sus compañeros y grita:

—Hernández, dame ruta y tiempo. Thomson, llama a Bryan infórmale de la situación. Dile que nos espere en una hora donde habíamos quedado. Yo llamaré a Neill.

Andrew, al ver que estoy algo mejor, se agacha y pregunta con gesto serio:

—¿De dónde ha salido súper woman?

Me entra la risa. No conozco a Mel, pero me encanta su poderío. Tan pronto habla inglés, como español, como alemán. Una vez cierra su móvil, le dice algo a uno de sus compañeros, luego mira a Darien y ordena:

—Seguidme. En doce minutos os dejo en el hospital.

—No hace falta —responde Andrew, mirándola—. Yo los llevaré.

—¿En doce minutos? —pregunta ella.

Levantándose con chulería, nuestro amigo la mira, se estira el traje oscuro que lleva y, tocándose el nudo de la corbata, sisea:

—En ocho, Cat Woman...

Darien y yo nos miramos. Me entra la risa. Esto es un duelo de titanes. Entonces, la joven sonríe y sin amilanarse por la presencia de un tipazo como es Andrew, pasea su azulada mirada por el cuerpo de éste con chulería y dice, mientras se pone sus gafas de aviador:

—No me hagas reír, James Bond. —Después nos mira a Darien y a mí y explica—: Tenéis tres opciones. La primera soy yo. La segunda es James Bond y la tercera esperar a que llegue la ambulancia. Vosotros decidís.

—Escojo la primera —digo con decisión.

Andrew, sorprendido, protesta y ella, sonriendo, dice mirando a Darien:

—Sígueme.

Darien me mira y yo asiento. Sé que hay más de cuarenta minutos hasta el hospital, pero extrañamente creo que si Mel ha dicho que en doce llegamos, es que así será. Darien me coge en brazos y corre por el centro comercial. Cuando salimos, un impresionante Hummer negro nos espera. Nos metemos en él y, cuando Andrew lo va a hacer también, la joven lo para y dice:

—Tú mejor ve en tu Aston Martin.

Sin más, cierra la puerta y el Hummer sale a toda leche. Mel nos mira.

—Son las 16.15, a las 16.27 estaremos allí.

El dolor vuelve. Es intenso, pero lo puedo aguantar. Darien y Mel me hacen respirar y yo agradezco sus atenciones, mientras noto cómo el coche va a toda pastilla y no reduce ni una sola vez la velocidad.

Cuando para, oigo al conductor que dice:

—Hemos llegado.

Darien choca la mano con él y con una enorme sonrisa, murmura:

—Gracias, amigo.

Cuando salgo del coche, Rei nos espera en la puerta del hospital y, al sentarme en la silla de ruedas, le dice a una enfermera:

—Avisa a maternidad de que ha llegado la señora Shields. —Luego me mira—. Vamos, campeona, que cuando estés repuesta nos vamos a ir a celebrarlo al Guantanamera.

—Rei, no jorobes —protesta Darien y a mí me entra la risa. Mel se acerca a mí.

—Son las 16.27. Te he prometido que te traía en doce minutos y lo he cumplido. —Yo sonrío y ella añade—: Encantada de haberte conocido, Serena. Espero que todo salga bien.

La agarro de la mano y, sin soltarla, digo:

—Gracias por todo, Mel.

Con una candorosa sonrisa, contesta:

—Si mañana tengo tiempo, pasaré a conocer a Medusa, ¿vale?

—Estaremos encantados —responde Darien, muy agradecido.

—¿Traerás a Samantha? —pregunto.

Mel sonríe y asiente. Instantes después, la joven se sube al Hummer y desaparece. Entramos en el hospital y me llevan directamente al ala de maternidad, a una bonita habitación.

Llega mi ginecóloga y me dice que no me preocupe por el adelanto de Medusa. Todo va bien. Después, me mete la mano y me hace un daño que veo las estrellas. Me acuerdo de toda su familia. Darien me agarra y sufre. Cuando la mujer saca la mano de entre mis piernas, comenta, quitándose un guante de látex:

—Estás de cuatro centímetros. —Y al ver mi tatuaje, dice—: Vaya tatuaje más sexy que llevas, Serena.

Asiento. Me duele todo y no tengo ganas de sonreír. Darien, preoupado, pregunta:

—¿Todo va bien, doctora? Ella lo mira y dice que sí.

—Todo va como tiene que ir. —Luego me toca la pierna y, dándome una palmadita tranquilizadora, añade—: Ahora relájate e intenta descansar. Pasaré a verte dentro de un ratito.

Cuando se va, miro a Darien y me tiembla la barbilla. Él, al verlo, rápidamente dice:

—No, no, no, no llores, campeona.

Me abraza y, al sentir que el dolor vuelve, protesto:

—Esto duele una barbaridad.

Cojo la mano de Darien y se la retuerzo con la misma intensidad con que siento yo que la tripa se me retuerce por dentro y, a pesar de que sé que le hago daño, no protesta. Aguanta más que yo. Cuando pasa el dolor, lo miro y murmuro:

—No puedo, Darien... Yo no aguanto el dolor.

—Tienes que hacerlo, cariño.

—Y una chorra. Diles que me pongan la epidural ya. Que me saquen a Medusa, ¡que hagan algo!

—Tranquilízate, Sere.

—¡No me da la gana! —grito fuera de mí—. Si tú tuvieras estos dolores, yo removería cielo y tierra para que te los quitaran.

Según digo eso, me doy cuenta de que estoy siendo cruel. Darien no se lo merece. Y, agarrándolo de la mano, hago que se acerque y murmuro llorosa:

—Perdón..., perdón, cariño. Nadie mejor que tú me cuida en este mundo. Él no me toma nada en cuenta y dice:

—Tranquila, princesa...

Pero mi momento angelical y tranquilo dura poco. El dolor comienza y, retorciéndole el brazo, siseo:

—Dios... Dios... ¡Que esto me empieza a doler otra vez!

Darien llama a la enfermera y le pide la epidural. La mujer me ve histérica, pero dice que no puede ponérmela hasta que la doctora se lo indique. Yo me cago en todo. Absolutamente en todo. Eso sí, en español para que no me entiendan. El dolor cada vez es más intenso y no lo puedo soportar.

Soy una mala enferma... Soy una mal hablada... Soy lo peor...

Darien intenta distraerme con mil palabras cariñosas. Me hace respirar como nos han enseñado en las clases preparto, pero yo no puedo. El dolor me hace contraerme y ya no sé si respiro, si chillo o si me cago en los parientes de todos los del hospital.

Sudo... Tiemblo...

Siento que me viene una nueva contracción...

Agarro la mano de Darien, que me anima de nuevo a respirar. Respiro..., respiro..., respiro. De nuevo el dolor cesa. Pero cada vez es más seguido, más intenso y más devastador.

—Me cago en la marrrrrrrrrrrrrr —jadeo.

Darien me pasa una toallita con agua fresca por la cara y dice:

—Fija la mirada en un punto y respira, cariño. Lo hago y el dolor cesa.

Pero cuando va a comenzar de nuevo y preveo que me va a decir por enésima vez lo de fija la mirada... lo agarro con fuerza por la corbata, tiro de él y, acercando su cara a la mía, siseo fuera de mí:

—Si me vuelves a decir que fije la mirada en un punto, te juro por mi padre que te saco los ojos y los clavo en ese jodido punto.

Él no dice nada. Se limita a darme la mano mientras yo me encojo en la cama, muerta de dolor.

Dios... Dios... ¡Cómo duele!

Seguro que si los hombres pariesen, ya habrían inventado tener bebés en una probeta.

La puerta se abre y yo miro a la doctora como la niña del exorcista. La mato... juro que la mato. Ella, sin inmutarse, retira la sábana, me mete mano de nuevo y dice, sin importarle mi mirada de asesina:

—Para ser primeriza, dilatas muy rápido, Serena. —Después mira a la enfermera—. Está de casi seis centímetro. Que venga Ralf y le ponga la epidural. ¡Ya! Creo que este bebé tiene prisa por salir.

¡Oh, sí..., la epidural!

Escuchar eso es mejor que un orgasmo. Que dos... que veinte. Quiero kilos y kilos de epidural. ¡Viva la epidural!

Darien me mira y, secándome el sudor, susurra:

—Ya está, cariño. Ya te la van a poner.

Me retuerzo con una nueva contracción y, cuando se pasa, murmuro:

—Darien...

—¿Qué, princesa?

—No quiero volver a quedarme embarazada. ¿Me lo prometes?

El pobre asiente. Cualquiera me lleva la contraria en un momento así.

Me seca el sudor y va a decir algo cuando la puerta se abre y entra un hombre que se presenta como Ralf el anestesista. Cuando veo la aguja que lleva, me mareo.

¿Dónde va a meter eso?

Ralf me pide que me siente y me eche hacia delante. Me explica que necesita que me esté totalmente quieta para no dañar la columna vertebral. Me entra el agobio, pero dispuesta a colaborar al cien por cien, casi ni respiro.

Darien me ayuda. No se separa de mí y, tras notar un pequeño pinchazo cuando menos me lo espero, el anestesista dice:

—Ya está. Ya tienes puesta la epidural.

Sorprendida, lo miro. ¡Qué fuerte!

Yo que pensaba marearme por el dolor del pinchazo, no me he enterado de nada. Me explica que me deja un catéter puesto por si la doctora necesita administrar más anestesia. Luego recoge sus bártulos y se va. Cuando sale por la puerta y nos quedamos Darien y yo en la habitación, solos, me besa y susurra:

—Eres una campeona.

Pero qué rico es. Qué aguante tiene conmigo y cuánto amor me demuestra con sus actos y sus palabras.

Diez minutos más tarde, noto cómo los horrorosos dolores comienzan a bajar de intensidad hasta que desaparecen. Me siento la reina de Saba. Vuelvo a ser yo. Puedo hablar, sonreír y comunicarme con Darien sin parecer una hidra de siete cabezas.

Llamamos a Setsuna y le pedimos que pase por nuestra casa a recoger la bolsa con las cosas de Medusa. La mujer se ataca al saber que estamos en el hospital. No quiero ni imaginar cómo se van a poner mi padre y mi hermana.

Luego llamo a Ami. Sé lo importante que es para ella que yo misma la llame y le hago prometer que se vendrá con Setsuna para el hospital cuando ésta pase por casa para recoger la bolsa. La mujer no lo duda.

Después, tras mucho meditar, llamo a mi padre. Darien cree que es lo más justo. Pero como ya presuponía yo, el pobre, al enterarse que estoy en el hospital ingresada para dar a luz, le entran los siete males. Se lo noto en el habla. Cuando papá se pone nervioso no se le entiende. No da pie con bola.

Le pasa el teléfono a mi hermana. Otra que tal baila. Entre chillar y aplaudir emocionada, la loca de Rini tiene bastante. Al final, le doy el teléfono a Darien, que les dice que mandará su avión a recogerlos a Jerez.

Cuando colgamos, nos miramos y, con mimo, me besa en los labios.

—El día ha llegado, pequeña. Hoy vamos a ser papás. Sonrío. Estoy acojonada, pero feliz.

—Vas a ser un padre excelente, señor Shields. Darien me vuelve a besar y pregunta:

—Entonces, Hotaru si es niña, ¿y si es un niño...?

La puerta de la habitación se abre y entra Andrew, acalorado.

—Hombre..., llegó James Bond —me mofo.

Él me mira. La bromita no le hace gracia y, tras calibrar si me manda a la porra o no, pregunta:

—¿Cómo estás?

—Ahora perfecta. Me han puesto la epidural, no siento dolor y estoy la mar de bien.

Darien, más tranquilo al verme a mí serena, sonríe. No dice nada, pero sé que ha pasado un mal rato. Mi niño, ¡cuánto lo quiero! Andrew y él hablan durante un ratito y me tengo que reír cuando oigo que Darien dice:

—Doce minutos, colega. Hemos tardado exactamente doce minutos.

Andrew al oírlo se asombra. Él ha tardado casi una hora. El tráfico estaba horroroso.

—¿Habéis venido volando?

—Ni idea. Yo iba pendiente de Sere y conducía otro. Eso sí, la Mel esa, ¡menudo carácter!

—Debe de ser inaguantable —murmura Andrew. Yo me río.

Estoy hablando con ellos relajada y tranquila, cuando llega Setsuna con Endimion y Ami. Todos me besan y yo sonrío a pesar de que no siento las piernas. Qué fuerte, me las toco y parecen de cartón piedra. Mientras todos hablan, Endimion me agarra la mano y, acercándose a mí, cuchichea:

—¿Hoy conoceremos a Medusa?

—Creo que sí, cariño.

—¡Guay!

La puerta se vuelve a abrir y entra Taiki. Al verme, sonríe y yo le guiño un ojo. Diez minutos después entra una enfermera y dice que allí hay mucha gente. Andrew, como siempre, se hace cargo de todo sin que nadie se lo diga y se lleva a los demás a la cafetería.

Endimion protesta. No quiere separarse de mí. Quiere ser el primero en ver a Medusa. Al final, lo convenzo y, cuando nos quedamos solos, Darien dice divertido:

—Endimion va a ser un estupendo hermano.

La puerta se abre de nuevo y entra la doctora. Me coge el agobio al ver que retira las sábanas. Joder, otra vez me va a meter mano. ¡Qué dolor! Pero esta vez con la epidural no me duele y, mirándome, dice:

—¡Al paritorio! Vamos a conocer a tu bebé.

Darien y yo nos miramos. La mujer llama a unos enfermeros y, cuando me sacan de la habitación, no quiero soltar a Darien pero la doctora dice:

—Él se viene conmigo. Tiene que ponerse guapo para entrar en el quirófano.

Asiento. Lo suelto y le tiro un beso con la mano. Por Dios, qué momentazo. Cuando entro en el quirófano, mi corazón va a mil por hora. Estoy aterrorizada. No me duele nada, pero el hecho de ir a conocer a Medusa me asusta. ¿Y si no le gusto como madre?

Me pasan a la camilla del quirófano y los enfermeros se van. Entran dos mujeres con mascarillas, que me conectan a varios monitores y me piden que ponga los pies en los estribos. Lo hago y una de ellas dice:

—Vaya, «Pídeme lo que quieras». Qué tatuaje más original.

Asiento. Me río y digo:

—A mi marido le encanta.

Las tres nos reímos. En ese momento, veo que entra la doctora con Darien a su lado, con un pijama verde y un gorrito de lo más ridículo. Me vuelvo a reír.

Ella se pone a mi lado y me explica el sistema para empujar. Al tener la epidural, no sentiré los dolores, por lo que tengo que hacerlo siempre que ella me lo pida o yo vea que en el monitor se enciende una luz roja y parar cuando ella me lo indique. Asiento. Estoy asustada, pero asiento, dispuesta a hacerlo bien.

La doctora se pone entre mis piernas y, cuando en el monitor que hay a mi derecha se enciende una luz roja, me pide que empuje. Cojo aire como recuerdo que me han enseñado en las clases y empujo... empujo... empujo... y empujo.

Darien me anima. Darien me ayuda. Darien no se separa de mí.

Vuelvo a repetir eso tantas veces, que a pesar de no sentir dolor, el agotamiento comienza a hacer mella en mí. Entre empujón y empujón, Darien, sorprendido, me comenta que tengo una fuerza impresionante. Yo también flipo. Me doy cuenta de que empujando soy una fiera.

La doctora sonríe y nos explica que Medusa es bastante grande y está encajado de tal manera que, a pesar de mi dilatación y mis empujones, le cuesta salir.

De nuevo la luz del monitor se pone roja. Sigo empujando. El tiempo pasa y sólo empujo y empujo. Aguanto, aguanto y aguanto y cuando, agotada, poso mi cabeza en la camilla, la ginecóloga dice:

—Papá..., no te pierdas las siguientes contracciones, que tu bebé ya está aquí.

Eso me emociona y se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas, en especial al ver el gesto de excitación e incredulidad de Darien. Vuelvo a empujar y a empujar y noto que algo sale de mí. Darien abre los ojos descomunalmente y murmura:

—Ha salido la cabeza, Sere..., la cabeza. Quiero verlo, pero claro, ¡no puedo!

Aunque, bueno, casi que es mejor así, porque ver una cabeza asomando por mi vagina, como poco me puede ocasionar un trauma.

La doctora sonríe y me anima:

—Vamos, Serena, un último empujón. Saldrán los hombros y tras eso todo el cuerpecito. Agotada, cansada y emocionada, cuando la luz se pone roja, hago lo que me piden. Empujo... empujo... empujo y empujo hasta notar que un peso enorme abandona mi cuerpo y la ginecóloga dice:

—Ya lo tenemos aquí.

Yo no lo veo. Sólo veo a Darien.

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y sonríe. Su mirada se dulcifica en ese instante y pienso que es la más bonita que le he visto nunca. Me emociono. Lloro de felicidad cuando, de pronto, el llanto de mi Medusa inunda toda la estancia y la doctora dice:

—Es un niño. Un precioso niño.

¡Un niño!

¡Soy mamá de un niño!

Darien, con la respiración agitada, sonríe y la mujer dice:

—Vamos, papá, ven aquí y corta el cordón umbilical. Yo lloro. Quiero ver a mi niño. ¿Cómo será?

Darien suelta mi mano, va hasta donde está la doctora y, tras hacer lo que ella le pide, vuelve conmigo, baja su boca hasta la mía y, besándome, dice:

—Gracias, cariño, es precioso. ¡Precioso!

En ese instante, ponen una cosa maravillosa que llora sobre el vientre. Es mi Medusa. Mi bebé. Mi niño. Emocionada, lo miro, lo toco y ambos lloramos.

—Hola, chiquitiiiiito. Hola, preciooooooooso, soy tu mamáááááááá.

¿Ya estoy hablando balleno?

Nunca imaginé que viviría un momento así... Nunca imaginé que sentiría lo que siento... Nunca imaginé que me sentiría tan completa...

Darien me besa emocionado y yo toco a mi niño. Es perfecto, maravilloso. Y a pesar de lo sucio que está, es rubito como su papá y se parece a él.

Darien y yo nos miramos y sonreímos. Una de las enfermeras coge al bebé y se lo lleva, mientras la doctora termina de atenderme a mí y saca la placenta. Darien y yo seguimos a la enfermera con la mirada. Vemos que le hace varias pruebas al niño, después lo lava y mi pequeño llora. Le pone una pulserita alrededor de la muñeca, lo viste y, cuando lo pesa, dice:

—Tres kilos seiscientos gramos.

¡Tres kilos seiscientos gramos! Madre mía, ¡mi niño ya está criado!

Con razón decía la doctora que era grande.

Cuando por fin ésta termina conmigo, llegan los enfermeros con mi cama. Me pasan a ella y me ponen a mi bebé vestidito en los brazos.

¡Dios mío, es el momento más bonito de mi vida!

Lo miro con un amor increíble. Lo observo, me enamoro de él. Es guapísimo. Perfecto.

Darien no parpadea y sonrío al ver que en la pulsera pone «Shields Hab.610».

¡Shields!

De nuevo un rubio, guapo y grandote Shields ha llegado al mundo para dar guerra. Y entonces, mirando a Darien que no me quita ojo, digo:

—Se llamará como tú, Darien Shields.

—¿Como yo?

Asiento y, con una sonrisa que sé que a Darien le llega al alma, añado:

—Quiero que de aquí a unos años, otro Darien Shields enamore locamente a otra mujer y la haga tan feliz como tú me haces a mí.

Darien sonríe sin parar.

Sin que me lo diga, sé que es el día más feliz de su vida. El de la mía también.


	31. Capitulo 31

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. La serie se llama "Pídeme lo que quieras" Es el tercer libro llamado "Pídeme lo que quieras o déjame"**

**Es una historia algo subida de tono – bueno esta bien muy subida de tono- ya que tiene escenas de tríos, exhibicionismo, y más... Al leer la historia me imagine al Darien del anime ya que el de la historia es igual de frió. Es una novela muy erótica…**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

_**Capítulo 31**_

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

La primera noche en el hospital es movidita.

Tras visitarnos el pediatra y decirnos que Darien está perfecto, me pregunta si le voy a dar el pecho o biberón.

Rápidamente y sin dudarlo opto por el biberón. Me da igual lo que piense el resto del mundo. No pienso convertirme ahora en una fábrica de leche andante, cuando sé que los bebés con biberón se crían de maravilla.

El día que lo hablé con Mina por teléfono no le pareció bien. Según ella, la leche materna es ideal. Inmuniza de cientos de cosas y es lo mejor. Setsuna me dijo lo mismo, incluso me habló del instinto materno. Pues bien, mi instinto materno me dice que le dé biberón y también que a quien toque a mi hijo lo mato.

Cuando se lo comenté a Darien, me dio la opción de decidir. Y como quiero que desde el minuto uno mi marido sea partícipe de esta nueva historia, elijo biberón para que esté tan pringado como yo y santas pascuas. Lo que piense el resto del mundo, como siempre, ¡me importa tres pepinos!

Cuando traen un biberón con un poquito de leche para lactantes, se lo entrego a Darien y digo:

—Vamos, papi, dale su primer biberón.

Veo cómo, nervioso, mi amor coge a su bebé de la cunita, se sienta en una silla y lo hace. El pequeñín, que es un tragón, se tira rápidamente a la tetina como un león y, encantado, recibe lo que lleva un buen rato reclamando: comida.

Una vez se toma la dosis, se queda dormido como un ceporrito. Divertida, pienso si limpiarle la baba al pequeño o a su padre.

¡Qué monos son los dos!

Tras la toma, las enfermeras vienen para llevárselo al nido. Quieren que yo duerma y descanse. Pero el pequeñajo tiene unos pulmones tremendos y le gusta hacerse notar.

¡Menudo genio tiene el rubito!

Darien, al saber que es su hijo el que llora como un descosido, hace que lo traigan a la habitación y se ocupa de él toda la noche. Lo mece, lo acuna, le habla y yo, a oscuras, los observo emocionada.

Estoy cansada, agotada, pero no puedo dormir. Mis ojos no quieren dejar de mirar el precioso espectáculo que me ofrecen mis dos Darien.

—Vamos, duérmete, pequeña, descansa —susurra mi amor, acercándose a mí.

—Es perfecto, ¿verdad?

Sonríe, mira al pequeño que se mueve en sus brazos y murmura:

—Tan perfecto como tú, preciosa.

Comienza a tocarme la cabeza y eso es bálsamo para mí. Lo sabe, me conoce. Eso me relaja y, finalmente, caigo rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Cuando me despierto, estoy sola en la habitación. La luz entra por la ventana y, cuando voy a llamar a las enfermeras, la puerta se abre y Darien, con una radiante sonrisa, dice:

—Entra, abuelo, tu conejito ya se ha despertado. Cuando veo a mi padre, sonrío, sonrío y sonrío.

Él corre a abrazarme. Detrás entra Rini con Diana y Chibi.

—Enhorabuena, mi vida. Has tenido un bebé precioso.

—Un chico, papá, ¡lo que tú querías! —exclamo. Mi padre asiente y, mirando a Darien, dice:

—Lo siento, hijo, esta vez la apuesta la he ganado yo.

—Estoy tan contento como tú, Kenji. No lo dudes ni un segundo.

—Usaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. —Mi hermana me abraza—. Pero qué niño más guapo has tenido.

—Es igualito a Darien, ¿verdad? —pregunto.

—Por eso digo lo de guapo —asiente mi hermana, haciéndome reír. Chibi, mi Chibi, se sube a la cama y me abraza, me da un paquete y dice:

—He visto al primo y es guapísimo, tita. Pero no tiene los ojos como Endimion.

Sonrío por su comentario, abro el paquete y al ver una equipación de fútbol de la selección española, me río y digo:

—¿Queréis que lo echen de Alemania?

Todos se ríen y, al no ver a mi pequeño, pregunto:

—¿Dónde está?

—Le están haciendo unas pruebas, cariño. Ahora lo traerán —responde Darien.

Cuando mi padre, junto con Diana, Darien y Chibi se van a tomar algo a la cafetería, mi hermana se sienta a mi lado y, con una cariñosa sonrisa, dice:

—Enhorabuena, Serena. Eres mamá.

Asiento y me emociono y Rini me abraza.

—Esto es para toda la vida, usa. El pequeño Darien es precioso y estoy segura de que te va dar muchas alegrías. Lo malo es que crecen y un día comenzará a salir con chicas, a mirar revistas guarras y a fumar porros.

—Rini...

Ambas nos reímos. Mi hermana tiene unas cosas que es imposible no reírse con ella.

—Bueno, cuéntame, ¿algo nuevo? Amorosa, se acerca y cuchichea:

—Peruru y yo, de mutuo acuerdo, hemos pedido el divorcio hace veinte días.

—¿En serio? Asiente.

—Tiene nueva churri y por lo visto con ésta va en serio. Y, aprovechando el subidón que tiene, mencioné lo del divorcio exprés y de cabeza que lo hemos pedido.

—Ostras, qué bien. Volverás a ser una mujer soltera para tu rollito salvaje. —Me río. Pero al ver su gesto, sé que algo no va bien y pregunto:

—¿Cómo sigue tu rollito salvaje?

—Fatal.

—¿Fatal?

Rini asiente y dice:

—Quiere que nos vayamos a vivir a México con él.

—Pero ¿qué dices?

—Lo que oyes, usa... pero le he dicho que no. Primero, porque no me quiero alejar tanto de papá y de ti. Segundo, porque Peruru no está de acuerdo con que me lleve a las niñas tan lejos y tercero, porque si fuera el caso contrario, a mí tampoco me gustaría que Peruru se llevara a las niñas tan lejos de mí. Y antes de que digas nada, Peruru ha sido un capullo integral conmigo, pero con las niñas siempre ha intentado ser un buen padre y no voy a hacerle esa guarrada. Sé que las quiere y ellas, especialmente Chibi, lo quieren a él. Y una cosa es que me divorcie y otra muy diferente que me lleve a las niñas de su lado.

Pienso lo que dice y la entiendo perfectamente cuando añade:

—Por lo tanto, el _güey_, como dice Chibi, se ha sentido rechazado y lleva sin llamarme diez largos y tormentosos días.

—Llámale tú.

—Ni loca.

—¿Le has comentado lo de tu divorcio?

—No.

—Le has explicado las cosas como me las has explicado a mí.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Helios no me ha dado opción. Cuando le dije que no a lo de México, el muy cabezota, tras enfadarse, no me permitió darle ninguna explicación y, literalmente, dijo: «Muy bien reina, que te vaya bonito».

—¿Te dijo eso?

Rini asiente y, al ver su cara, pregunto:

—¿Y tú qué le dijiste?

—Pues mira, chica, ¡para chula yo! Literalmente le dije: «Muy bien, rey, que te coma otra con tomate». —Y bajando la voz, añade—: Me dieron ganas de decirle algo mucho peor, ya me conoces cuando me pongo en plan víbora, pero pensé: ¡Rini, contención!

Me parto de risa y, abrazándola, insisto:

—Entonces, ¿tu rollito salvaje de mujer moderna se acabó?

—Creo que sí, pero, chica..., todavía pienso en él.

—Pero vamos a ver, Rini. Si tú le quieres y él te quiere, ¿por qué no le explicas las cosas y le propones que...?

—¿Que se venga a vivir a España? —me corta—. No..., no..., imagínate que la empresa se le hunde y me culpa a mí de ello. No, ¡me niego!

Hablamos durante un buen rato, pero nada. Rini se cierra en banda y es imposible hacerla razonar. Luego dicen que la cabezona de la familia soy yo, pero mi hermana, ¡telita!

La puerta se abre y aparecen Darien con Andrew y mi pequeñín. Andrew lleva un precioso ramo de rosas. Saluda a mi hermana, luego a mí y murmura:

—Felicidades, mamá.

—Gracias, guapo.

Mi amor deja a nuestro niño en la cunita y pregunto:

—¿Todo bien?

Darien asiente y vuelvo a preguntar:

—¿Y mi padre?

—Se ha quedado con mi madre y los niños en la cafetería, ahora suben. Asiento y, enamorada de mi pequeñín, miro a Andrew y le digo:

—¿Qué te parece?

Bajando la voz, mi buen amigo me mira y contesta:

—Es precioso, Serena. Habéis tenido un niño precioso.

—¿Quieres cogerlo?

Andrew rápidamente da un paso atrás con gesto de susto.

—No. A mí tan pequeños no me gustan. Los prefiero cuando tienen la edad de Endimion y me puedo comunicar con ellos.

Todos nos reímos y añade, mirando a su amigo:

—Espero que saque el carácter de Serena, porque como tenga el tuyo, colega, lo llevamos claro.

—Pues con el de la usako lo vais a llevar claro también —se mofa mi hermana.

Nos estamos riendo, cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta nos hacen mirar. Se abre y, encantada, veo que se trata de Mel, la chica del ascensor.

—¿Se puede?

—Pasa, Mel, pasa. —Sonrío contenta.

Al entrar, veo que trae un cochecito con una bebita preciosa dormida. Poniéndola a un lado, dice, mientras coge unas flores, que deja sobre la cama:

—Se acaba de dormir, ¡espero que aguante un ratito!

Darien la saluda con dos besos y, acercándose a mí, Mel dice, tras mirar al pequeñín que duerme en la cuna:

—Qué guapo y qué gordito. —Y con complicidad, añade—: ¿Qué es Medusa niño o niña?

—Un precioso niño —respondo orgullosa.

Ella me da un abrazo muy cariñoso y murmura:

—Enhorabuena, Serena.

Cuando se separa de mí, veo que choca con Andrew y, al reconocerlo, dice:

—Vaya..., pero si está aquí James Bond.

Andrew no sonríe. La mira de arriba abajo y responde con mofa:

—Hombre, súper woman la mandona, ¿tú por aquí?

Darien y yo nos miramos y, antes de que podamos decir nada, ella pregunta:

—¿Cuánto tardaste en llegar ayer con tu Aston Martin? ¿Ocho minutitos?

Andrew, que por norma es un conquistador nato, al oír eso, en vez de sonreír y entrar en el juego, arruga el entrecejo y, mirándola con indiferencia, responde:

—Un poquito más, «simpática». Vaaaaaaaya. ¿Qué le ocurre a Andrew?

¿Acaso esta mujer lo desconcierta porque no cae rendida a sus pies?

Boquiabierta, observo que no despliega sus artes de donjuán con ella. Eso me sorprende y más cuando añade, mirando a Darien:

—Estaré en la cafetería con Kenji y Setsuna. Más tarde, cuando haya menos gente, subiré de nuevo.

—Te acompaño —responde Darien.

Cuando los dos hombres se van, mi hermana me mira, yo miro a Mel y ésta, divertida, se encoge de hombros y suelta:

—Qué borde es el guaperas, ¿no?

No contesto y me río. Está claro que mi nueva amiga y Andrew no se van a llevar bien.

Cuando nos quedamos las tres solas, hablamos de niños, embarazos y partos. De pronto, me doy cuenta de que soy una más del clan de las madres y explico mi parto como algo único y alucinante. Rini y Mel hacen lo mismo. Nunca había entendido ese empeño de las madres por contar sus partos, pero ahora que yo he tenido el mío, me gusta recrearme en él y recordarlo.

Samantha se despierta y cuando Mel la saca del cochecito, mi hermana y yo nos enamoramos de ella. Es una muñequita rubia con los mismos ojos azules que su mamá. La niña sonríe y nos hace todas las monerías del mundo.

Al cabo de una hora, Mel y la niña se marchan, pero la habitación se vuelve a llenar de gente. Setsuna y mi padre, los orgullosos abuelos del pequeño Darien, quieren estar con él. Rini se baja un rato con Diana y los niños están con Andrew y Darien. Poco después aparecen Rei, Nicolas y algunos amigos del Guantanamera. Cuando Setsuna ve a Máximo, se saludan y yo tengo que sonreír. Pero cuando me parto de risa es cuando aparece Darien y ve al argentino hablando con su madre. Calla y finge no saber nada.

Esa noche, cuando todos se van y la habitación se queda en calma, mientras Darien ejerce de padre y le cambia los pañales a nuestro hijo como yo le indico, le pregunto:

—¿Eres feliz?

Él me mira, mete el pequeñín dormido en la cuna y responde:

—Como nunca en mi vida, cariño.

Al día siguiente nos dan el alta en el hospital y toda la familia, con uno más, regresamos a casa.


	32. Capitulo 32

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. La serie se llama "Pídeme lo que quieras" Es el tercer libro llamado "Pídeme lo que quieras o déjame"**

**Es una historia algo subida de tono – bueno esta bien muy subida de tono- ya que tiene escenas de tríos, exhibicionismo, y más... Al leer la historia me imagine al Darien del anime ya que el de la historia es igual de frió. Es una novela muy erótica…**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

_**Capítulo 32**_

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

El pequeño Darien tiene casi dos meses.

Es un niño bueno, encantador y con unos ojazos azules y cautivadores como los de su padre. Nos tiene a todos como tontos babeando por él.

Tras los primeros días en que todo es un caos, estamos aclimatados a los nuevos horarios. El pequeño es el rey de la casa. Él manda y todos giramos a su alrededor.

Come cada dos horas día y noche. Es agotador, porque además de tragón, no duerme mucho. Darien se ocupa de él. Quiere que yo descanse, pero veo que su cansancio es tremendo cuando un día, tras una nochecita Bombón con los gases del pequeño, se despierta sobre las once de la mañana. ¡Hasta él se asusta!

Dos noches más tarde, de pronto me despierto sobresaltada y me encuentro a Darien sentado en la cama, moviéndose solo. Lo miro sorprendida. No tiene al bebé en brazos pero se acuna. Miro y el bebé esta dormidito en su cuna. Me río y, acercándome a Darien, murmuro:

—Cariño, échate y duérmete.

Lo hace. Está dormido y, cuando se acurruca entre mis brazos, me siento la mujer más dichosa del mundo por tenerlo a mi lado.

Endimion es un hermano maravilloso. Nada de celos y está más cariñoso que nunca. Por la tarde, tras hacer los deberes, quiere coger al pequeñín. Está orgulloso de ser su hermano mayor y eso se le ve en la cara.

¡Todos hablamos balleno!

¡Hasta Taiki!

Vuelvo a ser yo. Dejo de ser Judota para ser Serena, aunque cinco kilos se resisten a abandonarme. Tanto helado y plum cake es lo que tiene. Pero no importa. Lo importante es que mi pequeñín esté bien.

Las hormonas se me han asentado y estoy feliz. Ya no lloro, ya no gruño y por no tener no tengo ni la tan conocida depresión posparto.

Mi padre y mi hermana vienen un par de veces a vernos en estos dos meses. Él no cabe en sí de orgullo cada vez que ve a su muchachote y Rini también. Aunque la noto algo decaída por la finalización de su rollito salvaje.

Intento hablar con ella, pero no quiere. Al final desisto. Cuando quiera hablar, vendrá a mí. Lo sé.

El pequeño Darien es lo más bonito y maravilloso que me ha pasado nunca y ahora, cuando lo miro, estoy segura de que volvería a tener mil embarazos más sólo por tenerlo junto a mí.

Como una boba, estoy mirándolo dormir en la cuna cuando Darien entra en la habitación, se acerca a mí y, tras ver que el bebé duerme, me besa y dice:

—Vamos, princesa, tenemos que irnos.

Ataviada con un maravilloso vestido de noche y con unos taconazos de infarto, lo miro y murmuro:

—Ahora me da penita dejarle.

Darien sonríe, me besa en el cuello y dice:

—Es nuestra primera noche para nosotros. Tú y yo solos.

Su voz me reactiva. Llevamos planeando esta salida desde que la ginecóloga nos dijo que podíamos retomar nuestra vida sexual. Al final, tras convencerme de que la vida sigue y tengo que recuperar algo de normalidad, me levanto. Le doy un besito a mi precioso bebé y camino de la mano de mi amor.

Cuando llegamos al salón, Setsuna, que está con Endimion jugando al Monopoly de la Wii, nos mira y exclama:

—Pero ¡qué guapos estáis los dos!

—Hala, Seeeeeerrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeee, ¡qué guapaaaaaaaa! —grita Endimion.

Como siempre, me encanta escucharlo. Es la primera vez que me arreglo desde que di a luz. Doy mi típica vueltecita ante el niño para que me vea, él sonríe y, cuando me abraza, le digo:

—Esta noche tú mandas en la casa. Eres el hermano mayor. Endimion asiente y Setsuna dice, guiñándome un ojo:

—Id tranquilos. Yo cuido de los dos pequeñines. Sonrío, le doy un beso y pregunto:

—Tienes nuestros números de móvil, ¿verdad?

Mi suegra me mira, asiente y contesta:

—Sí, cariño. Desde hace mucho. Anda..., marchaos y pasadlo bien. Darien se acerca a ella y la besa.

—Gracias, mamá. —Y, dándole un papelito, explica—: Estaremos en este hotel por si pasa cualquier cosa. Da igual la hora que sea, ¡llámanos!

Setsuna coge el papel y, empujándonos, responde:

—Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué va a pasar? Marchaos de una vez.

Entre risas, salimos de la casa. _Susto _y _Calamar _se acercan rápidamente al vernos y los saludamos. Después subimos al coche de Darien y nos vamos, dispuestos a pasarlo bien.

Cuando llegamos al hotel y cerramos la puerta de nuestra habitación, nos miramos. Es nuestra noche. Hoy por fin vamos a poder hacer el amor como queremos y sin interrupciones. Veo sobre la mesa una cubitera con champán.

—Vaya... pegatinas rosa —murmuro y Darien sonríe. Nos miramos...

Nos acercamos...

Y suelto el bolso, que cae en el suelo.

Acto seguido mi amor me agarra por la cintura y hace eso que tanto me gusta. Me chupa el labio superior, luego el inferior y, tras darme un mordisquito, pregunta:

—¿Quieres cenar?

Pero yo sé ya lo que quiero y contesto:

—Vayamos directos a los postres.

Darien sonríe y murmura con voz ronca:

—Desnúdate.

Sonrío mimosa. Me doy la vuelta para que me baje la cremallera del vestido y cuando éste cae al suelo, me coge en brazos y me lleva a la cama.

Cuando me suelta sobre ella con una mirada que incita a todo, veo cómo mi chico se desnuda. Fuera camisa. Fuera pantalón. Fuera bóxer.

Oh, sí..., qué maravillosas vistas me ofrece.

Madre mía, mi Paul Walker particular. ¡Se me hace la boca agua!

Tengo delante al hombre más sexy del mundo, con una sonrisa peligrosa y provocativa. Se tumba sobre mí y me besa. Degusto sus labios, su sabor, su ardoroso beso. Es la primera vez que lo vamos a hacer tras el nacimiento de nuestro pequeño y sabemos que tenemos que ir con cuidado.

Pasea sus dedos por mis muslos. Me chifla.

Susurra palabras calientes en mi oído. Me perturba.

Y cuando tira de mi tanga y éste salta hecho pedazos, me vuelve loca y me alegro de haberme traído otros de repuesto. La noche será larga.

—Quiero entrar en ti.

—Hazlo —susurro acalorada y añado—: Pero pídemelo de otra manera. Darien sonríe. Sabe lo que quiero y murmura con ardor:

—Quiero follarte.

—Sí, así... sí.

Con cuidado, Darien pone la punta de su pene en mi húmeda vagina. Madre mía... lo que me hace sentir.

Me tienta...

Me enloquece... Me estimula...

Y, mirándome a los ojos, murmura:

—Si te hago daño, dime que pare, ¿vale? Asiento. Estoy excitada pero asustada.

¿Dolerá el sexo tras tener un bebé?

Darien se introduce en mí poco a poco. Sus ojos me taladran en busca del más mínimo gesto de dolor. Yo me arqueo, cierro los ojos y lo recibo.

—Mírame —exige.

Lo hago. Lo miro y me caliento más.

Nuestras respiraciones se aceleran y con toda la contención del mundo, mi amor, mi Darien, mi marido prosigue su camino.

—¿Duele?

Oh, no..., no duele. Me gusta la sensación y contesto tras morderme el labio inferior:

—No, cariño... Sigue..., sigue. Un poquito más...

Más profundidad...

Siento que mi vagina se abre por completo, se humedece, tiembla.

La excitación me puede. No me duele nada. Sólo siento placer. Un placer intenso y, cuando no puedo más y el ansia viva me desborda, le agarro del trasero y me empalo totalmente en él. Los dos jadeamos y, cuando me mira, digo:

—Ya no estoy embarazada. No me duele. Dame lo que necesito, Shields.

Los ojos de Darien brillan. Sonríe. El vello del cuerpo se me eriza al saber qué significa eso. Pasión en estado puro.

Disfruto... Disfruta... Disfrutamos...

La locura nos rodea, olvidamos la existencia del mundo y sólo sentimos el roce de nuestros cuerpos mientras nos besamos enloquecidos y hacemos el amor a nuestra manera.

Cansados y sudados, cinco minutos después los dos jadeamos sobre la cama y susurro:

—Alucinante.

—Sí.

—¡Ha sido alucinante!

Darien tiene la respiración agitada y, posando una mano sobre mi vientre, ahora casi plano, murmura:

—Como tú dices, pequeña, ¡flipante!

Nos reímos y nos abrazamos y de los abrazos pasamos a los besos. Cuando ambos estamos dispuestos de nuevo, pregunto:

—¿Repetimos?

No lo duda. Con fuerza, se levanta de la cama y me lleva consigo. Me coge en brazos y, con la sensualidad en todo lo alto, susurra mientras sonríe:

—No voy a parar en toda la noche, pequeña, ¿estás preparada?

Asiento como un muñequito. Llevo preparada meses y, tras morderme el lóbulo de la oreja, murmura, poniéndome la carne de gallina:

—Voy a hacer algo que ambos deseamos.

Divertida, sonrío. Sé lo que va a hacer y cuando me lleva contra la pared y me aprisiona contra él, pregunta:

—¿Te gusta así?

¿Contra la pared? ¡Oh, sí! Cuánto he deseado este momento.

—Sí.

Darien sonríe, aprieta las caderas contra las mías y dice:

—Ahora sí, pequeña. Ahora sí.

Y, sin preámbulos, introduce su enorme, erecto y duro pene en mi interior, mientras nos miramos a los ojos y yo abro la boca para gemir. Lo recibo y jadeo.

Una... Dos...

Cien veces entra y sale de mí, mientras nuestro instinto animal aparece en manada para tomarnos por completo. Lo disfrutamos.

Sexo. Fuerza. Ardor. Pasión.

Todo ello entre nosotros es caliente, pasional. Le muerdo el hombro. Paladeo el sabor de su piel mientras me penetra. Pero de pronto se para y dice:

—Mírame.

Hago lo que me pide. Su mirada es felina y, apretando las caderas contra mí para darme una mayor profundidad, pregunta con la voz entrecortada al sentir como mi vagina lo succiona:

—¿Te gusta así, pequeña?

Asiento y, al ver que no contesto, me da una palmadita en el trasero y digo:

—Sí... Oh, sí... No pares. No para. Me vuelve loca.

Mi maravilloso y dulce amor me empala una y otra vez, mientras los dos disfrutamos hasta que el clímax nos puede y tenemos que parar.

Nuestras respiraciones agitadas están desacompasadas y de pronto comienzo a reír.

—Cariño..., cuánto te he echado de menos.

Darien asiente y, acalorado por el esfuerzo, murmura:

—Seguramente tanto como yo a ti.

Sin separarme de él, llegamos a la ducha, donde volvemos a hacer el amor como dos salvajes. La noche es larga y queremos disfrutar de lo que más nos gusta. De nosotros.

A las tres de la madrugada, agotados después de cinco asaltos de lo más fogosos, llamamos al servicio de habitaciones. Estamos hambrientos. Nos traen unos sándwiches y más bebida con pegatinas rosa. Mientras comemos desnudos sobre la cama, Darien me mira y pregunta:

—¿Todo bien?

Yo sonrío. Me encanta cuando me lo pregunta, y asiento.

Llenamos nuestras copas, brindamos mirándonos a los ojos y, después, Darien dice:

—Andrew me llamó ayer. Dice que dentro de dos fines de semana habrá una fiestecita en el Sensations. ¿Qué opinas?

Guauuu... Definitivamente, nuestra vida se normaliza. Levanto una ceja, sonrío y contesto:

—Un poco de complemento nunca viene mal, ¿no?

Darien suelta una carcajada, deja el sándwich sobre la bandeja y, abrazándome, murmura:

—Pídeme lo que quieras.

Emocionada por esa frase que tanto significa para nosotros, dejo también mi sándwich y, mirándolo, murmuro, mientras abro las piernas para él:

—Dame placer.

Nos besamos. Darien comienza a bajar su boca por mi cuerpo. Oh, sí. Me besa el ombligo y yo jadeo, cuando de pronto un sonido nos interrumpe. ¡Mi móvil!

Nos miramos. Son más de las tres de la madrugada. Que suene el móvil a esa hora no puede ser para nada bueno. Asustados, pensamos en nuestro bebé. Saltamos de la cama, Darien llega antes que yo hasta el teléfono y lo coge.

Veo cómo, angustiado, habla con alguien. Lo tranquiliza. Yo pregunto. Me hace un gesto con la mano. Estoy histérica y, antes de que cuelgue, le oigo decir:

—No te muevas de ahí, vamos en seguida.

Con el corazón a punto de salírseme del pecho, lo miro e inquiero:

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Darien está bien? ¿Era tu madre?

Él me sienta en la cama. Estoy a punto de llorar.

—Tranquila, no era mi madre.

Saber eso me hace respirar. Mi niño está bien. Pero de pronto el susto vuelve a mí y pregunto:

—¿Y quién era entonces?

—Tu hermana.

—¿Mi hermana? —Mi corazón se acelera de nuevo y, agarrándome a la cama, pregunto, a punto del infarto—: ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Mi padre está bien?

Darien asiente, sonríe y dice:

—Todos están bien. Anda, vístete. Vamos a buscar a Rini, que está en el aeropuerto de

Múnich, esperándonos.

—¿Cómo?

—Vamos, princesa... —me apremia.

Bloqueada, me reactivo y rápidamente nos vestimos. A las cuatro y cinco de la madrugada y vestidos de noche, aparecemos los dos en el aeropuerto. Estoy nerviosa. ¿Qué le ocurre a mi hermana? ¿Por qué está a estas horas en el aeropuerto?

Al vernos llegar, Rini, sorprendida, nos mira y pregunta:

—¿Venís de alguna fiesta?

Darien y yo asentimos y, rápidamente, la bombardeo a preguntas:

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces aquí? Ella se desmorona y murmura:

—Ay, usa, creo que la he liado otra vez.

Sin entender nada, la miro. Luego miro a Darien, que nos observa, y susurro:

—No me asustes así, Rini, que ya sabes que soy muy impresionable.

Mi hermana asiente y yo insisto:

—¿Papá y las niñas están bien? Ella asiente.

—Papá no sabe que estoy aquí.

—¿Y las niñas? —pregunta Darien, preocupado.

—Con su padre. Se las lleva hoy de vacaciones a Menorca diez días. De pronto lo entiendo. Y, posándole una mano en el hombro, digo:

—No me lo puedo creer.

—¿El qué? —pregunta Darien.

Rini me mira. Yo la miro y siseo:

—No me jorobes y me digas que te has acostado con Peruru y estás otra vez colgada de... de... ese imbécil.

Ella se echa a llorar y yo maldigo. ¡No me lo puedo creer! Pero ¿a mi hermana le falta un tornillo?

Darien me tranquiliza y, cuando por fin Rini deja de llorar, me mira y aclara:

—Pues no, usa. No me he acostado con Peruru, ni estoy colgada de él. ¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy?

Ahora sí que me he perdido y, mientras la miro a la espera de una explicación, su cara se descompone y dice llorando:

—¡Estoy embarazaaaaaaaada!

Darien y yo nos miramos. ¿Embarazada?

Rini berrea en medio del aeropuerto de Múnich y yo no sé qué hacer. Miro a mi loco amor en busca de ayuda, pero Darien se acerca a mí y susurra:

—No puedo con más hormonas lloronas, cariño, ¡no puedo!

A mí me entra la risa. Pobrecito, menudo trauma le he creado durante mi embarazo. Al final reacciono.

Siento a mi hermana en una silla y digo:

—Vamos a ver, Rini, si no te has acostado con Peruru, ¿de quién es el bebé?

—¿Tú qué crees? Parpadeo y respondo:

—Pero ¿y yo qué sé? Según tú, en este tiempo no has salido con nadie.

Las lágrimas le salen a borbotones y de pronto dice:

—De mi rollito salvajeeeeeee.

—¿De Helios? —pregunta Darien, alucinado.

—Sí.

—Pero ¿qué me estás contando, Rini?

—Lo que oyes, usako.

—¿Pero vosotros no habíais roto? —insiste Darien.

La embarazada de mi hermana se seca los ojos y responde:

—Sí, pero nos hemos seguido viendo cada vez que él venía a España. Boquiabierta y alucinada, la miro y digo:

—Pues no me habías contado nada.

—Es que no había nada que contar.

—Joder, pues para no tener nada que contar, no veas lo que vas a tener que contarles ahora a papá, a tu hija y al mexicano —me mofo.

Al oírme, mi hermana se levanta y, como una loca histérica, chilla en medio del aeropuerto:

—¡Al mexicano no le tengo que contar nada! ¡Absolutamente nada!

—Cálmate, mujer, cálmate —pide Darien.

—¡No me da la gana de calmarme!—grita ella.

Darien me mira con ganas de asesinarla. Yo lo miro y cuchicheo:

—No se lo tengas en cuenta, cariño. Ya sabes, las hormonas.

—Joder con las hormonas —protesta él.

Cojo a Rini de las manos. Tiembla, está histérica y, al ver que la miro, fuera de sí, dice:

—¡No quiero volver a ver a ese _güey _en su puñetera vida! ¡Me niegoooooooooo!

La gente nos mira. Los policías del aeropuerto se acercan a nosotros. Preguntan qué ocurre y Darien, como mejor puede, les responde que son problemas familiares. Ellos asienten y se marchan.

Mi chico y yo nos miramos. Estamos desconcertados. Nuestra bonita noche ha acabado en el aeropuerto, con mi hermana llorando como una histérica, con las hormonas revolucionadas y embarazada.

Darien decide tomar las riendas de la situación y, agarrando a Rini del brazo, dice:

—Venga, vamos a casa. Debes descansar.

Los tres caminamos hacia el coche. Mi hermana no lleva equipaje ni nada. En el camino, me cuenta que estaba en Madrid para llevar a las niñas con su padre y que la llamó Helios mientras ella estaba durmiendo a Diana. Chibi cogió el móvil y le dijo que estaban cenando en la casa de su padre y que sus padres estaban en la habitación. Cuando Rini cogió el teléfono, él se puso como un loco y ella, como una hidra, lo había mandado a tomar por donde amargan los pepinos y le había colgado.

Cuando llegamos, Setsuna, que acaba de darle un biberón a mi niño, se sorprende al vernos. Pero tras ver a mi hermana y su aspecto, y después de hablar con su hijo, la mujer decide ver, oír y callar.

Rini y yo vamos a ver a mi pequeñín, que duerme como un angelito. Es precioso. Mi hermana llora y decido acompañarla a una habitación. Le dejo un pijama y hago que se acueste. Me tumbo con ella. No quiero dejarla sola y, en la oscuridad de la habitación, pregunto:

—¿Estás mejor?

—No, estoy fatal. Siento haberos jorobado la fiesta a Darien y a ti.

—Eso no importa, Rini, cariño.

Un quejido lastimoso sale de su boca y me dice:

—Ya he obtenido el divorcio exprés.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Me llegó la sentencia hace dos días. Legalmente vuelvo a ser una mujer soltera, usa. Y yo... yo... —No puede continuar, pues le vuelven las lágrimas.

Qué mal rato está pasando, pobrecita, mi Rini. Cuando consigo que deje de llorar, pregunto:

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—¿Con qué?

—Con el bebé. ¿Vas a decírselo a Helios?

—Se lo pensaba decir junto con lo del divorcio. Había comprado un billete para México y pensaba darle una sorpresa, pero ahora no quiero verlo. Ese _güey _me acusó de ser una pendeja, una mala mujer. Ha debido de pensar que se la estaba pegando con queso, como hizo anteriormente su mujerrrrrrrrr.

La forma de hablar de mi hermana me hace gracia. Pero no es momento de reír. Comienza a llorar de nuevo. Intento consolarla, pero es difícil. Sufrir por amor estando embarazada es una mierda, es lo peor de lo peor y, cuando se duerme, me levanto con sigilo y voy a mi cuarto. Allí está Darien con nuestro pequeñín en la cuna. Cuando me ve aparecer, me mira y pregunta:

—¿Cómo está?

—Fatal, pobrecita.

Ambos nos callamos y Darien dice luego:

—¿Qué hacemos? ¿Llamamos a Helios o no?

No sé qué hacer. Meterme en los problemas sentimentales de otros nunca me ha gustado y al final decido que no. Es problema de Rini y es ella la que debe tomar la decisión. Me abrazo a Darien y, al notar sus labios en mi cuello, murmuro:

—Siento lo que ha pasado, cariño. Está visto que no nos dejan. Él sonríe.

—Lo hemos pasado muy bien, eso es lo que cuenta. Ya lo repetiremos.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando mi hermana se levanta, su aspecto no ha mejorado. Tiene más ojeras si cabe. Ami, al verla allí, se sorprende, pero cuando le cuento lo que ocurre la compadece.

¡Maldito amor!

Setsuna se lleva a Endimion a su casa para quitarlo de en medio y Darien decide alejarse de las hormonas y se encierra en su despacho con el bebé. Aunque antes me dice que no me preocupe de nuestro pequeño, él se ocupará mientras yo atiendo a mi hermana.

Llevo días sin ver _Locura Esmeralda _y Ami lo tiene grabado. Tenemos pendientes tres capítulos, incluido el último de la serie. Pero antes de ponérnoslos, me ocupo de mi hermana, la convenzo para que llame a mi padre y se tome una tila.

La oigo hablar con papá mientras llora y le dice lo del embarazo. Acto seguido, Rini llora sin parar y, cuando ya no puedo más, le quito el teléfono.

—Papá, no sé qué le has dicho, pero ahora sí que no para de llorar. Oigo un resoplido al otro lado de la línea.

—Ojú, conejito. Sois dos, pero en ocasiones parecéis cien —Eso me hace sonreír y añade—: Le he dicho que no se preocupe por nada. Donde entran cuatro, entran cinco, y mi nuevo nietecito será bien recibido en su casa. Simplemente le he dicho que no se angustie por eso y que debería hablar con Helios.

De nuevo, mi padre demuestra lo buena persona que es, y a pesar de saber que el nuevo embarazo de mi hermana será el nuevo chisme de Jerez, él la apoya. Nos apoya, como siempre.

Después de hablar con él un rato y decirle que no se preocupe por nada, que yo me ocupo de Rini, le mando mil besos y cuelgo. Consigo llevar a mi hermana hasta la habitación tras darle otra tilita, cuando se duerme, yo respiro aliviada.

Una vez salgo de la habitación, paso a ver a mis chicos. Padre e hijo están en el despacho. Darien trabajando con su ordenador y mi pequeñín dormido como un ceporro. Después de darles mil besos a cada uno, busco a Ami y, como dos niñas con zapatos nuevos, nos vamos las dos al salón, a disfrutar de nuestra serie favorita.

Ami le da a lo grabado y juntas, con nuestro paquete de kleenex, nos proponemos disfrutarla.

Cuando comienza el último capítulo y aparece mi hermana, lo paramos y digo, consciente de que si ve eso llorara más:

—Rini, si quieres, date un bañito en la piscina. Quizá eso te relaje, cielo.

Pero no, la señora sabe lo que vamos a hacer y, repachingándose en el sofá, responde:

—Quiero ver _Locura Esmeralda _con vosotras.

Madre..., madre..., pronostico que esto va a ser un drama. Mi hermana embarazada, despechada por el amor de un mexicano y _Locura Esmeralda_. Pinta mal. Muy mal.

Intento convencerla. Le digo que ese culebrón le recordará más su problema. Pero nada, de allí no la mueve nadie. Al final decido poner la serie y, como dice mi padre, ¡que sea lo que Dios quiera!

La musiquita ya la hace llorar y, cuando aparece México y los mexicanos, lo que brota por sus ojos son las mismísimas cataratas del Niágara. Ami y yo intentamos calmarla, pero ella nos pide que le dejemos ver la novela. ¡Pa' matarla!

Al final nos concentramos y Ami y yo disfrutamos como dos enanas asistiendo a la boda de

Esmeralda Mendoza y Luis Alfredo Quiñones. ¡Por fin!

Qué guapos están. Qué relucientes. Se merecen esa felicidad tan maravillosa a ritmo de mariachis y los que hemos padecido su calvario nos lo merecemos también. Esmeralda y Luis Alfredo se juran amor eterno mirándose a los ojos y Ami y yo lloramos. Mi hermana berrea. Cuando aparece el pequeño hijo de ambos y le dice a su papá «Te quiero mucho, papito lindo», ya no sólo berrea mi hermana, ahora berreamos las tres.

Y cuando la telenovela acaba con ese precioso final, con los tres subidos en un caballo, encaminándose hacia el horizonte, la caja de kleenex se nos acaba y, como tres tontas, lloramos sin pizca de vergüenza.

Esa noche, después de cenar, Rini se va a dormir. No puede con su alma. Yo tampoco. Psicológicamente me tiene agotada.

Darien y yo nos vamos a nuestra habitación y, tras darle un biberón al pequeñín, éste nos da una tregua y se duerme en su cuna. Ya lo vamos conociendo y sabemos que esa toma al menos le dura tres horas.

Agotada, me tiro en la cama y cierro los ojos. Necesito mimitos. Pero de pronto comienzan a sonar muy bajito las notas de una canción y Darien, acercándose, dice:

—¿Bailas?

Sonrío. Me levanto y me abrazo a él mientras se oye:

_Si nos dejan,_

_nos vamos a querer toda la vida._

_Si nos dejan,_

_nos vamos a vivir a un mundo nuevo._

Bailamos en silencio. Ninguno de los dos habla, sólo bailamos, escuchamos la canción y nos abrazamos.

Del abrazo pasamos a besarnos. Lo deseo, me desea y queremos continuar con lo que nos interrumpieron la noche anterior. Pero de pronto, suena el móvil de Darien. Yo pongo los ojos en blanco y protesto furiosa:

—Pero ¿quién llama ahora?

Él sonríe. Entiende mi frustración. Me da un beso y coge el teléfono. Habla con alguien y sale de la habitación rápidamente. Sin entender nada, me pongo una bata y, cuando llego a la planta de abajo, veo que Darien abre la puerta de la casa y observo que las luces de un coche se acercan.

—¿Quién viene?

Pero antes de que pueda responder, un taxi llega hasta nuestra puerta y me quedo sin habla cuando veo quién sale de él.

Madre mía la que se va a liar cuando mi hermana vea al mexicano aquí. Miro a Darien, él me mira también y dice:

—Lo siento, cariño, pero las hormonas de tu hermana que se las coma quien las ha originado. Su comentario me da risa. En vez de molestarme, ¡me parto!

Helios, con barba de varios días, pregunta al entrar:

—¿Dónde está esa mujer?

Y antes de que Darien o yo podamos responder, oímos:

—Como se te ocurra acercarte a mí, te juro que te abro la cabeza.

¡Mi hermana!

Me vuelvo y la veo en medio del vestíbulo, con un vaso de agua en las manos. Me muevo para ir a su lado, pero mi marido me sujeta. Protesto.

—Darien...

—No te muevas, princesa —susurra y le hago caso.

Helios, con la vista clavada en Rini, sin temer por su integridad física, pasa por nuestro lado, se acerca a ella y, sin tocarla, dice:

—Ahorita mismo me vas a besar y me vas a abrazar. Ella, ni corta ni perezosa, le lanza el agua a la cara.

¡Toma ya!, empezamos bien.

Y como no la pare, lo próximo que hace es estamparle el vaso en la frente. Pero el mexicano, en vez de enfadarse, da otro paso adelante y dice:

—Gracias, sabrosa. El agua me aclaró más las ideas. Rini levanta las cejas.

Uy..., malo... malo...

—Ahorita mismo te vas a ir por donde has venido, _güey _—suelta ella. Helios deja la bolsa que sostiene y responde:

—¿Por qué no me has cogido el celular? Me he vuelto loco llamándote, mi reina. Siento lo que te dije la última vez que hablamos. Me encelé como un burrote al imaginarme cosas que no son, pero yo te quiero, relinda. Te quiero y necesito estar a tu lado y que me quieras.

Joder... esto parece _Locura Esmeralda_.

Mi hermana se derrumba. A cada palabra bonita y dulce de él, se desmorona por segundos. Es una romántica empedernida y sé que eso que Helios le está diciendo le está llegando directamente al corazón.

Pero me desconcierta su pasividad ante el hombre que yo sé que quiere y entonces éste añade:

—Sé que estás encinta y ese bebito que llevas en tu vientre es mío. Mi hijo. Nuestro hijo. Y le agradeceré todita mi vida a mi buen amigo Darien que me llamara para decírmelo. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho tú, mi reina?

Rini mira a Darien fulminándolo con la mirada.

La entiendo. En un momento así, yo haría lo mismo.

Mi marido, al verla, se encoge de hombros y dice con seguridad:

—Lo siento, cuñada, pero alguien se lo tenía que decir al padre.

La tensión se corta con un cuchillo. Yo no hablo. Mi hermana no habla y Helios, acercándose un poco más a ella, susurra con voz melosa:

—Dímelo, relinda. Dime eso que tanto me gusta oír de tu dulce boca.

A Rini, la barbilla le vuelve a temblar. Se masca la tragedia. Me temo lo peor. Le estampa el vaso en la cabeza fijo... Pero de pronto, contra todo pronóstico, arruga el morrillo y dice:

—Te... Te como con tomate.

Helios la abraza, ella lo abraza a él y se besan.

Ojiplática, parpadeo. Pero ¿qué ha pasado aquí?

Darien, cogiéndome en brazos, me ordena callar y me lleva derechito a nuestra habitación. Cuando entramos en ella, sin soltarme, vuelve a poner la canción que estábamos bailando y, mirándome con deseo, murmura:

—Ahora sí, princesa. Ahora sí que nos dejan.

Sonrío. Por fin todo, absolutamente todo está bien. Lo beso y, con sensualidad, digo:

—Desnúdate, señor Shields.


	33. Epílogo

**Hola chicas esta historia no me pertenece es de la autora Megan Maxwell. La serie se llama "Pídeme lo que quieras" Es el tercer libro llamado "Pídeme lo que quieras o déjame"**

**Es una historia algo subida de tono – bueno esta bien muy subida de tono- ya que tiene escenas de tríos, exhibicionismo, y más... Al leer la historia me imagine al Darien del anime ya que el de la historia es igual de frió. Es una novela muy erótica…**

**La adapte a los personajes de Sailor Moon serie que amo y soy fan. Por supuesto son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi!**

**Espero les guste.**

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

_**EPÍLOGO**_

**-/*/-/*/-/*/-**

Igual que mi hermana tuvo un divorcio exprés, organiza una boda exprés.

En agosto, toda la familia nos reunimos en Villa Morenita y celebramos un buen bodorrio por todo lo alto, al que unimos el bautizo del pequeño Darien. Decidimos hacerlo todo junto. Volver a reunir a todos los asistentes no es fácil y no queríamos que faltara nadie.

En esta ocasión, unimos a México con España en una boda y en un bautizo Alemania con

España. Los amigos de mi padre se ríen y dicen que nuestra familia es como la ONU.

La madre de Haruka y éste cantaron rancheras y mi padre, con el Bicharrón, se arrancaron por bulerías. Ni qué decir tiene que cuando la Pachuca entró por rumbitas, allí se organizó la marimorena y bailó hasta el apuntador.

Pero ¡qué guasa tenemos los españoles!

Todos lo pasamos de vicio y Rini es locamente feliz. Se lo merece. De nuevo es una mujer casada, enamorada de un hombre que le corresponde como merece, y con perspectivas de vivir en España. Concretamente en Madrid. Helios lo está organizando todo para su traslado. Lo primero son ella y su bebé. Nunca lo dudó.

Mi padre no cabe en sí de gozo. Está orgulloso de sus niñas y de sus yernos. Según él, Darien y Helios son dos verdaderos hombres que se visten por los pies, responsables y juiciosos.

¡Toma ya!

Sólo hay que verle la cara para saber que por fin es tremendamente feliz. Nos falta mamá, pero sabemos que desde el cielo disfruta de nuestra felicidad y es tan dichosa como nosotros.

Mina y Yaten, junto con el pequeño Yusuke, acudieron desde Suiza. Están bien y felices y yo me río con Mina cuando me cuenta que en Suiza ya han encontrado con quién jugar.

Andrew vino solo. Pero solo, lo que se dice solo, estuvo cinco minutos. Las amigas de mi hermana y las mías babean ante el dandy alemán. Han caído todas bajo su influjo y él tiene para todas. ¡Increíble lo de Andrew!

Setsuna se presentó con su nuevo ligue, un hombre más joven que ella. Está claro que quiere seguir disfrutando de la vida y del amor y que nada, ni las miradas en ocasiones reprobadoras de su hijo, la pararán. Como ella dice siempre: ¡Vive y deja vivir!

A Darien le ha costado, pero por fin lo ha entendido.

¡La vida sólo se vive una vez!

Rei con su novio Nicolas disfrutó de la juerga. Bailó hasta quedar agotada y en un par de ocasiones, juntas gritamos aquello de «¡Azúcar!».

Mientras _Susto _y _Calamar _correteaban por Villa Morenita. Ami y Taiki no daban crédito. México y España no tienen nada que ver con Alemania y en esa boda/bautizo quedó totalmente manifiesto.

Haruka y Michiru continúan su particular luna de miel. Ellos pasan de boda, pero estoy segura de que no tardará en llegar.

La madre de Haruka, tras ver la boda exprés de Helios con mi hermana, ya sueña con la boda de su hijo. Sé que lo conseguirá y que allí estaremos nosotros, sus amigos, para acompañarlos.

Endimion y Chibi siguen con su particular buen rollo. Lo que no se le ocurre a uno se le ocurre al otro y, a pesar de que se cargaron la tarta de boda al poner un petardo, se salvaron de ser castigados, porque explotó en la cocina y no en el salón. No quiero ni imaginar la que se hubiese liado si estalla ante mi hermana Rini y su flamante marido. Sólo de imaginármelo me parto de risa.

Mi niño, mi bebé precioso, mi pequeño Darien, durante la boda fue de mano en mano. Todos querían coger al hermoso pequeñín y él encantado. No lloró, sino que disfrutó, y yo más. Así pude gozar de la boda de mi hermana junto a mi amor. El hombre más maravilloso del mundo y que sé que me quiere con locura.

Eso sí, seguimos discutiendo. Seguimos siendo como la noche y el día y, continuamente, cuando uno dice blanco el otro dice negro. Pero como dice Malú en nuestra canción, nos regalamos amor y nos regalamos la vida. Sin él, mi vida ya no tendría sentido y sé que a él le ocurre lo mismo.

A finales de agosto, tras pasar varios días en Jerez, Darien y yo, junto a Ami y Taiki, los pequeñajos y los perros regresamos a casa. Un poco de tranquilidad antes de comenzar el curso escolar y el trabajo nos vendrá bien.

Sorprendentemente y sin que yo diga nada, Darien me pregunta si me he vuelto a plantear lo de trabajar para Moon. Sinceramente, lo he pensado, pero ahora, con mi pequeño, no quiero. Sé que lo haré dentro de un tiempo, cuando vaya a la guardería, pero de momento decido quedarme con él en casa y disfrutarlo antes de que crezca, salga con chicas, mire revistas guarras y fume porros, como dice mi hermana.

Darien al saber mi decisión, sonríe y asiente. Eso lo hace feliz.

Una mañana de septiembre, salimos con nuestros dos chavalotes a pasear por Múnich. Hace buen día y queremos aprovecharlo. Somos una familia y hemos planeado algo para sorprender a Endimion, a nuestro niño.

Desde que el pequeño Darien llegó a casa, siempre nos llama mamá y papá. Su felicidad es la nuestra y en más de una ocasión nos hemos tenido que esconder para que no nos vea emocionarnos como dos tontos.

Cuando aparcamos el coche, los cuatro paseamos y, con una sonrisa en los labios, llegamos hasta el puente de Kabelsteg, donde está puesto nuestro candado. Nuestro candado del amor.

Darien y yo vamos de la mano, mientras Endimion guía el carrito con su hermano.

—Halaaaaaa, ¡cuántos candados! —dice sorprendido.

Darien y yo nos miramos, sonreímos y, tras localizar dónde está el nuestro, nos paramos.

—Mira, Endimion —le digo—. Mira qué nombres pone en ese de arriba. El niño lo mira y, alucinado, pregunta:

—¿Sois vosotros?

—Sí, jovencito, somos nosotros —contesto, agachándome para estar a su altura—. Éste es uno de los puentes del amor de Múnich y Darien y yo hemos querido formar parte de ello.

Endimion asiente y Darien pregunta:

—¿Qué te parece la idea?

Él se encoge de hombros y responde:

—Bien. Si es un puente de enamorados, me parece bien que estén vuestros nombres. —Y fijándose en otros candados, añade—: ¿Y por qué en esos candados hay otros más pequeños?

Darien, agachándose junto a nosotros, explica:

—Esos candados más pequeños son el fruto del amor de los candados grandes. Cuando las parejas han tenido hijos, los han incluido en ese amor.

Endimion asiente y, mirándonos, pregunta:

—¿Hemos venido a poner el candado de Darien?

Yo niego con la cabeza y entonces, mi amor, sacando dos candados grabados más pequeñitos de su bolsillo, se los enseña y dice:

—Hemos venido a colgar dos candados. Uno que pone Endimion y otro que pone Darien. Él parpadea y, emocionado, dice:

—¿Con mi nombre también?

Yo sonrío y, abrazándolo, contesto:

—Tú eres nuestro hijo como lo es Darien, cariño. Si no ponemos los cuatro candados, nuestra familia no estará completa, ¿no crees?

Él asiente y murmura:

—Guayyyyy.

Darien y yo sonreímos y, entregándole los candados, le explicamos cómo unirlos al nuestro. Después, tras besar todos las dos llaves, las tiramos al río.

Mi rubio me mira y yo le guiño un ojo. Siempre hemos sido una familia, pero ahora lo somos más. Quince minutos más tarde, mientras Endimion corre delante de nosotros y yo guío el carrito del bebé, pregunto:

—¿Eres feliz, cariño?

Darien, mi amor, mi Iceman, mi rubio, mi hombretón, mi vida, me aprieta más contra él y, besándome en la cabeza, responde:

—Como no te puedes ni imaginar. Contigo y los niños a mi lado tengo todo lo que necesito en la vida.

Asiento. Lo sé, me lo hace saber todos los días. Pero deseosa de intrigarlo, murmuro:

—Todo... todo, no. Darien me mira.

Yo me paro.

Echo el freno al cochecito y, tras abrazarlo por el cuello, él vuelve a afirmar:

—Tengo todo lo que quiero, pequeña, ¿a qué te refieres? Juguetona, lo miro y digo:

—Hay una cosa que tú siempre has querido y que yo aún no te he dado. Sorprendido, arruga el entrecejo y pregunta:

—¿El qué?

Intentando contener la risa, lo beso. Darien es delicioso, lo adoro. A escasos centímetros de su boca, susurro:

—Una conejito. Me mira ojiplático.

Se le corta la respiración.

Palidece.

Yo me troncho de risa y, al entender mi guasa, pregunta divertido:

—¿Tú me quieres volver loco otra vez con las hormonas? Le doy un azote en el trasero y, besándolo, murmuro:

—Tranquilo, Iceman, de momento estás a salvo, pero ¿quién sabe? Quizá algún día...

* * *

**Bueno chicas, como veran ha llegado el final. Esta fue la trilogia de Pideme lo que quieras de Megan Maxwell.**

**Para serles sincera hay partes que me gusto mucho, y hay otras en las que me parecio tal vez algo repetitiva, densa, con lo cual no habia terminado de leer cuando la empece a subir, lo que quiere decir es de que termine de leer el libro con ustedes. jejeje**

**No es una de mis trilogias favoritas pero me parece buena y picante de leer, como he leido la frase que anda por internet que no se de quien es pero inclusive la tengo en mi muro de face. "Las mujeres somos demasiado delicadas para ver porno..." Pero estos libros... uffff, ya me dio calor. jeje**

**Desde ya agradezco a todas por sus reviews, a lo largo de los capitulos. Hemos pasado de amar a Darien, a odiarlo, a parecernos la persona mas romantica del mundo y a ser un completo gilipollas. **

**Y para que hablar de Serena, que con ese caracter que se la lleva el demonio, el pobre no sabi que hacer.**

**La idea es empezar pronto una nueva trilogia, no estoy decidida aun pero creo que empezare si ya no esta en ff., con la trilogia de Blackstone de Raine Miller, o bueno ya vere, anque me gustaria adaptar mi libro favorito que el la trilogia del infierno de Gabriel, pero seria algo un poco mas complejo ya que Serena no es un Angel de cabellos castaños... jeje **

**Bueno espero les sigan gustando mis demas adaptaciones.**

**Gracias a:**

**ALEXACHIBA**

**Etsuko-Ai**

**christydechiba**

**Sarita Li**

** .90**

**deisymoon2**

**luxy1985**

**hantie**

**mayilu**

**Barbielove**

**Aries AL**

**Bunny12**

**Madamemoon**

**Clau Palacios**

**moon86**

**yesqui2000**

**yssareyes48**

**Eli Chiva**

**0Jp-tsuki0993**

**Darine**

**Flakis**

**0Jp-tsuki0993**

**Carmenn**

**MARUKITA**

**ldymoon03**

**ANDY-DEEP-ALEXANDER**

**Necare77**

**kristyna masen**

**kristyna masen**

**Usagi13chiba**

**Y si me olvide de alguna Perdon... **

**Gracias. Nos leemos. Saludos.**

**Beshitos ;-D**


End file.
